Quédate
by Krimhild
Summary: Julius permanece en casa de los Yusúpov luego de la supuesta muerte de Aleksei.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** "Orpheus no mado" y sus personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo acerca de ellos y maltratándolos, siguiendo los malignos pasos de la autora...

Para quienes me reclamen que me esté centrando en este manga, aclaro que no dejaré botados mis fanfics de VnB, pero se retrasarán aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>Quédate<strong>

**Intro**

_¿Tanto me odias, bolchevique? Sí, tanto me odias. Yo también tengo muy buenos motivos para odiarte. Porque arrastraste contigo a Liudmil. Porque Julius… … Porque hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque te creyéramos muerto, aunque ella no te recordara, y no fueras más que una sombra fantasmal de su pasado, Julius te amaba. Pero no te guardo rencor. No es porque sea yo un hombre de nobles sentimientos. Es, simplemente, porque siempre supe que no podía competir contigo por ella. Cuando se marchó contigo creí caer en un abismo sin fin, pero ese dolor indescriptible no me impidió comprenderla. La decisión de Julius era obvia. Era lógica. Era lo que siempre supe que pasaría si resultabas estar vivo. Por más que me esforzara en creer lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo, fue por ti que abandonó su patria para seguir tu pista hasta San Petersburgo. Y a una persona tan práctica como yo esa explicación le resultaba suficiente para ahogar el rencor. Eso es todo._

_Eres, indiscutiblemente, el vencedor en esta historia. Tu revolución ha triunfado. La tienes a ella. Incluso mi hermano me ha dejado para abrazar tu causa. ¿Te avergüenza odiar a un enemigo derrotado, Aleksei? Tus ojos grises son tan impúdicamente transparentes. Lo primero que advierto, es cómo te horroriza no poder ver en los míos. No te inquietes. A todo el mundo le sucede. No por nada me apodan espada de hielo. A todos les sucede, salvo a ella y a Vera._

_Ahora vamos a las posibles razones de tu odio. De partida, he sido la piedra en el zapato en tu lucha. He capturado a cientos de los tuyos. Algunos de ellos fueron ejecutados, otros languidecieron en Siberia. Como tú mismo lo hiciste durante largos años. A ti te atrapé con mis propias manos. Una excelente razón para guardarme rencor. Aunque estoy seguro que no es el principal motivo por el cual me detestas tanto. Es más, sé que comprendes que tal como tú luchas por tu bando, yo lo he hecho por el mío. ¿Acaso habrías actuado de otro modo estando en mi lugar? No. Rusia está por sobre todo, por sobre nuestras pequeñas y míseras vidas, ¿no es verdad, Aleksei? Tú y yo las sacrificaríamos sin un instante de vacilación. No me odias por ser tu enemigo. Es más, como enemigo me respetas. Me comprendes. Tal como yo también te entiendo y te respeto._

_El problema es otro. En este momento, desearías enfrentarme en una lucha en igualdad de condiciones, pero sabes que no te daré en el gusto. Me detestas porque no acabé contigo cuando pude. E incluso cuando quise hacerlo, cuando tenderte esa trampa era la última carta que me quedaba para hacerles caer a ustedes y a Kérenski, acabé salvándote el pellejo de todas formas. No sólo porque estaba en deuda desde que impediste la muerte de Liudmil, ni porque el chiquillo jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Aunque esas hubieran sido razones suficientes, me odias porque te mantuve con vida por Julius. Porque aún amándola, puse su felicidad contigo (esa felicidad que ella buscó por tantos años) por sobre la felicidad a medias que pudo tener a mi lado. Por ella mandé al carajo mis ideales, por ella desobedecí al zar… en cambio tú no habrías sido capaz de hacer lo mismo. Sabes que lo eres todo para Julius, y te culpas porque ella no es todo para ti. Amas más a la revolución, amas más al fantasma de Dmitri, que arrastras tras de ti a cada instante, con el que todos te compararán siempre, al que jamás lograrás superar. En cambio yo, con mis ojos de víbora como dicen de mí quienes creen que no albergo emoción alguna, la amo más que tú, que no puedes retribuir su sacrificio. Sabes que yo podría darle todo el tiempo y la atención lo que tú nunca le diste._

_Idiota. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que me has vencido, y que para ello jamás necesitaste hacer nada. Pero dudas. Dudas de Julius, dudas de ti. Sabes que de algún modo, vivo en su corazón, aunque haya elegido marcharse contigo. Pero no comprendes qué soy para Julius. No me corresponde a mí explicártelo si tus pocas luces te impiden entender que si está contigo, es porque ella no haría traición a su propio corazón, que en cuanto apareciste, simplemente se volvió hacia aquél a quien había pertenecido siempre. ¿Te suena la frase? Probablemente sí. Esa fue una lectura profética que desde hace mucho me quema dolorosamente cada vez que la recuerdo… Con todo gusto me cortaría una mano si así no tuviera que admitirlo. Pero es la pura verdad. Al menos puedo decir que después de haber fracasado en todo cuanto me importaba en la vida, ya no cuesta tanto enfrentar una nueva derrota. Es tan evidente, Aleksei, tanto, que tu odio y tus celos se me hacen ridículos, graciosos incluso._

_Temes que siga viviendo en el corazón de Julius aún después de mi muerte ¿no es así? Y lo único que puedes hacer para salir de la duda es jalar el gatillo… La vida es lo último que te resta arrebatarme. Y mentiría si dijera que lo lamento… Es más, podría afirmar, con toda seguridad, que ambos resultaríamos beneficiados si lo haces..._

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo que estoy escribiendo este fanfic, pero no me había animado a subirlo, en parte porque nadie se ha leído este manga... pero como ya casi he terminado el primer capítulo, me decidí a subir esta pequeña intro. Esto sucede casi al final. En el capítulo siguiente se retrocede hasta 1913, y se avanza cronológicamente hasta llegar a este mismo punto.<p>

Es curioso, pero en esta historia fueron saltando muchos detalles personales míos, y en cierta forma, me ha servido para exorcizar, o replantearme muchos temas que no estaban tan cerrados como pensaba, a través de cada uno de los personajes. En alguna etapa me he sentido identificada con cada uno de ellos, quizás por eso Orpheus me gusta tanto, sobre todo la última parte. Así que podría decirse que ha sido bastante "especial" escribir este fic. Incluso, a veces parecía escribirse solo.

Quien narra este pequeño trozo es el marqués Leonid Yusúpov. Por el sólo hecho de ser mi personaje favorito de Riyoko Ikeda, tendrá sufrimiento garantizado.

Si alguien se anima a comentar, siempre será bienvenido.

Saludos, y repito, las otras historias no quedarán botadas...


	2. Vete

**I. Vete**

- Eres un cobarde.

_Muy pocas personas me conocen realmente. Algo normal si consideramos que por naturaleza soy reservado y no suelo manifestar lo que pienso, salvo que sea estrictamente necesario. Y lo que siento, menos aún. Ni mi propia esposa sabe gran cosa de mí. Mal que mal, desde que nos casamos vivimos casi como dos extraños en la misma casa. No es que haya sufrido un trauma de infancia, tema a la gente, sea excesivamente tímido o trate de protegerme de algo. No soy sociable ni extrovertido porque las interacciones con otros nunca han sido de mi interés. Simplemente, soy así. Sólo hay dos personas que han logrado penetrar la barrera que, de forma casi inconsciente, pongo al resto de los mortales. Una es Julius. Quizás esa inocencia acentuada por la falta de recuerdos, su natural intuición, y la dependencia enfermiza que ha generado hacia mí, le han permitido observarme sin prejuicios, y ver bastantes cosas que para los demás pasan desapercibidas. Por eso mismo, porque cree comprenderme, es que ahora me mira desconcertada y con temor. Pero quien mejor me conoce es Vera. Y es ella quien sabe todo de mí, incluso lo que yo mismo ignoro. Como ahora. Sus palabras me han atravesado el pecho como un cañonazo, y cuando miro en sus ojos negros y altivos, reflejo de los míos, sé exactamente qué ha querido decirme._

- No es ella la única persona a quién estás engañando – continuó Vera. Con sus pasos seguros y ligeros se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, añadió – Estás cayendo en tus propias redes, hermano.

_Sí, en mis propias redes… pues ¿qué motivo he tenido para ocultarle la verdad a Julius durante todos estos años? ¿Para forzar la complicidad de Liudmil y Vera? ¿Para mantenerla en esta casa, ignorante de su pasado? ¿Por qué otra razón me duele verla ahora, pasando del estupor a la incredulidad, y de la incredulidad a la desesperación, al comprender la espantosa forma en que le hemos mentido?_

- Leonid… ¿Es verdad eso? – dijo Julius, con la voz temblorosa – ¿Tú lo sabías…? y aún así…

_Y soy incapaz de responderle. Y me grita, con más dolor que rabia ante mi silencio. Yo no puedo reaccionar. No sé cómo hacerlo… Hace apenas un momento Rostovski me ha informado de la muerte de Aleksei Mijaílov durante un incendio que destruyó el penal en que estaba recluido. Supongo que esta noticia, y el haber descubierto a Vera a punto de revelar la verdad a Julius, me obliga a encarar de una vez mi relación con esta extraña muchacha. Lo que se había escondido en un resquicio de mi mente. No. En un resquicio de mi corazón…_

- ¡Leonid, no puedo creerlo! ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho! ¿¡Por qué! ?

_¿Por qué? Simple. Porque te amo. Porque hasta este preciso instante, no he querido admitirlo. Porque ahora que lo he descubierto, tampoco tengo valor para confesártelo. Por eso Vera me ha llamado cobarde. Ella ha visto, quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo, lo que llevo años empeñado en ocultar… Por eso me marcho dejándote hecha un mar de dudas. Dejándote completamente sola, como el día en que despertaste después de sufrir esa caída, espantada al descubrir que no recordabas nada de tu pasado, ni siquiera tu nombre. Hasta hoy le habría partido la cara a quien me llamara cobarde. Pero esta vez tendría que darle la razón._

**~.~.~**

_Tiene que haber un error. ¡Ellos no pueden haber hecho esto! Él… él no puede ser capaz de una crueldad semejante. Tiene que haber una explicación, algo que justifique su proceder. Pero por más que lo pienso, no se me ocurre nada con una pizca de sentido que pudiera haberle llevado a mentirme así. Porque ha sido él. Vera y Liudmil se han limitado a obedecerle._

"_Abandonaste Alemania para venir a Rusia en busca de Aleksei Mijaílov." Eso es todo lo que Vera alcanzó a decirme antes que él la interrumpiera, prohibiéndole revelarme lo que saben de mí. De mi pasado, antes de despertar en esta casa con la mente en blanco. Eso fue a fines de 1905. ¿Qué fue de mí antes de eso? Ni siquiera sé qué edad tengo. Supongo que más o menos, la misma que Vera._

_Sé que no soy parte de esta familia, por ello he aceptado los cuidados y atenciones que los Yusúpov me han prodigado con profundo agradecimiento. Me sentía afortunada de haberme topado con tan buenas personas que se hicieran cargo de mí, sin tener obligación alguna. Sobre todo de tener a Leonid, quién, pese a ser un hombre tan ocupado, siempre tenía un momento para mí, una pequeña atención… "¡Qué buenos son todos conmigo, qué amable y solícito es él con esta pobre recogida!", es lo que siempre me decía… ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ya me conocían? ¿Qué sabían de dónde vengo, y la razón que me trajo a San Petersburgo? Pero no les odio. No sé si no les odio porque no me nace, o porque son lo único que tengo. ¿Qué me queda sin ellos en mi vida…? Nada… absolutamente nada._

_Como ya dije, no responsabilizo a Vera, mucho menos a Liudmil que es apenas un niño. Ella, al menos, se ha rebelado contra su hermano, intentando decirme la verdad… El principal responsable de todo esto es él. Leonid. Y no puedo odiarle. Ni siquiera lo intento. Es que no lo puedo creer. ¡No quiero creerlo! Aunque hace más de un mes que ni me habla ni le hablo… No voy a exigirle una explicación que debería darme espontáneamente si fuera un hombre decente… pero tampoco sé cuánto tiempo más pueda tolerar esta situación. Estoy en el limbo. Esta no es mi casa, pero durante más de siete años ha sido "como si lo fuera". Y ahora soy una extraña aquí, pero él ni siquiera me deja marchar. ¿Por qué me martiriza de ese modo con su silencio? ¿Acaso yo le hice algo que justifique esta locura…? ¿Pudo ser mi culpa…?_

_Aleksei Mijaílov… era ese muchacho que estaba entre los prisioneros que Leonid capturó en Moscú. Sé que se lo llevaron a Siberia. Sé que antes de eso salvó la vida de Liudmil, cuando se coló en la expedición de Leonid a Ufa y casi lo arrolló un tren. Liudmil me lo contó todo cuando le enviaron de vuelta a casa después de una reprimenda de proporciones. Estaba tan impresionado porque un extraño hubiese arriesgado su vida por él… En ese momento desconocíamos su identidad. Sólo nos enteramos cuando le vimos en la plaza y dijeron su nombre y su condena, y Liudmil le reconoció como su salvador. Al verle, algo se removió en mi interior. Recuerdo vívidamente esa terrible angustia. No supe si se trataba de un recuerdo que pugnaba por florecer, o la contrariedad que me provocaba la inflexibilidad de Leonid, al no permitirle escapar pese a lo que hizo por Liudmil… Y ahora resulta que le conozco. Que terminé aquí, lejos de mi patria y de lo que sea que haya dejado atrás, por él… ¡Pero no le recuerdo! Aún puedo rememorar su rostro, su mirada soberbia y triste, pero no logro relacionarlo con nada… no puedo conectar esa imagen con una emoción distinta de lo horrible que fue ver como enviaban a esa gente a prisión o a la muerte…_

Julius se tomó las piernas flectadas con ambos brazos y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas con desgano. Se balanceó levemente, equilibrándose sobre la ancha estructura de uno de los balcones de la mansión Yusúpov. Las hojas secas de los árboles del jardín, arremolinándose aquí y allá, no hacían más que reforzar su sensación de desamparo.

- Quiere verte – escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó sin volverse.

- No me ha dicho.

Se bajó de un salto del balcón. Vera estaba de pie ante ella. Julius siempre había admirado su serenidad y altivez, tan similar a la de su hermano. Contar con ellos la hacía sentir segura y protegida, a tal punto, cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación que le provocara esos ataques de pánico irracional que solía sufrir, eran sus nombres los que clamaba. Los de ellos, puesto que no tenía una madre que recordar. Ambos tenían un extraordinario dominio de sí mismos, y cada una de sus palabras y gestos denotaban una gran seguridad. Sólo en una oportunidad les vio perder el control. Un día aciago y terrible…

No había vuelto a hablar con Vera sobre lo que estuvo a punto de revelarle. Pero el pesar que observaba en sus ojos le indicaba el grado de su arrepentimiento, y por esto, Julius la perdonó antes de haber alcanzado a guardarle rencor.

Ahora, por primera vez, creía notar claras diferencias entre Vera y Leonid. Ella tenía un alma noble y afectuosa. Julius tenía la certeza de que su amiga lamentaba sinceramente el daño causado por las mentiras de su hermano. Él, en cambio, parecía no tener corazón. Y Julius temía esta entrevista porque creía poco probable que Leonid le diera una explicación razonable, y le resultaba intolerable confirmar que había depositado su confianza ciegamente en un hombre sin sentimientos.

- Iré a verle entonces – respondió Julius, y se marchó tan pronto como pudo. No quería que Vera se diera cuenta de cómo se le subían los colores al rostro. El corazón le latía violentamente. Sabía que con esta charla se definiría su destino, sin embargo, no veía ninguna salida satisfactoria. Pasara lo que pasara, sólo vislumbraba un futuro plano y gris ante sí. Más triste y desolador de lo que jamás había imaginado. Ya nada sería lo mismo, luego de descubrir el engaño en que Leonid la había mantenido por tanto tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza. Abrió la puerta del despacho. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse.

- ¿Me llamaste? ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas qué está sucediendo? – dijo secamente con los ojos clavados en el piso. Luego, con esfuerzo, los dirigió hacia él. Tal como Julius temía, nada había cambiado en su fisonomía. En nada parecía afectarle lo que había sucedido… o más bien, lo que no había sucedido entre ambos. Él se levantó de su sillón y le lanzó sorpresivamente un estuche de cuero a las manos. Julius, por reflejo, lo atrapó en el aire.

- Cállate y siéntate – respondió el marqués, con un tono aún más áspero.

Julius abrió el estuche y después de leer su contenido, se dejó caer sobre una silla. Las manos le temblaban.

- Pero esto… ¡Es mi pasaporte y mis documentos de identidad!

- Son falsos, pero he procurado que nadie lo note – dijo él, sin mirarla a los ojos – con ellos podrás volver a Alemania. Me aseguraré personalmente de que no sufras ningún percance durante tu regreso. Uno de mis hombres te llevará hasta la frontera.

Julius se puso de pie violentamente. No sabía si estaba más furiosa, incrédula o decepcionada. Golpeó el escritorio con los puños cerrados, al borde del descontrol.

- ¿¡Me estás echando! ? – le gritó, exasperada por su impavidez - ¡Me estás echando, cuando ni siquiera puedo recordar quién soy! ¡No tengo a dónde ir!

Leonid no contestó ni se alteró un ápice ante los gritos de la mujer.

- Al menos explícame por qué me estás haciendo esto… - murmuró Julius con la voz quebrada.

"_Vete, vete, vete, antes que yo…_

_Pueda desatar mis manos de estos harapos…"_**(1)**

_Lamentablemente, no encuentro una forma de hacerte este trance menos amargo. Para mí tampoco es agradable. Me tomó un mes completo decidirlo. Más bien, me tomó un mes juntar el valor necesario para hacer lo que debo hacer. Y es curioso que durante este periodo el zar haya manifestado su deseo de que Adel y yo nos divorciáramos, y que haya sido tan sencillo para mí firmar esos papeles. Lo sentí como una orden de rutina. Adel se ha marchado hace tiempo ya de casa, por lo tanto, estar o no casados no hacía mucha diferencia. No para mí, al menos. Pero me alegro por ella. Ahora se casará con Konstantin. Es lo justo. Fui un esposo deplorable y ella merecía algo mejor. Soy el tipo de persona que no debería casarse jamás. Lo peculiar de este asunto, es que mientras separaba mi vida definitivamente de quien fuera mi mujer durante casi diez años, estaba pensando en cómo alejarme de ti. Quizás esto es lo que debí sentir al divorciarme. Un vacío desolador. Una sensación de pérdida, de no haber aprovechado el tiempo mientras se pudo, porque ahora es demasiado tarde. Una maraña confusa de sensaciones perturbadoras e incómodas a las que no estoy acostumbrado. Y una pregunta repitiéndose una y otra vez, como un mantra que en lugar de calmar, angustia: "Si yo hubiese actuado distinto, se me hubiera acercado a ti de otra forma, ¿me habrías correspondido?" Comprendo que es una pregunta a la que no encontraré respuesta. No suelo entretenerme en pensamientos que conducen a nada, pero esta vez, la evidente inutilidad de estas ideas no me sirve para expulsarlas de mi mente, ni para eliminar esa continua inquietud que me sigue adonde vaya, pegada a mis talones como una rémora. Sólo convenciéndome de que es lo mejor para ti, que es la única forma en que puedo reparar mi falta, puedo dejarte marchar. Sin embargo, mi voluntad es débil como nunca antes lo había sido. Por eso todo debe ser rápido. Como se saca una venda que se ha pegoteado a una herida… No puedo dilatar este momento. Debo decírtelo todo y abrir la puerta de la jaula en la que no sabías que te había encerrado, como mi tesoro más preciado…_

Julius tenía la expresión de una persona desesperada que aún se aferra a una ínfima esperanza. No era fácil para Leonid verla en ese estado. Y más doloroso lo hacía saberse el principal responsable de haberla puesto en esa situación. Inspiró, y comenzó a hablar. Fue extraño poder hacerlo de modo tan impersonal, pero era la única forma en que la voz lograba salirle de la garganta.

- Lo que pides es justo. Te lo explicaré todo, te diré cuanto sé sobre tu vida, así que presta atención. Primero, debes saber que sí tienes a dónde ir. Te llamas Julius Leonhart von Alensmeier, y eres el décimo cuarto cabeza de familia de la casa von Alensmeier de Regensburg, en Baviera. La destinataria de una gran suma de dinero proveniente del zar de Rusia. Hace ocho años te encontré en las calles de esta ciudad tras la pista de Aleksei Mijaílov, aquel que te ha mencionado mi hermana. Mi intención era tenderle una trampa a Mijaílov, y simultáneamente, impedir que la existencia de esa fortuna saliera a la luz. Por eso te encerré en esta casa.

La muchacha se apretó las sienes con los dedos y tardó en responder. Al fin recibía la información que por años se le había negado, y todo aquello le parecía absurdo e incomprensible. Le tomó varios segundos entender que aquello se refería a ella, que era su propia historia y no la de un extraño cualquiera.

- Es decir que estoy… ¿estoy secuestrada? ¿Me has tenido secuestrada durante todos estos años sin que yo tuviese ni la más mínima idea? – preguntó, anonadada.

- En estricto rigor, así es – Él hizo un alto para encender un puro y disimular en algo sus emociones. Dio la vuelta al escritorio y comenzó a pasearse lentamente, evitando mirarla a la cara - Pero al poco tiempo sufriste un accidente. Perdiste la memoria. El resto ya lo conoces, te hicimos creer que no sabíamos nada de ti.

- ¿Y por qué sólo ahora me dejas ir? – preguntó Julius. Su ansiedad rozaba la exaltación. Comprendía que no sólo su vida perdida le sería completamente revelada, sino también los motivos de su captor. Este punto le interesaba especialmente - ¿Qué ha cambiado?

_Esa es una buena pregunta. Externamente, nada. Internamente, todo. No sé que esperaba manteniéndote aquí. ¿Qué me quisieras, sin saber yo mismo que te amaba? Supongo que en el fondo, sí lo sabía… pero no era capaz de identificar y nombrar ese sentimiento. Ponerse una venda en los ojos es algo impresionantemente fácil._

- No he terminado de contarte tu historia.

- Te escucho – dijo ella, tratando de contener su impaciencia.

- Tu padre, Alfred von Alensmeier fue un espía al servicio del zar. Su majestad sacó grandes sumas de dinero de Rusia, poniendo parte de ella en sus manos, y el resto, en las de otros hombres de su confianza.

- ¿Vive mi padre aún?

- No. Murió un año antes de que llegaras a San Petersburgo. Lo siento.

- ¿Me queda algún familiar? – Julius no se mostró especialmente afectada por esta noticia. Al fin y al cabo, era un padre que no conocía.

- Hasta donde tengo noticia, tu madre murió poco después que tu padre en extrañas circunstancias. Tenías dos hermanastras, Annelotte, desaparecida a principios de 1905, y María Bárbara, quién vive aún en Regensburg y se hace cargo de los negocios de la familia.

- ¿Hermanastras?

- Sí, ambas mayores que tú. Eras ilegítima. Tu situación se regularizó con el matrimonio de tus padres, después de la muerte de la primera mujer de von Alensmeier. Sin embargo, legalmente figuras como un hombre. Todo indica que tu madre te hizo pasar por tal desde tu nacimiento.

- ¿¡Qué! ? – exclamó Julius, quién en los últimos cinco minutos había sobrepasado varias veces su límite del asombro - Pero… ¿por qué alguien haría eso?

- Sé que parece inverosímil pero es verdad. Como te dije, llegaste a San Petersburgo a principios de 1905. Mis hombres te encontraron herida a bala e inconsciente en un barrio de mala muerte. Les llamó la atención que un muchacho bien vestido se metiera en esos lugares. Te trajeron a casa. Hice que te viera un médico. Para nuestra sorpresa resultaste ser una chica, pese a que tus documentos de identidad correspondían a un varón. Tiempo más tarde, cuando descubrí la relación de tu padre y su majestad, hice investigar a tu familia. Entonces supe que efectivamente, figurabas como un ciudadano alemán de sexo masculino. Supongo, y esto es mera especulación, que si tu madre te hizo pasar por niño fue para que pudieras ser el cabeza de familia de los Alensmeier. Así, siendo el único hijo varón de Alfred von Alensmeier, heredarías la mayor parte de su fortuna. Y también el secreto del zar. Entonces tu permanencia en casa, que en principio era transitoria, con el único objetivo de atrapar a Aleksei Mijaílov, se hizo permanente.

- Pero… ¿Qué clase de madre es esa? Es horrible…

- No puedo responder a esa pregunta. No sé si hubo otros motivos. Lo que te he dicho es sólo especulación. Por tu propia paz mental, intenta no juzgarla, pues jamás podrá darte su versión de los hechos.

- Sí, es lo mejor… - dijo Julius, pasando sus manos por sobre el rostro con un gesto de cansancio. Todo era demasiado pesado y abrumador – Puede que por eso aún prefiera estas ropas… - añadió, tomando el borde su blusa con un gesto nervioso.

- …aunque te hayamos procurado vestidos… - completó Leonid. Pero en seguida se interrumpió. Aunque no podía permitirse ningún tipo de acercamiento con Julius, la miró involuntariamente. Su aspecto confuso, abatido y perdido le conmovió. Tenía la cabeza gacha y concentraba su atención en la punta de su botín. Sus hombros estrechos, inclinados hacia adelante, se acercaban como queriendo tocarse, dándole un aspecto frágil y desamparado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de abrazarla.

_Y en estas condiciones la estoy echando… Ni a un perro le haría algo así y a ella, a ella que es todo… ¡Pero es por su bien!_

- Sí… - repitió ella, ausente – seguramente me hacía pasar por hombre y estaba conforme con ello. Por eso conservo esa costumbre – levantó el rostro e hizo una mueca temblorosa con los labios, algo que parecía cualquier cosa menos una sonrisa – Pero lo que no comprendo es que ni siquiera me gusta vestirme de este modo…

"_Vete, vete, vete, antes que yo…_

_Sienta confundir mis ánimos con tu reflejo…"_

_Antes, cuando te sentías así de perdida, no dudabas en lanzarte a mis brazos como una niña asustada. Desde que tuviste tu primera crisis luego del accidente recurrías a mí, pese a que prácticamente no me conocías. Me tomaste por sorpresa en aquella oportunidad. Pero en seguida, mis brazos, con voluntad propia, se cerraron en torno a tu espalda. Desde entonces me acostumbré a calmar tus temores, a protegerte y cobijarte. Hasta podría decirse que te mimaba. Dentro de mis limitados parámetros, por supuesto. Por eso, sé que es extraño para ti sentirte desamparada y no poder recurrir a mí. Te he quitado el piso de todo lo que dabas por seguro. Haría cualquier cosa para que todo volviera a ser como antes. ¡Detesto hacerte esto!_

- Desde entonces, estás bajo mi custodia, por orden del zar. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? – preguntó Leonid. Su voz sonó extraña después de un silencio que no había sido largo, pero a ambos se les hizo eterno.

- Sí – respondió Julius - ¿Por qué he seguido a Aleksei Mijaílov hasta aquí?

El rostro de Leonid se tornó sombrío. A Julius le pareció que vacilaba antes de responder, cosa extraña en él.

- Viniste porque le amabas lo suficiente como para dejar vida, patria y familia atrás. Eso fue lo que me revelaste al poco tiempo de tenerte prisionera, y es todo lo que sé sobre tu relación con él.

Julius retrocedió hasta topar el escritorio. Se estabilizó apoyando una mano sobre la tabla de caoba.

- Suponía que debía ser algo así… El amor es lo que suele inspirar a las personas a realizar los actos más descabellados, ¿no es así? – murmuró, buscando una confirmación a su comentario en Leonid. Pero él nada dijo, y se limitó a pensar, no sin una pizca de ironía, "_Pues mira a quién le preguntas…_" – Lo sospeché desde que Vera me habló de Aleksei, pero por más que lo haya intentado, no logro recordar nada referente a él.

- Hay algo más sobre eso… - dijo Leonid – siéntate, por favor… - añadió, de forma más cortés, pero igualmente fría.

- Me estás asustando – dijo Julius, pero obedeció en seguida y se sentó.

- Ya no podrás cumplir el cometido que te trajo hasta aquí porque… recientemente se me ha informado que Aleksei Mijaílov ha muerto durante su presidio en Siberia.

Leonid recordó aquel tiempo, antes del accidente, en que Julius perdía la cabeza con tan sólo oír hablar del revolucionario. Recordó, vívidamente, haberse burlado con innecesaria crueldad del amor que Julius sentía por Aleksei, mientras ella yacía echada sobre el suelo, al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Muchas veces había lamentado su sádica forma de proceder. Nunca había entendido qué lo había impulsado a actuar de esa forma. Por eso esperaba un ataque explosivo de histeria como mínimo, pero nada de eso sucedió.

- De modo que ha muerto… - repitió apagadamente – el único vínculo con mi pasado… Si le amé tanto como tú dices, tanto como para abandonarlo todo, es horrible que él haya muerto y yo no recuerde haber sentido ese amor. ¡Qué triste, que patético! – poco a poco, fue dejando su actitud abandonada y pasiva y comenzó a exaltarse. Se levantó y miró a Leonid con furia creciente, mientras las palabras brotaban atropelladamente de su boca – entonces ahora ya no me necesitas, ¿No es cierto? Me tenías aquí porque te era útil, en algún sentido. ¡Por eso me expulsas, cuando no te sirvo para nada! ¿Es que acaso sólo te importa cumplir con tu deber? ¿Crees que el fin justifica utilizar cualquier método…?

Leonid apretó los puños, intentando desesperadamente mantener la inexpresividad de su rostro. Le costó una enormidad pronunciar una simple sílaba…

- Sí…

Julius retrocedió unos pasos, demudada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?

- No tuve alternativa, debía proteger los intereses de la dinastía Romanov…

- ¡Sacrificarías todo por lealtad al zar! – exclamó Julius - ¿No es así?

- Efectivamente.

- Tus bienes, tu vida…

- Sí.

- ¿También a Vera y a Liudmil? – preguntó Julius, mordazmente.

lOS ojos negros de Leonid se abrieron de par en par, y no supo qué responder. Julius sonrió con amargura al comprobar que había tocado su único punto débil.

- A ellos no. Pero a mí sí me has sacrificado… mi vida, mi libertad, mi destino… Ahora, cuando no te soy útil, me lo cuentas todo y me envías de vuelta a casa, porque ya no tengo valor para ti… - dijo, temblando, y apoyándose en el respaldo de chaise longue en que solía recostarse y dormir, mientras Leonid trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche. El reparar en el elegante mueble pareció exaltarla otra vez – Y yo confiaba ciegamente en ti. ¡Era tan feliz de recibir tu favor! Creía que de verdad me cuidabas. ¡Que te preocupabas por mi bienestar, que me querí…! – se interrumpió de improviso. ¿Por qué había dicho algo semejante? Sus ojos se encontraron, involuntariamente, con los del marqués. Pero antes de que Julius pudiese observar si le había afectado en algo, Leonid endureció su semblante, de modo que ella dudó si la emoción que creyó percibir en él era verdadera, o sólo era lo que ella deseaba haber visto. Finalmente, su juicio se inclinó por la segunda alternativa. Las lágrimas que contenía a duras penas acabaron por deslizarse por sus mejillas. Él se empecinó en su exasperante mutismo, pero cada segundo le costaba un esfuerzo mayor no correr hacia ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y gritarle "_¡No, no es así!"_.

- En todo este tiempo… - continuó ella, ante su porfiado silencio - sólo he tenido paz cuando estás cerca de mí. Apenas podía tolerar tus ausencias. ¡Cada vez que estabas lejos sentía el impulso de correr en tu búsqueda como una loca! Me desesperaba el sólo pensar que un día pudieras faltarme. Y aún ahora, me aterra pensarlo… ¡Aunque sé que sólo me utilizaste, como una pieza desechable en una partida de ajedrez! ¡Yo te confié mi vida, y sin embargo, no fui para ti nada más que un engranaje dentro de tus planes!

_¡Calla, Julius! ¡Calla y lárgate de una vez, o yo…! Deberías odiarme por esto… ¡Golpéame si eso te sirve de algo…! pero por favor… no digas una palabra más y desaparece de mi vista…_

Julius se apagó en seguida luego de su explosión de rabia. Así eran las cosas, esa era la verdadera personalidad de su "protector", por más que le doliera admitirlo.

_Entiendo. Me rindo. Si en algo te conozco, sé que no lograré sonsacarte nada más. Podría ponerme a gritar o a llorar, y tú no me dirías una sílaba. O quizás me ahogarías con explicaciones y detalles sobre mi vida, pero no me dirás lo que necesito saber: si acaso, alguna vez, te importé un poco. Si tu amabilidad, tu preocupación, toda la paciencia que has tenido conmigo fueron reales o solamente mi imaginación, en mi necesidad de aferrarme a algo, a alguien, a tener un hogar. Si supieras lo triste que es tener que marcharme sin esa respuesta…_

- Bien – dijo la muchacha, serenándose – Si es lo que quieres, me iré. Agradezco la hospitalidad que me brindaste durante todos estos años. Vera, Liudmil y tú siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo…

Julius extendió la mano, buscando estrechar la del marqués. Leonid vaciló ante su gesto.

_Sería más fácil si me odiaras. Sería lo que cualquier persona sentiría en tu lugar. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Julius? ¿Cómo puedes pretender estrechar la mano del hombre que te ha mentido durante tantos años? ¿De quién ha decidido por ti, sin tener ningún derecho a ello? No puedo estrechar tu mano ni aceptar tu perdón. Porque no lo merezco, y porque de hacerlo, acabaría pidiéndote que te quedaras. Cuando te miro, me pregunto cómo es compartir tu vida con una mujer amada. Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea. Cuando te miro, quisiera descubrirlo, teniéndote junto a mí. Pero… ¿para qué? ¿Para que termines huyendo de mi lado, como hizo Adel? Si he vivido hasta ahora sin considerar al amor como algo relevante en mi existencia, es, quizás, porque no sirvo para amar de esa forma. Por más que en este instante desee abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, acariciar tus cabellos dorados, besarte, y ser el hombre que necesitas a tu lado… luego de eso, no veo nada claro. Ni siquiera sé que tendría que hacer para que seas feliz. Para que llegues a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Por eso es mejor cortar con todo de raíz. Como sea, ha de ser más fácil apagar un anhelo insatisfecho, que perder lo que se ha tenido. Renunciar a una posibilidad en vez de olvidar una vivencia._

Leonid le dio la espalda. A través del ventanal de su despacho, vio que Julius mantenía su mano extendida por algunos momentos, incrédula ante su actitud que ya rayaba en la grosería.

"_Vete, vete, vete, antes que yo__  
><em>_Aprenda a hilar tu cabello__  
><em>_Termine mi armadura…"_

Finalmente, ella retiró su diestra. Alcanzó a vislumbrar una dolorosa y resignada expresión en su semblante antes de que diera media vuelta y caminara con lentitud hacia la puerta. Leonid se mordió el labio inferior. Las manos, empuñadas a los costados de su cuerpo, temblaban.

_En un instante se habrá ido. No puedo flaquear ahora, por más insoportable que sea verla en ese estado. Eso es algo que nunca he resistido. Desde que tuvo ese maldito accidente, desde que despertó con la mente en blanco, no toleré su angustia, su desesperación. Fue su vulnerabilidad lo que hizo que inconscientemente me fuera acercando cada vez más a ella, pese a que desde un principio me llamó la atención su historia y su forma de ser. Me acostumbré a cuidarla, a protegerla, y a contar con su compañía silenciosa. Y no quisiera, por nada del mundo, separarme de ella. No quiero perderla, aunque tampoco podría decir que la hubiese tenido. Pero no puedo permitirme pensar en lo que pudo ser y ya no fue._

- Ahora que sé quién soy… - dijo Julius, antes de salir - no puedo dejar de preguntarme quién eres tú, realmente. Por lo visto, eres cualquier cosa menos lo que yo pensaba… En cuanto a ese dinero, lo pondré a tu disposición o la de quién me indiques, cuando lo necesites. Supongo que sabrás dónde encontrarme en Regensburg.

Cerró suavemente tras de sí. Sólo entonces Leonid pudo moverse de su sitio, corrió hacia la salida… pero se quedó aferrando la manija, sin atreverse a salir. Perdió la noción del tiempo que transcurrió mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta y respiraba agitadamente, hasta que unos golpecillos del otro lado le hicieron volver en sí. Abrió. Vera se coló a su despacho.

- De modo que se marcha – dijo, mirándolo con suspicacia y sin preámbulos, siempre innecesarios entre dos personas que se conocen perfectamente.

- Es lo mejor. Se lo he dicho todo.

- Mientes – replicó Vera – Callaste lo principal.

- Le dije todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

- O sea que en tu opinión, es mejor que se marche pensando que eres un monstruo inhumano y sin corazón, que la usó mientras fue necesario y luego la echó de su casa como un perro, a que sepa que la has retenido aquí porque la amas.

Leonid se dejó caer sobre el chaise longue. Ni el mismo se había atrevido a verbalizar sus sentimientos. Oírlo de otra persona de esa forma tan abrupta y brusca le hizo sentir horrorosamente vulnerable.

- A veces eres terrible, Vera.

Ella se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Debo sentirme halagada, viniendo de ti? – preguntó, y al fin le sonrió con dulzura.

- Tómalo como mejor te parezca.

Ella le apartó el mechoncito de cabello que caía sobre su sien. En otras circunstancias nunca hubiera osado hacer algo así.

- Sé que está bien decirle la verdad sobre su vida. En lo que concierne a tus sentimientos por ella…. Pues no me atrevo a opinar. Sólo te digo que tampoco le haces un favor exagerando los motivos para que te deteste, haciéndole creer que no te importa en lo absoluto. Por cómo estaba ahora, que acaba de contarme que se marcha, me imagino que le has mandado de vuelta a Regensburg con la todo el tacto y la delicadeza que siempre te han caracterizado... – Leonid hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el irónico comentario de su hermana, pero ella lo pasó por alto - Espero que tu decisión sea la más favorable para ambos. Ahora voy a ayudarla con sus cosas… - se levantó. Cuando llegó a la puerta, añadió – Nunca olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado. Recuérdalo sobre todo cuando te abrume tu inconmensurable torpeza emocional. Sé que no es fácil descubrir de este modo que no todo lo puedes controlar con la cabeza.

- No, ciertamente, no es fácil – dijo Leonid para sí mismo, pero en voz alta, una vez que se hubo quedado solo. Permaneció casi inmóvil por largo rato, con la cabeza reclinada sobre el respaldo de diván y los ojos cerrados.

"_No… cómo podría adivinar__  
><em>_Y no… cómo podría adivinar__  
><em>_Y no sabría…__  
><em>_Y no sabría…__  
><em>_Cuánto puedo extrañar"_

_¿Cuánto más tardarán en hacer esas condenadas maletas?_, se preguntó cuando, según él, había transcurrido un lapso considerable de tiempo. Miró el reloj de péndulo, la su izquierda. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos. Sentía una inmensa ansiedad, y esperaba que desapareciera una vez que Julius se hubiera marchado y él no tuviera opción de arrepentirse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Y una vez que ya no pueda dar marcha atrás… ¿qué reemplazará a la ansiedad que siento ahora? ¿Tristeza, angustia…? ¿Cuánto va a durar eso…? ¿Podré volver a la normalidad, cuanto estos asuntos nada tenían que ver conmigo, o se ha abierto una puerta que no volverá a cerrarse jamás? Dicen que el tiempo cura estos males. Tendré que confiar en él…_

_Ni siquiera se ha marchado y ya siento que me hace falta…_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Tampoco empaco este, señorita?

Julius dio un vistazo al vestido que sostenía una de las sirvientas que le ayudaban con su equipaje. Negó con la cabeza.

- Pero apenas lleva lo suficiente para el viaje, señorita.

- No necesito nada más a dónde voy, Liza.

- ¿Qué haremos con todo esto, señorita? Nos pone en un aprieto, el marqués Yusúpov ordenó expresamente que empacáramos todas sus cosas…

- Dile que te los he dado. Úsalos, o véndelos… no sé, haz lo que te plazca.

Julius cogió un álbum fotográfico y se sentó en el borde de la cama para hojearlo cómodamente. Estaba a medio llenar, y contenía imágenes desde la época en que Julius llegara a vivir con los Yusúpov hasta el presente. Había fotografías en la mansión, otras en lugares de interés en San Petersburgo, en Moscú y en algunas propiedades que los Yusúpov tenían en el campo. Paisajes y fotos familiares. Leonid aparecía en muy pocas, y en todas ellas, su expresión enfurruñada hacía evidente que no lo gustaba en lo más mínimo ser retratado. Julius miraba su album con frecuencia, y siempre le causaba risa ese rostro malhumorado e incómodo, que daba entender que consideraba un suplicio posar para una tonta foto con un crío vestido de marinerito en sus rodillas, y que sólo accedía para complacer a su hermanito menor. Le hacía gracia porque a su modo ver, no reflejaba la verdadera forma de ser del marqués. Quizás no era muy expresivo, pero a Julius le parecía un hombre amable y, en su particular estilo, incluso tierno. Sabía que su fría forma de ser no le impedía amar profundamente a sus hermanos, con quienes mantenía una relación estrecha, aunque nada expresiva ni especialmente afectuosa. Hasta hacía un mes, Julius creía contar también entre sus pocos seres queridos. Ahora, al ver estas imágenes, la inundaba un fuerte deseo de llorar hasta agotar todas sus lágrimas.

Liudmil aparecía en la mayoría de las fotos, varias de las cuales había tomado la propia Julius. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, Liudmil siempre fue un niño travieso y risueño, por ello Julius le cobró cariño en seguida, y solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Ambos posaban en muchas de las fotos que la muchacha atesoraba. Julius se enterneció al volver las páginas y ver su evolución desde ser un pequeño querubín de rizos dorados, hasta transformarse en un apuesto muchachito en su primer año en la academia militar, en donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Los pasajes que Leonid le había entregado junto con sus documentos de identidad eran para esa misma noche, por lo que ni siquiera podría decirle adiós.

- Ya está, señorita Julius… - Julius no contestó, apenas escuchaba – Anatoli ya llevó sus maletas al coche… - continuó Liza, comprendiendo que Julius no prestaba ninguna atención – Anatoli la esperará, saldrá tan pronto usted se lo indique…

Liza se retiró sin obtener respuesta. Se cruzó con Vera en la puerta.

- Con su permiso, señorita Vera – le dijo antes de retirarse.

- Por favor, despídeme de Liudmil… - murmuró Julius, aún dándole la espalda a Vera.

- Por supuesto, Julius, claro que lo haré… - dijo Vera mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

- ¿Qué le dirán?

- No lo sé – Vera se sentó al borde de la cama, frente a Julius – Eso lo decidirá Leonid.

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la fotografía que mostraba a Julius sentada junto a una fuente, en el jardín, con Liudmil a su lado, que en ese entonces no pasaba de los siete años. Ambos sonreían, y tenían los rostros muy juntos, mirando a la cámara. Vera le había regalado ese álbum poco después de que perdiera la memoria. Ahora comprendía que su intención había sido hacerla parte de algo… algo a lo que ahora debía renunciar.

- ¿Me quieres, Vera? – Julius alzó de pronto su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Claro, Julius, claro que sí. Aunque después de todo lo que ha sucedido te cueste creerlo, te quiero.

- Te creo. No tengo por qué dudar de tus palabras. Has sido siempre muy buena conmigo. Incluso intentaste contármelo todo… En cambio él…

- No me corresponde hablar de las motivaciones de mi hermano… - dijo Vera con seriedad. Julius se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Vera le acarició el cabello.

- Pensé que le conocía… dime Vera, ¿en verdad me he equivocado tanto? ¿En verdad es tan frío, tan despiadado…? Dime… ¿es él quien me ha hecho creer que le importo, o soy yo quien ha malinterpretado su actitud?

- Querida, no puedo hablarte de eso. Si él mismo no te ha explicado las cosas…

- Me las explicó… de la forma más horrible… y no lo quiero creer.

- Intenta no odiarle demasiado… los hombres son muy distintos a nosotras. Les es difícil hablar de los que sienten. Son torpes. Y mi hermano… - Vera suspiró – es especialmente torpe. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Julius se incorporó.

- No le odio. Odiarle no solucionaría nada – se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa - Voy a extrañarte, Vera.

- Yo también a ti, Julius. Sin ti, ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo en esta casa.

Julius miró a su alrededor, reteniendo cada detalle de la que había sido su alcoba durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Sus peines y objetos de tocador, una cajita musical, los libros sobre su mesa de noche, el tono lavanda de las paredes, las cortinas recogidas que guarnecían su lecho… por más que los Yusúpov se hubiesen esforzado en integrarla a su mundo, parte de ella siempre se había sentido una extraña. Y sin embargo, este sitio era lo más cercano a un hogar. Seguramente más que su hogar real. Sabía que cuando llegara allí, se sentiría más extranjera que en San Petersburgo. Suspiró cuando terminó de examinar todo cuanto la rodeaba, y acabó concentrando su atención en los negros ojos de Vera. Otro acceso de tristeza y autocompasión volvió a agobiarla. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el pecho.

- ¿Acaso yo hice algo para que ahora me trate de esta forma? – preguntó, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Vera iba a replicar, cuando de pronto sintió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás. Su hermano estaba de pie en el umbral. Supuso que había alcanzado a oír la última parte de la conversación. Sacudió suavemente a Julius por un hombro para llamar su atención, quien adoptó una expresión ansiosa al ver a Leonid. Los labios le temblaron, sus ojos, aun llenos de lágrimas, lucían brillantes. Supo de inmediato que si él había ido hasta allí, tenía que ser para decirle lo que antes había callado. Vera, que había llegado a la misma conclusión, se marchó discreta y silenciosamente.

Leonid esperaba una intervención de Julius. Una pregunta o lo que fuera. Pero todo indicaba que eso no sucedería. Julius estaba muy quieta y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Eso le ponía nervioso.

- Me comporté muy grosero contigo hace un momento. Vine a… disculparme por eso… - comenzó. Nada más decir aquello, le pareció un inicio estúpido. Se disculpaba por dejarla con la mano estirada, y guardaba silencio por haberla tenido engañada durante siete años…. Vaya tontería.

- Te disculpo – respondió Julius. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, esperando que él continuara, pero transcurrió un largo, tenso e incómodo minuto sin que ninguno se decidiera a hablar.

_¡Maldita sea! No parecía tan difícil cuando me decidí a venir. Hasta había pensado cada palabra, pero ya no recuerdo ninguna. Sólo se trata de hacerle saber que… que hice todo aquello porque era mi deber, pero después de todos estos años teniéndola en casa… obviamente… le hemos cogido cari… es decir, que nos preocupamos sinceramente por ella y lamentamos… ¡Que espanto! En fin, ya estoy aquí, de modo que…_

- Julius… - él se acercó hasta llegar junto al dosel del lecho. Se afirmó en el madero finamente tallado. Mirarla desde arriba le daba una aparente sensación de tener el dominio de la situación, y eso le ayudó a continuar – Sé que por la forma en que me he comportado en este último tiempo debes pensar que el único motivo por el cual te hemos mantenido aquí ha sido la conveniencia… Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas…

- Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido? – preguntó ella.

- En un principio, te retuve contra tu voluntad. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo habías establecido un vínculo con mis hermanos… incluso antes del accidente. Liudmil estaba muy pegado a ti. Pese a tu encierro forzoso, Vera y tú simpatizaron desde el primer momento. Lo que quiero decir es que… todo lo que ha sucedido es mi responsabilidad, no de mis hermanos. Ellos siempre te han querido sinceramente.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo ella. No se atrevió a preguntarle directamente si acaso el también sentía afecto hacia ella, pero que estuviera allí, tratando torpemente de explicarse, indicaba algo. Decidió desviar la conversación, para alivio momentáneo del marqués - ¿Cómo perdí la memoria?

- Al parecer caíste de un segundo piso. Tuviste suerte de no desnucarte o partirte la espalda. Cuando despertaste…

- … no logré reconocer a ninguno de ustedes…

- Exacto… en ese entonces el zar ya me había instruido tenerte bajo mi custodia. De todos modos no podía dejarte ir. Reaccionaste muy mal. Tenías crisis histéricas inexplicables, que nos desconcertaban. El especialista que te atendió dijo que probablemente tu pérdida de memoria no obedecía sólo a esa caída, sino que podía haberlo gatillado algún hecho traumático, del que no tenemos ninguna pista. No sabemos qué sucedió, ni las circunstancias de esa caída. En ese escenario no tenía ningún sentido revelarte tu condición, si de todos modos debías permanecer en esta casa. Incluso habría sido cruel. Y el tiempo pasó. Tú te acostumbraste a vivir aquí... La situación comenzó a parecernos "normal" a todos.

- Hay algo que no comprendo. Si el zar te ordenó mantenerme bajo tu custodia… ¿Por qué me permites marchar? ¿Ha sido por su orden, también?

- No – Leonid comprendió a donde apuntaba el interrogatorio de Julius. Una parte de él deseaba guiar la conversación hacia ese punto, pero se esforzó por ignorarla cuanto le fue posible.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Vera me hizo comprender que lo que te hacíamos era una espantosa injusticia. Intento reparar el mal causado dejándote marchar.

- Obligándome a marchar… - le corrigió Julius. Sonrió débilmente. Se levantó para quedar frente a frente.

- Sólo pretendo que recuperes tu vida.

Él desvió la mirada al decir estas palabras. Julius creyó entender qué había sucedido. Y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

- Es decir que al dejarme ir, estás desobedeciendo una orden.

- Podría decirse que sí…

Julius se acercó un poco más. Atrapó la mano que Leonid apoyaba en el dosel de la cama.

- Entonces… eso significa que te importo.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso – Leonid palideció. Pisaba terreno peligroso – Es como acabo de decirte, trato de enmendar un error.

- ¿Sabes que ha sido lo peor de este último mes? No ha sido la mentira. No es que sea irrelevante. Pero lo que más me dolía era pensar que nunca te he importado. Porque tú sí me importas.

Leonid retiró la mano del dosel con cierta brusquedad.

- Supongo que es natural que nos preocupemos el uno del otro después de vivir tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo… - dijo secamente – Hace mucho que dejé de considerarte una simple pieza en medio de una intriga política. Es posible que nunca te haya considerado únicamente de esa forma. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y que puedas marcharte en paz. El coche ya está listo, sólo falta que subas.

Dijo todo esto con precipitación, y algo consternado al comprobar que Julius no daba señas de estarle escuchando. Miraba a un punto indeterminado de la alfombra y sonreía suavemente, de una forma extraña.

- Entonces, sí te importo.

- Podría decirse que sí… - dijo él, que a cada segundo se ponía más nervioso.

- "Podría decirse…" – repitió ella - ¿No puedes decir, simplemente, que sí te importo?

- ¿Acaso no es igual? – replicó Leonid, con un tono algo cortante y dando muestras de exasperación, que fueron ignoradas por Julius.

- No quiero irme – dijo la muchacha.

- ¿¡Qué! ?– Leonid la miró boquiabierto. Ella se había cruzado de brazos, en una actitud desafiante digna de una niña taimada que sabe que si presiona lo suficiente, obtendrá lo que desea - ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Ya está todo dispuesto! El coche… los pasajes… tu equipaje… Ya aclaramos lo que querías saber… ¡Tienes que irte!

Julius negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Julius? No puedes permanecer más tiempo aquí. Dejaste una vida hecha en Regensburg, una vida que debes recuperar.

- ¿De qué vida me estás hablando? – le espetó ella, con súbita rabia – Después de tantos años, nadie debe esperar mi llegada. ¿Qué me queda? Una hermanastra que quizás ni siquiera sabe que soy una mujer, que posiblemente me odia por ser una bastarda y por quitarle parte de su herencia. Lo más probable es que mi regreso sería una desgracia para ella… No… No puedo volver allá.

- Si puedes. Tienes que hacerlo. Aunque no lo recuerdes, dejaste un trozo de ti en Regensburg, y puede que sea algo que vale la pena recuperar. Nunca lo sabrás si te dejas vencer por el miedo.

- Con el tiempo que ha transcurrido, ya no tiene sentido. Si hubiese podido marcharme inmediatamente, quizás. Pero ahora… no tengo deseos, ni sueños, ni nada. La única persona que me vinculaba a mi pasado ha muerto. Siendo así, prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

- Parece que no has entendido nada de lo que te he explicado – Leonid perdió rápidamente su poca paciencia. La tozudez de Julius estaba a la par con la suya, y el problema es que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por rendirse y darle la razón a la muchacha. Pero no podía permitírselo – Soy el causante de todos tus males. Te encerré aquí, impedí que te reunieras con el hombre que amabas, incluso lo capturé en Moscú y lo hice enviar a Siberia. ¿Cómo puedes desear quedarte a mi lado?

- Puede que todo eso sea cierto, pero para mi no tiene ningún sentido… Me hablas de cosas que no recuerdo, de un hombre por el que se supone llegué a parar aquí, pero por quien no siento nada… Lamento lo que le sucedió, sin embargo… lo que hayas hecho antes ¿en qué me afecta ahora? Siempre he sentido gratitud hacia ustedes… aunque todo lo que digas sea cierto, no veo cómo eso pueda cambiar lo que siento. Aunque te crea, si no lo recuerdo, es como si nunca hubiese sucedido. ¡A menos que te estorbe y por eso quieras que me marche!

"_Vete, vete, vete, antes que yo…"_

- ¡No se trata de eso! – Leonid alzó exageradamente la voz, sobresaltando a Julius, que dio un respingo, asustada. Se contuvo y continuó con más calma – Julius… fui cruel contigo porque te consideraba una enemiga. Tú me temías. Incluso, diría que me odiabas.

- Eso no es posible – dijo Julius, con total convencimiento - ¿odiarte? No, no lo creo. Tú no eres así. Vera tenía razón. No eres malo… solo eres torpe, por eso te comportaste así este último tiempo, haciéndome creer que no te importaba, cuando en realidad, creías que hacías lo mejor para mí – y sonrió como una niña traviesa – No puedo creer que me hayas maltratado intencionadamente.

- "¿Torpe?"

- Ella lo dijo – se defendió Julius. Estaba casi segura de haberle doblado la mano.

- Por lo visto compartes su apreciación… - él no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Puedo quedarme?

- No.

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente de los labios de Julius.

- Pero… no deseo volver…

- ¿Acaso no dijiste a Vera que habías tenido un atisbo de recuerdo? ¿Qué recordabas haber tenido amigos, haber asistido a un colegio de música?

- Es cierto pero… pienso que mi único motivo para dejar Regensburg no fue seguir a Aleksei Mijaílov – dijo ella sombríamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Se que algo terrible sucedió. Lo siento. No lo veo claramente, pero en las noches de ventisca… - Julius palideció, se mordió los labios. Leonid supo que estaba al borde de una de sus crisis de pánico – ya sabes a qué me refiero… pierdo completamente el control. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo horroroso puede suceder…

- Puede que lo aclares si te decides a enfrentarlo.

- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER! – gritó histéricamente.

- Estarás a salvo allá. Es casi seguro que Rusia se enfrente en un conflicto armado con tu país. Sucederá en cualquier momento.

- No me importa… Dices que en un principio me retuviste contra mi voluntad. Por favor, no decidas por mí. Permite que me quede con ustedes, pero porque soy yo quien lo desea…

Julius se tomó las manos ansiosamente. Leonid solía acceder siempre el las pequeñísimas cosas que le pedía de cuando en cuando. Como se trataba de nimiedades, él nunca tenía motivos para oponerse y Julius intuía que aunque jamás lo admitiera, le agradaba consentirla. Ahora se daba cuenta de que por primera vez se enfrentaba a una negativa y no sabía como revertir la situación en su favor.

- El miedo nunca es un buen motivo para tomar una decisión, Julius… - dijo él.

Julius comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Él no era inmune a sus lágrimas, por lo que apartó la vista.

_"Antes que yo…"_

_¡Esto es una artimaña de lo peor! ¿Qué no sabes que no resisto verte llorar?_

- Por favor… - insistió ella – no me siento preparada.

- Eso es en parte mi culpa. Te he sobreprotegido tanto que ahora no eres capaz de tomar las riendas de tu propia vida. Pero debes hacerlo, por tu bien.

- Dame un tiempo… - ella sonrió nerviosamente – Ya sabes que he tenido algunos atisbos de recuerdos… creo que puedo recuperarme. ¡Me esforzaré! Si logro aclarar mi mente, resolver mis aprehensiones, me marcharé.

- Eso no depende enteramente de ti. Podría ocurrir mañana o quizás, nunca. Vete ya, Julius. Se hace tarde.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

Él no respondió. Ella caminó hacia la puerta con pasos torpes e inseguros. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, dando la espalda al marqués. Desde allí se veía más frágil que nunca, con la espalda encorvada, los hombros inclinados hacia delante. La cabeza un poco ladeada, las manos aferrándose a los codos. Inspiró entrecortadamente, y avanzó un paso.

_"Intente evitarlo…_"

Fue como si no lo hubiese hecho él. Definitivamente, su cerebro no había dado esa orden. Pero de pronto, su mano se estiró con vida propia, cogió a Julius por un hombro, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones, y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. Su otra mano, que también formaba parte de una especie de rebelión, se hundió en el cabello de la muchacha.

Julius se tensó, cogida por sorpresa, pero en seguida se dejó abrazar. Se aferró a los hombros del marqués. El corazón le saltaba de emoción dentro del pecho. También podía percibir como el corazón de Leonid latía agitadamente.

_Ahora entiendo que desde hace mucho he querido esto… quisiera que este instante nunca se terminara… Creo… creo que alguien me abrazó así antes. Creo que también quise que fuera un momento eterno… ¿era otoño? La luz del atardecer era dorada. Hacía frío… pero no veo su rostro… no escucho su voz… Y ya no importa. No necesito escudriñar mi pasado. Este es mi presente. Esto es lo que quiero…_

- Julius…

- ¿Sí…?

- Puedes quedarte si quieres. Haré que te vuelva a ver un médico.

Sólo se separaron cuando Liza golpeó la puerta, preocupada por la tardanza. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró, después de oír al marqués darle autorización, de verlo con las manos afirmadas en los hombros de la señorita Julius, ambos sonriendo y mirándose con complicidad.

- Liza, lamento mucho las molestias. Por favor, di a Anatoli que traiga todo de vuelta. La señorita Julius no irá a ninguna parte.

**~.~.~**

- De modo que se queda.

Leonid la miró exultante, pero con gran nerviosismo. Había vuelto a su despacho luego de dejar a Julius con Liza, esperando por su equipaje.

- Lo decidió ella misma después de que le aclaré lo que necesitaba saber sobre la forma en que…

- Nuevamente, mientes – replicó su hermana, pero esta vez sin huellas de su anterior severidad – Has vuelto a callar lo principal…

- No quiere marcharse sin recordar su vida pasada. Ella piensa que podría superar su amnesia, pues ha tenido algunos chispazos… No quiero asustarla o determinarla a proceder de cierto modo…

- … y te aterroriza siquiera pensar en cuánto la amas. Ni hablar de decírselo – y esta vez, Vera sonrió con dulzura y cierto aire de superioridad. Poner en un aprieto así a su hermano era una oportunidad única. Era, en cierto modo, gracioso tener por completo el dominio de la situación y verlo acorralado – Tampoco te preocupa menos que, si como ella espera, recupera la memoria, recuerde dos hechos bastante desfavorables para ti. Primero: Ella amaba a Aleksei Mijaílov, por más muerto que esté. Una cosa es que se lo hayas contado, y la otra, que ella misma reviva ese sentimiento. Segundo: El trato que le diste al capturarla y encerrarla en esta casa no fue precisamente… gentil.

- Lo sé, Vera. Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, si mi objetivo es permitirle decidir con entera libertad, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Por más que el resultado, para mí, pueda ser desfavorable… - calló convenientemente que de acuerdo a los últimos acontecimientos, la balanza se inclinaba a su favor. Sin embargo, la intuición y suspicacia de su hermana menor parecían estar funcionando a la máxima potencia.

- No me vas a hacer comulgar una rueda de carreta a mí, hermano. Tú nunca cambiarás. Hace apenas un mes recién te has dado cuenta a medias de lo que significa amar a una mujer, pese a que estuviste casado durante varios años. No sabes gran cosa sobre estos asuntos porque hasta ahora los has ignorado y menospreciado deliberadamente… y pese a ello, estás buscando la forma de tener el control de la situación, tratando de anticiparte y calculando todas las posibles consecuencias… Supongo que simplemente, es tu naturaleza tomártelo todo como si fuese una partida de ajedrez. Bien, yo misma voy a decirte por qué has callado. Si resulta que Julius decide marcharse en algún momento, piensas, inocentemente, que si vuestra situación no cambia, la separación te será menos dolorosa al no tener que cargar con lo que significa el quiebre de una relación amorosa. De más está decir que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que eso significa… - y entonces, Leonid percibió un fugaz dejo de rabia y amargura que nubló la faz de su hermana. Pero ella dejó a un lado sus propios sentimientos, y continuó su exposición – Si decide quedarse, tenemos varias alterativas. Si no te corresponde, sea que supere o no la amnesia, tan sólo tenerla a tu lado te ha hecho feliz hasta ahora. Crees que puedes conformarte con eso. Tu escenario ideal sería que, pese a recordar que amaba a otro hombre, y que tú, en un primer momento, te comportaste como un tirano y un déspota con ella, te acepte. En ese orden, necesariamente - Leonid hizo ademán de interrumpirla, pero Vera alzó una mano, deteniéndolo – La última alternativa es la que realmente te atemoriza. Ella no recupera la memoria, pero te corresponde… sin embargo, nada quita que en cualquier momento, la nebulosa de su mente se aclare. Entonces, sólo Dios sabe lo que podría pasar…

- Eres más que terrible, Vera – dijo Leonid, anonadado.

Vera dejó su aire de divertida suficiencia, y su semblante se tornó grave y serio.

- Hermano, hace mucho tiempo que juegas con fuego sin saberlo. No creas que no he estado muy tentada de hacértelo ver, pero me he contenido hasta ahora, porque al fin y al cabo, es tu vida, son tus asuntos. Sin embargo, creo que ha sido el momento propicio de decirte esto, porque ahora, aunque estás consciente de la situación, te empeñas en seguir jugando con fuego, y en tus condiciones, corres serio riesgo de quemarte. No sólo tú, sino también a ella… ambos sabemos que su estado es… especial. En palabras claras, Julius está pertur…

- ¡Julius no está loca! – la interrumpió él, con vehemencia.

- No he pretendido decir eso – replicó Vera – Pero has de admitir que teniendo una laguna mental que abarca sus primeros dieciocho años de vida, no podemos considerarla como una persona normal. Nosotros somos todo lo que conoce del mundo. Por una serie de motivos, además, la hemos aislado… Julius no tiene prácticamente ninguna experiencia de vida, en ningún sentido. Y qué decir del vínculo que ha formado contigo: esa dependencia hacia ti, esa necesidad de tenerte siempre cerca, como si fuese ocurrir una catástrofe si no estás a su lado… es enfermizo.

- Lo sé. Créeme que lo he pensado mucho y también me preocupa. Haré que la vea otro especialista…

- Sí, es una buena idea. Pero independiente de eso, la posibilidad de que Julius decida permanecer indefinidamente en esta casa, y que corresponda a tus sentimientos, es alta. Ambos lo sabemos. Yo no sólo te he observado a ti, sino también a ella, y desde hace tiempo me parece que en su forma de relacionarse contigo hay algo más, aparte de lo que acabamos de mencionar… Sé que algo ha sucedido hace un momento, sé que tú también percibiste su inclinación hacia ti… Los dos tienen algo diferente en la mirada… y puede que esto haya gatillado en Julius una mayor conciencia de la naturaleza sus sentimientos – dijo, observando fijamente a su hermano. Él se dejó examinar. A estas alturas no sentía la necesidad de ocultar nada a Vera y sabía que aunque lo hubiese intentado, ella lo habría descubierto. Ahora le diagnosticaba su enamoramiento como la misma gravedad con que un médico le habría informado que sufría tuberculosis. Sólo le faltaba sacar una libreta, un lápiz, y darle una receta, pensó, y esta idea le hizo sonreír levemente. Vera continuó luego de esta breve interrupción – Leonid… tú y Liudmil son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. También adoro a Julius, lo sabes. Es una muchacha buena, pura… con el paso del tiempo le he tomado un inmenso cariño. He cuidado de ella con gusto, es más, la considero parte de esta familia… Lo último que quisiera es verte sufrir a ti, o a ella… Por eso, ten mucho cuidado, por favor… Tú no sabes lo que es que te destrocen el corazón… -añadió, sorpresivamente.

- ¡Vera! – exclamó él, al ver cómo le temblaba la barbilla y su ceño se contraía en un gesto doloroso. Era evidente que pese a los años transcurridos, la traición de Efrem seguía martirizándola.

- ¡No, no lo sabes! No sabes lo que se siente quedarte con todas tus ilusiones rotas entre las manos, el vacío, la desolación, el odio con que malamente logras tapar el amor que aún subsiste, contra tu voluntad… Sí, hermano, después de todo este tiempo… yo aún… - Vera se detuvo. Inspiró varias veces hasta normalizar su respiración, y sólo entonces continuó hablando - No quiero que pases por eso, nunca… por eso te repito una vez más, que pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas, yo estoy contigo. Siempre.

- Vera… esta vez necesito algo más que tu apoyo incondicional…

- No te comprendo…

- Lo has dicho muy bien. No sé en qué me estoy metiendo, este asunto tiene muchas aristas, muchas variables que no puedo manejar a mi antojo como una intriga política porque… ni siquiera tengo el completo dominio de mi mismo… por eso… necesito… - sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon ligeramente – necesito que me aconsejes.

Vera parpadeó varias veces antes de largarse a reír con muchas ganas.

- Diablos, Vera, deja eso, por favor…

- Está bien, está bien… - dijo ella, esforzándose inútilmente por dejar de reír – Ya me calmo, en seguida… - agitó una mano frente a su rostro, y acabó por contener las carcajadas.

- Gracias – dijo él con sencillez, encerrando en una simple palabra todo su amor fraterno.

- No te preocupes antes de tiempo. Ve con cuidado. Observa. Y cuando debas tomar una decisión, desconecta tu mente. Tómala desde aquí – dijo, apoyando su palma en el pecho de su hermano.

- Lo intentaré…

- No lo intentes. Hazlo.

Leonid se sintió infinitamente afortunado de contar con ella.

- Hay algo que no logro comprender. Se lo conté todo. Absolutamente todo. Incluso que fui yo quien envió a Mijaílov a Siberia. Que la traté pésimo cuando llegó aquí. Y no le dio ninguna importancia. Es más, se negó rotundamente a creerme.

- Eso es porque no se encuentra en condiciones de aceptarlo. Necesita confiar en ti... - se quedó pensativa un instante y luego añadió - Incluso es posible que recuerde lo que sucedió y aún así te justifique. Preferirá pensar "Pero él me lo contó todo", antes de cargar contra ti. Su mundo es tan frágil y limitado que la traición de la persona en quien más confía sería más de lo que podría soportar. No hay nada peor que ser traicionado por quienes amas - añadió, apretando los dientes con rabia.

La puerta se abrió una vez más. Julius apareció en el umbral. Se acercó casi corriendo a Vera, alegremente. Se inclinó a tomar las manos de su amiga, y la besó con cariño en ambas mejillas.

- ¿Estás feliz, querida Julius? – preguntó Vera.

- ¡Muy feliz! – contestó ella, y miró dulcemente a Leonid. Él pensó que la sensación que aquella mirada le provocó era muy similar a lo que se sentiría derretirse al sol y deshacerse sobre el suelo – Todo se ha aclarado…

- No sabes cuánto me alegra oírlo – dijo Vera. Se puso de pie – Ahora les dejo. Hay que desarmar tu equipaje. Avisaré a las criadas que vuelvan todo a su sitio.

- Gracias – dijo Julius, y en seguida se volvió hacia el marqués - ¿Te quedarás aquí hasta tarde?

- Sí, me queda mucho por hacer.

- Entonces… ¿puedes levantarte de allí?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sin comprender.

- ¡Levántate! – repitió ella, y jaló de él, tomándolo de las muñecas.

- Pero…

Julius le dejó parado y estupefacto, corrió al otro extremo del despacho y sacó una manta del cajón inferior de un armario. Se sentó en el chaise longue, con la manta sobre sus rodillas. Lo miró hacia arriba, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Puedo?

- De modo que es eso… - dijo él – está bien, pero te advierto que tengo muchísimo qué hacer. No habrá nada de charla.

- Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí. Terminaré este libro – dijo ella. Se echó de espaldas y le enseñó un pequeño volumen que traía entre las manos. Pero dejó la manta doblada sobre su regazo. Como Leonid no atinara a reaccionar, ella le sonrió de una forma… extraña - ¿Puedes cubrirme, por favor?

- ¿Ah? – balbuceó él. ¡Julius le estaba coqueteando! Se giró hacia su hermana, buscando auxilio, pero ella se limitó a saludarles con la mano, y desapareció, dejando que se las arreglara como pudiera.

- Vaya apoyo incondicional… - murmuró.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Nada.

Como en tantas otras oportunidades, cubrió a Julius con la manta. Pero esta vez, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa confiada y los ojos brillantes de alegría. Abrió el librito.

- No te molestaré.

- Nunca me molestas – dijo él, sin pensarlo. Julius se sonrojó. Él, prácticamente corrió a su escritorio, enterrando la cabeza en un libro del que leyó el mismo párrafo al menos quince veces, sin lograr comprender su sentido. Cada cierto tiempo la observaba. Si no hubiese estado tan nervioso, habría notado que Julius tenía el libro al revés, y no había vuelto la página en ningún momento.

_Esto es ridículo… ¿acaso significa que nada, absolutamente nada va a ser como antes? Por lo menos, podía trabajar tranquilamente, pero ahora… ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! ¡Como si las cosas no marcharan lo suficientemente mal y no tuviera de qué preocuparme…! ¿Está dormida? Parece que sí…_

Cerró sus libros, apoyó la barbilla en una mano, y la contempló por largo rato.

**(1)** Vete – Lucybell www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=IIlAUK3Tj5c

**Notas**: Bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo. Cada capítulo llevará el nombre de una canción. La historia completa se me ocurrió escuchando "Vete", de Lucybell. Si bien los últimos discos no me han convencido, le tengo especial cariño a los primeros. De hecho, este es su primer single, de 1995, y me trae muy lindos recuerdos de mi época de colegiala. El video es muy bonito, siempre me llamó la atención ese airecillo a Gustavo Adolfo Becquer que tenia el vocalista en esos años... ¿o es idea mía?

Sobre los protagonistas, pues acá se ve más o menos lo básico. Leonid Yusúpov no es una mala persona en sí, pero tiene dos problemas, uno, está totalmente desconectado de su parte emocional, y dos, considera que el deber está por encima de todo, y suele ser bastante maquiavélico a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos. Su hermana menor, Vera, es muy similar a él, ambos son parcos y muy inteligentes, pero ella es más intuitiva y sensible. Es la persona que mejor lo conoce. La relación de ambos en el manga es preciosa, muy estrecha pese que son de carácter más bien frío. Y la pobre Julius, en realidad en esta parte de la historia ya está con las tejas bastante corridas, aunque Leonid no lo quiera aceptar. Él no es un personaje fácil, en realidad, ni siquiera es un típico protagonista shojo, por lo que es algo complicado que no quede excesivamente endulcorado. Si la cosa llega a ponerse demasiado dulzona, quiere decir que me está saliendo mal. Espero que eso no suceda.

Saludines a Arjuy y las pocas lectoras que nunca dejan review ;)


	3. Underneath the stars

**II. Underneath the stars**

- ¡Pero no me los puedo quedar! Eso me lo dijo usted porque se iba, pero como parece que ya no se va, se los devuelvo.

- ¡Que no, Liza! – Julius empujó una maraña de telas a los brazos de la criada. Ambas forcejeaban tratando de entregar los vestidos a la otra – Dije que te los doy y te los doy. Además, nunca los uso…

- Señorita Julius, no me está haciendo un favor, ¡me está poniendo en un gran aprieto! ¿Qué dirá el señor cuando se dé cuenta que sus vestidos no están, que los tengo yo? – gimoteó Liza, colorada por el esfuerzo de sostener los vestidos y empujar tratando de pasárselos a Julius.

Julius empujó con más fuerza, hasta obligar a Liza a retroceder, cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, y salir al pasillo.

- ¡El señor no dirá nada porque son míos y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos! ¡Ya está! – Julius se golpeó las palmas y se puso brazos en jarra, al lograr que Liza sostuviera el atado de ropa. Vera venía en ese instante a buscarla para desayunar. Julius la llamó – Vera, ¿Puedes convencer a Elizabeta de que se quede con los vestidos que le di anoche?

- Ayúdeme, señorita Vera… - le pidió la muchacha - ¿Qué dirá el marqués si se entera? ¡Me regañará!

- Elizabeta, dudo que el marqués esté de ánimo para regañar a nadie esta mañana… - le dijo Vera. La criada las miraba a una y a otra, sin entender qué sucedía. Hacía tiempo ya que se respiraba un aire muy raro en la casa – Consérvalos, yo te aseguro que nada sucederá.

- Co… como usted diga… - murmuró Liza. Avanzó por el pasillo casi a tientas, pues un vuelo de encaje mal doblado le obstaculizaba casi por completo la visión. Pero apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando chocó con algo y cayó al suelo sobre las posaderas, quedando rodeada de telas multicolores. Se le cortó la respiración de espanto al descubrir que había chocado con el dueño de casa.

- ¿A dónde vas con todo eso, Liza?

Aunque Leonid había preguntado esto sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, la muchacha balbuceó algo confuso, aterrorizada.

- Julius le regaló sus vestidos ayer y ahora no los quiere recibir de vuelta – le aclaró Vera, ante la imposibilidad parlante de Liza.

- Bien, Elizabeta, en ese caso, puedes llevártelos.

- Gra… gracias, señor… - dijo la chica, aliviada por salvarse de una reprimenda que creía segura. Como pudo, recogió todos los vestidos y se retiró casi volando, entendiendo menos que el día anterior a sus de por sí ya extraños patrones.

- Bueno, considerando que Julius ha decidido vaciar su guardarropa, será necesario reabastecerlo – dijo Leonid, sin dar más importancia al asunto. Miró jovialmente a Julius, y ella se sonrojó enseguida - Vera, ¿Qué tal si llevas a Julius de compras? Compren lo que quieran y distráiganse un poco.

- Me encantaría, pero lamentablemente no me será posible – dijo Vera – Tengo qué hacer.

- Entonces vayan mañana.

- ¿Por qué no la llevas tú? ¿Acaso no te has tomado el día libre?

- ¡¿Yo! ? Vera, pero qué tonterías dices… ¿Cómo podría ayudarla yo a comprarse ropa?

- No tienes que hacer nada en especial. Te daré las señas de mi sastre. Pediré una cita para Julius por teléfono, sólo tienes que acompañarla, nada más. Ni siquiera tendrás que opinar. ¿Qué te parece, Julius?

- Estoy de acuerdo, si a Leonid no le molesta…

A Leonid le pareció que Julius y Vera montaban un complot en su contra. Aceptó, simulando estar disconforme y sólo hacerlo porque Vera estaba imposibilitada (y sospechado que tal impedimento era tan inexistente como su supuesta molestia), mas sin lograr convencer a ninguna de ellas, que cruzaron miraditas cómplices sin mucho disimulo frente a sus narices. Lo cierto es que se sentía dichoso de pasar un rato a solas con Julius haciendo algo diferente. Por lo mismo estuvo ligeramente locuaz a la hora del desayuno. Ni él ni Julius, ocupados en mirarse a hurtadillas como dos adolescentes, repararon en la melancolía de Vera. Ni siquiera cuando les comunicó, después del desayuno, que había conseguido una cita para Julius a media mañana con el sastre, pese a haber llamado a última hora, y la voz le tembló un poco. No repararon en la sonrisa triste con la que los observaba, mientras Leonid daba la mano a Julius, ayudándola a acomodarse en la troika adaptada con ruedas para la época estival, en lugar del tradicional modelo de trineo.

Una vez que los perdió de vista, Vera se cubrió la cabeza con un rebozo y salió de la puerta principal. Se quedó de pie en el umbral.

_Debería sentirme feliz por ellos. En el fondo lo estoy. Pero eso no impide que una vez más haya caído presa de esta amargura. Ya casi la tenía en el olvido. Creí que a estas alturas no volvería a sentirla con tal intensidad. Pero, inevitablemente, lo que ha pasado entre mi hermano y Julius me obliga a pensar en ello una vez más. A sentirlo como si volviera a suceder…_

_Hace más de siete años que no hago este recorrido por el jardín. Hace más de siete años que no he vuelto a entrar en ese cobertizo. Ya es hora de resolver esto de una vez…_

Era una mañana soleada, ni una sola nube empañaba el cielo.

Vera alzó el rostro hacia el firmamento. Pese a que sus ojos captaban el azul brillante de un día de verano, su mente recreaba una noche invernal sin luna, en que las estrellas destellaban por miles. Ella había andado por este mismo camino, con el corazón palpitante de emoción. Había esperado todo el día ese momento, acechando los pasos de su hermano, tratando de disimular su ansiedad ante todos.

El cobertizo estaba tal como entonces. Durante el tiempo transcurrido apenas había necesitado algunas reparaciones. Vera recordó cómo lucía su estructura de madera a la luz fría y azulosa, las pequeñas sombras que se proyectaban desde sus salientes e irregularidades. Apretó la manija del viejo portón de madera hasta que los nudillos palidecieron. Empujó la puerta hasta abrirla. El crujido de la madera le hirió los tímpanos.

_Ya es hora de enfrentarlo…_

"_Floating here like this with you__  
><em>_Underneath the stars"_

_Él ya estaba allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un jergón de paja. Sonrió al verme. Yo pensaba que esa era la sonrisa de un hombre enamorado._

_- ¿Hace mucho que me esperas? – pregunté – Siento haberme retrasado…_

_Me lancé en sus brazos con tal ímpetu, que él cayó de espaldas. Quedó tendido sobre el heno, algo sorprendido, y yo, acurrucada sobre su pecho._

_- Señorita Vera… - murmuró con esa voz tan dulce, acariciándome una mejilla. Nos incorporamos, le quité algunas briznas de heno del cabello color miel, con brillos pálidamente azulosos bajo luz de las estrellas. Yo creía que así miraba un hombre enamorado._

_- "Señorita Vera, señorita, Vera…" deja ya eso… - le remedé._

_- Vera – dijo, antes de tocar mis labios con los suyos. Yo pensé que así besaba un hombre enamorado – Es la costumbre… - se excusó._

_- ¡Maldita costumbre! – protesté - ¿Hasta cuándo, Efrem? ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que vernos así? ¡Ya no lo soporto…!_

Vera entró. Recorrió el interior del cobertizo con la mirada. Se acercó a una ventana, quitó el postigo y se asomó, reposando los codos sobre el alfeizar. El sol acarició su rostro. El cielo seguía siendo azul, pero ella sólo veía la luz de las estrellas.

_- ¡…Apenas hablar durante el día! No tener más que estos momentos para estar juntos, y poder ser nosotros mismos, sin tener que fingir que somos un sirviente y su patrona… ¡Me volveré loca!_

_Me levanté y fui hasta la ventana. El aire gélido me golpeó el rostro. Pero en seguida, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura. Me habló al oído. Y yo creí que esa era la voz de un hombre enamorado._

_- En ese caso, los dos perderemos la cordura… Ten paciencia… solo un poco, un poco más y nos marcharemos de aquí. Encontraremos un sitio en que podamos vivir en paz. Te lo prometo._

_- Espero ese día con ansias – dije._

_- Llegará – murmuró él, confiadamente – Si estás dispuesta a dejar a tu familia._

_- Les abandonaré – respondí con seguridad, pero no por ello sin honda tristeza. Era cruel elegir entre Efrem y mi familia. Pero yo le amaba. Quería manejar las riendas de mi destino._

_"Alight for thirteen billion years__  
><em>_The view is beautiful..."_

_Con las manos enlazadas, miramos largo rato el cielo estrellado. Olvidé rápidamente mi frustración. Sentía que todo aquello había sido creado hacía billones de años, tan sólo para que Efrem y yo disfrutáramos de su visión por una noche fugaz. Una parte de mí tenía la vaga consciencia de que pronto tendría que integrarme a mi vida diaria, pero por ahora, me encontraba sumida en mi vida real. Junto al hombre que amaba. La inmensidad de esa bóveda negra manchada de puntos luminosos me transmitía una sensación de paz, de ser pequeña e insignificante ante la creación, pero fuerte y completa por el sólo hecho de estar cogida de su mano y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro._

_- Mi hermano no volverá esta noche a casa – le dije en un susurro, temiendo interrumpir con mi voz el tenue halo que nos envolvía y sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos – podré quedarme hasta el amanecer._

_Él sonrió ante mi sonrojo. No sería la primera vez que hacíamos el amor, pero yo aún no tenía mucha experiencia. Soy una mujer fuerte y decidida, siempre lo he sido. Pero al descubrir esta parte de mí, me volví frágil y vulnerable…_

- Al parecer es de familia – dijo Vera en voz alta. Se retiró de la ventana y fue a sentarse entre dos fardos de paja.

_Él lo había comprendido de inmediato. Era extremadamente delicado. Era muy dulce. Era muy distinto a mí. Sociable y alegre. Siempre iba bromeando por ahí con todo el mundo. Incluso conmigo. Tímida y respetuosamente, pero bromeaba. Era extraño, porque aunque debería ser un atrevimiento, yo no lo consideraba así. Su actitud relajada ante la vida, su jovialidad, su franqueza, eran contagiosas. Por eso empecé a amarle._

_- Ven… - me susurró al oído._

_"And ours alone tonight..."_

_Me tomó de la mano, pero finalmente decidió cargarme en sus brazos. Le costó trabajo tomarme con el pesado abrigo que llevaba encima, pues sus manos se enredaron entre los pliegues sedosos de piel. Estuvo a punto de dejarme caer, y tuvo que equilibrarse para poder sujetarme con firmeza. Uní mi mejilla a la suya. Reímos. Él sabía cómo hacerme reír. Hacía muchísimo frío esa noche. Me depositó con cuidado sobre el heno, y se tendió a mi lado. Me besó suavemente en la frente, en las mejillas, en la punta de mi nariz casi congelada. En los labios._

Vera miró fijamente la puerta del cobertizo. Como si esperara que volviera a abrirse de golpe.

_Cuando mi hermano, en compañía de Rostovski y otros dos de sus hombres aparecieron ante nosotros, pensé que era lo peor que podía sucederme. Haría azotar a Efrem, lo expulsaría de casa, me prohibiría volver a verle… Me vigilaría para que no huyera, terminaría tan prisionera como la pobre Julius… Pero estaba tan equivocada… podía ser mucho, muchísimo peor aún._

_- Se… señor… yo – escuché a Efrem hablar torpemente. Me tenía rodeada por la cintura. Me estrechó con más fuerza. Yo también me apreté contra él. Los dos teníamos que estar juntos en esto, y hacérselo ver._

_He visto furioso a mi hermano una infinidad de veces. No suele expresar la rabia de forma violenta, pero en esas oportunidades, todo en él se torna amenazante. Eso es más intimidante que si gritara y perdiera el control. Y nunca, nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido como aquella vez. Me pregunté si lo que hice era tan grave. Si acaso él podría entender que, simplemente, estaba enamorada. Quizás mi hermano no había amado nunca a Adel ni a ninguna otra mujer, pero al correr la misma sangre por nuestras venas, al menos debía tener la capacidad para comprenderme, y darse cuenta que Efrem podía no tener dinero ni posición, pero era un hombre bueno. Que si me permitía casarme con él, le debería eternamente mi felicidad…_

_-Espera, Leonid, te lo ruego… - le dije, queriendo confiar en que por el amor fraterno que me profesa, desearía mi bienestar, y entendería que éste se encontraba junto a Efrem - ¡Yo le pedí que viniera!_

_- Apártate de ella, Efrem – siseó. Sus manos empuñadas temblaban. Mala señal. Pésima señal… Por desgracia, muy pronto comprendería por qué sus ojos destilaban un odio tan intenso, y que hasta ese momento me parecía tan desproporcionado._

_Efrem no hizo caso. Me retuvo tomándome del brazo. Miró a mi hermano con temor, pero de forma desafiante._

_- ¡He dicho que te alejes de mi hermana, Efrem! – gritó violentamente - ¿O debería llamarte Georgi Bazarov…?_

_Estaba tan enceguecida que no lo comprendí de inmediato, pese a que era obvio. Pese a que la mano de Efrem se apartó de mi cintura tan pronto escuchó a mi hermano pronunciar su verdadero nombre, y sus ojos, otrora desafiantes, se llenaron de pánico._

_-… miembro del servicio de inteligencia del soviet de San Petersburgo… - continuó diciendo Leonid, con ese tono bajo y casi siseante que conozco tan bien… siempre he pensado que si una víbora pudiese hablar, lo haría con la voz fría, suave y metálica que empleó mi hermano en ese instante._

_¿El soviet de San Petersburgo? ¿Efrem, un espía? Tenía que ser un error… No era posible. Alguien le ha informado mal, pensé. Todo… todo podía aclararse._

Vera, estática, tenía la vista fija en un punto cercano a una de las esquinas del cobertizo. No pestañeaba. La barbilla le tembló ligeramente.

_- E… ¿Efrem…? Eso… eso es absurdo… - murmuré con un hilo de voz._

_El corazón se me heló tanto como la nieve de aquella noche. Efrem me miró tristemente, con vergüenza, de un modo que no logré comprender ni entonces ni ahora. No dijo nada. Esa mirada, ese silencio, me han martirizado hasta hoy…_

_- Jamás me habría imaginado que estuvieran filtrando información desde mi propia casa._

_Comprendí el significado de lo que Leonid decía, pero lo oía lejos, muy lejos… al mismo tiempo, Efrem clavó los ojos en el suelo. Mi esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido se diluía en un último grito angustioso, histérico…_

_- ¡Tú no puedes ser un espía de los revolucionarios, Efrem! ¡Dime que Leonid está mintiendo!_

_Efrem permanecía de pie a mi lado, sin mirar a nadie. Su faz apacible y risueña que me hechizaba hasta hacerme olvidarme de mí misma se había transformado en un rostro de piedra sin expresión._

_- Lo último que vemos es lo que está delante de nuestros ojos – continuó diciendo mi hermano, sin mostrar un ápice de compasión por mí - No puedo creer que hayas estado campando a tus anchas durante tanto tiempo bajo mis narices._

_Como dije antes, soy una mujer de carácter fuerte… no de muchas palabras, pero cuando tengo que hablar lo hago. Si necesito saber, pregunto. No importa lo dolorosa que sea la respuesta. Yo necesitaba saber…_

Vera sintió en el pecho la misma opresión de entonces. El mismo doloroso nudo en la garganta. Las sienes, latiendo de indignación. Trituró un puñado de heno entre los dedos.

_-¿Qué significa esto, Efrem? ¿Me has estado utilizando…?_

- ¿¡Me utilizaste, miserable! ? – gritó a la nada - ¡Reconócelo! ¡Al menos dímelo a la cara!

_- Vera… - y me miraste por última vez. Tenías mucho miedo. Pero pese al temor, por un momento creí ver en tus ojos eso que me hacía confiar… creí que le ibas a desmentir. Creí que dirías, que a pesar de todo, me amabas._

- ¡Pero era mentira! ¡Falso, traidor! ¡Una mentira vil, repugnante!

_- Sal de aquí de inmediato, Vera. – Me quedé en donde estaba. No iba a obedecer esta vez a mi hermano. Yo quería una explicación, y la quería ya. - Abre los ojos de una vez._

- Sí, sí, tenías razón… - dijo Vera. Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo - ¡Cuánta razón…! Pero… ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Es que no había otra forma menos cruel en que me hicieras ver la realidad?... No… supongo que no… es la única forma en que sabes hacer las cosas…

_- No puede ser cierto… ¡Dime que está mintiendo, Efrem! – Ah, sí, lo recuerdo tan bien… la única vez en la vida hasta entonces en que había sido presa del descontrol. Reaccionar serenamente entonces requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano._

_Mi hermano miraba ora a Efrem, ora a mí. Todos sabíamos lo que seguía. Quiso ahorrarme tener que presenciarlo._

_- Rostovski, sácala de aquí._

_No le permití a Rostovski que me pusiera la mano encima… ¡No! Nadie me sacaría de ahí hasta que ese miserable me diera la cara._

_- ¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Mírame a los ojos y contesta!_

_Rostovski trataba de sujetarme con la cintura, sin lograr inmovilizarme. Estaba fuera de mí…_

_- Señorita Vera, cálmese por favor…_

_- ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir, miserable? ¿Es verdad que durante todo este tiempo fingiste que me amabas sólo para robar información? ¡Respóndeme, Efrem!_

- ¡Da la cara, desgraciado! – Vera volvió a gritar a nadie, dejándose caer sobre el heno con las manos empuñadas - ¡Dime por qué! ¿Era necesario hacerme pasar por esto? ¿Acaso no podías obtener la información que necesitabas sin necesidad de romperme el alma? ¡Perro traidor! Lo único que hice fue quererte, y así me pagaste…

_Pero él nada dijo… ¡nada! Hizo un movimiento brusco, abrió un pastillero con apariencia anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, e intentó llevarse una cápsula a la boca. Pero mi hermano fue más rápido. En realidad, lo que hizo era completamente innecesario. Efrem moriría de todos modos. ¿A qué vino ese deseo de venganza? ¿A cobrarse de la burla de que ambos fuimos objeto? No lo sé. No lo entiendo…_

Vera se estremeció.

- ¿Qué fácil, cierto? ¡Qué fácil dejarte matar mientras yo me quedo aquí, pudriéndome de amargura, sin haber recibido una mísera explicación, sin ti…!

_Leonid dio la orden de fuego. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los soldados que le acompañaban acribillaron a Efrem frente a mis propios ojos. Pero no rehuí esa horrorosa visión. Necesitaba presenciarlo. Si todo había sido una farsa, pues ¡quiero representarla hasta el final! Para cuando el cuerpo del hombre que amaba acabó de deslizarse sobre el suelo, inerte y sangrante, mi inmenso amor ya se había transformado en odio y repugnancia._

- Pero yo sé muy bien que había tras ese odio. Lo he sabido durante todo este tiempo…

Vera se llevó una mano empuñada al pecho, pero eso de nada servía para impedir que la amargura y la desolación le envenenaran el alma. Vera sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Y por fin, se decidió a hacerlo: sollozó amargamente, por largo rato, dándose una libertad que jamás se había permitido. Mucho tiempo más tarde se puso de pie despacio, con las piernas temblorosas. Dio una última mirada a su alrededor…

_Me quedé clavada allí, mirándole… creo que hubiese permanecido eternamente en ese lugar hasta transformarme en piedra, si Rostovski no me hubiese tomado del brazo para sacarme de allí. Leonid ya se encaminaba hacia el jardín. Yo caminé hacia fuera como una autómata._

Vera abandonó aquel sitio. Tuvo que afirmarse de las toscas tablas que formaban la pared para no caer. Cuando el sol veraniego acarició su rostro, se estremeció como si en lugar de ello la hubiese impactado una corriente de aire gélido.

_Mi hermano se detuvo de pronto, y dio media vuelta para enfrentarme._

- _¿Tienes algo que decir, Vera? – me preguntó, echándome una mirada terrible encima, una mirada que a cualquiera le hubiese helado la sangre, a cualquiera, salvo a mí._

_- ¡NO! – grité con toda la rabia y el dolor que me carcomía por dentro. Y luego pensé en la razón de su rudeza. No estaba furioso conmigo, no se trataba de eso. Yo había sido tan burlada como él, o más aún. Tenía miedo de que le odiara por lo que había hecho. Y por ser como es, no podía preguntarlo de otra forma. ¿Odiarlo? Imposible. Tan sólo me abrió los ojos. Hizo lo correcto. Jamás se lo he recriminado. Añadí algo para su tranquilidad, mientras sentía que me abandonaba hasta el último aliento de energía vital – Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, hermano._

_Después de oírme comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Sus pisadas se ahogaron al hundirse en la nieve. No es indiferencia. Él sabía que yo lo resistiría. Que nada más podía hacer por mí. Rostovski me observó en silencio, tristemente. Vaciló, parecía que deseaba decirme algo, pedirme perdón, darme consuelo… pero finalmente siguió a mi hermano como el perro fiel que siempre ha sido. Yo alcé el rostro hacia el cielo. El viento gélido me golpeó una vez más._

_"Underneath the stars..."_

_Y me quedé completamente sola, bajo las estrellas…_

Vera se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto. Se cruzó de brazos otra vez, pues sentía frío, pese a que el día era cálido.

_Sí, es hora de dejar de odiarle. O de amarle. ¿Acaso finalmente no se transformó en una misma cosa, un mismo sentimiento? Juré odiarle hasta mi último soplo de vida… pero eso es demasiado tiempo. Y mi vida vale demasiado como para sacrificarla al rencor. Debo terminar con esto… Dejar de mentirme, pensado que mi capacidad de amar murió junto con Efrem. De compararme con Leonid, y pensar que ni él ni yo servimos para albergar ese tipo de amor. Cuando le vi anoche, tan desconcertado, tan vulnerable y confundido… me vi a mí misma, el día que descubrí que amaba a Efrem. Y hoy por la mañana, cuando ambos se miraron con los ojos brillantes, cuando, aunque ninguno lo mencionara, tenían los corazones repletos de anhelos, y se decían mil cosas en silencio, olvidándome por completo… Pero yo estaba ahí. Temerosa y feliz a la vez, de comprobar que se aman, que se buscan, sin atinar cómo, sin saber dar el primer paso, sin tener la más mínima idea de a dónde les llevará lo que sienten el uno por el otro… Y amargada, terriblemente amargada al recordar que yo sentí un día ese temor mezclado con esperanza me llenaba el corazón de dicha… y transformar esa dicha en odio, para encubrir el dolor, la herida que llevo por dentro, ¿de qué me ha servido? Nunca se mitigó… Sólo conseguí barrer bajo la alfombra. Y ahora que al fin he podido llorar me siento un poco más ligera. No pasará hoy, ni mañana… pero sé que lo superaré. No sé si algún día vuelva a amar. No espero volver a hacerlo. Pero ya es tiempo de dejarle ir. Lo que me hizo lo pagó con su vida. Lo que pensaba sobre mí, lo que realmente sintió al pronunciar por última vez mi nombre, jamás lo sabré…_

- Efrem… - murmuró – estamos en paz…

**~.~.~**

Julius pensó que aire fresco le sentaba de maravilla. Era un día esplendoroso. Ahora que viajaba cómodamente sentada junto a Leonid, lo que sucediera durante el último mes le parecía nada más que un mal sueño. El jardín de Yekaterina a su izquierda ofrecía un espectáculo radiante y magnífico bajo el sol de fines de agosto, que les regalaba unos agradables 18 grados de temperatura.

- Espero que esta vez uses los vestidos que se manden a hacer – dijo él. Iba muy concentrado en la conducción y llevaba la vista fija en el camino. Guiar una troika requiere de cierta experticia, pues el vehículo es tirado por tres caballos alineados paralelamente. Ello implica que se usan tres riendas independientes. A cambio de esta complicación, se gana sustancialmente en velocidad.

Julius se inclinó apenas un poco hacia él, buscando revivir la sensación que había experimentado la noche precedente cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido y él le impidió marcharse, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Pero el aire frío que le daba de lleno en el rostro, producto de la velocidad que alcanzaba la troika, y el vaivén del vehículo no le permitían acercarse lo suficiente para percibir su aroma. Cerró los ojos un instante, recreando en su mente ese leve dejo a tabaco fino. Leonid, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compatriotas, bebía y fumaba sólo ocasionalmente. Que lo hubiera hecho la noche pasada, antes de enfrentarla, sólo podía significar que la situación le tenía alterado y nervioso. Julius ahora estaba segura de haber comenzado a resquebrajar la muralla invisible que ambos habían creado, permitiéndose, a lo largo de los años, estar cerca, pero no demasiado cerca.

- ¡Lo prometo! – Julius, aprovechando su concentración, lo observaba detenidamente, sin darse cuenta que su rostro iluminado por la felicidad, y sus ojos brillantes quedaban dentro de campo visual periférico del marqués. Para su sorpresa, a él no le incomodó sentirse observado, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Has pensado algún modelo o color?

- Me gustaría algo en tono lavanda.

- ¿Lavanda? ¿Qué es eso? ¿No es una flor?

- Es un color.

- Es algo así como morado.

- Pero más claro.

- O sea que es morado claro.

- No, es lavanda.

- No entiendo esa manía de ponerle nombres de cosas a los colores – dijo él. Se miraron apenas una milésima de segundo. Pero antes de que Julius alcanzara a replicar, vio una pelota roja avanzar sobre la vereda, caer a la calle y cruzarse por delante del carruaje. Julius reaccionó de forma automática.

- ¡PARA! – gritó. Se abalanzó sobre las riendas y tiró de dos de ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Leonid tardó apenas un instante en jalar la tercera rienda, pero eso fue suficiente para desestabilizar y casi volcar el vehículo. Tal como Julius intuyó, tras la pelota venía corriendo un niño, al que vieron desaparecer entre los caballos encabritados. Al mismo tiempo, resonaron los agudos gritos de un grupo de chiquillos que observaban parados en la acera. Leonid y Julius saltaron de la troika precipitadamente, rodeándola por cada lado para llegar frente a los caballos. Por fortuna encontraron al chiquillo ileso, entre las patas de los animales, ovillado y cubriéndose la cabeza. Tiraron de sus bracitos hasta lograr sacarlo hacia el costado del vehículo y arrastrarlo hacia la vereda. Los niños y transeúntes que se habían acercado suspiraban con alivio.

Leonid se sentó en la cuneta con los antebrazos sobre las rodillas, y desde ahí observó a Julius sacudir al chiquillo preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que el aturdido niño respondía moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad con la misma lentitud que los colores a su rostro. La visión de la troika abalanzándose sobre el niño que había cruzado la calle corriendo imprudentemente, le trajo a la memoria el recuerdo de la única vez en la vida que había experimentado pánico. No miedo, ni temor, sino un terror inimaginable. Una locomotora fuera de control avanzaba velozmente hacia Liudmil, que, de pie en medio de la línea, y paralizado por la impresión, no atinaba a quitarse de en medio, sino que se cubría el rostro con sus pequeñas manitas. Leonid comprendió en seguida que se encontraba demasiado lejos como para alcanzar a quitar al niño de las vías, pero pese a ello corrió hacia Liudmil a toda velocidad, sintiendo las extremidades pesadas y entumecidas. Aunque daba su máximo esfuerzo, sentía que no se movía de donde estaba. Y justo cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, una mancha marrón se cruzó delante de sus ojos, y de un empujón hizo desaparecer a Liudmil al otro lado de la vía, mientras la locomotora le bloqueaba la visión. Leonid apenas prestó atención al armatoste de hierro volcándose al enfrentar una curva, cincuenta sazhens **(1)** más allá. Sólo tenía ojos para su hermanito, levantándose asustado, sacudiéndose las ropas y llorando a lágrima viva mientras su salvador aún permanecía en el suelo, cubierto de polvo y con el lacio cabello claro desordenado, mascullando y maldiciendo groseramente mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda. Leonid estrechó con fuerza al niño contra su pecho, no sin antes llamarle "mocoso estúpido", con voz más temblorosa que iracunda, y en seguida quiso agradecer a quien arriesgara su vida por salvar la de Liudmil. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel sujeto a quien consideraba un ángel, alzó el rostro. Tenía que ser él. Era idéntico a su hermano mayor, a quien Leonid había visto un par de veces presentándose como revelación con la orquesta de San Petersburgo, y en una que otra ocasión había coincidido con él en alguna reunión social, antes de su detención. Ahora estaba frente a una versión rubia del famoso violinista y revolucionario, que no podía ser otro más que Alexei Mikhailov. En dicha oportunidad no tuvo más remedio que dejarle ir. Le había salvado el pellejo Liudmil, ¡No era tan inhumano como para tomarlo prisionero! Fue la primera vez que dejó de cumplir un deber por motivos personales. No sería la última. Era lamentable que apenas unos meses más tarde, las circunstancias le hubiesen forzado a destruir la vida de un hombre que en ese breve encuentro le había hecho un favor inestimable, cuando se encontraron nuevamente durante la revuelta de Moscú.

_Desgraciadamente la justicia suele sernos mezquina en nuestro paso por el mundo… logré que se conmutara su pena de muerte por presidio perpetuo, salvándole la vida, pero arrebatándole todo lo demás…_

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba Julius al chiquillo en ese momento.

- Sa… Sasha… - decía el pequeño colegial.

- ¿Qué no sabes que no se cruza la calle sin mirar a los lados, Sasha?

El chiquillo hizo un puchero y miró con cara de corderito, buscando congraciarse con Julius. Ella le dio un suave tirón de orejas a modo de reproche. Le dejó ir con sus amigos y se sentó junto a Leonid, dando un exagerado suspiro de alivio. Luego apoyó la sien en el hombro del marqués y le miró sonriendo, más tranquila.

- ¡Uf! Pero qué susto, ¿eh? Este mocoso estúpido casi nos mata de un infarto, Leonid…

… _Sí, absolutamente todo lo demás…_

El chico imprudente y sus amigos, pasada la primera impresión, volvían a reír y bromear como si nada grave hubiese pasado. Leonid y Julius les observaron mientras buscaban la pelota en los alrededores, pensando ya en retomar sus juegos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Leonid.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Que venía el chico…

- Porque detrás de una pelota siempre viene un niño… ¿no has oído el dicho?

Leonid se encogió de hombros.

- Claro que lo he oído, pero no se me ocurrió pensar en eso…

- ¿Qué acaso no jugabas con otros chicos cuando eras pequeño?

- Pues… no… – Leonid no supo por qué se sintió algo avergonzado al dar detalles de su solitaria infancia. Julius rió, y volvió a mirar a los chiquillos. Habían sacado la pelota desinflada de entre las ruedas de la troika, y la examinaban detenidamente.

- A ti no te gustan mucho los niños, ¿eh?

- Ni me gustan ni me disgustan.

- Pues no están nada de mal… - Julius se levantó y fue hacia los chicos.

- ¿Me permiten revisarla pelota?... Gracias – la estiró de lado a lado y descubrió una gran abertura – Mala cosa, creo que no tiene arreglo.

De inmediato comenzaron las recriminaciones entre los chiquillos. Julius, parada en medio de ellos, se veía radiante y feliz.

- ¡Qué buena la hiciste, Iván! ¡Te dijimos que no la patearas tan lejos!

- ¡No volverán a comprarme una nueva! Y todavía nos queda una semana de vacaciones…

- Ya perdimos la de Kolya y la de Vasha en menos de tres días, ¿alguien tiene otra?

- ¡NO!

- Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo sin ir a la escuela y no tenemos pelota.

- Creo que eso puede arreglarse – dijo Leonid, de pronto. Los niños se sobresaltaron, y guardaron silencio en seguida, mirándolo con temor cuando se acercó a ellos – Puedo traerles una nueva, siempre que prometan no volver a cometer imprudencias como la de hace un momento.

Los chiquillos sonrieron tímidamente y asintieron.

**~.~.~**

Pese a que conscientemente no percibía el calor del sol, éste, inevitablemente hizo su efecto en Vera. Poco a poco cayó en un estado de sopor después de haber revivido y liberado esas emociones dañinas y violentas. La calidez que acariciaba sus mejillas la hacía sentir adormecida y lánguida. Pero pronto se vio forzada a salir de aquel estado. Un grito inesperado la sobresaltó.

- ¡Señorita Vera! ¿Se siente bien?

Vera alzó el rostro y parpadeó enceguecida por la brillante luz.

- Sí, Rostovski… - dijo lentamente – estoy bien.

Sergei Rostovski miró detenidamente su expresión ida, sus mejillas surcadas por lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados. La puerta del cobertizo entreabierta. Le tendió una mano que ella aceptó mecánicamente. Una vez de pie, Vera se alejó unos pasos, en dirección a la mansión.

- Señorita Vera… - escuchó decir al rubio oficial, con tono algo vacilante – espere…

- Dime…

- Señorita Vera, disculpe que sea entrometido, pero al verla aquí, yo…

- Vine aquí exactamente por lo que estás pensando.

- Pues yo… - continuó él, algo indeciso. Finalmente optó por decir todo de una vez – Esa noche, quise decirle que lamenté mucho lo que sucedió. De verdad. Quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Que usted no hubiese tenido que ver… aquello…

- Rostovski… - le interrumpió ella– yo no te culpo ni a ti ni a mi hermano ni a sus hombres. El único responsable de lo que sucedió fue Ef… Georgi Bazarov.

Rostovski asintió, y le ofreció el brazo con cortés distancia. Vera se apoyó en él.

- Venía a buscar a su hermano cuando la vi aquí – dijo el oficial, comprendiendo que Vera había dado por finalizado el pequeño espacio de confidencias que había surgido entre ambos.

- ¿Más problemas?

- No estoy seguro, pero es probable. Esta mañana un hombre fue al cuartel, quería entrevistarse privadamente con el marqués.

- ¿Quién?

- No le conozco. Dijo llamarse Kerenski.

- Kerenski… no me suena para nada. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

- No me inspiró confianza. Puede ser una nueva maquinación de ese monje loco.

Vera sonrió tal como hacía su hermano, levantando más una comisura de la boca que la otra, y adoptando el mismo aire de suficiencia, un poco altanero.

- No, loco no. Perverso quizás. En todo caso si su objetivo era sacar a mi hermano del medio, ya lo cumplió. Lo anuló políticamente logrando que lo transfirieran de la comandancia del cuerpo de guardia de la Villa de los Zares al cuerpo de defensa de la ciudad. Ponerlo al mando de un simple batallón de policía es una degradación a todas luces. Y lo desvinculó de la familia real al forzar su divorcio con Adel, quien es sobrina del zar. En términos prácticos, él ha vencido. Puede decirse que mi hermano es "un enemigo menos" en su camino.

- Su hermano nunca será "un enemigo menos" para quien quiera afectar a la Corona, y Rasputin lo sabe muy bien – dijo Rostovski. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada significativa y siguieron caminando – Es de público conocimiento que su fidelidad a la familia real es inquebrantable. Ni siquiera que el propio zar le haya quitado el piso minará su lealtad. Rasputin debe estar consciente de que el marqués Yusúpov es alguien que nadie quisiera tener como enemigo. Por eso quería comentarle la situación, y preguntarle si sabe algo de este tal Kerenski.

- No le dejas ni a sol ni a sombra – comentó la muchacha, al cabo de unos momentos de silencio – Acaba de salir, recuerda que se había tomado el día libre.

- ¿Tardará mucho en volver?

- Yo creo que estará aquí para almorzar. Supongo que Julius se tomará su tiempo para escoger sus vestidos.

- ¿La señorita Julius? No la comprendo…

- Oh, es una larga historia… Pero en resumen, mi hermano llevó a Julius al sastre y ninguna mujer se tarda allí menos de tres horas…

Rostovski se frenó en seco y la miró sorprendido.

- ¿El marqués Yusúpov llevó personalmente a la señorita Julius al sastre?

Vera fingió no haber reparado en la sombra que cruzó casi imperceptiblemente por los ojos celestes de Rostovski.

- Pues sí.

Antes de que alcanzara a añadir algo más, escucharon el característico sonido de una troika acercándose por la calle. A los pocos instantes vieron a Leonid ingresar al patio conduciendo el vehículo, pero sin acompañante. Se apeó ágilmente, entró a la mansión y salió al cabo de un corto lapso de tiempo, llevando consigo una pequeña bolsa. Saltó al carruaje y salió tan rápido como había aparecido. Vera y Rostovski se miraron sin comprender absolutamente nada.

**~.~.~**

El entusiasmo de los chicuelos ante la posibilidad de obtener una nueva pelota se esfumó rápidamente. Conforme pasaban los minutos, comenzaron a aburrirse y volvieron a recriminarse por su falta. El dueño de la última pelota perdida increpó al pateador descuidado, y luego de un par de empujones, el asunto terminó con ambos revolcándose en el pasto, con el resto de los chicos haciendo un círculo y avivando la pelea. Julius logró separarlos y tranquilizarlos.

- Bueno pues, ¡paren el escándalo! – gritó, pescando a cada uno de una oreja y apenas logrando contener la risa. Relacionarse con esos críos la hacía sentir más animada de lo que ya estaba – Ya pronto les traerán una pelota nueva, ¿cuál es el afán de pelear por tonterías?

- ¡Ay, ay! – chilló uno de ellos - ¡No lo haremos más! Suélteme, por favor… señor… - y se interrumpió al mirar detenidamente a Julius – Disculpe, ¿es usted un hombre, o una mujer?

Julius no se sintió ofendida.

- Soy una mujer – dijo simplemente. Y se sintió muy contenta de hacer esa afirmación. Le entusiasmaba la idea de no volver a usar pantalones nunca jamás. Al fin y al cabo, ¡ni siquiera le gustaba! ¡No sabía por qué conservaba esa tonta costumbre! Pero no más. De ahora en adelante sería una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, sea lo que sea que eso significara.

- ¿Y por qué viste como un chico?

- Porque perdí todos mis vestidos y ahora debo reponerlos.

- ¿Ah, entonces iba de compras con su esposo?

- ¡No es mi esposo! – exclamó Julius, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Es su novio?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Su hermano?

Julius negó con la cabeza. Los mocosos se envalentonaron en seguida y no dudaron en taparla a preguntas. Pese a que Julius era una persona mayor, algo había en ella que les inspiraba confianza, la suficiente como para tratarla como una igual.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es de usted?

- Mi… mi protector…

- ¿Y qué diablos es eso?

- No sabría decirles… - admitió Julius, enrojeciendo aún más.

- ¿Y cómo perdió todos sus vestidos?

- ¿Fue un robo?

- ¿Un incendio?

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Un atentado terrorista!

- ¿Volaron su casa completa? ¿O fue toda la cuadra? ¿Fueron los bolcheviques o los anarquistas…?

Era evidente que los rollos sentimentales no interesaron a los niños, para suerte de Julius.

- Los… regalé…

- ¿Los regaló? – dijeron a coro, con decepción. La ausencia de fuego, estragos, explosiones y balazos les hizo perder el interés en los vestidos de Julius. En seguida le preguntaron qué tipo de pelota les regalaría Leonid, y como ella tampoco supiera responderles, discutieron entre ellos si sería más grande, más pequeña o más resistente que la que acababan de perder, al mismo tiempo que estudiaban jugar en un lugar del parque más alejado de la calle para no volver a sufrir el mismo percance nuevamente. Julius, por su parte, se quedó absorta, pensando en cómo podría definirse la relación que la unía a Leonid. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? ¿Qué pretendía al insistir tanto en quedarse? ¿Realmente se conformaba con que todo siguiera como siempre? Sinceramente, no. Eso ya no le bastaba. No después de la forma en que se habían abrazado la noche precedente. Se ruborizó al pensar que…

- ¡Suéltalo! ¡Eres un matón!

_¿Es que estos niños no pueden estar un minuto sin golpearse como bestezuelas?_

- ¡Déjame, idiota! Yo no tengo el dinero que te debe mi hermano.

Pero no eran los niños quienes peleaban. Un chico mayor, de unos dieciséis años, tenía al pequeño Sasha agarrado por las solapas. El resto de los niños increpaba al adolescente, pero ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

- Le dije a Vadim que si no me devolvía mis quince rublos esta semana, me las pagaría – dijo el abusón – quiero que le des ese mensaje de mi parte… y que le dejes claro que esto es nada más el principio.

El muchacho alzó el puño dispuesto a estrellarlo contra la cabeza del niño. Sus amiguitos ahogaron una exclamación de espanto. Sasha se cubrió la cara con las manos. Julius, indignada al presenciar semejante abuso, en dos zancadas estaba junto a ellos y sujetaba el brazo del muchacho. Éste, obviamente, se enfureció con la interrupción.

- ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? –bramó el matón.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Leonid al aproximarse nuevamente al parque, cuando vio a Julius enfrascada en lo que aparentaba ser una discusión con un muchacho robusto que le llevaba media cabeza en altura y era casi el doble de ancho. Parecía serio, pues Julius adelantó el pecho y la barbilla con la actitud de un gallito, y por respuesta, el muchacho le dio un empujón en los hombros, haciéndola retroceder dos pasos. Leonid aceleró el tranco de sus caballos, preocupado por el cariz que tomaba la discusión. Julius, por su parte, no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el empujón. Ambos adoptaron posición de pelea. Leonid detuvo el carruaje y saltó a la acera, yendo hacia ellos rápidamente y sin perderlos de vista por un instante. Sin embargo, al acercarse advirtió dos cosas. La primera, que Julius no parecía primeriza en peleas callejeras. Estuvo seguro que no era la primera vez que peleaba por la forma en que adelantaba un pie sobre el otro, quedando en diagonal a su oponente, como flectaba apenas las rodillas y balanceaba el peso de su cuerpo, y la posición de sus manos empuñadas. Lo segundo que notó fue el salvaje entusiasmo con que se enfrentaba al muchacho, sin un ápice de miedo. Su actitud era mucho más firme y decidida de lo habitual, mucho más de lo que era antes del accidente. Pero por alguna razón, tampoco le sorprendía. Algo que él siempre había intuido en Julius parecía despertar al fin.

El bravucón le lanzó dos ganchos que Julius esquivó fácilmente. Los chicos gritaban animándola. Julius contra atacó, pero no logró acertar en el blanco. Pese a ello, Leonid ya estaba seguro de que la muchacha no necesitaba su ayuda. Se detuvo a pocos pasos a observar, y, tal como esperaba, el segundo puñetazo de Julius dio de lleno en el rostro de su oponente, haciéndole rodar por el pasto con la nariz ensangrentada. Y Leonid nunca la había encontrado tan atractiva y hermosa como cuando la vio asestar ese gancho, y luego erguirse triunfante, soberbia, y con la cara llena de risa. La miró embobado presumir con el corro de críos a su alrededor.

El muchacho se sobó la cara, sentado en el piso, mientras los chicos lo increpaban.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!

- ¡Eso te pasa por venirle a pegar a Sasha porque no te atreves con su hermano!

- Más encima te ha pegado una mujer.

- ¡Eres peor que una nena!

- ¿Una mujer? – preguntó el bravucón, algo aturdido.

- ¡Sí, es una chica! ¡Te ha pegado una chica!

- Sí, soy una chica – afirmó Julius – Y no te digo que para la próxima te metas con alguien te tu tamaño porque está claro que no te la puedes…

El muchacho se levantó de un brinco, enceguecido por la rabia y dispuesto a continuar la pelea. Julius se puso en guardia empuñando las manos, el chico vaciló, y finalmente dio media vuelta, retirándose lo más rápido que pudo. Lo cierto es que no fue Julius quien le intimidó, sino Leonid, quien se había parado justo detrás de ella, sin que la muchacha se percatara. Cuando giró y lo vio a su lado, se ufanó de su victoria.

- ¿Viste cómo le di su merecido a ese matón de mala muerte?

- Sí Julius – le dijo él, sonriendo – fue un gran derechazo.

- ¡No se atrevió conmigo! Huyó como un cobarde… no creo que vuelva a molestarlos.

Él le tomó la mano enrojecida y la examinó detenidamente.

- ¿Duele?

Julius negó con la cabeza. El corazón, que había comenzado a desacelerar su ritmo, volvió a agitarse. A Julius jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el muchacho hubiera huido al ver a Leonid, pues para ella no era una figura intimidante en absoluto. Ni él ni los niños, para quienes estaba claro el motivo del fin de la gresca, quisieron sacarla de su error. Luego los chicos miraron tímidamente a Leonid, esperando el juguete prometido. Él abrió la bolsa que llevaba consigo y sacó una pequeña pelota de cuero. Muy pequeña a juzgar por la decepción que mostraban las caritas infantiles. Agradecieron con cortesía y sin mucho entusiasmo. Leonid hizo caso omiso del poco éxito de su regalo.

- Esta pelota es para un juego en especial – dijo, tomando a la pequeña despreciada. La lanzó al aire y la equilibró con la punta del pie. Luego le dio un impulso mayor, la golpeó con la rodilla, con la frente, y la bajó de nuevo para sostenerla con el empeine – A que no podían hacer esto con su vieja pelota…

- ¡Estupendo! – chillaron los niños - ¿Qué juego es ese? ¿Nos lo enseñará?

- Claro – dijo él, pasando la pelota a Sasha – Se llama _football_.

- ¿_Football_? – exclamaron once vocecitas.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – le preguntó Julius, admirada de su extraña habilidad.

- Cuando estudiaba en Oxford. Es un deporte muy popular en Inglaterra - respondió el marqués con aire fingidamente indiferente, tratando de disimular lo incómodo que le resultaba tratar con niños. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué estaba haciendo algo tan… impropio de él. Pero ya que había comenzado, debía terminarlo. Sacó un silbato del bolsillo, y se dirigió a los mocositos, que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún algo temerosos - Bien niños, divídanse en dos grupos, necesito dos capitanes. Les explicaré en seguida las reglas. Lo ideal son once por lado, pero con cinco y cinco podemos adaptarlo…

Los muchachitos, aún algo cohibidos, se organizaron en dos bandos y escogieron sus capitanes. En seguida se dispusieron a escuchar las instrucciones, adoptando un aire marcial que creían apropiado considerando las características de su improvisado entrenador.

**~.~.~**

La risa cantarina y alegre de Julius hizo eco en el pasillo habitualmente silencioso y sombrío. Al oírla, Vera dejó sobre el platillo la taza de té que acaba de levantar. Rostovski interrumpió a la mitad la frase que había iniciado, y ambos miraron hacia la puerta del salón con extrañeza. Casi en seguida Julius entró, aún riendo muy agitada. Su aspecto era definitivamente desastroso. Llevaba el pelo hecho una maraña, lleno de hojas y ramitas, una punta de su blusa dentro de la pretina y la otra afuera, una rodilla del pantalón con un desgarro. Tenía salpicones de barro en la cara y en la ropa. Cuando giró el cuerpo hacia atrás para comprobar si Leonid aún la seguía, vieron una marca circular en su espalda, aparentemente… ¿un pelotazo?

Leonid, que atravesó el umbral de la puerta unos segundos después de Julius, no ofrecía un aspecto mucho mejor. Su cabello lucía aún más desordenado de lo habitual (el cabello era lo único que el pulcro noble ruso siempre tenía desaliñado, pues un remolino rebelde en la coronilla no se doblegaba ante ningún peine), un desgarrón en forma de siete en una manga de la camisa, un manchón verde en un codo, y briznas de pasto y salpicaduras de lodo por todas partes. Lo anterior contrastaba con la seriedad de su semblante. Parecía como si ambos se hubieran revolcado sobre el barro peleándose a golpes.

Julius se miró a un lujoso espejo de cuerpo completo y dio un grito.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – exclamó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estoy tan sucia y desaliñada? ¡Me he paseado así por todo San Petersburgo!… ¡Y tú! Te ves apenas un poco mejor que yo…

- Asumo que nunca llegaron donde el sastre… - comentó Vera.

- No, hermana – contestó Leonid – pero ya cambié el día de la cita.

- Le vimos entrar y salir desde el jardín – acotó Rostovski, sombríamente.

- ¿Qué les sucedió? – preguntó Vera, alzando una ceja – parece que vinieran de una batalla campal de lodo, ¡están hechos un desastre!

- Casi atropellamos a un chico, ¿verdad, Leonid? – respondió Julius animadamente, y continuó sin esperar respuesta – El mocoso tonto apareció de la nada frente a la troika, ¡casi nos volcamos por esquivarlo! ¿no es así? Cruzó detrás de una pelota sin mirar, y como se la reventamos, Leonid volvió a casa a buscar otra y se la regaló a él y a sus amigos. Les tuvo que enseñar como ocuparla porque es una pelota especial, para un juego que se llama _football_… ¿cierto?... bueno… Nos quedamos hasta que aprendieron a jugar y se nos hizo tarde – dio un suspiro, y finalizó diciendo - ¡tengo hambre!

- Les esperábamos a la una. El almuerzo ya está frío – dijo Vera – les sugiero que se cambien de ropa y pediré que por mientras recalienten la comida…

- Disculpa las molestias, Vera – dijo Leonid.

- No tiene importancia - Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo, Rostovski? ¿Malas noticias otra vez? – preguntó el marqués a su subalterno.

- Creo que sí, tengo una sospecha sobre cierto asunto... puede que no sea nada, pero de todos modos quería comentárselo.

- Bien… te pido que me des quince minutos y lo conversamos – dijo, mirando su camisa sucia y rasgada – espérame en mi despacho, por favor.

Rostovski alcanzó a vislumbrar como sonreía apenas cuando daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su alcoba.

**~.~.~**

- Mi respuesta es la misma que le dio el colega que atendió a la señorita luego del accidente. Gracias al desarrollo tecnológico, ahora es posible concluir, con este examen… – el médico alzó una radiografía para observarla a contraluz. Yusúpov la miró también con mucha atención, aunque esa serie de manchas que representaban la cabeza de Julius le resultaban incomprensibles –… que no hay daño orgánico. Todo indica que se trata de una amnesia retrógrada disociativa.

- Provocada por un trauma de carácter psicológico… - acotó el marqués.

- Exactamente – el médico guardó la radiografía dentro de un sobre blanco que depositó encima del escritorio de caoba – Eso significa que no hay tratamiento farmacológico o quirúrgico aplicable a su caso. Podría recobrar la memoria hoy, mañana, o nunca.

Leonid se sentó en su amplio sillón y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrecruzados.

- Ella dice que ha tenido algunos atisbos de recuerdo… de lugares y personas, pero no logra identificarlos, rememorar rostros o nombres.

- Eso es un avance. Lo único que puedo recomendarle es que la señorita esté tranquila, que no se frustre intentando recordar porque la ansiedad en nada habrá de ayudarla. Puede que los recuerdos vayan fluyendo poco a poco, o que los recupere de golpe.

- ¿En cuanto a la terapia…?

- La atenderé una vez por semana. Si bien no tenemos pistas sobre el evento traumático que le provocó amnesia, a través de la psicoanálisis podemos darle herramientas para que poco a poco vaya superando sus fobias y temores, sus comportamientos histéricos y neuróticos, de modo que pueda desenvolverse con mayor normalidad.

- Excelente. Espero que el hecho de que sea usted su compatriota sea de ayuda, doctor Kuhn… Además, tengo entendido que asistió usted al segundo congreso de la Asociación Psicoanalítica Internacional en Weimar hace dos años… Dígame, ¿Su orientación es proclive a la escuela de Freud o a la psicología analítica de Jung?

El psiquiatra se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con un paño.

- Jung. Me sorprende que conozca usted del tema.

- Le confieso que tenía una vaga idea sobre el psicoanálisis. Lo he estudiado con algo de detención estas últimas semanas… Es poco lo que he logrado interiorizarme en el asunto en tan corto tiempo, pero también me inclino por Jung. No me convence el pansexualismo freudiano… O al menos, prefiero creer que el ser humano es algo más que un animal determinado al cien por ciento por sus instintos más básicos… Claro que en mi calidad de lego, no se trata más que de un juicio ligero y apresurado.

- Ya veo… - el psiquiatra colocó nuevamente sus anteojos sobre su nariz ganchuda y regordeta – lo ha estudiado a raíz de este asunto… En ese caso, me permito preguntarle si tiene algún reparo con la hipnosis.

- No. Haga lo que estime conveniente. Lo que sea necesario para que ella pueda llevar una vida normal.

- Perfecto. La primera sesión será el próximo martes entonces.

- ¿Qué impresión le ha causado ella? – preguntó Leonid. Abrió una elegante cigarrera de plata, ofreciendo un puro su interlocutor, que éste aceptó de buen grado.

- Es una paciente compleja.

- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? – preguntó el marqués, sin disimular su alarma.

- Su mente es frágil. La amnesia es un síntoma claro de esto – el psiquiatra encendió el puro y dio una calada. Dejó salir el humo lentamente por la nariz, y luego continuó – pero ese no es el principal problema.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Leonid aspiró su puro nerviosamente.

- A que no desea recuperarse – dijo el doctor Kuhn, y enrolló en el dedo la punta izquierda de su grueso bigote.

- ¿¡Cómo que no desea recuperarse! ? – exclamó el marqués.

El médico sonrió enigmáticamente, y clavó sus pequeñas pupilas verdes en los ojos grandes y oscuros del noble ruso.

- La señorita cree que si se recupera, usted la enviará de regreso a Baviera. Y ella desea a toda costa permanecer en esta casa, cerca de esta familia. Especialmente, cerca de usted…

Leonid aspiró otra vez el puro. Pero por más que intentara disimularlo, para el agudo psiquiatra era evidente que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

- De modo que es eso… - Leonid se inclinó hacia adelante y miró fijamente al doctor Kuhn – Escúcheme bien… todo lo que ha sucedido con esa muchacha es mi responsabilidad. Es mi deber ayudarla a recuperar su vida y su pasado. Si Julius recobra la memoria, supongo que lo lógico será que desee volver a su patria, con lo que queda de su familia, por eso quise enviarla de vuelta. Sin embargo, ella me pidió que no lo hiciera hasta que se hubiera recuperado.

- La señorita ha creado un vínculo muy fuerte con la familia Yusúpov… en particular con usted.

- Eso se debe a su enfermedad y a su aislamiento. Permanecer aquí la hace sentir segura…

- Mmmm… - masculló el doctor, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida y condescendiente.

- Doctor Kuhn… - Leonid comenzaba a exasperarse ante la actitud algo socarrona del psiquiatra. Se sentía como un chicuelo sorprendido en plena fechoría – Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella.

- Entonces aclárele que suceda lo que suceda, no está obligada a marcharse. Estoy seguro de que con esa certeza será una paciente dócil como un corderito.

- Lo haré…

- Una última cosa. Es posible que, dado el vínculo usted y la señorita mantienen, su cercanía pueda resultar contraproducente, al menos durante las primeras semanas de tratamiento. Quisiera observar cómo reacciona ante su ausencia… Sin embargo, no veo cómo podríamos resolverlo y en todo caso, tampoco es indispensable.

- Comprendo. Tenía un viaje pendiente a Moscú por motivos… familiares. De ser así, este es el momento de realizarlo. Dejo a Julius en sus manos.

- No se preocupe. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Recuerde que por atender a la señorita he renunciado a asistir al tercer congreso de la API que comienza en septiembre, en Munich…

- Eso se lo agradeceré eternamente.

**~.~.~**

- Piénselo, marqués… sé que es una propuesta riesgosa y extrema, pero es por el bien de Rusia. Sólo un hombre como usted podría llevarla a cabo – Aunque Yusúpov no se tragaba ni una sola de las palabras de Kerenski, éste último terminó de delatarse al intentar adularlo.

- Como ya le he dicho, tengo asuntos pendientes en Moscú. Le daré mi respuesta cuando vuelva a San Petersburgo. Buenas tardes – dijo Leonid, estirando cortésmente su diestra.

- Buenas tardes – respondió el visitante, estrechándola con firmeza. Si Kerenski se sentía contrariado, no lo demostró y se retiró rápidamente del despacho. Casi en seguida tocaron a la puerta, y Vera ingresó, seguida de Rostovski.

- ¿Y bien…? ¿Es alguna treta de ese monje? – preguntó la muchacha.

- No lo creo – intervino Rostovski – Aleksandr Kerenski es abogado y miembro de la Duma. Lo designaron nada más el año pasado. Es de los trudoviques, un grupo pequeño cercano a la burguesía.

- Rostovski está en lo cierto. Incluso, podría decirse que no es un emisario de Rasputin, sino todo lo contrario – dijo Yusúpov, sonriendo de forma siniestra – No podría tener intereses más opuestos a los del favorito de la zarina.

- ¿Qué demonios quería de ti, entonces?

- Quiere que asesine a Rasputin.

- ¿¡Que lo mates! ? – exclamó Vera – pero…

- No le he respondido. Le dije que nos reuniríamos nuevamente cuando vuelva de Moscú.

- ¿Y vas a…?

- Por supuesto que no caeré en su juego – dijo tajantemente, dando por terminado el tema - Rostovski, quiero que le sigas la pista.

- Si señor. Le espero en el coche – dijo el rubio oficial antes de retirarse.

- Vera, ¿Está listo mi equipaje?

- Sí, hermano. Ya deberías partir, tu reunión con ese hombre se alargó demasiado.

- Tienes razón – dijo Yusúpov, mirando la hora en el reloj de péndulo que colgaba de una pared – Bueno… nos veremos dentro de un mes.

- ¿Necesitas un mes para resolver ese asunto?

- Necesito estar un mes fuera de casa.

-… ¿Te lo pidió el psiquiatra?

- Nos vemos a fines de octubre, Vera – respondió Leonid, fulminándola con una mirada que no tuvo mayor efecto. Vera tenía la misma desagradable y socarrona expresión del doctor Kuhn – Quiero despedirme de Julius, por favor, dile que venga.

- Está en su habitación… me pidió que fueras tú a verla.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ve y averígualo – respondió la muchacha y apretó los labios como si estuviera intentando no reírse.

Leonid masculló algo por lo bajo y se dirigió a la habitación de Julius. Golpeó la puerta y entró al recibidor al no obtener respuesta.

- ¿Julius, estás ahí? – preguntó, al oír ruido en la alcoba.

- Voy, voy… - la escuchó decir.

Al cabo de pocos momentos se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y Julius entró al recibidor. Leonid tuvo que mirarla de arriba abajo un par de veces para convencerse de que realmente era ella.

- Llegaron mis trajes esta mañana… – dijo con una mezcla de timidez y ansiedad.

Julius lucía un sencillo vestido lavanda, un moño alto y un par de tirabuzones a los costados del rostro. Lo que se veía tan simple, y que Leonid observaba maravillado, era el resultado de dos horas de arduo trabajo realizado por Vera para vestir y peinar a la muchacha. Julius había descubierto no sin poco horror la verdad del dicho "para ser bella hay que ver estrellas". Sin embargo, disimulaba lo mejor que podía el dolor de sus pies, la compresión de su talle y la molestia de llevar el cabello recogido y tirante hacia arriba.

- Así que ese es el color… lavanda… - fue todo lo que el marqués atinó a decir.

Julius asintió. Conocía a Leonid lo suficiente como para saber que le había causado una buena impresión, de modo que le dio el sentido correcto a ese desabrido comentario. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él con sus tobillos temblorosos sobre estrechos zapatos de tacón. Leonid la tomó de los brazos y la guió hasta una silla sobre la que Julius se dejó caer pesadamente, dando un suspiro.

- Eso es, siéntate – dijo él, solícitamente. Había captado en seguida el problema de la muchacha, lo que no dejaba de hacerle gracia - ¿Son los zapatos o el corsé?

- ¡Es todo! – protestó Julius. Estiró la espalda, movió el cuello, trató desesperadamente de soltarse el peinado. Leonid le quitó los zapatos y ella presionó los pies sobre la alfombra, buscando alivio - ¡Esto es espantoso! ¡Una tortura! ¿Puedes creer que gasté dos horas de mi vida para verme así? Me siento fatal. Y me parece horrible invertir tanto tiempo cada día para terminar transformada en un _wurst_**(2)**. Apenas puedo respirar...

- Si te molestan tanto, entonces no los uses…

- ¿Cómo no voy a usarlos? Después de todas las molestias que causé para reponer mi guardarropa… Diantres… ¡Nunca imaginé que esto fuese tan incómodo!

- Julius, no te preocupes. Da igual. Usa lo que te acomode más.

- Vera dice que es cosa de costumbre. Quizás con el tiempo ya no me sienta tan ahogada…

- Haz como mejor te parezca. Pero si te sirve de consuelo… - dijo él, soltándole la traba que sostenía el moño, y dejando que el cabello cayera libremente como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros -… el resultado es proporcional al esfuerzo.

- ¿Tanto así? – preguntó ella, que deseaba escuchar un cumplido algo más explícito de labios del marqués – porque realmente fue mucho esfuerzo.

- Te ves muy hermosa - Leonid sonrió ante la coquetería infantil de Julius. Le acarició una mejilla rozándola apenas con la punta de los dedos. Pero rompió casi en seguida el fugaz instante de intimidad – Ya es hora de irme. Te pido que en mi ausencia sigas todas las indicaciones que te dé el doctor Kuhn.

- Lo haré – respondió ella, con desazón – pero no entiendo por qué te ha pedido que te marches por un tiempo.

- No me lo ha pedido. Lo recomendó. Es por tu bien.

- No veo que tiene de malo. Es más, me siento mucho mejor cuando estás cerca de mí.

Leonid no respondió en seguida. El concepto de dependencia afectiva no le sonaba para nada grato.

- Sólo será un mes.

- Un mes es demasiado tiempo.

- No es tanto. Ya verás que pasa volando.

Julius frunció el ceño, manifestando su disconformidad con esa afirmación.

- ¿Volverás antes de la primera nevada?

- No puedo asegurártelo. A veces nieva en octubre.

- Odio la nieve… - musitó Julius, sombríamente – la odio, cuando cae por las noches…

- Vera estará contigo. Ahora me voy.

- ¡Espera! – Julius se puso de pie de un brinco, se empinó en la punta de los pies y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego le sonrió con tristeza – Cuídate.

Leonid se soltó de sus brazos con algo de brusquedad.

- Hasta pronto – murmuró, y se marchó rápidamente. De quedarse un momento más, creía que no sería capaz de alejarse de ella.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?... Ajá… sí… entiendo…

- Pásamelo un momento, por favor – dijo Julius, señalando el auricular del teléfono que Vera tenía en sus manos. Ella le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole que esperara.

- Entonces, definitivamente, ese hombre que capturaron hace un mes y medio no es el asesino de papá… Sí, claro que confío en tu juicio… si me dices que revisaste los antecedentes de la investigación y que no tienen nada… Por supuesto que pienso lo mismo, esto no hace más que confirmar que Rasputin estuvo tras su muerte… ¿¡Qué! ? No puede ser, ¿levantarle cargos? ¿Me estás diciendo que le acusarán del homicidio de papá siendo inocente?... ¡Fiscal de pacotilla!... ¡No podemos permitirlo, no me importa que sea bolchevique, es un chivo expiatorio!... Ajá… que lo resolverás mañana… no esperaba menos de ti… Perfecto… ¿Cuándo?... estupendo… ¿Ella? Está tranquila. Sí, sí, hemos seguido todas las indicaciones…

- ¡Pásamelo, Vera!

- Se lo diré a Rostovski… ¿Liudmil? ¿Cómo lo dudas? Por supuesto que ha sacado excelentes calificaciones este trimestre, ya sabes cómo le importa que estés orgulloso de él… Sí, también sé que lo estás… Ajá, sí, hasta pronto… Espera, Julius quiere hablar con… - Vera miró a Julius como disculpándose – Lo siento, querida, otra vez cortó.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

- Por lo que le dijo el psiquiatra.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que hablemos tan sólo cinco minutos por teléfono?

- Supongo que nada, pero ya le conoces. A veces puede ser muy maniático. En todo caso, no te preocupes. Pasado mañana podrás hablar con él en persona.

**~.~.~**

A juicio de Leonid, el coche que casi volaba por la avenida Nevski no iba lo suficientemente rápido. Pero eso no minaba en absoluto su buen humor. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por haber propiciado la fuga del hombre falsamente acusado del asesinato de su padre, por más que se tratase de un enemigo. Rememoró con satisfacción el agradecimiento y la incredulidad en los ojos del joven estudiante Ignati Lébedev, cuando le entregó personalmente un pasaporte falso, dinero y un pasaje de tren con destino a París. En este momento debía ir rumbo a la ciudad de la luz. Aceptar tamaña injusticia habría implicado enlodar la memoria de su padre. Por esta razón, y por estar convencido de que Rasputin había movido los hilos tras esta intriga, Leonid no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haber permitido la huida del muchacho bolchevique. Esta acción tendría repercusiones en el futuro de Yusúpov que él jamás habría podido representarse en aquel entonces. En ese momento, el marqués no pasaba de pensar que con ello daba una clara señal al monje de que sabía que él era el autor intelectual de todo, y que no le temía. Que pese a encontrarse en desventaja, la guerra estaba declarada.

Abrió la ventanilla del coche y gritó al cochero.

- Hombre, ¿no puede ir más de prisa?

- Claro, señor, siempre que no le importe que nos estampemos contra los almacenes de los Eliséiev **(3)** allí enfrente.

Leonid notó que pasaban junto al jardín de Yekaterina. Buscó con la mirada entre la gente, y en seguida divisó a un grupo de chiquillos jugando _football_a tropezones sobre la nieve_._ Después del primer encuentro les había visto varias veces más, solo o con Julius. Ahora el grupo era más numeroso. Habían hecho dos arcos desmontables con varas metálicas y él les había regalado otras dos pelotas.

- ¡Para, para aquí!

- ¿Qué no quería que fuera más rápido?

- Que pares aquí, te digo.

El cochero resopló molesto y se detuvo. Leonid asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana.

- ¡Sasha! ¡Céntrala, Yermil está libre!

Sasha centró el balón automáticamente, y Yermil la envió con la cabeza directo al interior del arco. Luego de celebrar el tanto a su favor, corrieron hasta el coche.

- ¡Buenas tardes, marqués Yusúpov! ¿Qué tal su viaje?

- Buenas tardes, niños. Veo que han progresado en mi ausencia.

- Hemos practicado mucho – respondió Yermil. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga – Ahora todos los chicos quieren aprender. Pensamos hacer un campeonato.

- Es una idea estupenda – dijo Leonid, sin darse cuenta de que les sonreía paternalmente.

- Dele saludos a Yulechka – dijo Sasha, refiriéndose a Julius. Los niños habían adaptado su nombre al ruso y la llamaban así, cariñosamente – ha sido muy buena con nosotros, viene casi todas las tardes.

- ¡Y nos trae unos _pirozhkí_ **(4)** de mermelada deliciosos!

- ¿Vendrá al campeonato?

- Cuando tenga tiempo. Ahora los dejo, tengo prisa.

El coche se puso en movimiento y los niños saludaron agitando sus manitas. En seguida volvieron a enfrascarse en el juego. Leonid se acomodó en su mullido asiento y cerró los ojos. Había pensado que no le costaría demasiado pasar un mes lejos de Julius, sin embargo, la había extrañado a cada instante. Al fin la espera terminaba.

- Así que "Yulechka"… - murmuró.

Liudmil y Julius habían salido a dar un paseo, pues esperaban ir a la estación a esperarle por la tarde. Leonid había conseguido salir antes de lo previsto y no había tenido tiempo de llamar a casa para avisar. De modo que en casa encontró a Vera, Rostovski… y a Kerenski, quien le esperaba con una inescrutable sonrisa. Leonid le atendió durante veinte minutos en su despacho, y luego el joven abogado se retiró, con la misma expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

- ¿No deberían haber vuelto ya? – preguntó a su hermana – Pronto comenzará a oscurecer.

- Si quieres echemos un vistazo afuera – respondió Vera – y podremos conversar con calma.

- Bien.

Salieron por la puerta principal. Vera se acomodó una mantilla gris perla sobre los hombros.

- ¿Otra vez ese tipo?

- Sí – respondió Leonid. Una ráfaga de viento le heló el rostro. Era agradable el frío. Pese a que el cielo estaba casi completamente cubierto de nubes, el día era aún luminoso. La nieve caía lenta y apaciblemente sobre el suelo y las ramas de los árboles – otra vez ha insistido en lo mismo.

Los hermanos caminaron por un sendero de piedra hacia la fuente que adornaba el jardín. Escucharon gritos y risas cada vez más cerca. Pronto vieron aparecer a Julius y Liudmil corriendo y lanzándose bolas de nieve. Habían llegado hacía un rato, pero no habían entrado a la casa para aprovechar las últimas horas de luz, jugando como chiquillos. Era la primera nevada del año. Leonid sonrió al darse cuenta de que había llegado a tiempo para cumplir la petición de Julius. Se distrajo completamente mirándola. El simple hecho de verla reír lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

- ¿En que mates a Rasputin? – preguntó Vera, mirando sombríamente hacia ninguna parte.

- Exacto… - Leonid salió enseguida de su ensimismamiento y volvió a centrarse en el desagradable tema de conversación.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Me negué. Kerenski no me inspira ninguna confianza. Aún no sé a qué árbol se ha arrimado… su partido es de corte moderado, pero sospecho que están con los capitalistas. Aquí hay más de dos bandos y todos luchan por destruirse entre sí. Todas las alianzas son efímeras, buscar deshacerse del rival que parezca más fuerte para luego enfrentarse e intentar destruirse mutuamente. Rasputin es nuestro enemigo común, pero si le sigo el juego a Kerenski, me traicionará tan pronto el monje esté fuera de combate. Me basta mirarle a los ojos para tener la certeza…

- Y sin embargo, que alguien liquide a ese hombre es lo mejor que podría suceder… - musitó Vera con rabia contenida.

- Aún no es el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo será? – dijo ella, alzando la voz - Ese demonio ordenó el asesinato de papá… está destruyendo…

- Tranquila, Vera. No lo he olvidado. Pero no es el momento.

Vera no pudo replicar, pues una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se sacudió, asustada, y alcanzó a ver a Liudmil, con el brazo estirado y expresión culpable.

- Lo… lo siento, hermana…. – balbuceó el niño.

Vera se quedó estática un momento, y de pronto se inclinó, cogió nieve entre las manos y formó una bola. Liudmil retrocedió unos pasos, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr.

- ¡Ven acá, mocoso! ¡No huyas!

- ¡Fue un accidente, fue un accidente!

Pronto Liudmil recibió un impacto blanco en la nuca. Vera, contra su natural comportamiento reservado, se había unido a su hermano y su amiga, gritando y riendo como una chiquilla. Leonid se quedó con la palabra en la boca, observando extrañado el cambio operado en su hermana, que, atrincherada tras un seto, lanzaba una seguidilla de bolas de nieve a Liudmil, quien respondía parapetado tras la estatua de un fauno.

Julius se le acercó lentamente. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico, y la respiración agitada. Llevaba pantalones, botas y un abrigo ligero. Por lo visto había optado por la comodidad, desechando la coquetería. Se miraron en silencio.

- Te has adelantado… - dijo ella sonriendo, al cabo de un instante – íbamos a recibirte a la estación.

- Pude salir antes, pero no tuve tiempo de avisar.

- ¿No juegas?

Julius le miraba traviesamente lanzando una bolita y cogiéndola en el aire repetidas veces.

- No estoy para niñerías…

- Que aburrido – protestó ella, fingiendo enfado cuando en realidad se sentía dichosa.

- Julius, no tengo tiempo para esto, en serio…

- ¿Por qué no? Vera se está divirtiendo, ¿por qué tú no?

- No le veo la gracia.

- Es entretenido, ¡vamos! – dijo ella, levantando la mano en que tenía la bola y llevándola detrás de la cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra, Julius…

- Sólo un rato…

- No te atreverás…

- ¿Qué no me atrevo?

- No lo hagas…

Julius bajó un poco la mano, como si se hubiese arrepentido, pero luego su semblante adoptó una expresión pícara, y lanzó la bola de nieve que estalló en pequeñas esquirlas blancas al estrellarse contra el pecho de Leonid. Julius estaba lista para huir, pero él se quedó en el mismo lugar, y se sacudió parsimoniosamente la nieve del largo abrigo de paño negro. Luego se dio media vuelta.

- Leonid… - alcanzó a decir la muchacha, pensando que le había molestado su broma. Él sin embargo, cogió un puñado de nieve del borde de la fuente junto a la que estaban ambos, giró rápidamente y la arrojó contra Julius, dándole en un hombro.

- ¡Tramposo! – alcanzó a gritar la muchacha antes de caer de espaldas sobre el manto blanco que cubría el suelo. Se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse. Una sombra la cubrió. Leonid estaba de pie junto a ella, con algo entre las manos.

- Te doy cinco segundos de ventaja – dijo con toda tranquilidad, sonriéndole de un modo malicioso.

- ¡¿Qué! ?

- Cinco… cuatro…

- Pero…

- Tres…

Julius se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y echó a correr dando un agudo chillido.

- Dos… uno…

Una segunda bola la alcanzó en medio de la espalda, pero pudo estabilizarse y seguir corriendo. Recibió un tercer impacto arrojado por Vera le dio en el brazo antes de que alcanzara a refugiarse junto a Liudmil, y de inmediato el jardín se transformó en un campo de batalla. Leonid y Vera pronto los superaron en cantidad de lanzamientos y número de aciertos. Al poco rato Liudmil tenía una mejilla enrojecida, y Julius un notorio golpe en la frente.

- ¡Ríndanse! – les gritó Vera, asomándose apenas por sobre el seto.

- ¡Olvídenlo! – respondió Julius, arrojándole un proyectil blanco, que la muchacha de cabellos negros apenas logró esquivar.

- ¡Primero muerto! – replicó Liudmil.

- Vamos a rodearlos – dijo Leonid a su hermana, indicándole por gestos el camino que cada uno debía tomar para llegar hasta la estatua sin ser vistos.

- ¿Hace cuánto no hacíamos esto? – preguntó ella.

- Creo que nunca lo hemos hecho.

- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez – dijo Vera alegremente.

- Ve por la izquierda. Desde allí tienen bloqueada la visión de ese flanco…

Vera se llevó la mano estirada a la sien, parodiando un saludo militar, y luego salieron de su escondite con sigilo, dando una vuelta y finalmente, asomándose al mismo tiempo, y tomándolos por sorpresa.

- ¡Te tengo! – Vera atrapó a Liudmil y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar - ¿No dijiste que primero muerto? ¡Pues toma!

- ¡Ay, ay, no, por favor! – el chiquillo se retorcía riendo histérica y desesperadamente - ¡Déjame, Vera! ¡Socorro! ¡JULIUS!

Pero Julius ya había emprendido la retirada, abandonándolo a su suerte y logrando escabullirse. Dio un rodeo por entre los árboles, seguida de cerca por Leonid, y cruzó corriendo junto a la frente. Mientras lo hacía miró hacia atrás, con la vana esperanza de haberlo despistado.

- ¡Ju…! – alcanzó a exclamar Leonid, al ver como se dirigía derecho contra un cerezo, chocaba con el tronco y rebotaba. En seguida una avalancha le cayó encima. Cuando Leonid llegó a su lado, asomaba su bota derecha, su mano izquierda y unos rizos dorados. Todo lo demás estaba cubierto por una montaña blanca. Le tranquilizó ver que tanto el pie como la mano se agitaban frenéticamente, y la escuchó mascullar algo, pero sin comprender sus palabras - ¿Estás bien? – se inclinó y empezó a escarbar, apartando la nieve bajo la cual debía estar su cabeza. Sólo obtuvo unos sonidos guturales por respuesta. Luego de haber apartado suficiente nieve, tiró de su mano y la cabeza emergió al fin. Julius escupió, ahogada, y comenzó a toser con violencia, haciendo grandes aspavientos y sacando el otro brazo. Luego se quedó respirando agitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Leonid sintió un súbito deseo de reír al verla así, con esa cara de pánico y ese aspecto tan ridículo, despaturrada y medio enterrada en la nieve. No se dio cuenta cuando ya lo estaba haciendo, a grandes carcajadas. No recordaba haberse reído nunca de ese modo, con tantas ganas.

Julius frunció el ceño al ver que se burlaba de ella. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en todos esos años que le veía reír, y lo miró asombradísima. Sin embargo, y pese a que Leonid se estaba comportando de una forma nada habitual en él, su risa alegre le parecía encantadora y muy natural.

- Vas a congelarte, sal de ahí – le dijo él. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y la tomó de los hombros, jalando hacia arriba. Pero antes de que pudiera desenterrarla, ella le arrojó un puñado de nieve a la cara, él perdió el equilibrio y apenas logró apoyarse con ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Julius - ¿Pero qué tontería haces?

- No lo sé… - dijo ella, tan tentada de la risa como él.

- Pequeña boba… mira como has quedado…

Julius apoyó la nuca en el suelo y por momento se distrajo mirando las ramitas que oscilaban sobre ella. Ramitas marrón muy oscuro que contrastaban con la blancura de la nieve. Se movían rítmicamente al compás de un viento suave. Cerró los ojos… de pronto estaba segura de que recordaría algo. Una imagen borrosa vino a su mente… la copa de un árbol sobre su cabeza, las hojas terrosas, otoñales… la luz dorada del sol que la enceguecía… ¿o eran lágrimas? ¿Era ella quien lloraba? ¿Eran lágrimas de alegría o de tristeza? No, no estaba triste… era pura felicidad… pero la imagen desapareció entonces, tan fugazmente como había llegado. Abrió los ojos. Leonid aún la miraba dulcemente. Julius, sin pensar lo que hacía y siguiendo un impulso, estiró los brazos y se afirmó de su cuello. Quizás no era ningún recuerdo. Quizás lo que sucedía, simplemente, era que en este instante se sentía dichosa.

- Me hace muy feliz que hayas vuelto.

"_Y cuando debas tomar una decisión, desconecta tu mente. Tómala desde aquí"_

_Desde el corazón…_

Leonid inclinó la cabeza lentamente. A medida que acercaba su rostro al de Julius, todos los pensamientos que le compelían a tomar distancia de ella se fueron diluyendo, hasta quedar transformados en nada. Cuando su nariz estaba a punto de tocar la de ella, lo único que tenía en la mente era la risueña y traviesa expresión de la muchacha, sus ojos verdes confiados y a la vez expectantes. Las manos delgadas sujetas con firmeza del cuello de su abrigo tiraban insistentemente, atrayéndolo. Cerró los ojos. Quizás su reticencia no era más que un vulgar miedo a lo desconocido, muy mal disfrazado. Después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que había tenido durante el último tiempo, al final las cosas parecían ser mucho más simples de lo que él pensaba. Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Julius. Estaban fríos. La sintió estremecerse ante el leve contacto y se alejó de inmediato, temiendo haber cometido un error. Pero eran pequeñas carcajadas que aún brotaban de su boca. Las manos de la muchacha seguían sujetándolo con firmeza del cuello, y se deslizaron hasta la nuca intentando acercarlo nuevamente, como si temiera que fuera escapar. Por cierto, nada estaba más lejos de las intenciones del marqués que alejarse ni una mísera _tochka_ **(5)** de la mujer que amaba. Se besaron tiernamente, entre risas, olvidando por completo todo lo que los rodeaba, ignorando el frío y los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer lánguidamente sobre el jardín. Tampoco se percataron de que Liudmil, quien corría hacia la fuente, frenó en seco al verlos, ni que Vera, que le seguía a corta distancia, le hacía un discreto gesto con la mano para que se alejara y les dejara a solas. Mucho menos notaron como Sergei Rostovski corría la cortina del salón de la planta baja que daba directo a la fuente, luego de darles una amarga mirada, tan intensa como fugaz, que casi de inmediato fue reemplazada por una máscara de impasibilidad.

**~.~.~**

Leonid pasó lo que quedaba de la tarde en el cuartel de su destacamento. Se quedó allí hasta altas horas de la noche pese a que no era necesario ir el mismo día en que había llegado de Moscú. Su razón era otra.

No acostumbraba a anhelar nada para sí mismo. Julius era el único anhelo de este tipo que había tenido, y besarla había sido la experiencia más hermosa que hubiese vivido hasta entonces. Supuso que cada una de sus sensaciones aparecía descrita en todas las novelitas rosa que jamás se había molestado en leer, pero que quizás no eran tan estúpidas como él había pensado hasta entonces. La nieve, el brillo de sus ojos, su risa alegre y traviesa… todo parecía tan perfecto.

Pero posiblemente no era tan perfecto. Las cosas se habían precipitado, saliéndose una vez más de su control. Se maldijo por no haber esperado siquiera a hablar con el psiquiatra. Sólo esperaba que lo que había sucedido no fuera contraproducente para Julius.

Cuando volvió a casa nevaba copiosamente y todo estaba en silencio. Entró a su despacho para dejar unos documentos en su escritorio, sin encender la luz. Y vio la figura de Julius recortada contra el ventanal, pálida a la luz del alumbrado público. La miró en silencio, enternecido. Pero pronto advirtió que temblaba. Una corriente de aire hizo temblar los cristales de la ventana, y Julius gritó ahogadamente, encogiéndose. Retrocedió de espaldas. Leonid la detuvo por los hombros antes de que chocara con él.

- ¿Estás bien?

Julius lo miró asustada. Al reconocerlo, intentó disimular en vano.

- Sí… - dijo, pero sus ojos y el temblor de la voz la delataban. El viento ululó con fuerza. Julius se tapó la boca y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Leonid. Pero él la tomó por los hombros, alejándola de sí.

- Mírame, Julius… - ella alzó la cabeza. Se mordió los labios.

- Lo siento… de verdad no estoy tan asustada.

- Entonces haremos algo – se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de ella – acompáñame.

- ¡No! No quiero salir.

- Dijiste que estabas bien…

- Por favor, no… - suplicó la muchacha.

- Nada malo sucederá… confía en mí – añadió al verla vacilar.

Ella reaccionó antes estas palabras y se colgó de su brazo. Sin embargo, la fuerza con que se aferraba a él era una muestra de lo atemorizada que aún estaba. Las luces y sombras que se formaban con el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles se le hacían siniestras. Al ver el cerezo junto a la fuente se estremeció. Leonid lo notó en seguida, y la obligó a caminar en esa dirección. Cuando estuvieron junto al árbol, su sensación de pánico se incrementó. Se dejó caer al pie del cerezo y comenzó a escarbar con las manos desnudas en la nieve.

- ¿Qué haces, Julius? Detente… - Leonid se inclinó a su lado, le tomó las manos y la obligó a levantarse.

- Lo enterré aquí… necesito comprobar que aún está donde lo puse… - dijo ella.

- ¿Enterraste… qué? – preguntó él, cada vez más inquieto. Quizás después de todo no había sido buena idea obligarla a salir.

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó ella, apretándose las sienes con ambas manos y comenzando a sollozar. Él la abrazó – No lo sé… no lo recuerdo…

- Perdona. Es mejor que entremos.

- No – dijo Julius.

Permanecieron así largo rato. El viento continuaba ululando, pero Julius cada vez temblaba con menos intensidad. De pronto ya ni siquiera escuchaba el sonido del viento. Solo sentía el calor de los brazos que la sostenían con fuerza, y el aroma a tabaco que conocía tan bien. Cuando al fin se animó a mirar a su alrededor, ni las sombras ni el viento le parecieron aterradores. Es más, por primera vez advirtió la belleza del jardín nevado por la noche.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí.

Leonid la besó suavemente en la frente.

_"Spinning round and round with you__  
><em>_Watching shadows melt the light__  
><em>_Soft shining from our eyes__  
><em>_Into another space__  
><em>_Is ours alone tonight__  
><em>_Watching shadows melt_

_And the waves break__  
><em>_And the waves break…"_

Caminaron en silencio por el jardín. De pronto, Julius se soltó del brazo del marqués y le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Le sonrió de esa forma que denotaba una confianza absoluta en él. Y a él le importó un carajo si acaso se había precipitado o no. Julius enterraba una bota en la nieve y luego la alzaba violentamente, lanzándola en todas direcciones. Luego sacudía un arbusto, o cortaba una ramita y la agitaba al viento. Al cabo de un rato volvieron a llegar bajo el cerezo, y se sentaron en el borde de la fuente. Otro largo silencio. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Leonid de la compañía de Julius, era que no tenían necesidad de hablar. Aunque siempre le agradaba charlar con ella, disfrutaba enormemente el silencio. Le parecía que se comunicaban de una forma indetectable, casi telepática.

- Mira… - Leonid indicó el cielo. Las nubes daban paso rápido a un cielo sin luna, magníficamente estrellado. Pero para Leonid, aquello no tenía comparación alguna con esas mismas estrellas reflejadas en las asombradas pupilas de Julius.

- ¡Es grandioso! – dijo.

Como el no contestara, ella bajó la vista. Y se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta de que él la miraba con una dulzura que nunca antes había observado en sus ojos negros y profundos. Pero no pudo hacerlo por demasiado tiempo, pues él la atrajo por la barbilla y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

_"Whisper in my ear a wish__  
><em>"_We could drift away"__  
><em>_Held tight__  
><em>_Your voice inside my head__  
><em>_The kiss is infinite__  
><em>_And ours alone tonight__  
><em>"_We could drift away"_**_(6)_**

_Bah, pues que ese medicucho diga lo que quiera…_

**(1)** 106,68 metros.

**(2)** Salchicha típica de la región de Baviera.

**(3)** Los almacenes de los hermanos Eliséev eran de propiedad de la familia del mismo nombre, importaban alimentos exóticos y "delicatessen" de lo más variado. El edificio aún existe frente al Jardín de Yekaterina (en honor a Catalina II)

**(4)** Empanadillas rusas que llevan relleno dulce o salado.

**(5)** 0.254 milímetros.

**(6)**The Cure - Underneath the stars: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=cwxtqpvZ5S0

Capítulo extra largo... la idea era que fuera más condensado pero no pude resumirlo más.

La canción de este capítulo me gusta muchísimo (Bueno, The Cure es una de mis bandas favoritas, por si a alguien le interesa la música, usé varias canciones más de ellos para otros capítulos, pero ninguna tan feliz como ésta). Me gustó hacer el contraste con la misma canción para la desolación de Vera al principio, y para la felicidad de Leonid y Julius al final... En fin... aún no pierdo las esperanzas de ver a ese desgraciado maldito de Robert Smith por mis tierras.

Creo que no quedó muy azucarado, ¿o sí?

Saludines a los pocos que se pasan por esta historia :)


	4. El Emperador

**III. El Emperador.**

Otra ráfaga de viento golpeó con fuerza contra el ventanal. Pero Julius no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Se estiró con un movimiento gatuno, y dando un suspiro, acomodó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Leonid. La mitad del chal que la cubría hasta la cintura se deslizó al piso. Leonid tiró de una de sus puntas y lo volvió a su lugar. Ella giró el cuello para mirar hacia afuera. Era increíble que las ramas de los árboles agitándose con tanta violencia no la atemorizaran. Es más, sentía que nada en el mundo podría sacarla del estado de placidez en que se encontraba inmersa.

- Incluso en una tormenta hay belleza… - murmuró Julius – me alegra haberlo comprendido.

- Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo – respondió Leonid – pero tienes toda la razón. Es hermoso.

Mas pronto se desentendió de lo que sucedía tras las ventanas de su despacho, para prestar atención a Julius. Llevaban ya largo rato acomodados sobre el diván, por lo que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la penumbra. La luz era muy tenue, pero le permitía admirar la forma esbelta de cuello de Julius. Le maravillaba en especial como se marcaban delicadamente sus clavículas cuando se tensaba para mover la cabeza. Podría haberse quedado una eternidad observándola prácticamente sin pensar, con toda su atención puesta en ella, como si no existiese nada más… pero prefirió volver a tocar un tema más prosaico del que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la terapia?

- Pues… bien supongo… - respondió Julius. Seguía con los ojos puestos en la ventana, y al parecer el brusco cambio de tema no la había molestado. Su voz seguía siendo lánguida y perezosa - El doctor Kuhn es muy amable. Pero me hace hablar demasiado y quedo exhausta. Además, conversamos en alemán y eso no me agrada…

- Pero si es tu lengua materna. ¿Por qué no te gusta?

- ¡Porque siento que estoy ladrando en lugar de hablar!

- ¡Cómo vas a estar ladrando, mujer! – exclamó Leonid, divertido por la respuesta de Julius.

- ¡Es cierto! No me gusta como suena. El ruso es más bonito – Estiró un brazo, se cubrió la boca y bostezó - Ah, también me hace llevar un cuaderno donde debo anotar mis sueños. Pero casi nunca logro recordarlos. Y la hipnosis tampoco ha dado ningún resultado. Me cuesta mucho relajarme, por más que trate. Es como si parte de mí rechazara esa terapia, por más que conscientemente quiera someterme a ella…

- Quizás te estás protegiendo de algo… - Leonid sospechó de un antiguo suceso, anterior a la amnesia, que podría incidir en el fracaso de la hipnosis, pero consideró que no era el momento para mencionarlo.

- Puede ser… pero en general no he visto muchos avances. Él no me dice mucho, casi todo lo hablo yo. No entiendo qué pretende o a donde apunta con cada sesión… Me frustra un poco…

- Es normal. La terapia requiere que el médico previamente conozca en profundidad al paciente. La mente humana es muy compleja. Será un periodo largo de evaluación, debes tener paciencia.

- Hmmm… - masculló Julius. Se estiró perezosamente otra vez y pronto se olvidó de la terapia y todo lo demás, mientras él le acariciaba el cuello con la yema de los dedos. Los hundía en el cabello de la nuca, y luego los deslizaba hasta la clavícula, y recorría el mismo camino de vuelta. Julius fue cayendo poco a poco en un agradable sopor.

- Te quiero – dijo ella de pronto. Leonid observó su expresión serena y risueña. No logró articular ni una sola sílaba. Aparentemente su cerebro se había desconectado – Aquí es donde tú dices "yo también…" – acotó Julius, sin molestarse por su mudez, sino más bien divertida por la incapacidad de Leonid de expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos. Alzó una mano y le acarició el mentón.

- Per… perdona, yo…

- ¿Me quieres?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes? - _¿Por qué es tan difícil decir algo tan simple…? Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta… Es como si no fuese yo mismo al estar en esta situación, por más que sea lo que he querido tanto tiempo… qué tontería reaccionar de este modo, estar arruinado el momento así…_

- Porque quiero escucharlo – replicó ella, sin inmutarse porque él reaccionara a la defensiva – Pero si no deseas decírmelo no importa. Yo sé que me quieres.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Ella se sentó sobre los talones y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Leonid la estrechó inmediatamente por la cintura. Ella deslizó una mano y su palma abierta reposó sobre el pecho del marqués, cuyo corazón se había acelerado al instante.

- Porque puedo sentirlo – la escuchó decir cerca de su oído – porque siempre estás cuando te necesito. Porque te has tomado tantas molestias para ayudarme sin tener ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Y hoy, simplemente lo supe en cuanto me miraste.

- ¿Qué tiene de particular la forma en que te miro? – preguntó él. Aunque sus palabras eran ásperas, el tono con que las pronunciaba era sorprendentemente cálido y suave.

- Mmm… no podría describirlo – ella se incorporó y se sentó sobre los talones, quedando ambos frente a frente – pero estoy segura que es de la misma forma en que yo te estoy mirando a ti en este preciso instante.

_De modo que esto es lo que me estaba perdiendo… por preocuparme de todo salvo de lo que deseo para mí…_

Julius le cruzó las manos tras el cuello y se acercó, reclinando su frente contra la de él.

-_Ich liebe dich…_- dijo despacio.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó él en un susurro. ¿Por qué hablaba en voz baja si no había ningún motivo para ello?, se preguntó en seguida.

- Que te quiero… - Julius rió suavemente cuando a sus palabras siguió otro silencio – Pensé que hablabas algo de alemán.

- No mucho…

_Vera tiene toda la razón ¡Es inconmensurablemente torpe! A que no es encantador a su manera, ¿eh? Le he visto manejar casi cualquier tipo de situación de forma certera y admirable, sin embargo ahora, ni la inteligencia ni la astucia le sirven para nada. Pero eso no tiene importancia alguna._

- ¿Ya ves que suena como si estuviera ladr…? – Julius se interrumpió a la mitad de su frase para dar otro bostezo.

- Ya es muy tarde y apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos – dijo Leonid - Hora de dormir.

- Oh, sólo otros cinco minutos… - le pidió la muchacha zalameramente.

- Eso fue lo que dijiste hace media hora - _¡Otra vez hablando en susurros! Todo indica que es imposible sustraerse a este embrujo. Eso es. Una especie de hechizo. Sin embargo…_- ¡No seas malcriada!

- ¡Ah, está bien! – Pero en lugar de levantarse, Julius le abrazó otra vez, pasó las piernas por encima de las de él, y reclinó la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Esto significa que debo cargarte hasta tu alcoba?

Julius no respondió, pero parpadeó un par de veces, batiendo lentamente las pestañas.

- ¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya? – preguntó Leonid.

Esta vez ella negó con la cabeza y se ciñó con más fuerza de su cuello.

- Sí, te estás pasando de la raya… - dijo él - bien, afírmate con fuerza, eso es… ¡Arriba!

La cargó por los corredores casi a oscuras hasta llegar a su habitación. Julius abrió la puerta, y él la depositó sobre el lecho.

- Supongo que no tendré que cambiarte de ropa, ¿o sí? – le preguntó maliciosamente.

- ¡Leonid!

- ¡Oh, sólo te gusta gastar bromas a ti! – dijo él, riendo suavemente.

- Deberías reír más a menudo. ¡Ustedes los rusos nunca se ríen! Y tú debes ser el hombre más serio de toda Rusia.

- Reiré más a menudo si me das motivos – acercó su rostro lentamente al de Julius. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios - _Ich liebe dich…_- murmuró el marqués, intentando imitar la pronunciación de la muchacha. Las mismas palabras perdían esa natural aspereza en su acento eslavo. Julius lo miró embobada, intentó acortar la mínima distancia que separaba sus bocas, pero él se alejó, y la miró burlonamente antes de decir – tenías razón, realmente suena espantoso. En ruso es mucho mejor. Buenas noches, Julius.

Leonid salió de la alcoba, y lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta fue la risa de la muchacha, mientras por segunda vez en el día le llamaba "tramposo".

**~.~.~**

Liudmil apartó la vista del jardín nevado. Dio media vuelta lentamente, se sentó sobre el alfeizar recostando la espalda sobre el vidrio helado y miró largo rato a su hermana, que bordaba frente a él, absorta en su labor.

- Vera… - dijo al fin, sin poder contener más la pregunta que tenía atragantada desde el día anterior.

- ¿Mmm…? – murmuró ella sin quitar la vista de su bordado. Sostuvo la aguja entre los labios y tiró de un hilito.

- ¿… qué crees que está pasando entre Julius y nuestro hermano…? – dijo al fin. El chiquillo solía hablar con Vera de forma abierta y natural. Luidmil veía en ella tanto a una madre como a una hermana, pues la muchacha había suplido el rol de su progenitora, muerta a las pocas semanas de dar a luz al menor de sus hijos. Por ello era extraño para él sentirse incómodo hablando con ella.

Vera alzó las cejas, tomó la aguja con una mano y apretó los labios formando una línea recta.

- Supongo está sucediendo lo inevitable… - dijo mientras enhebraba la aguja.

- ¿Eso significa que Leonid se casará con Julius? – preguntó Liudmil.

- No necesariamente… Vaya, esa es una pregunta complicada – respondió Vera. Dejó su bordado sobre el regazo - No creo posible que puedan casarse.

- ¿Y por qué no? – insistió Liudmil – El matrimonio de nuestro hermano con esa bruja de Adel ha terminado. Luego del divorcio cada cual puede casarse con quién le dé la gana, ¿no es así? ¡Esa arpía vive ahora con su amante! ¿Por qué Leonid no puede casarse con Julius?

- No es algo que tenga que ver con Adel… - replicó la muchacha - y no seas tan duro al juzgarla.

- ¿Qué no sea duro? ¡Vera, cómo puedes decir algo así! Todo el mundo sabía que esa mujer engañaba a nuestro hermano sin ninguna vergüenza. ¿De qué lado estás?

- De ninguno, Liudmil. Lo que haya pasado entre ellos no es nuestro asunto. Además, hay cosas que no comprendes, por eso tampoco te corresponde juzgarla.

Liudmil se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el ceño.

- Lo único que comprendo es que ella le engañó de la forma más indecente… ¡Su amante, ese tal Konstantin, hasta tuvo el descaro de poner sus pies en nuestra casa! La traición siempre me parecerá despreciable.

Vera sonrió de una forma condescendiente que molestó profundamente al muchachito. Se encontraba en plena etapa de ser lo bastante grande para algunas cosas, pero demasiado pequeño para otras. En resumen, tenía trece años.

- Por eso mismo no puedes entenderlo. Eres demasiado joven aún. Liudmil, las cosas no son tan simples. Tienen matices. No me corresponde hacer una apología de Adel, pero ella tampoco la tuvo fácil. Las relaciones humanas son complicadas, nunca hay un bueno y un malo.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso! Cuando una persona adquiere un compromiso debe cumplirlo hasta el final. Sin importar lo que suceda. Y no estoy siendo más duro porque sea una mujer. Si hubiese sido mi hermano quien la engañara, pensaría exactamente lo mismo de él. Eso es claro y objetivo. Mi hermano no le falló, y ella sí…

Liudmil saltó del alfeizar a la alfombra con las manos empuñadas y los ojos centelleantes de rabia. Al verlo de pie, Vera notó cuánto había crecido en los últimos meses. Estaba más esbelto y delgado, su rostro se había alargado ligeramente aunque sus mejillas conservaban aún la redondez de la infancia y todavía su espalda era estrecha. Su uniforme le hacía ver un poco mayor. Cuando Leonid había ingresado al Corps de Pages, la más exclusiva de las academias militares, cuyos oficiales estaban destinados a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial, Vera tenía tan sólo ocho años. Sin embargo recordaba con todo detalle la primera vez que le viera llevando el uniforme que ahora vestía Liudmil. En esa oportunidad le impresionó mucho la prestancia que Leonid había adquirido, luciendo mucho mayor y más serio que de costumbre. A sus ojos de niña ya era un adulto. Ahora advertía que tanto Leonid en ese instante, como Liudmil ahora, no eran más que niños disfrazados de hombres, y podía ver con claridad las similitudes y diferencias entre sus hermanos. Pese a ser uno de temperamento frío y reflexivo, y visceral el otro, ambos eran extremadamente tercos y se enfurecían del mismo modo. Liudmil estaba provisto de cierta sensibilidad, inocencia e inclinación a la bondad que Vera intuyó que conservaría al dejar la adolescencia, porque parecían ser parte de su carácter y no sólo virtudes propias de su juventud e inexperiencia. Su hermano mayor, en cambio, nunca había dado muestras de estas inclinaciones ni aún en la infancia, y entonces ya manifestaba la inflexibilidad y la dureza que le eran tan características. Sabía que Liudmil sería un hombre de bien, fiel a sus principios… lo que probablemente le traería más de una complicación al chocar con el mundo adulto. Finalmente, se veía a sí misma a medio camino entre las personalidades de sus hermanos. Se preguntó, sin tener ninguna razón en particular para ello, si las diferencias entre los tres algún día habrían de provocarles conflictos. Sin embargo desechó esta idea, considerando que siempre habían convivido de forma armónica. Más tarde habría de comprobar lo equivocada que estaba.

- Lo entenderás cuando crezcas. Te queda mucho por vivir.

- Bueno, como sea – contestó el muchachito de mala gana, al entender que Vera se escabulliría sin darle la respuesta que quería obtener de ella - Quiero que me expliques por qué ellos no pueden casarse. ¿Es porque Julius no es rusa?

- No. Y me temo que tampoco puedo darte muchas luces sobre eso.

- ¿Qué, acaso soy tan pequeño y tan tonto que no podría comprenderlo?

- No es eso, Liudmil… Lo único que puedo decirte es que recuerdes que Julius está bajo la custodia de nuestro hermano por orden del zar.

- ¿Todavía? Pero… ¡han pasado muchísimos años desde eso!

- Así es, todavía…

- Nunca me explicaron por qué…

- Y no te lo explicaré ahora tampoco. Es un asunto muy delicado y definitivamente eres demasiado pequeño para que podamos confiártelo… aún.

Antes de que Liudmil alcanzara a protestar les llegó el sonido de un piano desde el salón contiguo.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? – preguntó el chiquillo - ¿Por qué está tan obsesionada con esa pieza?

- Está tratando de recordar.

- Sí, se supone que estudiaba en un colegio de música antes de llegar aquí… ¿Crees que quiera volver a su patria si recuerda? ¿Leonid se lo permitiría?

- No sé si quiera volver, pequeño… - contestó Vera – Así como van las cosas, lo dudo. Sólo puedo asegurarte que si decidiera marcharse, Leonid la dejaría ir de inmediato. Sin importar las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener para él.

- ¿Incluso contrariando una orden del zar? – preguntó el chiquillo. Vera asintió lentamente. Liudmil se mordió el labio inferior y miró varias veces hacia ambos costados con breves y rápidos movimientos oculares, mientras sopesaba las implicancias del asunto - Es decir que mi hermano realmente la ama… ¿No encuentras extraño eso? ¿Qué nuestro hermano esté enamorado de alguien?

Vera volvió a sonreír con condescendencia, pero esta vez Liudmil no se molestó por ello. Ahora pensaba por primera vez que el matrimonio y el amor no siempre iban de la mano y que ella tenía razón al decirle que había muchas cosas que comprendería sólo con el paso del tiempo. A su corta edad nada estaba más lejos de su interés que ese tipo de temas sentimentales.

- Sí, reconozco que a mí también se me hace un poco raro… ¿Pero entiendes ahora por qué no debes ser tan duro con Adel?

- Creo… creo que sí… Leonid la trataba de forma muy fría, es decir… ni siquiera la trataba…

- Exactamente…

- Porque… porque nunca la amó… en cambio siempre ha sido muy diferente con Julius… siempre estaba pendiente de ella, a su manera… al igual que de nosotros dos.

- Veo que al fin estás atando cabos.

- No creo que ella le haya querido tampoco...

- Eso sólo hace más posible que hubiese querido a alguien más...

- Sin embargo – contra atacó el chiquillo – Nada pasó entre él y Julius mientras estuvo casado con Adel, ¿lo ves? Y en ese tiempo mi hermano seguramente la amaba.

Vera suspiró y sonrió.

- Eres como una mula. No sé a quién me recuerdas…

Liudmil se acercó a la puerta que daba al salón contiguo en donde se encontraba el piano.

- Ustedes los adultos son muy complicados – refunfuñó - ¿Por qué la llevan a ver a ese médico alemán…?

- ¡Ah! Demasiadas preguntas, poco estudio…

- Ya he hecho mis deberes… anda, escuchémosla un rato.

Abrió la puerta. Julius tocaba ensimismada, dándoles la espalda. Entraron al saloncito y se acomodaron en una poltrona. Julius se detuvo al escucharlos entrar.

- Disculpa la intromisión, Julius – dijo Vera – continúa, por favor…

Julius se concentró nuevamente y retomó su interpretación desde donde había quedado. Al cabo de un rato Vera escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de su hermano mayor, y volvió la vista hacia el salón contiguo. Leonid se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta, y observaba a Julius con una expresión perpleja. Vera se acercó a él.

- Pensé que eras tú… - dijo Leonid en voz baja – de hecho venía a felicitarte por lo bien que estabas tocando, pero… ¡vaya! Realmente tiene talento…

Vera le miró del mismo modo condescendiente que antes había empleado con Liudmil. El marqués frunció el ceño de modo muy similar a su hermano pequeño, olvidando que la muchacha era de las pocas personas inmunes a sus miradas intimidatorias. Ella sonrió, divertida.

- Empezó a tocar más o menos una semana después de que te marcharas. Por lo que me dijo el doctor Kuhn esto podría ayudarle a recordar. Toca todos los días la misma pieza…

- Es el concierto para piano Nº 5 de Bethoveen…**(1)**

- Exacto. "El Emperador".

- Pensé que había desistido de usar vestidos… - comentó Leonid, pues Julius usaba un traje celeste, sencillo y holgado.

- Sucedió algo curioso, ya que lo mencionas. Aquellos vestidos que encargó antes de que te fueras eran todos modelos con cortes de hace ocho o diez años atrás… - Leonid evidentemente no entendía qué relevancia podía tener aquello, por lo que su hermana tuvo que explicarse mejor – La moda de esa época era mucho más incómoda que la actual, aún se usaba el corsé con barbas de ba… ¡Ah! No tiene caso entrar en detalles que ni te interesan ni podrían entender, lo importante es que para Julius fue muy molesto y no logró acostumbrarse. Luego yo le ayudé a escoger otros modelos más modernos que le han sentado mejor. A lo que voy es que eso parece ser un síntoma de que su mente, en parte, está atrapada aún antes del accidente. ¿Me entiendes?

- Ajá… - murmuró el marqués. Pronto olvidó a su hermana y se perdió contemplando a Julius – realmente tiene talento…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Hacer…? – dijo él, sin dejar de mirar a Julius - ¿Con respecto a qué?

Vera juntó la puerta, quedando ambos en el salón contiguo al del piano.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

- ¿Nos… viste…?

- Sí. Y antes de que empieces a darme explicaciones te advierto que no es mi intención recriminarte nada…

-… lo que no significa que no haya algo que recriminar. No necesito que tú o nadie me lo diga; sé que me precipité. Ni siquiera he hablado con su psiquiatra. Pero al verla nuevamente - murmuró bajando la voz - Las cosas… se salieron de mi control. Yo no quería…

- Eso no es necesariamente malo.

- Si es contraproducente para ella, entonces es malo.

- Dudo que lo sea… y para que vayas enterándote, así son las relaciones humanas – ella suspiró y extendió su diestra - ¡Bienvenido a bordo del barco del romance, marqués Yusúpov! Aquí no siempre tendrá el control de la situación, y la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera el control de sí mismo…

- Estoy hablando en serio – replicó él, amoscado.

- ¡Yo también! Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? Que seas espontáneo por una vez en la vida no provocará ninguna catástrofe.

- Eso espero…

La música se detuvo. Ahora Liudmil y Julius conversaban en el salón contiguo.

- Creo que hablar con el psiquiatra te tranquilizará. Por lo que me ha dicho está relativamente bien, salvo por el tema de la hipnosis, que se suponía podría ser de gran utilidad, pero no ha tenido resultados con ella.

- Julius ya me ha contado que no surte efecto.

- ¿Crees que sea por lo que le hizo ese… - Vera frunció el ceño, pues le repugnaba referirse a Rasputin – ese demonio?

- Es probable… La detuvieron por su orden unos pocos días antes de que sufriera ese accidente, cuando Adel le fue con el chisme de que en casa había un muchacho relacionado con Aleksei Mijaílov... y por su imprudencia estuvo a punto de salir a la luz que Julius, además, era el "heredero" de Alfred von Alensmeier... Si no es porque el ministro de finanzas en persona me advirtió, podría haber sucedido una catástrofe. Se dice que este sujeto utiliza toda clase de hechizos para controlar la voluntad de las personas. Pero ni siquiera pude preguntarle a Julius qué le hizo durante esos días, pues tan pronto como la rescaté de allí aduciendo que era realmente una mujer y que no tenía vinculaciones con los bolcheviques, la muchedumbre nos separó afuera del palacio y a las pocas horas apareció inconsciente en una de las calles aledañas, luego de caer del segundo piso de un edificio…

- ¿Crees que ese puede ser el hecho traumático que le provocó la amnesia?

- No. Cuando logré sacarla de ese sitio me reconocía y aparentaba estar completamente en sus cabales.

- ¿Podría ser entonces que se esté protegiendo de algo por lo que le haya hecho Rasputin durante el tiempo en que la tuvo prisionera?

- Creo que es posible… en todo caso, lo mejor será que el doctor Kuhn se entere de todo el asunto.

Vera lo miró alarmada.

- ¿De verdad crees que es indispensable? No podemos arriesgarnos, si esto se llegara a saber…

- No creas que me hace gracia revelarle este asunto ni a él ni a nadie. Pero si sirve de algo, tendré que confiar en ese hombre…

Liudmil entró al salón, y saludó a su hermano mayor con una sonrisita cómplice. Leonid miró hacia el techo, algo resignado ya a que le tomaran el pelo. Decidió que lo permitiría sólo por hoy debido a que se encontraba realmente de buen ánimo.

Julius se sentó en el grueso alfeizar de una de las ventanas que daba al jardín. Suspiró.

_Nada… una vez más no he podido ver nada más. Solo esa cúpula de una iglesia, las voces de estudiantes corriendo por un pasillo… Esa vieja torre que parece que se cae a pedazos… ¡No comprendo! Sé que puede tomar mucho tiempo, pero si puedo tocar esta pieza de memoria, entonces ¿por qué no soy capaz de recordar siquiera el rostro de mi madre? ¿Quiénes eran mis amigos? ¿En quienes confié, a quiénes amé en el pasado…?_

Presionó la frente y la punta de la nariz contra el vidrio helado.

_… __Y ese hombre tiene que ser la clave de por qué he venido a parar aquí… Cada vez que recuerdo que ha muerto el pecho se me oprime de angustia, y siento lástima, por él y por mí. Yo quiero recordar. De verdad me esfuerzo… pero también tengo miedo de lo que pueda descubrir. Si todo se volviera claro, si supiera qué sucedió, ¿volvería a amarle como entonces? ¿A amarle tanto como Leonid me ha dicho que le quería, tanto como para abandonarlo todo por él? ¿Odiaría a Leonid por haberle apresado y enviado a prisión…? ¡No, eso nunca! No importa lo que haya pasado, no importa lo que haya hecho, nunca podría odiarle. ¡Jamás! Él sólo estaba cumpliendo con su obligación... Sí, eso es, era su deber, tal como Aleksei luchaba en Moscú porque creía que era lo correcto._

_Y me pregunto si esto realmente vale la pena. Porque saber qué sucedió y de dónde vengo es una cosa. Recordarlo es otra muy distinta. Es volver a vivirlo, lo bueno y lo malo. Y tengo el presentimiento de que lo malo es mucho más que lo bueno. Mis padres han muerto. ¿Acaso tendría que volver a sufrir el dolor de perderlos? Y está eso otro, eso que evito pensar… Esa sensación de algo tenebroso, oscuro, siniestro en mi pasado. ¿Es algo que he hecho yo? ¿Es algo que alguien me ha hecho a mí? Sólo tengo la certeza de que fue terrible… y no sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarlo. Si mi mente se aclarara, ¿la muerte de Aleksei Mijaílov adquiriría un nuevo significado para mí, tendría que vivir inevitablemente un luto que no he sentido hasta ahora…? ¿Me amaba también? ¿Cómo era su carácter…? ¿Cuál sería el tono de su voz…...? ¿Acaso... acaso me abandonó y por eso he terminado aquí, buscándolo? ¡Ah…! Un día quiero saberlo todo, al otro día quisiera no acordarme de nada… ya sé que es normal, es lo que ha dicho el médico, pero aún así me perturba…_

- No te sobre exijas, sólo conseguirás frustrarte.

Leonid la tomó por un hombro y se sentó a su lado, sin soltarla. Este simple gesto la tranquilizó bastante.

- A veces no sé si en realidad prefiero que todo quede así…

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Más que en mí misma.

Leonid acunó una mejilla de la mujer con su diestra. Ella la aferró en seguida con sus manos y se acurrucó de una forma que a él le hizo pensar en un gatito. De todas las cosas que le gustaban de Julius, entre las primeras estaban esas reacciones casi instintivas. Cada vez que buscaba refugio en él no sólo se sentía necesario (algo que nunca había pensado que pudiera implicar algún grado de satisfacción para él) sino que le inspiraba una ternura que no había experimentado nunca antes. Una certeza de ser capaz de cualquier cosa, sin ningún límite, con tal de asegurar su bienestar.

- Entonces quiero que entiendas esto: Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase. Respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta, y nunca, que esto te quede muy claro, nunca voy a dejarte sola, a menos que sea lo que tú deseas.

- ¿Por qué querría apartarme de tu lado?

- Tú sabes muy bien por qué – Leonid sintió un maligno placer al pensar que Mijaílov estaba muerto. Que Julius jamás podría volver a su lado, y por tanto, las posibilidades de que le abandonara se reducían. Pese a estar realmente dispuesto a acatar la voluntad de Julius, sabía que mientras más cercanos fueran, mientras más se involucrara con ella, el costo de la posible separación sería mayor para él. No necesitaba que Julius le dijera que temía lo mismo: que abrir la puerta a sus recuerdos significara revivir ese amor dormido. Le bastaba con verla acurrucada junto a la ventana, con la frente apoyada en el vidrio y la mirada angustiosa y perdida para saber que pensaba en Aleksei Mijaílov.

- ¡Eso no va a pasar!

- No sabes cómo espero que estés en lo cierto, Julius… - se miraron a los ojos intentando ocultarse mutuamente sus pensamientos. Cuando él comprobó que ella se había calmado un poco, decidió cambiar de tema – Nunca imaginé que fueras una pianista tan extraordinaria. ¿Podrías tocar algo más? Me gustaría mucho seguir escuchándote.

Ella no se hizo de rogar, se levantó de un salto y lo arrastró de la mano junto al piano. Se sentó en el banquito, y cuando estiró los dedos, antes de posarlos sobre el teclado, se sintió llena de energía. Había olvidado toda su negatividad y temor de hacía un momento. Pero sabía que tal como se iba, esa angustia podía volver. Volvería, con seguridad.

**~.~.~**

- Es… inverosímil… - dijo el psiquiatra. Limpió sus gafas con un paño y volvió a colocarlas ante sus asombrados ojos – su origen, lo que la trajo aquí, esa fortuna… ¡incluso fue detenida e interrogada por el mismísimo Rasputin!

- Es la verdad, de principio a fin.

- La vida de esta muchacha ha sido de lo más asombrosa… y como usted ya ha sospechado, sí, es posible que aquel episodio haya influido en el nulo efecto que la hipnosis ha tenido sobre ella. Puede ser un mecanismo de defensa inconsciente.

- ¿Comprende usted la magnitud de los hechos que le estoy revelando?

- Por supuesto que lo comprendo, marqués Yusúpov y agradezco su confianza… como también comprendo que tanto el ponerme en conocimiento de tal asunto, como confesarle toda la verdad a la señorita le ponen a usted en una situación a lo menos… delicada.

- Es por eso que necesito de su más absoluta discreción.

- Cuente con ello. Créame que nada está más lejos de mis intenciones que chismosear sobre un secreto de Estado de este calibre – dijo el psiquiatra esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Tras la fría amabilidad de Yusúpov advertía la sombra de una amenaza. Sin embargo, comprendía que en su actitud también nacía del temor – En cuanto a la señorita… es muy pronto para hablar de resultados, pero ya he podido observar algunos patrones de comportamiento… Durante su ausencia se hicieron mucho más notorios los síntomas de su… trastorno de personalidad por dependencia afectiva.

- Pero… ¿eso significa que ella está…?

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo el psiquiatra, adelantándose a los temores del marqués – La señorita Julius no está "loca", como vulgarmente se dice. No hay juicio alterado de la realidad, y si bien ha tenido algunos episodios de crisis de pánico, éstos han sido esporádicos y lejanos en el tiempo. En todo caso, debo advertirle que mentalmente es frágil y tiene una tendencia al desequilibrio y la histeria… Sin embargo, en este momento, su problema es fundamentalmente emocional y social. Es incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, siente un gran temor al abandono y a la soledad, y necesita imperiosamente de otros para resolver las dificultades más ínfimas. Por ello adopta una actitud insegura, pasiva y sumisa, buscando protección en personas de carácter fuerte y dominante cuya presencia necesita a su lado constantemente, de una forma obsesiva… ese rol lo cumplen dos personas: su hermana, de modo secundario, y fundamentalmente… usted.

Leonid fue sintiendo un vacío cada vez más grande en el estómago a medida que el psiquiatra hablaba.

- Sí… - murmuró con un tono apagado y algo lúgubre – hemos podido darnos cuenta de eso…

- Y mientras usted estuvo fuera de la ciudad, sus niveles de ansiedad se dispararon. La frustración, el miedo, la sensación de desamparo e incluso cierto nivel de rabia contenida se hicieron patentes…

- Sí, es lo que sucede habitualmente… - Leonid clavó la vista en un adorno metálico que reposaba sobre la esquina del escritorio del psiquiatra. Dos piezas superpuestas se balanceaban en un movimiento de péndulo. Un nudo le apretaba la garganta – siempre reacciona así cuando no estoy en casa por un periodo relativamente extenso… por lo que mi hermana me ha contado…

El médico sonrió paternalmente. Se quitó una vez más las gafas.

- Bien, pues detectado ya parte del problema, y explicado mejor su origen, puede usted ayudarla incentivándola a realizar actividades o asumir ciertas responsabilidades. Es muy importante que se relacione con otras personas. Que realice algunas mínimas actividades sociales. Todo esto le ayudará a recobrar algo de seguridad en sí misma, y estimular sus intereses más allá de la vida que lleva hasta ahora.

- Nuestra vida social nunca ha sido muy activa – Leonid esbozó una leve sonrisa, intentando disimular su amargura – Pero creo que Vera podrá ayudarnos con eso. Ir al teatro, a alguna tertulia, recibir en casa a sus pocas amistades… sí, claro… todo eso puede hacerse sin problemas.

El psiquiatra continuó dándole consejos prácticos y explicaciones médicas. Leonid intervenía y preguntaba con frecuencia, sin embargo, daba la impresión de que su mente estaba en otro sitio. A medida que pasaban los minutos se veía más y más desanimado.

- Marqués Yusúpov… - el médico lo interrumpió sorpresivamente cuando Leonid le preguntaba su opinión respecto de sus últimas lecturas sobre psicoanálisis - ella efectivamente presenta un trastorno de la personalidad de una entidad considerable… pero eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos hacia usted no sean reales.

- ¿A… a qué se refiere…?

- Hijo... permítame que le llame así, pues le doblo en edad... ¿cree que no sé por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Cree que no es evidente por qué está corriendo el riesgo de dejar al descubierto la existencia de una fortuna incalculable que el zar tiene fuera de del país con tal de lograr una mejor calidad de vida para ella? No intente venderme el cuento de que se siente culpable por haberle mentido durante tantos años y haberla separado de ese hombre a quien vino siguiendo hasta aquí desde Regensburg… Salta a la vista de que usted la ama tanto que incluso está dispuesto a renunciar a ella si es necesario. Y que teme por sobre todas las cosas, que la inclinación de la señorita hacia su persona no sea un sentimiento real, sino una dependencia obsesiva derivada de su enfermedad porque su carácter coincide el tipo de persona por la cual se sienten atraídos quienes sufren este trastorno. No es un afecto falso, ni dañino para ella. ¡No, en absoluto! Sólo debe encausarse correctamente, de una forma saludable y para ello basta con tomar algunas sencillas precauciones. ¿O qué esperaba, que la apartásemos de sus pocos seres queridos para que aprenda a valerse por si misma de golpe y porrazo? ¡Por ningún motivo! No hay nada de malo en que usted la ame, en que se lo demuestre. Usted es una figura positiva en su vida, que puede ayudarla mucho, y por lo que veo, ella también a usted.

El médico espero el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que Leonid no era capaz de decir una sola sílaba. Estaba mudo y petrificado en su asiento.

- Y perdone que me haya tomado la confianza de decirle esto así, a quemarropa. Sé que usted es de los que analizan a los demás pero detestan que les analicen de vuelta. Le confesaré algo. Yo también lo detesto. Ahora, puede decirle a la señorita que pase, y volver a buscarla dentro de una hora y media.

**~.~.~**

La vida de los Yusúpov sufrió varios cambios en los meses posteriores a que Leonid regresara de Moscú. En sí, estos no tenían mucha relevancia mirados desde afuera, pero en conjunto representaban modificaciones significativas en su estilo de vida. Por una parte las actividades sociales de los hermanos mayores se intensificaron al menos un poco. De pronto fue habitual ver a Vera y Leonid en el teatro o en la ópera en compañía de la muchacha alemana que habían acogido en su casa que antes solía vestir de varón, y que en público respondía al nombre de Yulia. Durante los meses de frío, también se había visto al pequeño de la familia, Liudmil, en compañía de la misma mujer, divirtiéndose en la pista de patinaje. Y Vera de cuando en cuando organizaba alguna tertulia en su casa. Algo sencillo y nada pomposo con una cantidad reducida de asistentes, pero que tratándose de esa familia no dejaba de llamar la atención, toda vez que casi nadie visitaba la casa desde que Adel se marchó y dejó de organizar reuniones sociales. Así fue como bastantes personas llegaron a conocer mejor a Julius, y descubrieron que "la muchacha alemana que al parecer estaba loca", que había sido recogida por los Yusúpov hacía ya varios años, era muy agradable, y que salvo por su lamentable amnesia, se veía como una persona totalmente normal. Además tenía un notable talento como pianista.

Otras señoras la conocieron en el parque cuando fueron a recoger a sus hijos, luego de ser informadas que era allí donde hacían la cimarra para participar en campeonatos de un juego llamado _"football"_. Se rumoreaba que el culpable de tan alta deserción escolar era el marqués Yusúpov, lo cual era insólito pero al parecer cierto. Muchas de estas madres le mandaron a decir cosas casi irreproducibles a través de Julius, mientras tenían a sus hijos bien sujetos de una oreja, casi colgando al vilo. Algunas incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo personalmente en las ocasiones en que él mismo asistía como observador de estos encuentros, que, por lo demás, atraían cada vez mayor cantidad de público. Finalmente el problema se resolvió cuando los mismos chicos decidieron organizarse para jugar en sus horas libres, y trasladaron el problema a las escuelas, donde los maestros tenían que requisar las pelotas y arrearlos para hacerlos volver a clases después de cada recreo.

Y al interior de la mansión se percibía un ambiente mucho más distendido y relajado. Los sirvientes ya no sentían aquel pavor hacia el dueño de la casa, pese a que en estricto rigor, seguía dándoles exactamente el mismo trato. En realidad nunca había sido déspota o cruel, y ellos se sentían intimidados por su sola presencia. Sólo se daban cuenta ahora, en que el trato abiertamente cariñoso que daba a Julius parecía haberlo humanizado. Dado el secretismo que siempre había rodeado la presencia de Julius, los sirvientes mantuvieron reserva respecto de este cambio de relación, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido antes con la infidelidad de Adel. Aunque eso había sido distinto, ya que Adel y Konstantin habían procedido con tal descaro que todo San Petersburgo había estado al tanto de sus relaciones, incluyendo al propio marqués, quien parecía ser el que menos interés tenía en el asunto. Además, la señorita Julius era distinta a la ex mujer del señor, era dulce y amable, y se veía tan desvalida que esta discreción era también una forma de protegerla.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Isaac Gotthilfe Weischeit?

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Isaac Gotthilfe Weischeit… - repitió Leonid.

Julius rió con muchas ganas, palmoteando sobre el brazo del sillón sobre el que estaba sentada.

- No, para nada… Pero ha de ser todo un personaje para tener semejante nombre. **(2)**

Leonid se sintió algo contrariado ante la reacción de Julius. Pero aún tenía una carta bajo la manga.

- Entonces creo que deberías escucharle.

- ¿A ese tal Isaac? ¿Y cómo? ¿Le has traído hasta aquí?

Leonid colocó un disco en el fonógrafo. El corazón de Julius dio un vuelco nada más oír las primeras notas.

- ¡Por Dios!

- Sí, es el Emperador de Beethoven, que tocas con tanto ahínco. Interpretado por la orquesta sinfónica de Viena. Y al piano está Isaac Weischeit, tu compañero de clase en Sankt Sebastian, la academia de música a la que asistías en Regensburg.

- ¿Esa es la escuela de música que recuerdo, entonces?

- Así es, Julius. Me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco más sobre algunos detalles personales de tu vida… espero que no te moleste.

- No, no me molesta. Está bien que lo hayas hecho… - Julius se concentró en la música - Reconozco esa forma de tocar… ¡Sí, le he oído hace un tiempo en la radio**(3)**, cuando tuve esos recuerdos y Vera intentó contarme…!

- Fue una transmisión en vivo a varios países, todo un acontecimiento. Se grabó un disco y logré conseguir una copia.

- ¡Claro que es la misma! – Julius posó los dedos sobre el piano acariciando las teclas al mismo tiempo que la grabación, pero sin presionarlas – Pero le he oído antes también… Siempre supe que jamás sería tan buena como él… de modo que su nombre es Isaac… - cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Derramó lágrimas que no sabía si eran de alegría o tristeza – lo reconozco, lo reconozco… Nadie le llegaba a los talones… Yo le admiraba infinitamente… ¡Era un prodigio!

- Es un intérprete soberbio…

- Sí… el mejor…

- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

- Un parque… ¿Por qué está su piano en el parque? ¡Eso es completamente ilógico! – Julius se levantó con la mirada extraviada – Pero es él, está tocando… está tocando toda la orquesta… hay mucha gente mirando, y lo ovacionan… Una chica le lleva un enorme ramo de flores… parece que son rosas rojas… ¡Al fin reconocen su talento!... Pero… no entiendo por qué están en el parque. Eso no puede haber sucedido…

- Concéntrate. ¿Logras ver su rostro? ¿Qué aspecto tiene Isaac?

- No… ni siquiera su nombre me hace sentido. No veo su rostro, ni recuerdo su voz… ¡nada! Sólo sé que quien interpretaba esta pieza tenía un talento inigualable. Y era una persona muy importante para mí. Era… era mi amigo…

- ¿Te suena alguno de estos nombres?

Julius abrió los ojos. Leonid le extendía una hoja de papel en que figuraba una lista de nombres.

- Gustav Luttenberger, Oswald Baum, Moritz von Kippemberg, Rolf Schneider, Heinrich Müller, David Rassen, Ernst Diermissen, Gûnther Hoffman, Klaus von Maschmidt, Erwin Koch, Raimund Fuchs... – leyó Julius – no, ninguno me resulta familiar... Aquí aparece también ese tal Isaac...

- Todos ellos estuvieron en Sankt Sebastian al mismo tiempo que tú, entre 1903 y 1905 que son los años en que figuras matriculada allí.

Ella siguió leyendo la lista de nombres.

- …Julius von Alensmeier, ¡mira aquí estoy yo!

- Algunos son de tu clase y otros de cursos superiores e inferiores. ¿Estás segura de que ninguno te suena ni remotamente?

Julius negó con la cabeza repasando la hoja varias veces de arriba abajo. Finalmente la dejó sobre el piano. Se sentó junto a Leonid, con las manos sobre el regazo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del diván clavando los ojos en el techo. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro pese a que ella no emitió ni un solo sollozo. Es más, apenas se movía, bajo el influjo de una especie de hechizo. Sonreía con una expresión ida. Leonid le tomó una mano.

- Tu amigo actualmente reside en Viena, en el último tiempo ha adquirido mucho renombre… ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, te oigo – murmuró ella, permaneciendo en la misma posición - ¡Oh, el _adagio_! ¿No es extraordinario? ¡Escúchalo! Esta es mi parte favorita – tamborileó sobre sus muslos como si estuviera al piano.

- Julius… presta atención. Isaac se ha presentado en el último tiempo con mucho éxito en toda Europa, ha realizado ya varias giras y ha sido alabado por la crítica especializada como uno de los mejores intérpretes de nuestra época. Curiosamente, tiempo atrás tocó junto a una amiga de Vera, que es violinista… a quién detuvieron durante esa gira por descubrirse que colaboraba con los bolcheviques. Anastasia Kulikovskaia, ¿la recuerdas?

- ¡Esa mujer! Hace tiempo ya me habló en el teatro. Me habló de Aleksei… la noche en que pusieron una bomba en tu coche – dijo ella, despertando bruscamente – No entiendo qué relación puede haber entre ellos.

- Tampoco yo. Pero podemos averiguarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedo contactar a Isaac Weischeit. Traerle hasta aquí, o llevarte a Viena si es necesario.

- ¡No! De ninguna manera, no quiero verle – dijo Julius, exaltándose súbitamente.

- ¿Por qué no, Julius? Si no me equivoco, lo percibes como una figura positiva en tu vida… Puede ayudarnos…

- No todavía… quiero tratar de recordar algo concreto… no sé… quizás más adelante… - balbuceó, nerviosa – ahora no quiero pensar en eso…

Leonid la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Como quieras – dijo él con algo de frustración – En un tiempo más veremos qué hacemos al respecto.

Julius ya no le prestaba atención.

- _Allegro ma non troppo…_Qué sublime…

Apenas el disco dejó de girar, Julius corrió al fonógrafo y lo puso otra vez desde un comienzo. Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, sentándose sobre los talones, hipnotizada por el leve vaivén del disco girando sobre el plato metálico. No advirtió que Leonid la observó largo rato, evidentemente desconcertado, y que luego se había marchado cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras de sí.

**~.~.~**

- Nos reuniremos más tarde, Rostovski – Leonid echó una mirada a su reloj. Eran las cinco y media de un cálido día a comienzos del verano – Voy a recoger a Julius, creo que a las seis y media estaré en el cuartel.

- Como usted diga… - murmuró Rostovski.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Leonid, advirtiendo de inmediato el cambio de tono de su subalterno.

- No, señor.

- Te parece mal que haya puesto a ese médico al tanto de todo… - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Sí – Rostovski se quedó pensativo. Después de tantos años, seguía sin poder ocultarle nada. Estaba acostumbrado, pero a veces podía llegar a ser frustrante – Somos muy pocas las personas enteradas de este asunto, ni siquiera la zarina está al tanto. Su majestad tampoco lo ha autorizado…

- Rostovski… - dijo Leonid lentamente – tienes toda la razón. No es lo que debo hacer. Pero es lo que considero correcto. Y si algo llegara a sucederme, te pido que no sólo veles por mis hermanos, sino también por Julius…

Rostovski sonrió de forma extraña, casi dolorosa.

- No necesita decírmelo – respondió, alzando sus ojos celestes – Usted sabe que lo haré. Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

- Bien… - Leonid puso su diestra sobre el hombro de Rostovski, y lo escudriñó con una mirada que el teniente sostuvo de forma casi desafiante – Nos veremos más tarde entonces.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar por la amplia avenida. Rostovski lo miró alejarse apenas un momento antes de dirigirse en la dirección contraria. Un automóvil pasó por el lado del marqués. No habían transcurrido ni quince segundos cuando un espantoso estruendo le hizo volverse. Una columna de humo se elevaba al final de la cuadra, y el automóvil que acababa de ver se encontraba en medio de la calle, transformado en chatarra y en llamas. Leonid corrió hacia el lugar del atentado. Al aproximarse más vio a varios transeúntes al parecer muertos, alrededor del automóvil. Hombres y mujeres, una niña incluso. Otros, heridos, gritaban histéricos o se temblaban en silencio producto del shock.

- ¡Serguei! – llamó desesperadamente - ¡Serguei!

Lo encontró tendido de costado detrás del tronco de un grueso árbol que había sido arrancado casi de cuajo por la fuerza de la explosión. Tenía la mirada extraviada.

- ¡Por todos los diablos! – exclamó Leonid. Lo revisó rápidamente, al parecer no tenía heridas de consideración. Agitó una mano en frente de sus ojos, tratando de atraer su atención - ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

Rostovski se llevó las palmas a los oídos. Lo único que percibía era un agudo silbido.

**~.~.~**

- Tiempo ya que no nos veíamos, ¿no es así, Leonid Felíksovich**(4)**?

- Varios meses, majestad.

- Tampoco se te ha visto ni en las actividades de la corte ni en las reuniones de los oficiales de la Guardia Imperial…

- Majestad, ya sabe usted que no soy un hombre muy sociable. No solía frecuentar esos círculos cuando pertenecía a la Guardia, con menor razón ahora que comando otro regimiento…

Nikolai estaba evidentemente incómodo. Se había apartado de sus perfectos modales con que ponía una fría y cortés distancia con sus interlocutores, buscando un poco de cercanía en quien consideraba uno de sus súbditos más leales… con quién se había visto forzado a proceder de forma bastante injusta. Buscó algún rastro de animadversión o resentimiento en el marqués, sin encontrarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo abordarlo. Y al verse por primera vez en la necesidad de analizarlo, de adivinar lo que sentía, le daba la razón a quienes le llamaban "Espada de Hielo"… no mostraba emoción alguna, y sus ojos oscuros se asemejaban en verdad a los de una víbora por su inexpresividad. La única certeza que el zar tenía, era que estaba siendo estudiado con bastante más éxito por su sagaz interlocutor.

- Muchacho… - dijo al fin – Quiero que sepas que… tu alejamiento de la Guardia no ha sido… no ha sido mi deseo, se ha debido a razones de fuerza mayor que… - y no supo cómo continuar.

- No me corresponde cuestionar sus decisiones, majestad – dijo Yusúpov, sacándolo del aprieto – Ya sea en la Guardia Imperial o en el Cuerpo de Defensa, sigo sirviendo a Rusia.

- En cuanto a Adel… Lamento profundamente el escandaloso comportamiento de mi sobrina – añadió, intentando justificar su intervención en la vida privada del marqués a través de la "sugerencia" que hizo a ambos de divorciarse, tal como casi diez años antes había "sugerido" que se casaran.

- Estaba usted en lo cierto, poner fin a ese matrimonio ha sido beneficioso para los dos. Está claro que un hombre como yo no sirve para la vida de casado – contestó Yusúpov, evitando cargar responsabilidades en su ex mujer. En esto era sincero, pues dado que se había tratado de una unión por conveniencia, a estas alturas ni siquiera la culpaba por sus acciones. Además, desde que iniciara su relación con Julius, su matrimonio fracasado estaba muy lejos de sus pensamientos. "Adiós y buena suerte" es lo que le habría dicho a Adel de darse la oportunidad.

La respuesta dejó conforme al zar. Si bien Yusúpov era una persona bastante extraña, su falta de ambiciones personales le hacía extremadamente confiable ante sus ojos. Nikolai amaba la vida militar al punto de enrolar simbólicamente a sus propias hijas en el ejército, y para él, Leonid encarnaba todo lo que debía ser un soldado, desde su aspecto físico hasta su educación, modales, sentido de la responsabilidad, su valentía y por sobre todo, la fidelidad a la figura del zar. Quizás se pasaba un poco siendo excesivamente serio y retraído, ya que nunca frecuentaba las partuzas de los oficiales de alto rango, pero eso era un simple detalle. Por ello se había opuesto tenazmente a su mujer, que, influenciada por Rasputin, exigía un alejamiento aún más radical de la familia. "¡Rasputin es un hombre santo! ¡Si ha dicho que el marqués Yusúpov nos causará la ruina ha de estar en lo cierto! ¿Qué sucederá si Rasputin se aleja de la corte? ¿Quién más ha de velar por la vida de nuestro hijito?" Aleksandra le había acosado insistentemente hasta lograr su re destinación militar y el fin del lazo de parentesco con la familia imperial a través del divorcio de Adel. Nikolai se negó a hacer más concesiones, y por el momento esto pareció ser suficiente para calmar los ánimos de su esposa. La debilidad de su carácter le impedía tomar una decisión tajante al respecto, ya fuera en el sentido de conservar a Yusúpov entre sus más cercanos, o expulsarlo definitivamente para complacer a su mujer y a aquel hombre que lograba el milagro de mantener al pequeño zarevich Aleksei con vida. En este instante se felicitaba por no haber hecho lo segundo.

- Supe que hace unos días atrás estuviste presente durante el atentado en que resultó muerto un magistrado de renombre. ¿Sufriste algún daño?

- No, señor.

- ¿Y tu oficial de confianza?

- Heridas menores y un trauma acústico del que se está reponiendo.

El zar se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

- Los atentados siguen estando a la orden del día – comentó – parece que ninguna medida es lo suficientemente dura contra estos alborotadores.

Yusúpov no respondió. Una niña de cinco años tirada sobre el pavimento, aferrando una paleta de dulce, muerta, no es una imagen que deje indiferente a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente intentando expulsar de su mente la horrible visión.

- Ahora, te preguntarás por qué te he llamado – continuó el zar, ante su silencio.

- Le escucho, majestad.

- He estado pensando en cierto asunto sobre el que quisiera tomar algunas precauciones. Para ello necesitaré de tu ayuda – dijo lentamente, preparándose para observar las reacciones de su interlocutor – "El hijo" de Alfred von Alensmeier, ¿aún permanece en tu casa como lo ordené?

Leonid inclinó apenas la cabeza de forma instintiva, para evitar que se leyera en su rostro el efecto que le provocaban esas palabras.

- Así es.

- ¿Continúa en la misma condición mental?

- Nunca se recuperó de su amnesia.

- Bien… según tengo entendido, esa mujer ingresó al país antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, con documentación legítima de ciudadano alemán de sexo masculino. Por lo tanto, de ser necesario realizar cualquier movimiento con ese dinero ella tendría que actualizar sus documentos de identidad en su patria y registrarlos en el banco.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo que haga necesario realizar alguna transacción?

- No… sólo precaución. De todas las cuentas secretas que mantengo en el extranjero, la más abultada es la del Reichsbank de Alemania. Quiero asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

- Ella hará lo que yo le pida – Leonid apretó la empuñadura de su espada entre los dedos. Aparentemente el asunto no revestía ninguna gravedad, pero aún así debía estar alerta. Recordó, como él mismo le dijera a Julius al poco tiempo de tenerla prisionera, que el zar le había otorgado las más amplias facultades como carcelero. Recordó cómo había disfrutado con maligno sadismo al ver sus ojos aterrorizados y furiosos cuando le informó que incluso tenía autorización para matarla, si es que dejaba de ser útil y se transformaba en un estorbo – Tengo todo bajo control.

El zar esbozó una semi sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Todo bajo control, marqués Yusúpov…? Vaya… me sorprende, aunque después de todo, por qué no ibas a tener derecho a divertirte un poco, ¿no?

- Majestad, yo no…

- Está bien, está bien – Nikolai agitó la mano, restando importancia a sus propias especulaciones – si mal no recuerdo, la muchacha era bastante agraciada. Procura mantenerla en el lugar que corresponde y no involucrarte demasiado… aunque tratándose de ti, está claro que la advertencia está de más.

Leonid nunca se había sentido ofendido porque alguien dudara de su capacidad de amar hasta ese instante. Pese a que por muchos años él mismo creyó no tenerla. En el fondo, más que nada le ofendía que se considerara a Julius como una persona indigna de ser amada.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo entre dientes.

- Es simple, quiero que viajes a Frankfurt con ella. Que se tramite su documentación oficial como ciudadano alemán y registren todos estos antecedentes en el banco, para que con su firma pueda disponerse de ese dinero si, ni Dios lo quiera, sea necesario echar mano a él. Además, quiero que firme varios mandatos a tu nombre para puedas intervenir directamente en este asunto ¿Estás seguro de que ella no representa ningún problema? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer esto?

- Lo estoy. Déjelo por mi cuenta.

El zar caminó hacia la puerta del majestuoso salón, haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera.

- Muy bien, muy bien… - murmuró. Su incomodidad inicial había pasado al comprobar que Yusúpov, pese a todo, seguía siendo el mismo perro fiel de siempre – quiero que partas cuanto antes…

En el pasillo se cruzaron con un grupo de damas alborotadas que rodeaban a un hombre de largo y liso cabello grasiento que vestía un hábito oscuro. Todas se callaron en el acto y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el soberano. Rasputin se adelantó a besar su mano.

- _Batiushka-Tzar…_**(5)** - dijo clavando sus ojos profundos e hipnóticos en los de Nikolai – Espero que no haya olvidado el consejo que humildemente le he dado – y a continuación dirigió una furibunda mirada a Yusúpov – Recuerde que mi único interés es velar por el soberano con que Dios ha bendecido a la Santa Rusia…

En ese momento se abrió de golpe otra de las puertas que daban al pasillo y la zarina Aleksandra, al ver a Rasputin, corrió hacia él, se arrodilló y le tomó las manos sollozando.

- ¡Se ha cortado, se ha herido una pierna! ¡Está sangrando, por favor…!

- Tranquila, _Matiushka-Tzarina…_ Vamos a verlo de inmediato, pero mantenga la calma… todo estará bien, confíe en mí…

Aleksandra se puso de pie y reparó en Leonid. En seguida miró a su marido, alterada y furiosa.

- ¡Kolia! – le reprendió - ¡Ya hablamos de esto! ¡Deberías tomar lo que acaba de suceder con tu hijo como un signo, Dios te ha mandado una señal! ¡Soluciónalo!

El zar la tomó del codo, llevándola por donde había aparecido, y siendo seguido por Rasputin y el resto de su séquito de damas.

- Ya lo discutiremos más tarde…

- ¡Ay Dios, mi niño… mi Aliosha…! – gimió Aleksandra.

Nikolai, indeciso, miró a Yusúpov buscando una solución que le permitiera salir del aprieto. Pronto la encontró.

– Toma el tiempo que sea necesario. Toma un mes o más para resolver ese asunto, no te vendrán mal unas vacaciones… - La última mirada que le dirigió fue muy particular. Leonid la interpretó como afectuosa y triste. Lo que no pudo imaginar es que el soberano estaba viendo en él (un hombre adulto, fuerte, sano, de personalidad avasalladora y brillante inteligencia) lo que su pequeño hijo nunca podría ser.

Y luego todos desaparecieron, dejando a Yusúpov solo en medio del pasillo. Lo que había sucedido acabó por convencer a Leonid que su degradación había sido una concesión del soberano a su esposa, quien había exigido su cabeza, totalmente dominada por Rasputin. Ahora trataba de alejarlo a medias para contentar a su mujer, y quizás, también a Rasputin, pues al igual que Aleksandra había caído bajo el influjo de la personalidad magnética del monje y se negaba a verlo tal como era. Un farsante, un depravado alcohólico y vicioso. Leonid en parte lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo, antes que el zar y la zarina de Rusia eran padre y madre de un niño enfermo, y ponían desesperadamente su fe en las supuestas cualidades divinas con las que el monje conseguía detener las frecuentes hemorragias que sufría el hemofílico zarevich.

Leonid, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, tenía muy claro que un ser humano es capaz de todo, de lo más altruista, lo más bajo, lo más absurdo, cuando un peligro mortal acecha a aquellos a quienes ama. ¿Por qué otra cosa él mismo había dejado escapar a un enemigo, agradecido porque ese hombre había arriesgado su vida por salvar la de su hermano? Aunque no lo aprobaba, lo comprendía.

**~.~.~**

Las tierras que se extendían ante sus ojos eran un verdadero mar de un amarillo furioso que se mecía suavemente bajo un cielo azul intenso. El tren iba rápido, pero no tanto como para que no pudiese distinguir de qué cultivo se trataba. Aguzó la vista.

- ¡Son girasoles! – exclamó maravillada.

Leonid bajó el periódico que leía y miró también hacia afuera.

- Sí, es un cultivo muy extendido en Rusia.

- ¡Es una belleza!

- Producimos gran cantidad de aceite… - dijo él. Una de las tantas cosas de Julius que le gustaban, era aquella capacidad de hacerle ver la hermosura de las cosas simples que por lo general para él pasaban desapercibidas. Cuando viajaba solía ir ocupado leyendo algo. Nunca se le habría ocurrido mirar el paisaje a través de las ventanas, simplemente porque era digno de verse. Y un campo interminable de girasoles bajo el cielo azul, era mucho más que "materia prima para producir aceite" – También se planta una pequeña cantidad con fines ornamentales.

Julius se quedó pensativa uno segundos.

- ¿Habrá algún cuadro de los girasoles en París?

- ¿De la serie de van Gogh? La verdad no tengo idea. Pero podemos averiguarlo.

- Me gustaría muchísimo verlo con mis propios ojos…

Sonaron tres golpes a la puerta.

- Pase – dijeron ambos a la vez.

El doctor Kuhn ingresó al compartimento del tren, equilibrando su cuerpo regordete. Justo acababan de tomar una curva pronunciada.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- No, para nada – respondió Julius – Venga, siéntese aquí a mi lado. ¡Mire! ¿Ha visto usted algo semejante? ¿No es increíble?

- No, no he visto nada como esto – dijo el psiquiatra, acercándose a la ventana y ajustándose sus anteojos – Es muy hermoso… Y he de decirles que ha sido un viaje muy agradable junto a ustedes. Ha sido una fortuna que los tres tuviéramos asuntos pendientes en Alemania en la misma época, pues no me gusta viajar solo.

- ¿Puede creer que Leonid prefería ir leyendo ese tedioso periódico en lugar de admirar el campo de girasoles? – dijo Julius risueñamente. Le gustaba acusar a Leonid con el médico, para luego demostrar cómo ella era capaz de influir en él de un modo que estimaba positivo – he tenido que hacerle notar la belleza del paisaje para que recién le prestara atención… ¡Como si no pudiera enterarse de las noticias un poco más tarde!

Leonid y el psiquiatra pasaron largo rato hablando de actualidad política. Pronto Julius se aburrió de contemplar el paisaje y comenzó a bostezar.

- Amor, no deberías dormirte tan temprano – le dijo Leonid al observar como cabeceaba y casi se golpeaba en la ventana – Te desvelarás por la noche.

- Ustedes tienen la culpa. Pueden volverse realmente aburridos.

Leonid abrió el bolsillo exterior de una maleta y extrajo una pequeña caja.

- ¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez?

Julius frunció el ceño.

- Ah… está bien…

Pese a que Leonid sostenía una sesuda conversación con su compañero de viaje y a la vez atendía el juego, Julius pronto se vio en aprietos. El psiquiatra observaba entretenido la interacción entre su paciente y el marqués.

- Comprendo su punto. Pero su análisis si bien es válido para Europa, no lo es en Rusia. El marxismo no guarda ninguna vinculación con nuestra idiosincrasia. Si quiere que le sea cien por ciento sincero, comparto algunas de sus críticas. Creo que la situación debe mejorar y deben hacerse ciertas concesiones. Pero imponer una ideología foránea es ir demasiado lejos – decía Leonid al psiquiatra, al tiempo que desplazaba una pieza dos casillas luego de dar una fugaz ojeada al tablero – Jaque mate.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Julius – En diez años no he podido ganarte un miserable juego. ¿No podrías dejarme ganar al menos una vez? ¡Estás dañando mi autoestima! ¿No es así doctor Kuhn?

- Oh, no, querida, en vuestros líos de pareja no me metáis… Quiero llegar vivo a Frankfurt – y rió bonachonamente.

- Este es un complot en mi contra – Julius se levantó y se puso brazos en jarra – Ustedes sigan conversando y arreglando el mundo, yo voy por un café.

Una vez que hubo salido, Kuhn le preguntó al marqués por qué no la dejaba ganar. Leonid sonrió de una forma que nadie hubiera esperado de él unos meses atrás.

- Porque me agrada saber que nunca será capaz de ganarme.

- ¿Cómo es eso? No necesito decirle que es usted un espécimen digno de estudio y que, por ende, le he estudiado… y aunque de mi análisis he concluido muchas cosas, entre ellas no está que usted sienta alguna necesidad de sentirse superior a los demás para reafirmarse. Al menos, no a tal grado…

- Tiene usted razón. El hecho de que Julius no pueda ganarme es sólo una muestra de su superioridad sobre mí en otros aspectos – Leonid guardó las piezas en su estuche mientras hablaba – Demuestra que es espontánea, incluso, si quiere, irreflexiva. Que es incapaz de concentrarse en este juego y adelantarse a los movimientos de su rival. Que no pierde el tiempo pensando y se deja llevar por lo que siente. Puede que eso no sea necesariamente una virtud. Puede que sea una característica que la ponga muchas veces en aprietos. Pero ni usted ni nadie podría llegar a imaginar cuánto me gusta esa faceta de su personalidad. Por eso nunca la dejaría ganarme una partida de ajedrez.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Estación de Dresden! ¡Estación de Dresden…!

- Vamos, Julius, despídete del doctor Kuhn… el tren a Regensburg sale en veinte minutos.

Julius miró a Leonid, que la esperaba en el andén con las maletas a su lado, y se abrazó nerviosamente al regordete psiquiatra que estaba de pie junto a la escalera para bajar del vagón.

- Querida, sin tanto drama… nos veremos dentro tan pronto ustedes lleguen a Frankfurt luego de finiquitar tus asuntos pendientes en Regensburg…

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Julius – Es que…

- Julius, si no estás segura de reunirte con tu hermana, este es el momento de decírselo. Recuerda que las cosas deben ser a tu ritmo. No vaya a ser que él, por querer ayudarte, te esté presionando, y tú, por intentar complacerlo, te estés forzando a hacer algo que no deseas…

- Él dijo que María Bárbara me había buscado… Creo que está bien reunirme con ella, decirle que estoy viva... o más bien dicho, "vivo", aunque luego regrese a Rusia.

- Muy bien… ve con él entonces, nos veremos dentro de poco tiempo… y espero que luego disfruten de sus vacaciones en París.

Julius sonrió, insegura, y bajó del vagón. Es cierto, esa hermana a la que no recordaba, la había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, según lo que Leonid había logrado averiguar… pero, ¿para qué? Julius miraba al tren con destino a Frankfurt, que aún no partía, y luego a la boletería de la estación donde debían cambiar sus pasajes rumbo a Regensburg. De pronto una voz que no era la suya gritó dentro de su mente.

_"¡Apártate de mí, bastardo! Siento náuseas de sólo pensar que eres mi hermano."_

Leonid se sorprendió al verla sollozar.

- ¡Volvamos al tren, por favor! ¡Ella me odiaba, ella me odiaba! Estoy segura, era ella, María Bárbara… su cabello era negrísimo, como el de Vera… pero ella me odiaba… ni siquiera sabía que yo era una mujer…

**~.~.~**

- Luces algo decepcionada…

- Pensé que la Gioconda era más grande… ¡casi he tenido que mirarla con lupa!

- Siempre tienes que exagerarlo todo.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Julius, volviendo la vista por última vez hacia el Museo del Louvre.

Luego de tramitar los papeles necesarios en Frankfurt, Leonid y Julius se habían despedido del doctor Kuhn para pasar un mes libre de preocupaciones en París. Llevaban más de dos semanas alojados en un céntrico y lujoso hotel, en habitaciones separadas. Pese a que ambos tenían muy claro que nunca podrían contraer matrimonio, ya que Leonid le había explicado con toda franqueza a Julius que era poco probable que saliera de su condición de "prisionera", en su estructurada forma de pensar se esforzaba por recrear los pasos de una relación medianamente normal. Quizás porque él tampoco la había tenido, dado lo impuesto y apresurado que había sido su matrimonio. Hasta este punto, seis meses después de haber iniciado una relación, Julius venía a ser algo así como su prometida, y como tal la respetaba. Huelga decir que la sola idea de apresurarse, y que esto le causara algún daño, lo espantaba por más que lo deseara. Julius, por su parte, le consideraba demasiado escrupuloso, y pensaba que era ella quien estaba teniéndole paciencia. Pero estando segura de su amor esperaba de buena gana. Ya habían visitado gran parte de los múltiples sitios turísticos de la ciudad, habían caminado por sus hermosas callecitas, y tomado un café en muchas de sus veredas. Era un verano espléndido. Era una ciudad mágica y bella. Y sus vidas, simplemente perfectas.

- Lamento que no haya ninguno de los cuadros de la serie "Los Girasoles" en París. Están en Inglaterra, Alemania, o en colecciones privadas…

- ¡Sí, qué pena! Pero igualmente hemos visto obras magníficas…

- ¿Qué te parece un poco de música para la tarde?

- ¿Dónde? ¿Ya has comprado boletos?

- Sí… ¿Te gustaría oír "El Emperador"?

Julius vaciló un momento.

- Sí, por supuesto…

Por la tarde estaban instalados en un palco de primera. Julius se sentía un poco incómoda llevando tanta joya encima, y la hora que había invertido con una peluquera particular que fue a atenderla a sus habitaciones había sido una verdadera tortura. Recorrió la orquesta con la vista distraídamente. El pianista no llamó en especial su atención, contra lo que Leonid esperaba. Pero tan pronto comenzaron a interpretar la famosa pieza, Julius comenzó a temblar. Aferró con fuerza sus gemelos para observar al intérprete, un hombre joven, de cabello corto y dulces ojos castaños que acariciaba las teclas del piano con la misma delicadeza con que hubiese tratado a una amante. Julius comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Había algo doloroso en la expresión del pianista… y de pronto aquella pieza que sabía de memoria pese a no haberla tocado en diez años, se oía a un presagio de muerte…

- Es Isaac… - murmuró mirando a Leonid con reproche - ¡Te dije que no quería verle! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Te dije que…!

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! – la hicieron callar desde el palco vecino.

- Julius, ese hombre era tu amigo, confiabas en él… ¡Puede ayudarnos!

- No me preguntaste… y dijiste que nunca volverías a decidir por mí…

- Perdóname, cariño… yo pensé que…

- ¡No pensaste!

- ¡Shhhhh!

- No pensaste… - repitió Julius, más bajito. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, observando a Isaac. Nuevamente vinieron unas palabras a su mente. Estaba segura que era la voz del hombre sentado al piano.

_"¡FRIEDERIKE! Abre los ojos… Friederike… Aún no he terminado la pieza. ¡Aún no he llegado al último movimiento! Esto… ¡Todavía no ha acabado…!"_

Sintió una tristeza punzante… Alguien… alguien que ambos querían…

– Alguien ha muerto… - murmuró de pronto, tan bajo que Leonid no pudo oírla - Isaac está llorando a una mujer… yo estoy con él...

Julius permaneció el resto del concierto con su mano aferrada a la muñeca de Leonid. Él, por su parte, se sentía como un perfecto imbécil por no haber respetado la regla de oro impuesta por el doctor Kuhn: dejarla avanzar su ritmo. Su ansiedad le había jugado una pésima pasada. Ahora sólo quería largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La ovación una vez terminado el concierto sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Julius no estaba equivocada al calificar a Isaac como un prodigio. Su interpretación en vivo y en directo era mucho más emotiva y apasionada de lo que podía apreciarse a través del fonógrafo.

Isaac avanzó al centro del escenario y dirigió algunas palabras de agradecimiento al público. Finalizó diciendo:

- Esta pieza tiene un significado muy especial para mí. Fue la primera que interpreté junto a una orquesta de verdad, en mis años de estudiante en Regensburg. – Su rostro se ensombreció. Julius pensó que sus ojos estaban próximos a llenarse de lágrimas - Y cada vez que la interpreto, la dedico a una mujer muy especial, que si bien no me acompaña físicamente, vivirá por siempre en mi corazón. Friederike, mi querida hermana… sin su amor y dedicación, yo no estaría aquí, ante ustedes, esta noche…

Julius se puso de pie violentamente.

- Le esperaré afuera…. Voy a hablarle…

- ¿Ahora mismo? Yo creí que era mejor ir a verle a su hotel más tarde - dijo él, pensando que era preferible que de presentarse, lo hiciese como varón.

Julius le tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del palco. Afuera estaba atestado de elegantes asistentes. En cuanto Isaac salió al salón se vio rodeado por una entusiasta multitud. Tal como Leonid había dicho a Julius, se encontraba en un punto muy alto de su carrera. Julius intentó aproximarse, seguida de cerca por Leonid. Isaac le daba la espalda. De pronto, giró sobre sus talones y encontraron frente a frente, separados por unas cuantas personas. Isaac la miró de arriba abajo, impresionadísimo. Y Julius tuvo pánico al notar que él la reconocía. No, no era capaz. Ahora teniéndolo frente a frente su rostro nada le decía. Era un extraño, un completo extraño... Sólo su música lograba que lo sintiera cercano. Isaac intentó abrirse paso entre la gente. Entonces, ella exclamó.

- _¡Leonid, pozhaluista, vozvrashchenie v otel! __**(**_**6) **– dio media vuelta, alcanzó al marqués y se colgó de su brazo.

_Debo estar alucinando, no puede ser ella…_ - Se dijo Isaac - _Esa muchacha es rusa…_

Sin embargo, se quedó con una sensación de desconcierto cuando el hombre que acompañaba a esa mujer, y que ella arrastraba con prisa hacia afuera, se volvió a mirarlo antes de salir por las puertas que daban a la calle. Parecía estar a punto de devolverse a hablarle. Parecía estar pidiéndole ayuda a través de sus oscuros y profundos ojos negros… pero finalmente, siguió a la mujer y ambos desaparecieron de su vista.

Una vez al interior del coche, Julius se quedó largo rato con la frente oculta entre las manos. Leonid no sabía cómo disculparse. Finalmente, cedió a su deseo de abrazarla. Ella no le rechazó. Él se reprendió mentalmente una vez más, por lo difícil que le era comprender que las caricias son mucho más elocuentes que las palabras.

- Perdóname…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El se detuvo a escoger las palabras.

- Supongo... que la única forma de saber si lo que sientes por mí es real, es que recuerdes absolutamente todo tu pasado, y a todas las personas que formaron parte de él...

- Es por Aleksei.

- Sí.

- Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido.

- Lo sé. Discúlpame.

- Sí… sé que tenías buena intención, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así. Ahora, regresemos al hotel.

Ninguno habló durante el trayecto. Julius iba abrazada a él, con la frente apoyada en el nacimiento de su cuello y los ojos cerrados. Leonid miraba por la ventana, con el corazón oprimido.

- ¡Cochero! ¡Nos bajamos aquí! – gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a Julius.

- ¿Qué…? – alcanzó a balbucear, y de pronto, Leonid estaba bajándola casi a la rastra del coche y estaba parada en medio de la calle a su lado.

- Esta noche haremos algo más espontáneo… - dijo él, súbitamente entusiasmado.

- ¿…Espontáneo…?

Leonid la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Se encontró frente a un extravagante edificio. Leyó el nombre del local, expuesto en estrafalarias letras rojas…

- _Moulin Rouge…_

**~.~.~**

Leonid se sintió incómodo en un principio por el volumen de la música y de las conversaciones. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que los ojos de Julius brillaban, que miraba a todos lados de lo más emocionada, y que había olvidado rápidamente el incidente del teatro. Les ubicaron en una mesa desde donde tenían buena vista del escenario. Tenían que hablar muy fuerte para escucharse, pero esto mismo sirvió para animar a Julius. Él encendió un cigarro. Ella estaba achispada a la primera copa de champagne. Sus hombros se movían con inconsciente cadencia mientras observaba a las vedettes, y sus pies marcaban el vigoroso ritmo del can can.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de pronto, señalando a un mozo que llevaba una botella de licor verde. El hombre, que alcanzó a escucharla, se acercó a la mesa.

- Absenta, madame – contestó cordialmente el mozo – El licor de los impresionistas.

- ¡Absenta! – exclamó ella, en el colmo de la admiración - ¿Es verdad que al beberlo se pueden ver las hadas?

- Puede comprobarlo usted misma…

Julius miró interrogativamente a Leonid. Su sonrisa zalamera era totalmente innecesaria, pero la utilizó más que nada por costumbre.

- Traiga una botella – dijo Leonid al mozo. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más, y agregó – sin opio…

Unos minutos más tarde, el mozo colocaba dos copas largas sobre la mesa con un tercio de licor de un verde brillante. Cada una de ellas llevaba una cucharita metálica calada encima, y un terrón de azúcar. Depositó una jarra de agua muy fría en el centro.

- Gracias – dijo Leonid –y descuide, nosotros lo prepararemos.

Y vertió apenas unas gotas de agua sobre cada terrón. En ese momento, de la mesa vecina surgieron gritos de sorpresa y risas, celebrando una llamarada encendida sobre una copa.

- ¡Blasfemia! – dijo el mozo con desdén.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Julius.

- Beber absenta es todo un ritual – contestó Leonid – El azúcar debe deshacerse delicadamente sobre el licor… flamearla es…

- ¡Es aberrante, madame! – completó el mozo, indignado – por fortuna su esposo sabe apreciar las tradiciones – añadió antes de retirarse.

Cuando el azúcar por fin se hubo diluido en el licor, y Leonid completó ambas copas con agua fría, Julius bebió un sorbo. Le sorprendió que pese a la dulzura, el licor era bastante fuerte. Tenía un dejo a anís y hierbas, muy agradable… y cayó por lo dulce.

- Julius… - dijo Leonid cuando ella terminó su tercera copa y estaba llenando la cuarta con un pulso deplorable – Esto sólo conseguirá que mañana tengas una linda resaca. La absenta no es un alucinógeno. Sólo funciona de ese modo cuando se le agrega opio.

- ¡Entonces quiero opio! – exclamó ella levantando la mano.

- Ni hablar… - dijo él, y se la bajó.

- Eres odioso.

- Y eso te encanta – Leonid se dio cuenta de que el licor también le había tomado algo. Era traicionero, dulce y fresco pero realmente fuerte. Sin embargo, él estaba apenas un poco entonado. Julius en cambio, estaba completamente ebria.

- Sí, me encanta… - murmuró ella, acercándose. Pero antes de alcanzar a besarlo, su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro del marqués. Y él dio por finalizada la noche de parranda. Pidió la cuenta y un coche, y la sacó casi al vilo del local. Afortunadamente nadie les prestó atención. Al parecer eran escenas frecuentes en un sitio como ese.

Pero no lo eran tanto en el hotel. Pese a lo avanzado de la hora, igualmente circulaban muchos pasajeros cuando Leonid entró a Julius afirmándola del brazo, mientras ella canturreaba _"Une feé vert… je suis une feé vert…"_y se reía bobamente.

Cuando Julius se recobró un poco aún era de noche y los efectos de la resaca no se habían manifestado, ni se había disipado por completo su borrachera. Una figura oscura se recortaba afuera, en el balcón. Se acercó tambaleante. Leonid fumaba con los antebrazos apoyados en la baranda. La noche era agradablemente fresca. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Miraron la ciudad brillante durante largo rato, en silencio. Él encendió un segundo puro. Ella se lo arrebató con brusquedad, y con suerte de no quemarse.

- Quiero probarlo yo también – dijo con la lengua algo estropajosa. Y a penas dio una bocanada, se ahogó y tosió lamentablemente, para divertimento de Leonid.

- Ya es suficiente, a dormir…

La arrastró hasta el lecho y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cubrirla con las cobijas, ella se le colgó del cuello, obligándolo a tenderse a su lado. Y, obviando su evidente estado de ebriedad, lo miró con una expresión dulcísima e incitante. Leonid no se resistió cuando ella y lo besó. El alcohol, al fin y al cabo, había hecho efecto en ambos. Julius se apegó más a él, enredó sus piernas a las suyas, buscó torpemente los botones de su camisa… pero el alcohol terminó su labor, y ella acabó acurrucándose como un gatito contra su pecho.

- _Une feé vert…_- balbuceó medio dormida.

Él soltó una gran carcajada.

- ¿De qué diablos te ríes? – preguntó ella, abriendo un ojo con dificultad.

- De ti, ¿de qué más va a ser? – tiró de las cobijas para cubrirse, empujando los zapatos afuera del lecho pero sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa – Ahora, duérmete de una vez…

**~.~.~**

Julius se tapó los ojos aún cerrados con el dorso de la mano. No necesitaba abrirlos para saber que los intensos rayos del sol matutino le alumbraban el rostro. Frunció el ceño y emitió un sonido gutural de disgusto.

- Buenos días… si es que pueden serlo luego de todo lo que bebiste anoche…

Pese a que se incorporó tan lento como pudo, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

- Uf… parece que no son muy buenos días… - Leonid estaba sentado en el borde del lecho, junto a ella. Le ofreció un vaso. Incluso los leves destellos del líquido le taladraban el cerebro – Un poco de agua te hará bien, debes estar deshidratada.

- Gracias… - dijo ella y bebió de un solo trago. Tenía la garganta seca. Leonid le llenó un segundo vaso que ella bebió con más calma.

- ¿Y…? ¿Lograste ver algún hada verde, cariño? Sería lo mínimo luego de que te tomaste media botella de absenta…

- ¡Lo siento! Qué papelón, lo arruiné todo.

Leonid la besó en la frente.

- ¡Oh, no, nada de eso! Eres muy graciosa cuando estás ebria.

- ¡Ya no me avergüences más!

- No fue tan terrible. Sólo tuve que cargarte del _Moulin Rouge_ al coche, y luego del coche hasta la habitación.

- Maldito licor… Ni siquiera tuvo el efecto esperado.

El rió.

- Ya te lo expliqué anoche, para lograr un efecto alucinógeno le agregan opio.

- Y no me dejaste probarlo así.

- No, eso es una tontería.

Julius se restregó la cara con las palmas de las manos.

- Y tú estás como si nada… ¿es que no te hizo ningún efecto?

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica?

- Oh, ya lo sé, eres ruso, puedes beber hasta tener más alcohol que sangre en las venas y no morir en el intento.

Él volvió a reír. Estando a solas con Julius lo hacía cada vez más a menudo. Guardó un conveniente silencio en cuanto a que si bien no se había emborrachado, sí se había entonado un poco.

- Algo así… ahora toma tu desayuno, vístete, veremos qué podemos hacer con esa resaca y luego salimos. Espero que un poco de aire fresco te siente bien.

- ¿Qué íbamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Julius, y luego dio un bostezo y estiró exageradamente los brazos.

- Con lo tarde que ya es, almuerzo, tercera visita a la Torre Eiffel a petición tuya, paseo por los campos Elíseos, tarde en Versalles. Cena "ya veremos dónde", para agregar algo de espontaneidad a mi planificación del día…

- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Julius. Sorbió de la taza de café. Comió un croissant, bebió un poco de jugo de naranja – París es una maravilla, ¿No crees?

Leonid se acercó al balcón, desde donde tenía una vista panorámica del centro de la ciudad.

- Sí, lo es… Pero sólo me he dado cuenta de ello ahora. No lo había advertido ninguna de las veces que estuve aquí antes – contestó, dándole la espalda y mirando aún la ciudad – aunque, posiblemente, cualquier sitio me parezca maravilloso si tú estás conmigo.

Julius saltó de la cama y se fue a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

- Podríamos volver algún día, ¿qué opinas? Vera tendría que acompañarnos.

- Espero que sea posible – murmuró Leonid en un tono extrañamente lúgubre.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó ella algo alarmada, pues tenía gran habilidad para detectar los estados de ánimo de él, por más que tratara de disimularlo.

Él no contestó en seguida, y cuando lo hizo, evadió el tema.

- Termina de arreglarte, te esperaré en el recibidor. Date prisa.

Salieron del hotel ya pasado el medio día, ella colgando firmemente de su brazo, parloteando sin cesar, él, con una expresión serena y relajada. Por poco no se cruzaron con un empleado del correo entró al hotel y se dirigió al mesón.

- Telegrama para el marqués Leonid Yusúpov, habitación 352… - dijo casi sin aliento – es urgente.

- Acaba de marcharse – respondió el recepcionista. Al parecer el contenido era realmente urgente, pues ni siquiera lo habían sellado. El hombre le echó una mirada y palideció - ¡Válgame Dios, pero…! ¡Trata de alcanzarlo, puede que aún no haya tomado el coche!

El empleado suspiró con frustración y salió corriendo, pero volvió casi enseguida.

- ¡Demasiado tarde, ya se ha ido!

**~.~.~**

- ¡Cuidado! Por favor, no te asomes demasiado por la baranda…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien sujeta… - dijo Julius, mirando hacia atrás – y además, tú me tienes bien sujeta… - añadió sonriendo, pues Leonid tiraba del lazo que llevaba alrededor del talle hacia el interior de la tercera plataforma de la torre.

- No, por supuesto… - dijo él, y de un brusco tirón la atrajo hacia sus brazos - ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme que tengas medio cuerpo asomado por una baranda a 130 sazhens de altura**(7)**?

- ¡Pero la vista es increíble! – protestó Julius, afirmando las palmas en su pecho.

Él la arrastró unos pasos atrás, tomándola firmemente por la cintura.

- Estoy seguro que desde aquí la vista sigue siendo igualmente increíble – la regañó, aún algo tenso – anoche tratas de intoxicarte con opio y hoy quieres saltar por la torre Eiffel… mañana podemos buscar alguna guillotina para que pongas ahí la cabe…

Julius alzó una mano para tocarle el mentón, y se acercó, empinándose en la punta de los pies, mirándole directo a los ojos.

- Tienes razón, la vista es increíble desde aquí - dijo melosamente – Incluso, diría que muchísimo mejor…

- _Touché…_- murmuró el marqués. Cuando Julius utilizaba esa mirada entre candorosa, traviesa e incitante, no le quedaba más que sacar su banderita blanca y agitarla al viento.

Un estruendo y un relámpago los sobresaltó antes de que alcanzaran a besarse. Desde el interior de una nubecilla de humo surgió un sujeto bajo y delgado, de bigotes, lentes redondos y sombrero de hongo, portando una cámara fotográfica.

- Perdonen, no he podido resistirme… no les cobraré por esta fotografía – dijo amistosamente – Es que era una escena preciosa y bueno, soy un romántico.

- ¿Puede tomarnos otra? – preguntó Julius – Le pagaremos por las dos, como corresponde…

- Encantado – contestó el hombre, ubicándose tras la cámara – Con esta belleza apenas se necesitan unos segundos de exposición para obtener la toma perfecta.

- Julius, ya sabes que detesto las fotografías – gruñó Leonid.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo esta vez!

- Está bien – dijo él, y miró hacia la cámara con desgano.

- Pero sonría un poco, _monsieur_… - dijo el fotógrafo.

- ¡Anda, sonríe! – dijo Julius, tomándole una mano.

Cómo él no le hiciera caso, intentó hacerle cosquillas, y él bloqueó su intento tomándole la muñeca. Al final, entre el forcejeo y los comentarios de los demás turistas que encontraban la escena adorable y le pedían una sonrisa, Leonid acabó por hacerles caso espontáneamente. Otro fogonazo.

Leonid se sorprendió al ver las fotografías más tarde, después de haber terminado el recorrido de la Torre. El hombre no mentía al decir que lograba captar el momento perfecto. En la primera se miraban como si nada más existiera. Leonid no sabía que era capaz de mirar así. En la segunda, ambos tenían las manos sujetas a la altura del pecho, dejando que la cámara les captara de medio perfil mientras forcejeaban y reían. La luz había hecho un efecto extraño, se veía más claro justo por sobre sus cabezas. Los cabellos de Julius relucían flotando libremente al viento. Leonid jamás habría imaginado que esa era la forma en que se veía cuando se sentía feliz.

- ¿Ves que han quedado preciosas? – dijo Julius cuando llegaban al nivel del piso.

- Mmmm…

- Las enmarcaré y las pondré en tu escritorio – dijo con aire triunfal – Así siempre pensarás en mí.

- ¿Para qué? Si siempre estás husmeando en mi escritorio – dijo burlonamente – Y de todos modos, siempre pienso en ti… - añadió por lo bajo.

- No te he oído bien…

- ¡Que siempre pienso en ti!

La gente que hacía fila para subir al ascensor les miró extrañados, algunos con reproche al no entender las palabras de Leonid, que había alzado la voz en su idioma nativo por sobre el murmullo del público.

- No se preocupen, no estamos peleando – dijo Julius alegremente en francés, dirigiéndose a un grupo de señoras, varias de las cuales habían murmurado "energúmeno", "estos bárbaros eslavos no saben tratar a una dama", "mal educado", "pobrecilla, tan dulce y con semejante ogro" – me ha dicho algo encantador…

- ¿Y qué le ha dicho? – una señora alta y maciza interrogó descaradamente al marqués, de forma acusadora.

- Que siempre pienso en ella – Yusúpov masculló rápidamente en francés. No se habría sentido más incomodo en el circo romano rodeado de hambrientos leones.

- Disculpe, no le he oído bien… - la señora lo miró maliciosamente.

- ¡Le he dicho que siempre pienso en ella, que no necesito una fotografía para recordarla! – vociferó él.

Julius disfrutaba en grande de la escena. Las señoras entrometidas murmuraron algo así como "¡aaaawww!", y cambiaron radicalmente su opinión sobre aquél bárbaro eslavo con cara de pocos amigos, para considerarlo un atractivo y encantador aristócrata ruso. Después de todo, si la muchacha que le acompañaba irradiaba felicidad, alguna gracia habría de tener él. Leonid tomó a Julius de la mano y se alejó en dirección a los campos Elíseos, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus largas piernas. Julius debía ir casi trotando para no quedarse atrás.

- Ni una palabra sobre esto, Julius…

Ella puso el índice y el pulgar sobre una comisura de la boca y los deslizó sobre los labios cerrados.

- Soy una tumba… - dijo riendo entrecortadamente, pues le costaba seguir el paso apresurado del marqués.

- No es gracioso, ¿por qué me has hecho pasar por eso?

- Para que todo el mundo sepa que me quieres.

Él frenó en seco.

_¡Obvio! Si es cierto que Julius vivió casi dieciocho años fingiendo ser un muchacho, todo lo necesite ser ocultado le provocará inseguridad. Es probable que en estas circunstancias Mijaílov haya descubierto su género, y en tal caso, siendo él un revolucionario en el exilio la relación que hayan tenido debió mantenerse en el más estricto secreto… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Pese a que desde que está en terapia alterna con más personas (no demasiadas, dado lo poco sociables que somos por naturaleza), sólo los miembros de la familia están al tanto de lo nuestro. No hay nada "oficial", y aunque ella sabe que es así para protegerla, igualmente ha de desagradarle…_

Leonid esperó que un grupo de paseantes que venían en sentido contrario estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle, le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, y, contra su costumbre, habló en francés. _Tengo que quererla demasiado para hacer esto…_

- ¿Quieres pasear a pie, o prefieres que busque un coche, cariño?

A Julius le extrañó una demostración como esa en público, pero su sorpresa no alcanzó a contrarrestar la sensación de estarse derritiendo. Supuso que debía estarlo mirando como una verdadera idiota. Él le tomó una mano y la besó delicada y galantemente. No con la prisa de un saludo de rigor, sino con lentitud, haciendo una pausa entre sostenerla y presionar sus labios contra el dorso. La retuvo. Podía sentir la esencia de su perfume. Cerró los ojos, olvidando que se había sentido casi obligado a tener ese gesto con Julius. Decidió que lo haría más seguido, y que no le importaba si estaban a solas o rodeados por un grupo de cotorras que con gusto hubieran hecho fila para ser besadas de la misma forma por él.

- _Oh, comme c'est romantique!_– escucharon que una voz femenina decía al pasar por su lado.

- Pre… prefiero caminar…

- _Ils sont tout simplement adorables!_

_- That's what I call a true gentleman… You should try me like that more often!_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¡Maravilloso! Todo está conservado como si este sitio no tuviera cientos de años… Las salas transformadas en museo son simplemente perfectas – dijo Julius. Le había parecido una visita interesante más por su relevancia histórica que arquitectónica, pues cualquier persona que haya presenciado los extraordinariamente lujosos palacios de San Petersburgo pierde en parte su capacidad de asombro – Sin embargo, cualquiera de los palacios que hay en casa es más imponente…

- No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo – dijo Leonid, sonriendo socarronamente, y sintiéndose muy complacido de que Julius considerara que Rusia era "su casa".

- ¡Oh, ruso presumido! – exclamó Julius – Pero es la verdad… Nada de lo que he visto aquí se compara a San Petersburgo.

Julius desconocía que los bellos palacios que tanto admiraba reposaban sobre los huesos de miles y miles de siervos, muertos durante su construcción por las condiciones inhumanas bajo las cuales debían trabajar, casi sin descanso, comida ni abrigo. De haberlo sabido, probablemente jamás podría haber vuelto a pasear por las calles de la ciudad sin sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Leonid, por supuesto, estaba al tanto de las circunstancias de la fundación de su ciudad natal, pero aquello no tenía ninguna importancia para él.

- Espérame aquí un momento – le dijo Leonid. Cruzó la calle hasta un pequeño puesto de florería ubicado justo al frente. Julius miró hacia palacio de Versalles detrás de sí. El cielo de un color celeste intenso estaba salpicado de nubes moteadas que avanzaban hacia el oeste, deformándose rápidamente. La luz de un agradable sol veraniego entibiaba su rostro, y una brisa suave agitaba sus cabellos. Muchísima gente, en su mayoría turistas, deambulaban a su alrededor. A su derecha, dos señoras mayores paseaban a un huraño poodle que ladraba a los transeúntes, al parecer cada vez más frustrado por provocarles risa en lugar de miedo. Varios chiquillos corrían empujando un aro con una varilla, gritando estridentemente. Un muchachito en bicicleta acababa de doblar por la _rue de l' Orangerie_ y se dirigía hacia ella, llevando un atado de periódicos en el canastito sujeto al manubrio. Un automóvil le bloqueó la visión por un instante hacia la otra acera, pero tan pronto como hubo pasado de largo, Julius dejó de prestarle atención a su ruidoso motor y a su claxon cantarín. Leonid cruzaba nuevamente la calle en dirección hacia ella, llevando consigo un ramo de flores semi envuelto en papel de seda de suaves tonos anaranjados y amarillos. Cuando le tuvo a unos pasos de distancia, advirtió que se trataba de un ramillete de tres hermosos girasoles.

Julius pensó entonces que estas últimas dos semanas habían sido los días más felices de su vida.

- Ya que aquí no pudimos ver los cuadros de Van Gogh… - venía diciendo él al subir a la vereda – y como las rosas están algo trilla…

Julius le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó los labios contra los suyos sin dejarle continuar.

- ¡Son preciosos! – dijo separándose un poco y luego volvió a besarle.

Él cerró los brazos en torno a su cintura, sosteniendo aún el ramo de girasoles, y también pensó que estas semanas habían sido las más felices de su existencia. Curiosamente, esta felicidad implicaba realizar todo lo que él antes habría juzgado como "holgazanear y perder el tiempo"…

Los ruidos de la calle se oían cercanos y lejanos a la vez. Leonid tenía la impresión de que la vida seguía su curso normal a su alrededor, sin que a nadie le importara que en aquel momento él tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, y que besaba sus labios suaves y tersos. Oía jirones de frases al pasar. El trinar de una bandada de palomas. Risas de niños. Un chiquillo anunciando un periódico, gritando "¡Extra, Extra!". Todo eso sucedía, sí, pero muy lejos del mundo en que sólo existían Julius y él.

Si bien continuaba pensando que su estadía en París había consistido mayoritariamente en holgazanear y perder el tiempo, ahora le parecía muy estúpido haberle dado una connotación negativa a tan maravillosa actividad…

- ¡Extra, Extra!

De hecho, pasarse el resto de la vida perdiendo el tiempo junto a Julius sin hacer nada productivo era algo altamente deseable. Aunque por supuesto, sabía que no era posible. De modo que debía aprovechar al máximo la semana que les quedaba por pasar en la ciudad de la luz…

- ¡Extra…!

Adoraba la forma en que ella enredaba los dedos en el cabello de su nuca, lo revolvía y lo tironeaba suavemente. La estrechó con un poco más de fuerza y ella suspiró. Sin embargo, la voz del chico ofreciendo el periódico casi a su lado le distrajo…

- ¡… el archiduque Franz Ferdinand de Austria y su mujer fueron asesinados hoy por la mañana en Sarajevo!

Julius casi cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando Leonid la soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Leonid, qué suce…? – balbuceó, y sintió un gran temor al verlo paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Dejó caer el ramillete, que rodó por la vereda y cayó sobre los adoquines. El viento lo llevó hasta la mitad de la calle.

- ¡Entérese de los detalles! ¡Asesinados por un grupo terrorista serbio…!

La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno al muchacho, que había detenido su bicicleta y repartía sus periódicos. Julius corrió hacia la calle tratando de alcanzar el ramo de girasoles, pero un coche lo arrolló antes de que ella pudiera cogerlos. Volvió a la vereda con las flores maltrechas en una mano y el corazón oprimido. En ese momento Leonid surgía de entre el grupo de gente que rodeaba al muchachito, llevando un ejemplar del periódico firmemente sujeto. Estaba muy pálido.

- ¡… se detuvo al autor de los disparos, el estudiante Gavrilo Princip…! – continuaba informando el muchacho a la multitud, que hablaba exaltadamente a su alrededor - ¡Perteneciente a la organización criminal "Joven Serbia"…!

Los dedos de Leonid se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de Julius, como si fueran tenazas.

- ¡Julius, tenemos que regresar a San Petersburgo cuanto antes!

**Notas:**

**(1)**Esta es mi versión favorita, el pianista es Claudio Arrau: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=CqenJBZXANw

**(2)**"Gotthilfe" significa "El protegido por Dios" y "Weischeit" significa "Dios Todopoderoso", en el manga siempre se burlan de Isaac por llamarse de este modo.

**(3)** Las transmisiones de radio sólo comenzaron en 1920, pero Riyoko Ikeda aclara que se da esta licencia de considerarlas existentes en esta época (1913) para insertar una escena que Julius escucha la interpretación de Isaac, quien fuera su amigo y compañero de colegio cuando vivía en Regensburg. A raíz de ello tiene algunos recuerdos muy vagos de su vida de ese entonces, y cuando se los comenta a Vera, ella intenta decirle toda la verdad sobre su pasado, pero es interrumpida por Leonid. Justamente ahí parte este fanfic.

**(4)**Una breve explicación sobre los nombres rusos. Ellos utilizan un apellido familiar y otro patronímico, derivado del nombre de pila del padre que lo antecede. En este caso, "Felíksovich" es el patronímico derivado del nombre del padre (Féliks) y Yusúpov, el apellido. Y es usual entre los rusos nombrar a las personas cercanas por el patronímico. Esto es una muestra de confianza, pues se indica que se conoce o se sabe quién es el padre del interlocutor.

**(5)**Batiushka-Tzar significa "padrecito-zar", es una forma en que las clases más desvalidas se referían al soberano, en el entendido de que era un elegido por Dios para velar y proteger a su pueblo…. (¬_¬'… mis polainas…. Pero algunos de verdad lo creían) Rasputin se refería así al zar, y como "Matiushka-Tzarina" (madrecita zarina) a Aleksandra. Esto era interpretado por los soberanos en el sentido de que Rasputin era un representante del pueblo fiel e inocente que les amaba con devoción (¬_¬' otra vez mis polainas, hay gente que ve lo que quiere ver…)

**(6)**"¡Leonid, por favor, regresemos al hotel!"

**(7)** Un sazhen equivale a 2,1336 metros, y la tercera y más alta plataforma de la torre Eiffel queda a 275 metros de altura. Leonid, por supuesto, se niega a utilizar otras unidades de medidas que no sean las rusas.

Esto quedó un poco largo porque inicialmente eran dos capítulos, pero decidí hacerlos en uno... Desde ya disculpas a quienes no han leído el manga, porque me será imposible no hacer referencias a hechos anteriores que harán esto medio enredado e incomprensible. Aquí, Isaac es otro compañero de colegio de Julius, que descubre que es una chica y queda prendado de ella, transformándose en su amigo "sprite". (Ese que te mira con cara de cordero pero nunca le das bola) Después de que Julius se marcha a Rusia siguiendo a Aleksei, el se va a estudiar a Viena y al cabo de un tiempo se hace bastante famoso, se casa y todo... Los sucesos que ella recuerda aquí son, primero, un concierto al aire libre en que Isaac toca con la orquesta de Regensburg porque le boicotean la presentación en el teatro (envidia, ya que Isaac es pobre y becado, pero talentoso) El segundo evento es la muerte de la hermana menor de Isaac y amiga de Julius, Friederike. Ya saben no muere una tísica, no es manga de Ikeda, jeje...

Bueno, saludines a las poquitas que se pasan por aquí, de verdad se agradece... Si me dejan un pequeño comentario de veras me alegraré.


	5. Just Breathe

**IV. Just Breathe**

Leonid entregó su abrigo al mayordomo y subió lentamente las escaleras que llevaban camino a su despacho. Al llegar al último peldaño, se detuvo, y, cosa poco habitual en él, suspiró. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello, se sentía derrotado y absolutamente pesimista. Desde el asesinato del archiduque Franz Ferdinand de Austria y su mujer en Sarajevo, un mes atrás, no había tenido ni un instante de paz. Las consecuencias eran más que previsibles para cualquiera que estuviera medianamente al tanto de la situación política de Europa. Pese a que era esperable que en cualquier momento se suscitara un hecho que iniciara un conflicto de proporciones en el continente, de todos modos recibir la noticia fue un baldazo de agua fría. Sobre todo porque las dos semanas que pasó con Julius en París le habían hecho desentenderse casi por completo de sus ocupaciones habituales. Por primera vez consideraba que podría haber llevado una vida muy diferente a la que había escogido. Había disfrutado intensamente cada segundo en su compañía, mimándola y consintiéndola hasta en el más insignificante detalle, y aprendiendo a dejarse querer por ella… Por primera vez la idea de llevar una vida común, preocupándose de sí mismo se presentaba como algo deseable ante sus ojos… y entonces esta noticia había vuelto de cabeza a Europa, obligándolo a él a volver a su realidad.

El viaje de vuelta fue tenso, pues la preocupación por el futuro inmediato de Europa no sólo le embargaba a él, sino también al resto de los pasajeros. En el comedor, en los pasillos, en las estrechas recámaras, en las cocinas del tren no se hablaba de otra cosa, y las especulaciones de cada cual sólo conseguían aumentar el ya alterado estado de ánimo propio y de los demás. Para peor, al llegar a Frankfurt les esperaba una noticia bastante previsible: el doctor Kuhn no retornaría a Rusia. Su mujer y su hijo, de hecho, ya habían dejado San Petersburgo y viajaban a su encuentro. El hombre se despidió apesadumbrado de ambos, le hizo unas últimas recomendaciones al marqués y le indicó varios posibles contactos con quienes continuar el tratamiento para Julius. Leonid no podía culparlo, pero esto incidió en parte en que permaneciera hosco y silencioso durante el resto del viaje. Sobre todo después de que Julius dijo que no quería tratarse con ningún otro médico. Si bien era cierto que se encontraba mucho más estable, él no estaba de acuerdo con esto, y hubo de aceptarlo a regañadientes. Curiosamente, con su actitud desagradable y huraña sólo consiguió sentirse más cerca de Julius que nunca. En lugar de amargarse o reclamarle, ella fue dulce y comprensiva, haciéndole ver que así como ella siempre recurría a él, él también podía apoyarse en ella. Julius tenía una capacidad extraordinaria de contenerlo emocionalmente, algo que nadie más le había hecho sentir nunca, pero a la que él evitaba recurrir, al menos hasta ahora. En parte, porque la forma de descubrirla fue demasiado dolorosa… luego del infame asesinato de su padre, cuando la aflicción era tan inmensa que escapó por completo de su control, cuando la vio ir hacia él, temerosa y preocupada, y sólo atinó a abrazarla y llorar sobre su hombro porque se le desgarraba el alma, porque su desolación era tan profunda que ni siquiera alcanzaba a sentir odio. Llorar, llorar, llorar. Como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca antes. Como no había vuelto a hacerlo hasta ahora, ni lo volvería a hacer hasta dentro de bastante tiempo más. Aquella vez le asustó ese desborde de emociones y se alejó tan pronto pudo recobrarse un poco, para volver a los papeles de siempre: protector y protegida. Pero hubo de admitir para sí que con ninguna otra persona habría reaccionado de aquel modo, ni siquiera con su hermana. Ni aun estando solo habría podido llorar de esa forma. Únicamente escondiéndose en el regazo de Julius.

Ahora no se negó a descansar en ella. Y fue un alivio recibir sus cariñosas atenciones, sus caricias fugaces y los gestos sencillos con que le demostraba que "estaba allí" dispuesta a tolerar de buen grado su obcecado silencio y su actitud malhumorada y arisca. Siempre preocupado por hacerla sentir bien, nunca había esperado la misma incondicionalidad de parte de ella… pero al parecer las cosas eran bastante más parejas de lo que Leonid pensaba. Al comprender esto su irritabilidad acabó por desaparecer al cabo de algunos días. Cuando se disculpó por su actitud, Julius sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

- ¿Disculparte por qué? Todos tenemos malos días.

Fue un alivio para él descubrir que desde la perspectiva de Julius, el asunto era muy simple, no ameritaba ni siquiera una discusión, y nada más había que decir al respecto. De todos modos, se prometió a sí mismo no abusar en el futuro de esta especie de "licencia" para comportarse como un idiota amargado.

Una vez de vuelta en Rusia se vio inserto de inmediato en consejos militares, a fin de desarrollar las estrategias a implementarse en el evento en que se declarara la guerra. Entre sus pares él parecía ser el único que no veía con buenos ojos el conflicto. Incluso el general Brusílov, héroe de la guerra de Oriente **(1)** por quien Leonid sentía gran admiración, había sucumbido ante la ola de optimismo. Paralelamente, en el consejo de ministros se discutía sobre la conveniencia de apoyar a Serbia, en la que participaban personeros del gobierno ruso y otros de potencias extranjeras, analizando las posibilidades de alianzas. Yusúpov, advirtió con impotencia cómo su voz se perdía en un mar de entusiastas nobles y generales que veían en la guerra una oportunidad para anexar los restos de los Imperios Otomano y Austrohúngaro, que amenazaban con fragmentarse, logrando el dominio de los Balcanes, y a la vez, como una distracción para que el pueblo olvidara por un tiempo la miseria en que estaba sumido. Inflar un patriotismo sin contenido es, tradicionalmente, la mejor forma de acabar con las protestas, las huelgas y los levantamientos. Sin embargo Leonid tenía muy claro que esta vez no bastaría con iniciar una guerra para sacar a la gente de las calles y llevarlas a las trincheras. Las ideas revolucionarias, aunque perseguidas, se infiltraban cada vez con más fuerza en los círculos intelectuales y entre los obreros industriales. Los grupos liberales y moderados se hacían cada vez más pequeños en un ambiente que día a día se radicalizaba políticamente. Y la situación fáctica llegaba a niveles dramáticos. Extenuantes jornadas laborales con salarios miserables, hacinamiento, violencia, alcoholismo, condiciones insalubres de vida, segregación social… Lo tenía mucho más claro desde que estaba a cargo de un simple batallón compuesto por soldados de origen obrero y principalmente campesino. Su labor represiva se le hacía cada vez más difícil. En parte por comprender los motivos de las protestas, pero por sobre todo por estar muy consciente de que la represión sólo contribuía a echar leña al fuego… podía advertir esta resistencia aún más acentuada en sus propios hombres. Si bien él intentaba hacer un uso limitado de la fuerza (más por conveniencia que por convicción), su actitud era más bien excepcional, ya que estaba a la orden del día terminar las huelgas y manifestaciones a balazos.

En su opinión, era imposible que esta guerra concluyera antes de Navidad, como todos afirmaban. Intervino para explicar su punto de vista, y para exigir que se pusiera al tanto de los riesgos al consejo de ministros.

- Mientras más se extienda en el tiempo este conflicto, mayor riesgo habrá de una revuelta interna. No podemos correr el riesgo de otro Tsushima**(2)**. Dadas las condiciones actuales no podríamos resistir otro desastre como ese, o peor aún.

Entonces varios saltaron de inmediato llamándole paranoico. Hubo otros, incluso, que le acusaron de ofender al gobierno por llamar "desastre" la derrota ante Japón. Él sólo pudo guardar silencio e imaginarse que los acribillaba a balazos. No sólo por su estúpida ceguera, sino que por culpa de estas largas y estériles discusiones casi no tenía tiempo para pasar por casa. Nunca antes había deseado tan desesperadamente volver a su hogar. Apenas podía dedicarle unas míseras horas a la semana a Julius. Muchas veces debía quedarse a alojar en el Palacio, y se escabullía unos minutos para llamarla por teléfono. Sólo cinco minutos, pero que bastaban para darle ánimo, para recordarle que sin importar cuán mal fueran las cosas, cuando llegara a casa esa mujer adorable le esperaba, tan ansiosa de verle como él de verla a ella.

Pero al menos Leonid seguía contando con la confianza de Nikolai, pese a los esfuerzos de Rasputin que intentaba sacarlo de en medio manipulando a la zarina. Consiguió entrevistarse con él a solas, planteándole abiertamente todas sus inquietudes. Para su sorpresa, encontró en él una buena acogida. Si bien consideraba como inevitable un enfrentamiento con Alemania por el dominio de los Balcanes, no le parecía el momento adecuado. Lo que le preocupaba era la presión popular a favor de la guerra. Evitarla podría hacer ver al gobierno como débil e incapaz de defender los intereses de la nación.

- Esa presión no es tan fuerte ni extendida como se cree – había dicho Leonid – La fomenta más que nada la clase media burguesa y la aprovechan los revolucionarios. En el bajo pueblo este sentimiento no existe.

- Es lo mismo que Durnovo**(3)** me ha dicho…

- Es la verdad, majestad – concedió Leonid con algo de malestar, pues no había compartido la política de represión y terror de Durnovo, posterior a los alzamientos de 1905. Las había considerado poco prudentes e innecesarias - No olvide que ya en 1905 hubo sublevaciones al interior del propio ejército, luego de que el triunfo sobre Japón, en lugar de ser fácil y rápido como en un principio se esperaba, terminara siendo una derrota tras otra… una guerra de desgaste será caldo de cultivo para la revolución. La unidad nacional que surja de este enfrentamiento será frágil, falsa, y con una fecha de caducidad muy próxima en el tiempo.

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero al menos había contribuido a sembrar aún más la duda en la mente del zar. Sin embargo, finalmente la ilusión de Nikolai en el apoyo popular a la guerra, y el temor a una revuelta de no escuchar el supuesto fervor patriótico anti alemán fueron más fuertes. El 24 de julio el consejo de ministros recomendó realizar preparativos militares, el 28 Austria declaró la guerra a Serbia, y Nikolai ordenó que se iniciaran dos movilizaciones sucesivas del ejército ruso hacia las fronteras occidentales al día siguiente. Leonid vio un mal presagio en los rostros de los campesinos que eran enviados al frente. Unos resignados, otros resentidos, pero todos desesperanzados y sombríos, que contrastaban con las celebraciones y los discursos patrióticos de los nobles y burgueses que permanecían a salvo en casa. Por más leal que fuese al zar, no podía mentirse a sí mismo, y asumía dolorosamente la incapacidad del soberano para manejar la situación. Su anhelo de un gobierno autocrático se veía entorpecido por su propia inhabilidad de comportarse como un verdadero autócrata… siempre perdido en minucias, intentando no delegar nada, y totalmente enceguecido en su idea de contar aún con el amor de su pueblo. Esto último era fomentado por una corte tan ciega y autocomplaciente como él mismo, y exacerbado por su tendencia a perderse en los detalles y no comprender los problemas globales, y como resultado de todo lo anterior, ahora Rusia estaba a las puertas de entrar en una guerra que hasta el más ignorante podía prever que sería de dimensiones dantescas. Leonid nada podía hacer para impedir que se sacara otra paletada de la tierra donde el régimen autocrático estaba cavando su propia tumba. Aún le faltaban unos meses para cumplir los treinta años, pero se sentía tan agotado y envejecido como si tuviera el doble, y sus semanas de serenidad y dicha en París en compañía de Julius se le hacían irreales, como un hermoso sueño del que había despertado de golpe.

Aquella misma tarde del 31 de julio de 1914, Alemania había dado un ultimátum al imperio Ruso, a fin de que paralizara de inmediato la movilización de sus tropas. La guerra era un hecho inminente.

_Durnovo está en lo cierto en esta ocasión. Esta insensatez será nuestra ruina… _-pensó mientras caminaba sobre la mullida alfombra – _Es como si nadie se percatara de que nuestra situación interna es insostenible, por eso hay que ceder a ciertas demandas. Por otro lado, si bien nuestro ejército es el más numeroso de Europa, los gastos para modernizarlo no han sido suficientes y no se encuentra al nivel tecnológico de nuestros enemigos. Enviarlo en esas condiciones contra los alemanes es lo mismo que enviarlos directo al matadero… otra razón más para prever que la popularidad de esta guerra se desvanecería en poco tiempo. ¿Y contra quién se volverá el pueblo entonces, con justa razón…? _

A medio camino le distrajo una voz que provenía de la habitación de Liudmil. Era la voz de Julius. No estaban conversando, al parecer Julius le leía en voz alta a su hermano menor, tal como hacía desde que llegara a casa, apenas aprendió un poco de ruso, para poder practicar el idioma. El pequeño en ese entonces escuchaba pacientemente su lectura lenta y torpe, ahogando bostezos, más por lástima que por verdadero interés. Pero pronto Julius adquirió cierta fluidez, y entonces pudo utilizar sus naturales dotes de "cuenta cuentos", logrando encantarlo con sus narraciones. Leer en voz alta por las noches se les había hecho costumbre, pese a que Liudmil ya no era un niño. Leonid sonrió. Saber que la tenía cerca siempre le hacía olvidar por un momento sus preocupaciones. Y esta noche, en que realmente se sentía al borde del colapso, sintió que la necesitaba a su lado más intensamente que nunca. Que necesitaba sus pequeños gestos, su simple presencia que le protegía de un ambiente que se tornaba cada día más hostil, más pesado. Con una sonrisa, con un beso lo arrancaba de las garras del fatalismo que lo aprisionaban cada día con más fuerza, de esa sensación de hacer algo del todo inútil, por el sólo hecho de ser fiel a sí mismo. Muchas veces, sobre todo durante los últimos meses, el sólo pensar en que tras otro día más de amarguras y sinsabores podría verla, y que aunque no la viera, ella estaba tranquila y segura en su casa, le daba ánimo y energía.

- Liudmil, ¿no estás un poco crecido para que te lean cuentos? – dijo asomándose a la puerta - No fastidies a Julius, muchacho.

Julius y Liudmil intercambiaron una alegre mirada. El jovencito estaba tirado al descuido sobre su cama dejando colgar la cabeza por el borde del colchón, mientras Julius, ya en camisón de dormir, se había sentado en un amplio diván a su lado. Tal como esperaba, sólo le bastaba verla unos segundos para sentirse mejor.

- No es molestia, Leonid – respondió ella, revolviendo cariñosamente el rizado cabello rubio del chiquillo – me gusta mucho hacerlo.

- Bien, como quieras… ¿Qué leen? - Julius levantó el libro para dejarle ver la tapa – Noches Blancas… supongo que una obra de amor adolescente es apropiada para la edad de mi hermano – añadió el marqués con tono algo burlón.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Julius, con algo de sorpresa. Y en seguida pensó que no había de qué sorprenderse.

- Dostoievski tiene cosas infinitamente superiores…

- Sí, seguro – intervino Liudmil – Lo que pasa es que si una obra no tiene batallas e intrigas políticas no logrará entretener a mi hermano… Sin duda prefiere a Tolstoi con "La Guerra y la Paz", o algo por el estilo.

- Si quieres algo bueno de Dostoievski, ahí tienes "Los hermanos Karamazov" o "Crimen y Castigo"…

- Oh, esta es una historia bonita… a mi me ha gustado mucho en lo que va. ¡Quiero saber en qué termina! Qué bueno que Nastenka ha aceptado al protagonista, ¡es un chico tan bueno y dulce!

- En ese caso, no los interrumpo más. Sigan con la lectura – dijo Leonid, satisfecho con haberla visto, y dispuesto a encerrarse en su despacho, a sabiendas que Julius sufriría una decepción, y que de seguro se iría a dormir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al descubrir que Nastenka vuelve con su novio, ese que supuestamente la había abandonado. Se acercó para dar un rápido beso en los labios a la muchacha, y en seguida se retiró - hasta mañana.

Liudmil no acababa de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, pues a veces le daba la impresión de que su hermano ahora tenía dos personalidades. No lo consideraba malo en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario. A sus catorce años recién cumplidos, estos temas sentimentales ya no le parecían tan poco interesantes como antes. En parte, quizás, porque hasta el momento su único modelo al respecto habían sido Adel y Leonid, que más bien eran el paradigma de lo que no era el amor romántico. De hablar casi exclusivamente para pelearse, habían terminado no hablándose en absoluto. En cambio, al ver a su hermano con Julius tenía la sensación de que el verdadero amor sacaba lo mejor de las personas. Ahora había algo cálido y agradable en el ambiente, que no recordaba haber percibido nunca antes en casa. Su opinión sobre esta relación no podía ser más favorable. Y esto no era más que la evolución normal de su carácter sensible, que naturalmente tendía al romanticismo. Lo interesante de esto era que se daba cuenta de que tenía más cosas en común con su hermano de lo que pensaba. Y claro, siempre era para bien tener cosas en común con la persona que más admiraba en el mundo. Julius interrumpió los pensamientos del chiquillo cuando Leonid casi llegaba a la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – Leonid se detuvo en seco. La voz de Julius tenía tanta autoridad sobre él como a del mismísimo zar – ¿por qué no nos acompañas un rato?

- Ya me he leído esa novela, Julius, y a decir verdad, no me agrada. Es demasiado dulzona y melodramática. Además, tengo trabajo que hacer. Hoy ha sido un día… especialmente complicado.

- No le insistas - dijo Liudmil, riendo – El marqués Leonid Felíksovich Yusúpov no lee novelas rosa para niñitas…

- Por favor… - insistió ella – el trabajo puede esperar una hora…

_Sí, el trabajo puede esperar cuando a Julius le hace ilusión que la escuche… Todo puede esperar si Julius me necesita aunque sea para ayudarla a ovillar una madeja de lana… Supongo que habrá tiempo para revisar esos mapas cartográficos e informes sobre las unidades militares del ejército por enésima vez… como si con eso pudiera evitar este desastre… _

Sin embargo, la palabra "desastre", que resonaba en su mente de forma tan catastrófica hacía apenas unos minutos, ahora había perdido casi por completo su dramatismo.

Julius se acomodó para seguir leyendo. A Leonid le pareció encantador ese gesto de triunfo que Julius intentó disimular al verle desistir de sus importantes quehaceres para escucharla leer por algunos minutos. _Como si tuviese que hacer algún esfuerzo por conseguir lo que quiera de mí… _ pensó en marqués, ya resignado a deberse a otra persona además del zar. Julius leyó un par de párrafos y luego hizo un alto para beber un sorbo de agua.

- Es un agrado escucharte leer – dijo Leonid, aprovechando la breve interrupción – tienes un acento muy bonito.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, evidentemente esperando un elogio - ¿No es como si estuviera ladrando?

- ¡Ah, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea tan ridícula! – Leonid, embrujado por la voz de Julius, olvidó por completo la presencia de su hermano menor, puso una mano sobre la de ella y la acarició tiernamente – adoro como pronuncias el ruso…

Liudmil lanzó una alegre carcajada.

- Mi hermano adora el suelo que pisas, Julius. Eh, ahora, continuemos con la historia, ¿les parece?

Julius se sonrojó, y apenas se atrevió a mirar a Leonid. Pero cuando lo hizo, descubrió, para su sorpresa, que sus pálidas mejillas se habían coloreado, y su rostro tenía una expresión muy extraña. Tratándose de él era difícil decirlo, pero en la cara de cualquier mortal aquello era una manifestación clara de azoramiento. A Julius, el marqués Yusúpov nunca le había parecido tan adorable (si es que "adorable" es un término que pueda aplicarse a un hombre como él), pero no dijo nada, aclaró la garganta y continuó la lectura.

"_-¡Nastenka! ¡Nastenka! ¡Eres tú! -exclamó una voz tras nosotros y en ese momento el joven dio unos pasos hacia donde estábamos._

_¡Dios mío, qué grito dio ella! ¡Cómo temblaba! ¡Cómo se libró forcejeando de mis brazos y voló a su encuentro! Yo me quedé mirándolos con el corazón deshecho. Pero apenas le dio ella la mano, apenas se hubo lanzado a sus brazos, cuando de pronto se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, corrió a mi lado como una ráfaga de viento, como un relámpago, y antes de que yo me diera cuenta, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me besó con fuerza, ardientemente. Luego, sin decirme una palabra, corrió otra vez a él, le cogió de la mano y le arrastró tras sí._

_Yo me quedé largo rato donde estaba, siguiéndoles con la mirada."_

Julius se detuvo y miró con incredulidad a ambos hermanos. Luego volvió a clavar la vista sobre la página, y leyó la frase que seguía.

"_Por fin se perdieron de vista."_

- ¡¿Qué! ¡No puede terminar así! – exclamó Julius, al comprobar que no le quedaban más que un par de páginas para acabar la historia. Leonid se sobresaltó. Era una tontería, pero una novelita sentimental que ni siquiera en la adolescencia le había llamado la atención, ahora le conmovía. Quizá era el sentimiento con que Julius interpretaba las emociones del melancólico soñador, tal como si surgieran de su propio corazón. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero por algún motivo se sintió desesperanzado y triste. La cercanía de Julius, sentada a su lado, no servía para contrarrestar esa sensación. Más bien contribuía a exacerbarla.

- Si quieres lo dejamos aquí – intervino Liudmil, al ver que Julius se exaltaba.

- No, quiero saber que sucede – insistió ella porfiadamente, y siguió leyendo en voz alta. Avanzó con la voz firme, narrando la triste mañana del muchacho soñador, sin embargo, se transformó en un susurro quebrado al leer la carta que recibiera de parte de Nastenka:

_"«No me culpe, porque en nada he cambiado con respecto a usted. Le dije que le amaría y ya le amo, y aún le amo más de la cuenta. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Si fuera posible amarles a ustedes dos a la vez! ¡Ay, si fuera usted él__! _

_(…)_

_¡Dios sabe lo que yo haría por usted ahora! Sé que está usted apesadumbrado y triste. Le he agraviado, pero ya sabe usted que quien ama no recuerda largo tiempo el agravio. Y usted me ama._

_Le agradezco, sí, le agradezco a usted ese amor. Porque ha quedado impreso en mi memoria como un dulce sueño, un sueño de esos que uno recuerda largo rato después de despertar; siempre me acordaré del momento en que usted me abrió su corazón tan fraternalmente, en que tomó en prenda el mío, destrozado, para protegerlo, abrigarlo, curarlo... Si me perdona, mi recuerdo de usted llegará a ser un sentimiento de gratitud que nunca se borrará de mi alma... Guardaré ese recuerdo, le seré fiel, no le haré traición, no traicionaré mi propio corazón; es demasiado constante. Ayer se volvió al momento hacia aquél a quien ha pertenecido siempre._

_Nos encontraremos, usted vendrá a vernos, no nos abandonará, será siempre mi amigo, mi hermano. Y cuando me vea me dará la mano... ¿verdad? Me la dará usted en señal de que me ha perdonado, ¿verdad? ¿Me querrá usted como antes? _

_Quiérame, sí, no me abandone, porque yo le quiero tanto en este momento... porque soy digna de su amor, porque lo mereceré... ¡mi muy querido amigo! La semana entrante nos casamos. Ha vuelto enamorado, nunca me olvidó. No se enfade usted porque hablo de él. Quisiera ir con él a verle a usted; usted le cobrará afecto, ¿verdad?_

_Perdónenos, y recuerde y quiera a su Nastenka.»_

_(…)_

Julius se detuvo otra vez. Los ojos nublados de lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad. Tomó otro sorbo de agua intentando disimular en vano su turbación, pues el vaso se agitó entre sus dedos inseguros. A Leonid le conmovió esa evidente consternación. Pero extrañamente, también estaba bajo el influjo de las palabras que ella leía con tanto sentimiento. Liudmil miraba a uno y a otro con la impresión de que algo anormal, que no alcanzaba a entender, estaba sucediéndoles. Julius dejó por fin el vaso y continuó.

"_Quizá fuera un rayo de sol que, tras surgir de detrás de una nube preñada de lluvia, volvió a ocultarse de repente y lo oscureció todo a mis ojos. O quizá la perspectiva entera de mi futuro se dibujó ante mí tan sombría, tan melancólica, que me vi como soy efectivamente ahora, quince años después, como un hombre envejecido, que sigue viviendo en este mismo cuarto, tan solo como antes, con la misma Matriona, que no se ha despabilado nada en todos estos años._

_¿Pero suponer que escribo esto para recordar mi agravio, Nastenka? ¿Para empañar tu felicidad clara y serena? ¿Para provocar con mis amargas quejas la angustia en tu corazón, para envenenarlo con secretos remordimientos y hacerlo latir con pena en el momento de tu felicidad? ¿Para estrujar una sola de esas tiernas flores con que adornaste tus negros rizos cuando te acercaste con él al altar...? ¡Ah, nunca, nunca! ¡Que brille tu cielo, que sea clara y serena tu sonrisa, que Dios te bendiga por el minuto de bienaventuranza y felicidad que diste a otro corazón solitario y agradecido!_

_¡Dios mío! ¡Sólo un momento de bienaventuranza! Pero, ¿acaso eso es poco para toda una vida humana?"_

Julius cerró el libro con las manos temblorosas. Era una historia triste, que le había calado muy hondo. Y no sabía por qué.

- Lamento que te haya decepcionado el final, Julius – le dijo Leonid – pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho, es sólo ficción. Y tú, Liudmil, para la próxima escoge una historia menos deprimente.

- La tomó ella al azar de la biblioteca… - respondió el muchacho.

- ¡No puede terminar así! – repitió Julius.

- Vamos, Julius, no es real – dijo Leonid. Sin embargo, a cada instante se sentía más angustiado. No era una persona especialmente empática, pero ahora, no podía explicarse por qué, esas últimas líneas leídas por Julius le hacían sentir la tristeza, la desesperanza, la desesperación con que el personaje de una novela que jamás le había llamado la atención, se aferraba a un único recuerdo feliz. Quizás todos los problemas a los que se enfrentaba en estos momentos, y la enorme presión que tenía encima le estaban volviendo demasiado sensible. Quizás ahora que sabía que necesitaba a Julius, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía tenerla a su lado, tenía este ridículo temor a perderla… Pese a ello, intentó mantener su habitual compostura, tratando de tranquilizarla con palabras razonables que a él mismo le sonaban huecas, vacías, falsas – Y por otro lado, el tiempo cambia la perspectiva de las cosas. Imagina que ese chico ha escrito sobre esta historia después de cinco años, o diez años… te aseguro que no le afectaría así. Ya sabes que mientras más joven eres, más impresionable. Todo se sobredimensiona… son cosas de adolescentes.

- No lo sé, Leonid, porque no recuerdo mi adolescencia – respondió ella de forma algo cortante.

- Discúlpame, no quise decir…

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Ambos trataron de sonreír para disipar la tensión, sin lograrlo.

_Pero ¿qué tontería estoy pensando? _ - se dijo Leonid – _Aleksei Mijaílov está muerto. Muerto… no hay forma que eso… eso nos suceda, ¡es una tontería siquiera pensarlo! Fue ella quien quiso quedarse a mi lado…_

Julius le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada llena de ansiedad. Por primera vez no entraba una respuesta en los ojos de Leonid. Y por segunda vez esos ojos oscuros e insondables se mostraban turbados, llenos de angustia ante ella. Él era su puntal, su equilibrio. Si él flaqueaba, ¿qué respuesta podía encontrar en sí misma? Hacía mucho tiempo que el temor no se apoderaba de ella de esta forma. De pronto se sintió tan sola y perdida como el día en que despertó sin saber quién era, de dónde venía, ni que demonios hacía en aquella casa. Sólo atinó a levantarse y salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – dijo Liudmil con preocupación – Se ha puesto muy extraña…

Leonid no le respondió, y salió al corredor siguiendo el sonido de los pasos de Julius. La alcanzó a mitad del pasillo, cuando pasaba frente a su despacho. Ella temblaba, afirmada de la pared.

_Me comporto como una estúpida. ¡Pero por más que lo intente, no puedo controlarlo! Él es lo que me mantiene en pie. Porque no importa que yo dude, si siempre puedo cobijarme en su pecho, entre sus brazos. No importa que yo tema, porque él no le teme a nada. Siempre ha sido así. Pero ahora… ¡Ahora él temía más que yo! Y estoy segurísima de que tampoco encontraba el motivo. Yo estaba mejor, ¡de verdad había mejorado mucho! Creí que nunca más tendría esta horrible sensación de temor a algo que no logro comprender…_

Leonid se le acercó despacio. Le tocó el hombro y ella se sobresaltó.

- ¡Abrázame! – dijo, y se colgó de su cuello.

- Julius, ¿por qué reaccionas así? Tan sólo es una estúpida historia.

- Abrázame – repitió. Leonid la abrazó y la meció hasta que el temblor de su cuerpo se fue apaciguando. Había perdido la costumbre de ver a Julius teniendo aquellos temores y reacciones extrañas. Por más que supiera que debían tener alguna explicación, perdida entre los recuerdos bloqueados de Julius, se angustiaba al comprobar que su mente práctica de soldado era incapaz de encontrar una solución.

– Perdóname… no sé por qué he reaccionado de esta forma… es… una tontería… - murmuró ella, intentando simular que recuperaba la calma.

- No te preocupes. Si he de ser sincero, creo que me afectó más ahora que la primera vez que la leí – respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Leonid… ¿puedo quedarme contigo? Dormiré en el diván mientras tú trabajas.

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu alcoba por esta noche – Leonid se sentía dividido entre su deseo de tenerla cerca, y la certeza de que esta sensación perturbadora no desaparecería hasta que pudiese darse un tiempo a solas.

- ¡No! – exclamó ella. Se empinó en la punta de los pies y le besó desesperadamente. El marqués sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la columna ante esa reacción inesperada, pero ansiada. Se había impuesto no dar el primer paso con Julius en ningún sentido, por más que lo deseara. Era la única forma en que podía devolverle el poder de decidir por sí misma que le había arrebatado. Pero dominar sus impulsos era una cosa (una cosa a veces nada fácil, como ya había comprobado). Contenerse cuando era ella quien le buscaba, era muy diferente. Hundió una mano en la rubia melena de la mujer hasta alcanzar su nuca, devolviéndole el beso con el mismo ímpetu. Sin embargo, al besarla, Leonid tuvo la impresión que Julius parecía huir de algo, o buscar algo por la forma ansiosa en que se aferraba a él, y pese a lo excitante que era la presión de los labios de Julius contra los suyos, percibir su desesperación lo llenó de un terror irracional. Ella cerró aún más la distancia entre ambos, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello. Le aprisionó el labio inferior entre los suyos, forzándolo a entreabrir la boca, y hundió su lengua cálida, buscando la de él. Pero lo que debía ser una caricia terminó transformándose en una lucha, ambos tratando de devorarse, presas más del miedo que del placer. Leonid desconocía a Julius en ese beso violento. Histérico, incluso. Se desconocía a sí mismo, dejándose contagiar por el pánico de Julius. Ella no midió su fuerza al morderle los labios y le hizo daño. Leonid apartó el rostro, emitiendo un leve quejido. La apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, como si temiera que ella se desvaneciera, y él se quedara abrazando al vacío. Pero al cabo de unos instantes, lo que se desvaneció fue su temor, y la inexplicable ansiedad de Julius, para dar lugar al más puro y violento deseo. Las suaves formas de su cuerpo aún tembloroso se amoldaban al suyo, podía percibir el tibio aliento de la muchacha en el nacimiento de su cuello… Se separaron, jadeantes. Julius tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba agitadamente. Leonid le devolvió una sonrisa torcida. La lujuria en la mirada que intercambiaron ahorró las palabras. Julius empujó a Leonid con las palmas abiertas apoyadas en su pecho, él retrocedió, y ambos entraron atropelladamente al despacho. A continuación se escuchó un portazo. Liudmil, que caminaba por el pasillo con el libro de la discordia aún en la mano, dio un silbido y sin detenerse, giró sobre los talones y se devolvió por donde venía.

- ¡Caramba! – dijo, y rió entre dientes – en fin, mucho mejor que esa arpía de Adel… ¡Tengo que contárselo a Vera en seguida!

Cuando Liudmil llegó al comedor, Vera estaba sentada a la mesa, puntualmente.

- Puedes retirar dos puestos, sólo cenaremos Vera y yo – dijo al mayordomo, quien levantó prestamente dos platos con sus correspondientes servicios y copas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Leonid y Julius? ¿Por qué no cenarán con nosotros? – preguntó Vera. Liudmil le echó una mirada muy maliciosa encima.

- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que ellos…? – no acabó la frase. Liudmil se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia arriba significativamente.

- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Vera, y sus ojos adoptaron la misma expresión maliciosa que los de su hermano pequeño. Luego frunció el ceño – Liudmil, no deberías ser tan indiscreto.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho una palabra! Además, tú me preguntaste – protestó el chiquillo – Creo que tienes una imaginación muy viva… y perversa…

- ¿Yo? ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que estoy pensando? – contra atacó ella, al borde de la risa.

- Pues no lo sé…

Vera vaciló un momento.

- Anda, dime, ¿de verdad…? – preguntó al fin, sonrojándose y dejando la frase en suspenso.

- Les he visto entrar en su despacho – respondió Liudmil, jugueteando con sus propios pulgares – Y dudo que mi hermano fuese a ocuparse de leer la correspondencia.

- ¡Cielos! – repitió Vera. Sonrió. Luego suspiró. Es verdad, tenía aprehensiones con Julius. Más que con ella como persona (pues la quería entrañablemente), con su frágil estado mental. Pese a haberlos alentado, temía que su hermano, o la misma Julius, o probablemente ambos salieran lastimados al involucrarse en una relación amorosa. Pero quizás estaba exagerando. Por otro lado, nunca había visto a Leonid tan feliz, y fue este hecho el que la determinó a apoyarlo. Él jamás pensaba en sí mismo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de amar, ¿por qué iba a privarse de ello? – En fin…

- Vaya que se han tardado… - dijo Liudmil, tentado de la risa.

- ¡Milioshik, que tonterías dices! – le reprendió ella alegremente. Y luego se puso seria – Pero tienes razón. No es bueno dejar que la vida pase delante de tus ojos… en estos tiempos menos que nunca.

- Julius es mucho mejor para mi hermano que esa arpía de Adel, ¿no te parece?

- Creo que en ese punto todos estamos de acuerdo…

**~.~.~**

Julius quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Hacía tiempo que sentía ronronear ese deseo en su interior, pero no se esperaba que estallara de una manera tan súbita y violenta. Él reclinó la frente sobre la de ella, y ambos cerraron los ojos. Él la abrazaba tan estrechamente que podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración irregular y contenida.

"_Yes I understand that every life must end.  
><em>_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go."_**(4)**

_No cometeré la torpeza de arruinarlo por hacer caso a temores irracionales. La vida es tan corta. Es frágil. Sobre todo en los tiempos que corren. Presiento… no… sé, con certeza absoluta, que involucrarnos en esta guerra nos llevará a un desastre de proporciones. Sé que es probable que llegue un momento en que este mundo, mi mundo, se caiga a pedazos. Pero ese momento no es ahora. Ahora es nuestro. Mío y de Julius. Nada se interpone… no hay que temer a los muertos. Es una idiotez pensar en Aleksei Mijaílov cuando ella ni siquiera es capaz de recordarle…_

Leonid posó los labios sobre la frente de la muchacha.

- Tranquila… - dijo, simplemente – No tengas miedo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin apartar las manos se aferraban a él, sujetándose de sus hombros. Al estar así, enlazados, sentía que ambos formaban parte de un todo. Que ambas respiraciones se habían vuelto una, acompasada, profunda. El deseo que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre era el mismo que percibía en Leonid, por ella. En la presión de sus brazos en torno a su cintura, en el tono grave y susurrante de su voz… No quería separarse de él más que lo necesario para perderse en sus ojos oscuros.

- Cuando estoy contigo nunca tengo miedo. No sé qué me sucedió…

- No pienses en eso ahora.

Él la tomó por el mentón. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Se acercó para besarla, pero ella le detuvo a medio camino al observar su labio inferior un poco hinchado.

- ¿Te hice daño?

- No es nada…

- Sí, mira como te he dejado – dijo Julius, afligida. Luego añadió, irresistiblemente coqueta – habrá que repararlo de algún modo…

Se empinó en la punta de los pies y depositó una serie de suaves besos en la comisura de la boca.

- Es un buen remedio… - Leonid sonrió. El tacto de los labios de Julius le cosquilleaba, como si se tratara del aleteo de mariposas. Mientras ella continuaba con su "tratamiento", deslizando su boca suavemente por sus mejillas, él la hizo girar sobre sí misma, y caminar de espalda a pasos cortos, hasta llegar junto al diván en que Julius solía dormir. Tropezaron. Él la sostuvo, impidiendo que cayera. Ella rió ante su propia torpeza. Se sentaron. Ella se acurrucó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Leonid le acarició el cabello, dejando que las hebras doradas se deslizaran entre sus dedos.

"_I'm a lucky man to count on both hands the ones I love  
><em>_Some folks just have one,  
><em>_Others they got none."_

Él inspiró hasta llenar los pulmones de aire. La opresión angustiosa se había desvanecido por completo. Sentía el alma liviana, y el cuerpo ardiente. Era una combinación de sensaciones que no había experimentado nunca. Era una emoción maravillosa, pensó, mientras observaba a Julius. Ella continuaba absorta, reclinada sobre su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Leonid cerró los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Este mundo, su mundo, tarde o temprano sería destruido, barrido por la ola implacable de la Historia. Estaba seguro. Pero ahora se sentía afortunado. Ahora tenía todo lo que amaba bajo este techo, entre estas paredes. Pensó en Vera. La única mujer que realmente comprendía cada faceta de su ser, incluso aquellas que estaban ocultas para él mismo. Se sintió agradecido por su incondicionalidad, por su presencia silenciosa, por sus consejos agudos, sabios, resumidos en frases cortas, precisas y muchas veces lapidarias. Pensó en Liudmil, convirtiéndose día con día en un muchacho íntegro, sano y alegre. Pensó en Seguei Rostovski, quién, más que un subalterno, era su único amigo verdadero. Sus padres, muertos pero siempre recordados. Quizás había sido demasiado parco con todos ellos. Quizás podría haber sido más expresivo en sus afectos. Pero aún así, sabía que sus pocos seres queridos conocían sus sentimientos. Durante mucho tiempo, Vera y Liudmil lo habían sido todo para él, en el pequeño resquicio que dedicaba a su vida íntima. Por eso le tomó desprevenido descubrir que aún quedaba lugar en su corazón para una persona más. Para un tipo de amor diferente, que nunca había imaginado que podría sentir. Jamás lo había ansiado, tan sólo sucedió…

Julius se incorporó, sentándose sobre los talones, y lo miró con dulzura antes de inclinarse a besarlo otra vez, tomándole el rostro entre las manos. Y Leonid pensó que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa mujer. Sacrificar su vida. Traicionar al zar… Se sorprendió al haber pensado precisamente en eso. Y más aún, porque era cierto. Se sabía capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar la felicidad de Julius. Y lo increíble era que no hacía falta ningún sacrificio, pues todo indicaba que Julius era perfectamente feliz ahora, entre sus brazos. Tan feliz como él mismo, saboreando ese beso lento, hondo, disfrutando del jugueteo de sus lenguas, que sentía como una anticipación de hacerla completamente suya. La conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar en el temblor de su cuerpo, en el ardor de sus caricias, que ella tampoco deseaba posponer ese momento.

Julius interrumpió el beso.

- ¿Sabes? Entiendo que todo es caos a nuestro alrededor. Que cada día será más complicado. Pero siento como si todo ello no fuera alcanzarme jamás – dijo en un susurro – Porque bajo este techo, entre estas paredes, está todo lo que amo. No necesito nada más.

Leonid no respondió, pues ni siquiera hacía falta, a Julius le bastaba observar la serenidad que ahora expresaban los ojos del marqués para saber que ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Julius reclinó la frente sobre el nacimiento del cuello de Leonid. Inspiró su aroma tan familiar, que tenía un leve dejo a tabaco. Siempre le había agradado. Desde que tenía memoria le transmitía tranquilidad. Sentir su aroma era lo más cercana que podía estar a él, físicamente. Leonid siempre había sido parco y distante de trato. Antes de que la extraña relación que tenían cambiara de dirección, eran pocas las veces que la había sostenido entre sus brazos. Y por lo general, en esas ocasiones ella había estado histérica, medio desmayada, o acababa de ser la víctima errada de un atentado terrorista. _Nada muy romántico_… la idea la hizo sonreír. En otras pocas ocasiones la había rozado apenas con los dedos. Al intercambiar un objeto. Al echarle el edredón encima cuando se quedaba a dormir en su despacho. Esos pequeños roces le provocaban un cosquilleo agradable, una sensación de vértigo. Una emoción vaga, indefinida, de bienestar.

"_Stay with me…  
><em>_Let's just breathe."_

Había estado mucho tiempo estancada en la oscuridad de su mente sin recuerdos, adormecida en su ignorancia forzada de los sentimientos que le provocaba el marqués, a quién se había empeñado en ver más como una figura protectora que un hombre de carne y hueso. Al fin y al cabo, Julius sólo era una recogida y en ese entonces él estaba casado. Si Leonid era distinto con ella, si la cuidaba y protegía, si esa faz pétrea le resultaba hermosa, si esa voz para todos inexpresiva sonaba en sus oídos llena de matices, si podía ver algo tras esos ojos negros y fríos… era mejor hacer como que no oía ni veía. Era mejor disfrazar la atracción que sentía en gratitud y dependencia enfermiza. Era mejor correr por la mansión como una loca, buscándolo cuando no estaba y decir que tenía miedo, que admitir que además de eso, quería verle. Tenerle cerca. Recostar la cabeza en su regazo. Escuchar cómo le daba una explicación lógica que le demostraba que sus miedos no tenían ningún sentido y que estaba a salvo. Recibir sus corteses atenciones pero además pedirle que fuese descortés… Que la tratara como a una mujer y no como a una niña. Ahora comprendía que ese vértigo que le provocaba su cercanía, su presencia, o el simple hecho de pensar en él, era la punta de un iceberg. Sus sentimientos latentes durante tanto tiempo, recién habían comenzado a delinearse con ese abrazo que afortunadamente no fue de despedida, y luego, con ese primer beso dado entre risas y copos de nieve. Sólo entonces comenzaron a aflorar, tímidamente, un sinfín de sensaciones dormidas, cuando un abrazo ya no era únicamente para protegerla, calmarla o confortarla, sino una manifestación de amor. Sin justificación. Cuando esos pequeños roces se transformaron en caricias abiertas y francas. Sólo entonces dejó de verse a sí misma como un ser andrógino, para contemplarse como una mujer. Se descubrió femenina. Y coqueta. Y en este instante, segura de exudar sensualidad por cada poro. Volvió a inspirar otra vez ese aroma con un leve dejo a tabaco. El deseo de fundirse con él, de sentir su piel contra la suya, le recorrió las venas, más intenso que nunca. Ahora podía ser una mujer completa. La suya.

- ¿Sabes algo más? – le dijo al oído – No me importa lo que haya pasado antes de despertar en esta casa. No me hace falta recordar.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Leonid. La separó de sí un poco, para poder verla a la cara – Tenías una familia… al menos una hermana. Una vida. Tienes derecho…

- No me importa. De veras – ella le interrumpió silenciándolo con el índice sobre la boca. Se acomodó cargando el peso del cuerpo hacia un costado y dejando sus piernas flectadas descansar sobre el mullido sofá – No quiero insistir con la terapia. Todo eso da igual si tengo todo cuanto necesito para ser feliz. He dejado de ser una persona sin sueños ni deseos. Antes me conformaba con dejar que los días transcurrieran sin más, pero ahora… ahora todo es tan distinto…

- Es verdad. Estás tan serena, tan viva como nunca te había visto. Ya no hace falta que te lleve de la mano. ¿Cierto?

Julius entrelazó sus dedos a los de él, y llevó las manos unidas a su rostro, acariciándose la mejilla con el dorso.

- Ya no lo necesito. Ahora es simplemente porque quiero…

- Julius… - él pronunció su nombre con dulzura, tratando de expresar con el tono apasionado de su voz todo lo que no podía explicar con palabras. A veces aún le sorprendía la intensidad con que amaba a esa muchacha frágil y perdida. Y la intensidad con que deseaba acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, llenándose de ella hasta saciarse. Y ahora, al observar esa mirada segura con que respondía a la suya, sabía que la espera había tocado a su fin. De improviso, la tomó por la parte interna de una de sus rodillas. Con un movimiento rápido jaló de ella, pasando la pierna de Julius sobre las suyas, de modo que la muchacha quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Acunó su rostro ovalado en su mano fuerte, deleitándose de la suavidad y tersura de su piel, y sonrió cuando ella se quedó sin aire, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos al ser tomada por sorpresa.

- No tengas miedo… - repitió, y ambos supieron que ya no se refería al temor sinsentido que acababan de experimentar hacía apenas un momento.

- Nunca te he temido – respondió Julius.

"_Practiced are my sins, never gonna let me win  
><em>_Under everything, just another human being  
><em>_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world  
><em>_To make me bleed"_

- En eso te equivocas – replicó él, con súbita tristeza – Me temías. Y con razón.

- Ya me lo has dicho mil veces. Pero, ¿qué importa, si no lo recuerdo?

- Si lo recordaras…

- Si lo recordara nada cambiaría. Entonces no te conocía realmente. Ahora te conozco.

- ¿No me dejarías? ¿Por muy cruelmente que te haya tratado?

Ella hundió las manos en su cabello corto y ondulado. Se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

- No – susurró con dulzura – Nunca. No importa lo que haya sucedido. No importa lo que ocurra más adelante. Da igual si llego a recordar algo o mi pasado sigue entre tinieblas. Nada cambiará…

- Aún así, nada hay que lamente más que haberte lastimado como lo hice… Te juro que jamás volveré a hacerte daño…

- Y yo jamás me marcharé de tu lado, pase lo que pase. Así que… ¡deja de temerle a mi pasado!... No, no me mires así. Sé que tienes miedo de mis recuerdos. Pero a estas alturas deberías saber cuánto te quiero… deberías saber que para mí no existe nadie más. Sólo tú. Deberías confiar en mí.

- Sí… Lo haré – Se quedó absorto mirándola. Su rostro lucía más angelical y hermoso que nunca a la luz del atardecer casi eterno del verano de San Petersburgo**(5)**. Su piel adquiría un cálido brillo, sus ojos parecían más brillantes y dulces que nunca. Podría contemplarla por siempre.

"_Stay with me...  
><em>_You're all I see"_

Leonid la tomó por los hombros estrechos y redondos. Le acarició la garganta, sintiendo como se tensaba bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Descendió lentamente por el pecho. Acunó uno de sus senos en la mano, como antes había hecho con su rostro, y ella dio un respingo. Y luego un gemido escapó de sus labios, cuando los dedos de Leonid palparon el pezón endurecido por la excitación, moldeándolo por sobre la fina tela del camisón, con movimientos firmes y suaves a la vez. Un brillo de triunfo cruzó los ojos negros al contemplar sus reacciones, las pupilas verdes dilatadas, la boca entreabierta, los senos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración entrecortada. Él la atrajo aún más, tomándola por la cintura, y Julius inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, ofreciéndole el cuello. Se estremeció al contacto de los labios húmedos besando y mordiéndole la piel, deslizándose hambrientos por sus hombros, rozando su clavícula, subiendo por las venas palpitantes de su garganta. Por la barbilla. Otra vez devorándole la boca. Ahora las manos descendían hasta las caderas, estrechándola con fuerza, apegando los cuerpos cuanto era posible. Julius se dejó caer, reclinándose sobre el torso fuerte y amplio. Lo sintió endurecido entre sus piernas. Una punzada de placer aún insatisfecho se extendió desde su intimidad húmeda, irradiándole hasta la punta de los dedos que arañaban la espalda masculina, impacientes por el obstáculo de la ropa. Separó más las rodillas, enterrándolas en el cojín mullido, bajando las caderas para sentirlo más profundamente. Ahora fue de los labios de Leonid que escapó un gemido ronco, y fueron sus ojos negros los que se abrieron con sorpresa. Y ella sonrió, lasciva, triunfante, complacida de sí misma porque sabía que podía hacerle perder el control. Quería verle perder el control. Comenzó a moverse sobre él de forma instintiva, ondulante, siguiendo el ritmo de las palpitaciones de su propio deseo. Sacudió la cabeza sensualmente, agitando el cabello y dejando caer una cascada de mechones rubios sobre el rostro de Leonid. Él, enloquecido por la audacia que no esperaba en Julius, no se contuvo más. Le abrió el escote de un tirón, dejando libres su pechos. Los lamió, los besó ardorosamente, mientras ella ahora le arañaba la nuca, acercándolo más. Con la mano libre intentaba abrirle la camisa. Frustrada por su torpeza, ansiosa por tocarlo, se separó apenas un poco y terminó de soltar los botones, liberándolo de la prenda. Él subió las manos arrastrándolas por los muslos, tomó el borde del vaporoso camisón y se lo sacó por la cabeza, dejándola completamente desnuda sobre él. Cada uno se dio un instante para escrutar al otro. Para acariciarse con la mirada. Julius paseó la vista por el torso bien formado de Leonid. Dejó vagar una mano sobre él, tocando sus hombros anchos, delineando los músculos bien definidos, pero no excesivamente voluminosos de su pecho y su abdomen plano. Él era todo fuerza, todo vitalidad. Se maravilló con sus formas poderosas, esbeltas, elásticas, así como él con sus curvas suaves y femeninas. Con el largo de su cuello, que armonizaba perfectamente con los hombros estrechos, los senos redondos coronados por dos botones de rosa, enhiestos, el talle largo de cintura pequeña. Las piernas tersas, extendidas impúdicamente sobre él. Cuando sus ojos al fin se encontraron, sólo expresaban lujuria, pasión y dulzura.

- Te amo – Hasta ahora no había notado cuánto ansiaba decírselo. Pero tenía que hacérselo saber con palabras, antes de hacerle el amor. Aunque ella ya lo supiera. Ahora las palabras salían con tanta naturalidad de sus labios, que le resultaba incomprensible que antes le hubiese costado tanto verbalizar sus sentimientos. Era él mismo quien lo había complicado todo, en su afán de analizar aquello que escapa a la capacidad de comprensión de la mente. Su amor por Julius era un sentimiento profundo, pero de una maravillosa sencillez al mismo tiempo.

"_Did I say that I need you?  
><em>_Did I say that I want you?  
><em>_If I didn't now I'm a fool you see...  
><em>_No one knows this more than me.  
><em>_As I come clean"_

Ella lo miró en silencio. No sabía qué responder. Pero antes de que alcanzara a sentirse presionada, Leonid la tranquilizó con un beso.

- ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo te amo? – le susurró sobre los labios.

- No… no lo sé…

- Tampoco yo…

Julius rió ante esa absurda respuesta.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

- ¡Para que veas lo idiota, lo ciego que he sido! – respondió él, con alivio – Quizás desde el primer momento… Sí, puede que incluso desde entonces, cuando mis hombres te trajeron herida e inconsciente… - le besó la cicatriz de una lesión a bala en la parte superior del brazo. En seguida volvió a hablarle, ahora al oído – … que entonces ya haya sentido algo por ti. Y pensar que ya sabiéndolo, estuve a punto de alejarte de mi lado. Me alegra tanto que te hayas resistido. Haberme arrepentido a tiempo. No quiero pensar cuánto te extrañaría ahora si te hubiese obligado a marcharte…

Una fugaz tristeza nubló los ojos de Julius.

- No podía creer que me expulsaras así, sin darme ninguna explicación, lanzándome un pasaporte por la cabeza… a veces… ¡realmente te comportas como un bruto insensible! ¡pero ahora todo se ha aclarado! No vale la pena recordarlo… - terminó de decir en un murmullo, junto a su oído. Le aprisionó el lóbulo con los labios. La respuesta fue inmediata, las manos le estrecharon la espalda, recorriéndola entera. Los dedos ejerciendo una presión más fuerte al pasar, como si quisieran atravesarle la carne. Dejando una marca posesiva, abrasadora, en su camino. La alzó por las caderas, forzándola a cargar su peso en las rodillas. Le recorrió el vientre con la boca. Le mordió la piel mórbida de la cintura mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en los hombros. Julius se dejó caer sobre el diván, atrayéndolo sobre sí, tironeando el cinturón.

Julius cerró los ojos. Sentía las mejillas hirviendo. La respiración dificultosa. Él se deshizo rápidamente de sus últimas prendas bajo la atenta mirada de Julius, que le admiraba sonrojada, y se tendió a su lado. Ahora la acarició lentamente. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se normalizaron. Le recorrió la espalda, los glúteos, los muslos con las palmas abiertas. Ascendió por el vientre. Entre los senos. La garganta. Alcanzó su rostro, sin despegar sus ojos negros de los verdes en ningún momento. Ella se estremeció, tanto por las manos que modelaban su cuerpo, como por la maravillosa ternura con que él la contemplaba.

- La espada… de hielo… - dijo, cubriendo con su palma la mano que le acariciaba el rostro – creo que deberíamos… buscarte otro apodo.

Él sonrió algo avergonzado.

- No me lo han puesto por nada… Y aunque no lo creas, es una estupenda tarjeta de presentación cuando tienes que intimidar a los demás para hacerte valer – comentó, burlón.

- Es horrible. Siempre supe que no eras así.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Que nunca has sido de hielo. Que no seas expresivo no implica que no sientas… Siempre supe que tus afectos eran tan intensos como los de cualquier persona. Y más incluso, que los de muchos que se llenan la boca hablando de amor. Te vi poner pasión en todo cuanto hacías. ¿Cómo pueden decir que es de hielo un hombre que actúa siempre impulsado por el amor? Amor por su país… amor por tu familia. Y ahora…

- Ahora, por ti. El amor más grande de todos… no, no tienes que contestar. No te inquietes. Tus ojos ya dicen bastante. Que estemos así me dice mucho. Así que no importa si no sabes qué responder.

Ella asintió. Su corazón se sentía tan liviano, sus sentidos tan despiertos… Besó el hombro donde encontró las marcas de sus propias uñas. Perdió la noción del tiempo que transcurría mientras se acariciaban suave, interminablemente. Leonid no sabía si Julius tenía alguna experiencia sexual previa. Por lo poco que conocía de su vida pasada, era posible que la tuviera. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias daba casi igual. De haberla tenido no la recordaba. Lo veía en sus ojos, en la expresión de su rostro, que reaccionaba con sorpresa a cada caricia que él marcaba en su desnudez blanca y satinada. Por eso, pese a que el tacto de su piel bajo las manos le estaba volviendo loco, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratarla gentilmente. Lo último que quería era lastimarla, comportándose con rudeza. Ambos repasaban cada centímetro de piel hasta memorizarlo con las palmas. Y él le habló, le habló despacio al oído con esa voz acostumbrada a mandar, que ahora sonaba igual pero diferente a la vez. Y le repitió mil veces que la amaba. Lo hermosa que era. Lo que significaba en su vida, sin dejar de estrecharla. Ella otra vez oía su nombre salir de los labios que le besaban el dorso de la mano, envuelta en un halo de sensualidad. Y no respondió. No porque no supiera que decir. Porque no quería interrumpirle. Como si temiera que al hacerlo, el caudal de palabras apasionadas y tiernas llegaría a su fin.

- Julius… - escuchó por enésima vez, ahora cerca de su oído. La voz rasposa, dulce, provocándole otra oleada palpitante de deseo. Clavó las uñas en la espalda. Él reclinó la frente sobre el hombro pequeño y delicado, dando un gemido mezcla de placer y dolor.

Julius cerró los ojos. Le rodeó con las piernas, apretándole los costados con las rodillas. Sintió como él le cogía la mano, entrelazaba los dedos a los suyos y presionaba contra la tela del diván.

- Mírame, Julius…

Descubrió aquellos ojos negros clavados en su rostro, cerca, tan cerca que le rozaba la nariz con la punta de la suya. Lo sintió entrar en ella lentamente. Contrajo el rostro, una lacerante sensación se extendía por su cuerpo. Leonid se detuvo, extrañado. Y en seguida lo comprendió.

- ¡Duele! – jadeó Julius, apretando los dientes, conteniendo el aire. Se tensó involuntariamente, comprimiéndolo con sus músculos internos. De ese modo sólo logro aumentar el dolor propio y el placer ajeno.

- Pasará si te relajas. Tranquila. Respira.

Le besó el cuello, para distraer su atención. Ella dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones, volvió a respirar y la sensación punzante en su interior se fue diluyendo poco a poco. De ser por él, la habría acometido con brutalidad, pero al verla relajada presionó despacio, deleitándose de la suavidad, el calor, la humedad en la que se abría paso hasta penetrarla por completo. Julius jadeó de nuevo, pero esta vez de excitación. Su piel se había vuelto más sensible, totalmente receptiva a esas sensaciones nuevas y enloquecedoras. A las palabras entrecortadas susurradas al oído. Ella misma aceleró el ritmo con que él la poseía, arqueándose, apretándole contra su cuerpo. La saliva se confundía en una, al igual que el sudor. Los besos hondos y bruscos, las uñas hundiéndose otra vez en la piel, al igual que los dedos que dejaban marcas en las muñecas, en la cintura. Moretones en el cuello. Leonid sintió la mejilla ardiente contra la suya y supo que Julius estaba a punto de estallar. Al igual que él. La tomó con firmeza por las caderas, acometiéndola violenta y repetidamente, con movimientos rápidos y profundos. Y luego un torrente de placer inundándoles las venas. Se dejó caer sobre ella, jadeante. Al instante dos brazos le rodearon la espalda. Una mano enredó los dedos su cabello. Pensó que hasta este momento, nunca había comprendido a cabalidad el significado de la palabra dicha. Y luego no pensó nada más. No había espacio en él para nada que no fuera sentir a Julius, aún temblando bajo su cuerpo.

- Lenia…**(6)** - la escuchó susurrar suavemente.

Se incorporó, atónito. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lenta, perezosamente.

- Na… nadie me ha dicho nunca así.

- Yo lo haré de ahora en adelante. No está sujeto a discusión.

La besó suavemente y recostó la cabeza entre sus senos. Se quedaron quietos largo rato, hasta que el frío les entumeció los músculos. La estrechez del diván les obligaba a estar en una posición algo incómoda, de modo que se les adormecieron las extremidades. Ella se dejó vestir, tal como antes se había dejado desvestir, mimada, coqueta. Le cerró los botones de la camisa entre roces suaves y besos lánguidos. Y Leonid la cargó en brazos hasta su propia habitación, dejándola sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a ella y le tomó las manos.

- Julius, ya sabes que no podré casarme contigo. Por más que quisiera hacerlo. No me gusta la idea de llamarte mi amante. Aunque para el resto del mundo lo seas, yo paso por encima de toda esa parafernalia. Son sólo ritos. Yo te considero mi mujer.

- A mí tampoco me importa – dijo ella, sonriendo. Se estiró y comenzó a alisar su abundante cabello alborotado con las manos. Leonid, entretanto, se puso el pijama y se acomodó en el centro del lecho, esperando que ella terminara de arreglar el desastre enmarañado en que se había convertido su cabello. Julius lo miró con extrañeza.

- Pero… ¿Cuál será mi lado?

- ¿Tú lado? – dijo sin comprender.

- ¡Estás ocupando toda la cama! ¿De qué lado dormiré yo?

Aquello lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Acababa de darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba durmiendo solo. Algo avergonzado, le dejó el lado izquierdo libre. Ella lo miró con malicia y se largó a reír.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Leonid, sin comprender qué le causaba tanta gracia - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada, no sucede nada… - respondió ella. Leonid comprendió que de ahora en adelante vería muy a menudo la expresión traviesa y lujuriosa que ostentaban los ojos de Julius en ese momento. Ella se le aproximó metiéndose entre las cobijas y se acomodó sobre él – Y me río de ti, que te has puesto tan pronto ese estúpido pijama… - en seguida empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, rozándole la piel del pecho con la punta de los dedos – Creo que aún es muy temprano para dormir…

- Pensé… que tal vez estarías cansada.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos le cosquillearan sobre el rostro.

- El absoluto… ¿acaso lo estás tú? – dijo, y se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

- Definitivamente no.

- Hey, no me trates como si fuera de cristal porque no lo soy – murmuró Julius.

- Muy bien – dijo él. Una de sus manos se cerró en torno a la garganta de Julius, y la empujó hacia arriba hasta que pudieron verse a la cara - Te tomaré la palabra, pero que conste que después no aceptaré reclamos.

Leonid sonrió maliciosamente al advertir una ligera inquietud en el rostro de Julius.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ya lo verás…

**~.~.~**

El horizonte se tornó grisáceo bien avanzada la noche. Leonid supuso que llevaba un buen rato despierto, sin hacer nada más que velar el profundo sueño de Julius, que reposaba apaciblemente recostada contra su pecho.

Era curioso que pese a todas las inseguridades de Julius, esto le resultara tan normal. Que actuara siguiendo sus impulsos sin cuestionarse nada, y ahora durmiera tranquila, confiada y plácida. Él, en cambio, no podía dormirse. Estaba demasiado impresionado por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Y eso incluía estar impresionado de sí mismo. Ella tenía toda la razón. No sólo sentía intensamente. Además había sido capaz de demostrarlo con palabras, con gestos, con caricias que no estaban destinadas a satisfacer un mero deseo carnal. No era una espada de hielo. ¡Nunca lo había sido! Esta idea le hacía mucha gracia.

_Uno nunca termina de conocerse…_

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, el horizonte comenzaba a aclarar nuevamente. Y cuando despertó, Julius continuaba durmiendo a su lado como una bendita. Le costó un poco librarse de la mano que le aferraba por una muñeca sin interrumpir su descanso, pero finalmente logró levantarse, asearse y vestirse sin importunarle el descanso.

Antes de salir, la observó con el corazón henchido de ternura, y la besó. Julius respondió al delicado beso sin despertar. Leonid no recordaba haber visto jamás tal serenidad en su rostro. Todas las inseguridades que aún parecía cargar consigo se habían esfumado. Le había sorprendido que se comportara de forma tan desinhibida, tan segura de lo que quería. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había de qué sorprenderse, si consideraba que desde que habían aclarado las cosas, ella jamás había dudado de él, y le tenía una confianza ciega y absoluta. Había sido un marido espantoso para Adel, y estaba convencido de que lo sería para cualquier mujer. Pero al ver a Julius dormir en su lecho tan pacíficamente, pensó que pese a todo, sí podía hacerla feliz.

Dejó la habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo. Ella permaneció algún rato en ese agradable letargo entre el sueño y la vigilia. Dio una vuelta en el lecho para quedar de bruces, y estiró un brazo, buscándolo. Pero su mano sólo encontró la sábana, aún tibia. Abrió los ojos. Tuvo dos impresiones casi simultáneas, la primera, sorpresa al darse cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, sino la de Leonid. La segunda, ese aroma masculino que siempre la hacía sentir protegida, pero que ahora la impregnaba por completo, llenando todos sus sentidos. La sensibilidad exacerbada de su cuerpo y el ardor entre sus piernas eran prueba de que lo que recordaba de la noche anterior había sido real.

- ¿Lenia? – dijo perezosamente.

No hubo respuesta. Se sentó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. Escuchó las voces de Leonid y Vera en el recibidor. La puerta principal se cerraba. Corrió a asomarse a la ventana. Le vio caminar con su paso seguro y rápido, atravesando el jardín hacia el coche que le esperaba junto al portón. Buscó la bata y se la echó al descuido sobre el camisón de dormir. Salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera a saltos.

- ¡Julius! ¿Qué sucede? – escuchó decir a Vera, que la miraba atónita tironear de la manija de la puerta principal y luego correr descalza sobre el pasto.

- ¡Lenia, no me dejes sola! – gritó.

Él se dio media vuelta al oír sus gritos, y se sorprendió al verla ir a su encuentro tan asustada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Julius!

Ella se detuvo frente a él, con las manos empuñadas.

- No… no te vayas… - dijo, sin aliento y con la voz quebrada.

- Yo… sólo voy al palacio de invierno, cariño… Ya sabes cómo están las cosas, en cualquier momento… - respondió él, aún algo desconcertado.

La bofetada que Julius le dio sí que lo tomó desprevenido.

- ¡Me dejabas sola! ¡Te marchabas sin decirme una palabra después de…! – exclamó, temblorosa.

_De modo que es eso… Debo ser más cuidadoso si quiero hacerla sentir realmente segura…_

- Ven, acércate – le dijo sonriendo – párate sobre mis botas.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Estás descalza, Julius.

Ella se dio cuenta de que en su desesperación había olvidado el calzado. Como Julius tardaba en reaccionar, Leonid la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella se paró de puntillas sobre las botas. Él la besó en la frente, y luego la miró a los ojos.

- Julius… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? – le preguntó con toda naturalidad, como si no tuviera una mano de dedos delgados marcada en la mejilla.

- Di… dijiste muchas cosas – respondió ella, algo avergonzada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su reacción había sido ridícula y desproporcionada. ¡Pero el miedo al abandono se sentía tan real! Sintió deseos de llorar al no ser capaz de controlarse.

- Pero dije algo que las resume todas… - continuó él. Le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Dijiste que me amas.

- Así es. ¿Me crees?

- Sí, te creo – Julius sonrió tímidamente.

- Entonces, cariño, si digo que te amo, y tú me crees… ¿por qué piensas que voy a abandonarte?

- No… no lo sé… quizá por algo que no se me ocurre… tú podrías… dejarme de todos modos y yo…- respondió atropelladamente, mirándolo con angustia.

- Cálmate, Julius. No hay nada que temer – Él la abrazó y le acarició la nuca, empujando suavemente la cabeza de Julius contra su hombro. De ese modo, ella no se daría cuenta que la respuesta que acababa de darle no era la que él esperaba. Leonid estaba acostumbrado a disimular sus impresiones, pero sabía que con Julius debía tener más cuidado. Era extremadamente perspicaz a la hora de leer en su semblante.

_Ella teme que la deje pese a saberse amada. Eso es muy extraño, y sin duda tiene que ver con Aleksei Mijaílov. ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos? ¿Qué le hizo ese hombre, por qué y en qué circunstancias la abandonó, que ahora tiene tanto miedo? Hay algo que no calza en todo esto… Si lo supiera, podría ayudarla. Sin embargo, tendré que arreglármelas con las tinieblas de su pasado. Pero no importa. Puedo hacerlo… _

- Sólo ibas al palacio, ¿cierto? ¿Volverás por la tarde, Leonid?

- Espero poder volver. Y si surge algún contratiempo, telefonearé desde allá. – La alejó un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos – Escúchame bien. No hay ningún motivo para que te abandone. Alejarme de ti es lo último que quisiera hacer en la vida. Yo nunca voy a dejarte, Julius. Jamás. Eres mi mujer, mi vida… Si alguna vez nos distanciamos, será si tú decides marcharte. ¿Te queda claro?

- Sí. Perdona. Debes creer que soy una loca.

- No estás loca, Julius. Recuerda lo que te ha explicado el doctor Kuhn. Si reaccionas así tiene que haber una razón. Lo que pasa es que no la conocemos. Ahora te llevaré adentro. Estoy algo retrasado… - dijo él, tomándola en brazos sólo por el gusto de cargarla, y devolviéndose a la entrada principal de la mansión.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – preguntó ella de pronto.

- Por supuesto, dime.

Julius enrojeció. Lo que iba a pedir sonaba como una tontería, pero para ella era importante.

- Cuando te marches o llegues a casa, si estoy dormida… despiértame. Despiértame siempre, no importa la hora que sea.

- Lo haré de ahora en adelante si eso te deja tranquila.

- Gracias, Lenia.

Julius apenas había alcanzado a acomodarse entre sus brazos cuando, para su disgusto, él la depositó en el recibidor de la mansión, junto a Vera, que los miraba aún perpleja.

- Ahora sí, me marcho. Vera, espero poder regresar alrededor de las siete. Si me retraso, no me esperen para la cena. Que tengas buen día, hermana – dijo, y en un arrebato nada propio de él, la besó rápidamente en cada mejilla.

A Julius no le dijo nada. Sólo volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la besó en los labios. Julius le echó los brazos al cuello, correspondiéndole apasionadamente. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado de que Vera estaba para junto a ellos, estupefacta. Él la soltó de pronto, y se dirigió hacia donde el coche le esperaba sin volver la vista atrás, pues le habría avergonzado un poco que su hermana viera la sonrisa tonta que se dibujaba en sus labios. Vera y Julius le observaron desde el umbral. Vera, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión. Julius, embobada.

Cuando el coche se perdió de vista por la avenida Nevski, Vera salió de su aturdimiento y rió alegremente. Tomó a Julius del brazo.

- Ven, querida. Vamos a desayunar.

Leonid observó la mansión cuando el coche se puso en movimiento. Nunca antes se había marchado de casa deseando volver en seguida. Se rió entre dientes. Rostovski, sentado frente a él, bajó con pesadumbre la mirada.

**~.~.~**

- Julius…

Incomodidad no era la palabra. No encontraba el concepto preciso. Pero sí estaba claro que la situación era extraña. Liudmil y Vera no tenían por qué saber lo que había sucedido, y sin embargo, creía que la escrutaban con la mirada. Que la estaban tratando como si no la conocieran. Que se comportaban de un modo anormal. Vera estaba sentada muy tiesa, ¿o era idea suya? Y Liudmil parecía estar a punto de decir algo o largarse a reír. Se arreglaba insistentemente las mangas de su chaqueta de la academia militar. Rostovski… al menos él estaba tan callado como siempre. ¡O quizás sus nervios eran muy evidentes! Acaso había mirado demasiado a Leonid, quien se servía su plato de okroshka**(7)** con toda tranquilidad, por lo visto sin darse cuenta de las tribulaciones de Julius y/o (dependiendo de si era imaginada o no) la actitud tan rara de sus hermanos menores. ¡O puede que fuera demasiado obvio que lo estaba evitando y eso resultara sospechoso! No, tenían que ser ideas suyas.

- Julius…

Como fuera, no habían hecho nada malo, ¿no? Ambos eran libres. Es verdad que no estaban casados, pero si no era posible contraer el sagrado vínculo, ella no estaba dispuesta a privarse de amar. No era ninguna mojigata. Tampoco podía decirse que hubiera seguido los pasos de su madre, quien fuera la amante de un hombre casado. Ser la amante de un hombre divorciado, por cierto no era lo mismo desde que no había "daños a terceros". Frunció en ceño. Leonid tenía razón en considerar que "amante" era una fea palabra. Sonaba degradante. Él había sido tan dulce al llamarla "su mujer"… ¿Pero y si Vera y Liudmil lo desaprobaban? ¿Si ponía a Leonid contra sus hermanos? ¿Si provocaba un quiebre familiar, terminando con la armonía del único sitio que podía llamar hogar? Vamos, qué ridiculez. Vera y Liudmil la querían, de eso estaba segura. Ya todos en la casa estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellos, ¿por qué las cosas habrían de ser diferentes ahora…?

- ¡Julius!

- ¿Ah…?

Estaba tan distraída en sus elucubraciones, que Leonid le hablaba por tercera vez sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para actuar tan normal? El muy… desgraciado (por más que le quisiera no podía llamarle de otra forma) se veía tan sereno como de costumbre. No. Un momento. No tan normal. ¡Le sonrió apenas! Casi imperceptiblemente. El corazón le saltó dentro del pecho.

- ¿Julius, me pasas el caviar, por favor? Está ahí, a tu izquierda.

Ah, ¡su voz, su voz! La transportaba directamente a los momentos que habían compartido la noche precedente. Le costó entender qué le estaba diciendo. Y como si fuera poco, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, poniéndose (aún más) en evidencia.

- ¿Có… cómo dices? – tartamudeó.

- El caviar, Julius. Allí – le indicó Leonid.

A Leonid le molestaba el exceso de sirvientes vigilando cada una de sus actividades, por lo que durante las comidas estos se limitaban a servir y retirar los platos, pero no tenían obligación de permanecer de pie junto a los comensales, esperando acercar una salsera, cambiar una servilleta o llenar una copa, como era costumbre entre gente de su clase que él estimaba innecesarias e incluso ridículas. La familia Yusúpov tenía un comportamiento muy diferente a la generalidad de la nobleza, tales como la predilección por lo sobrio y austero en lugar del lujo rayano en la chabacanería y el exceso. Además, siempre hablaban en ruso y no en francés. Por lo mismo, solían prepararse platos tradicionales y no extranjeros. Julius alzó el pocillo de plata (derramando de forma lamentable un tercio de su valioso contenido sobre el mantel) y con la mano temblorosa, se lo entregó.

- A… aquí tienes.

- Gracias.

- ¿Me acercas la sal? – dijo, por rellenar, en un absurdo intento de desviar la atención de los demás comensales del mantel manchado. Leonid le entregó el salero en la mano, pues a diferencia de la gran mayoría de sus compatriotas, no era supersticioso. Esto solía poner los pelos de punta a Vera, que como buena rusa sí respetaba las múltiples supersticiones populares – Gracias, Lenia.

¡Plaf!

Tres cucharas cayeron sobre sus respectivos platos, salpicando de sopa a Vera, Liudmil, y Rostovski.

- ¿He… he dicho algo malo? – preguntó Julius, mirando en derredor. Se topó con tres pares de ojos y tres bocas abiertas de par en par.

- No es nada malo, Julius… - acotó Liudmil al fin. Y luego de dar una breve carcajada, continuó – es tan sólo que nadie le ha dicho así a mi hermano, nunca. Estoy seguro que ni mi madre, cuando era un bebé. Te apuesto que antes del año de vida ya le apodaban "espada de hielo" y asustaba a la nodriza con su mirada de víbora. – entrecerró los ojos y miró a Julius de una forma pretendidamente intimidante, pero que resultaba más bien ridícula.

Vera apartó el plato y apoyó una mano en la mesa, mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca, sin poder controlar la risa.

- ¡Liudmil, no fastidies a tu hermano! – le reprendió Julius.

- ¡Oh, no seas amargada! No se te vaya a pegar lo de Adel…

- ¡No me compares con esa bruja!

- Sólo espero que no le pongas los cuernos como ella…

- ¡Liudmil! ¡Mocoso insolente, jamás le pondría los cuernos a tu hermano!

- Por si lo han olvidado – les interrumpió Leonid, quien observaba con la barbilla recostada sobre una mano – les recuerdo que me encuentro presente…

- Lo… lo siento, Leonid, no quise… - balbuceó Liudmil, aún tentado de risa.

- Si me hacen el favor de continuar cenando como personas civilizadas…

- Sí, claro – dijo el chiquillo.

Vera se incorporó y cogió la cuchara. Pero la expresión risueña de sus ojos se atenuó ligeramente al ver el rostro endurecido de Rostovski, quién parecía estar concentradísimo en la observación de una alcuza de plata.

- Liudmil… - El marqués llamó de nuevo a su hermano.

- ¿Sí? – el muchachito levantó la cabeza. De inmediato una servilleta anudada le golpeó de lleno en la nariz.

- Por atrevido. Y por despistado – Leonid, impasible, se llevó otra cucharada de okroshka a la boca. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron apenas, formando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero el mayordomo interrumpió la alegre reunión familiar, anunciado una llamada telefónica urgente. Leonid se levantó de la mesa y tardó escasos minutos en regresar. Cruzó a paso rápido el comedor y se sentó con la vista fija en su plato. Todos esperaron que hablara, sabiendo ya de antemano lo que diría, pues su sereno semblante de unos minutos atrás se había endurecido, intentando inútilmente encubrir su preocupación.

- Alemania nos ha declarado la guerra – dijo lisa y llanamente.

Después de aquello, terminaron de cenar envueltos en un pesado y lúgubre silencio.

1 Guerra entre Rusia y el Imperio Otomano, entre 1877 y 1878, que concluyó con la independencia de Serbia, Rumania, y Montenegro y la autonomía de Bulgaria.

2 Tsushima fue la peor derrota que sufrieron los rusos frente a los japoneses en la guerra de 1904-1905.

3 Piotr Nikolaievich Durnovo, fue ministro del Interior entre 1905 y 1906.

4 "Just Breath", de Pearl Jam. http s : / / www . youtube .com/watch?v=nCzGOWy54Jc

5 Por la ubicación geográfica de San Petersburgo, durante algunos días del verano el sol nunca llega a ocultarse tras el horizonte, confundiéndose el atardecer con el amanecer, esto sucede entre mediados de junio y principios de julio. Durante el resto del verano los días son larguísimos. Como contrapartida, durante los inviernos las horas de luz son muy escasas.

6 Diminutivo de "Leonid".

7 Okroshka es un tipo de sopa fría.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya se que antes he dicho que no escribiría lemon porque no me sale y no estoy totalmente convencida, pero para el desarrollo de la historia creo que era necesario. Sobre la canción, Just Breathe me reconcilió con Pearl Jam luego de un par de discos que me parecieron bastante flojos... Es realmente hermosa, a qué sí?<p>

Espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado con las explicaciones políticas del principio, pero lo siento, me encanta la historia y no puedo evitarlo. Además, siempre se puede aplicar el poder de síntesis :D

Si a alguien le extraña demasiado que en una historia mía haya una pareja feliz, ya deben imaginar que la felicidad no será para siempre... (muajajaja) No es spoiler porque se deduce claramente del primer mini capítulo.

Como siempre, gracias a las pocas que se pasan por este fic, en especial a quienes se toman unos minutillos para comentar. Como dice una amiga, su review es mi sueldo.

Ah, y perdón por el megaspoiler de Noches Blancas!

Feliz 2012.


	6. Очи Чёрные

**V. Очи Чёрные** **(1)**

- ¿Sabe algo, Yusúpov? Hay un asunto que me tiene bastante intrigado – Brusílov estiró la espalda y levantó la barbilla para tener una mejor perspectiva del VIII Ejército Ruso que se extendía interminablemente por la explanada que tenía ante él, y que se dirigía a complementar a las primeras tropas que habían iniciado movilizaciones antes de la declaración de la guerra. Ni aún empinándose sobre su los estribos lograba visualizarlo por completo – Daba por seguro que usted estaría bajo mi mando. De hecho, como ya le había comentado antes, extraoficialmente me lo había confirmado un asesor directo de su majestad. No comprendo a qué se debe que le hayan dejado fuera en el último momento.

Leonid tomó un tiempo antes de contestar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentimiento le provocaba quedarse estancado en casa mientras millones de hombres se movilizaban hacia lo que sería el frente oriental de la Gran Guerra. Su opinión sobre participar del conflicto seguía siendo la misma: el riesgo que se corría apostando a una victoria rápida era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, ese inmenso y poderoso ejército listo para marchar despertaba su lado irracional, y tal como un niño pequeño que juega con soldados de plomo, hubiese querido dirigir su propio regimiento en el combate. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recordar aquella vez que tuvo que contener en Ufá la sublevación de parte del ejército que venía de vuelta desde Manchuria, y Liudmil se coló de polizonte en la armería del tren. "_Pero Leonid, ya me cansé de jugar con soldaditos de plomo. Quiero ver como hace las cosas un ejército de verdad_" se había excusado al ser descubierto.

_¿Qué es esto que la guerra y la violencia despierta en los hombres desde tan corta edad? ¿Por qué nos atrae participar de la destrucción, más allá de la causa que genera el conflicto? Porque este deseo de ir a aplastar a los alemanes (por más que crea que finalmente, ellos llevan las de ganar) no es muy distinto a lo que impulsó a Liudmil a colarse esa vez en la expedición arriesgando la reprimenda de su vida, sólo por ver cómo eran "los soldados de verdad"… No tiene sentido, no tiene ninguna lógica. Tal parece que no es más que una estúpida parte de nuestra naturaleza masculina._

Al igual que Brusílov, estaba seguro de que le enviarían al frente de haber guerra. Lo esperable habría sido que la zarina aprovechara la oportunidad para deshacerse de él, y esto también había formado parte de sus preocupaciones durante la última quincena. No por él, sino por Julius. Si apenas toleraba las separaciones de unas cuantas semanas, ¿cómo enfrentaría una que de seguro implicaría muchos meses, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia? Sabía que de poco serviría que le asegurara que como comandante corría menos riesgo de morir que el resto de las tropas. La posibilidad de que volviera a transformarse en la criatura temerosa y dependiente que había sido por tanto tiempo no era menor. Ya había dado muestras de esto en el par de días transcurridos desde la declaración de guerra, y por más que tratara de disimularlo, había estado retraída y muy nerviosa. Si él se marchaba, la presencia de Vera no sería suficiente para contener emocionalmente a Julius. Menos ahora que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma. Tal como Leonid esperaba, esto había contribuido a exacerbar aún más la forma obsesiva y absoluta de amar que tenía su mujer. No es que él no sintiera un deseo más acentuado de estar junto a ella. Por supuesto que seguía amándola sin reservas ni condiciones, sin embargo, en su amor no había esta nota de melodrama que sí existía en el que Julius sentía hacia él. Leonid no desconocía el trastocado concepto de entrega total que Julius tenía del amor, que ante una amenaza borraba la relevancia de los demás aspectos de su vida. La actitud de la muchacha era similar a la que tenía durante sus primeros meses de encierro. En aquel tiempo a Leonid le irritaba esa obsesión histérica que Julius tenía con Aleksei. No podía decirse que hubiesen sido celos, ya que entonces no había nacido en él un sentimiento romántico definido por Julius, o al menos, no de forma consciente. Pero sí era una molestia al ver como una mujer interesante, inteligente y audaz, se transformaba en esclava de sus propios sentimientos. A su juicio el amor que Julius sentía por Aleksei no ampliaba sus perspectivas, sino que las limitaba, condicionando su felicidad y todas sus decisiones. Y ahora, Julius demostraba que podía volver a enceguecerse por él como antes había hecho por el bolchevique.

_Esto no es sano ni normal. Debería haber continuado su tratamiento con otro psiquiatra…_pensó con desagrado por la tozudez con que Julius se negaba a esta posibilidad. Nunca se había cuestionado el hecho de imponer su voluntad a otros. Las circunstancias habían hecho que lo natural para él fuese decir a la mayoría de las personas que le rodeaban lo que tenían que hacer, sin derecho a réplica. Respetar las decisiones de Julius le costaba un esfuerzo consciente, y esta vez, particularmente molesto.

- Yusúpov, ¿me está escuchando?

- ¿Ah? – Leonid fijó sus ojos en Brusílov teniendo aún la mente en otra parte. Brusílov, el VIII Ejército, la guerra, su exclusión… Al menos eso debía bastar para que la conducta absorbentemente histérica de Julius se extinguiera – Perdone… sí, también me ha tomado por sorpresa. No comprendo qué pudo suceder si era casi seguro que yo también iría.

- Es una verdadera lástima, muchacho – continuó diciendo Brusílov – porque habría sido un aporte muy importante. Realmente deseaba contar con usted entre mis tropas.

Leonid volvió a centrarse por completo en el ahora, y miró al general detenidamente. Era un hombre delgado, de mediana estatura, que no se imponía por su físico sino por su ánimo sosegado y seguro de sí mismo. Pasaba de los sesenta, sin embargo conservaba un aspecto enérgico y decidido. Sus largos bigotes en punta hacia arriba le daban un aire zorruno a su rostro algo afilado pero de rasgos suaves, de frente amplia y grandes ojos pensativos. Brusílov era un aristócrata de maneras refinadas, pero además un militar competente y profesional. Su visión estratégica era brillante, y a diferencia de la mayoría de sus pares, no se había quedado atrapado en las viejas técnicas del siglo pasado, sino que comprendía los cambios que requería enfrentar una guerra moderna. Pese que a la fecha no era especialmente conocido entre las tropas, Leonid suponía que no le costaría mucho granjearse el respeto y la obediencia de quienes tuviera a sus órdenes. Aleksei Brusílov tenía esta cualidad poco común de atraer y convencer por su prestancia y dignidad, de la que Yusúpov carecía. Él, en cambio, siempre acababa imponiéndose porque inspiraba temor, aunque no tuviese intención de provocarlo.

- De ser enviado al frente, sin duda preferiría que fuese bajo su mando – dijo Leonid con toda franqueza – habría sido un gran honor.

- ¿Pese a su poco entusiasmo por esta campaña? – preguntó el general, con su característica sonrisa sosegada.

- Ojalá nuestro ejército contara con más hombres como usted – contestó Leonid evasivamente.

- ¿No confía usted en Rennenkampf y Samsonov?

Leonid repasó mentalmente la lista de generales que él habría escogido y la contrastó con las lamentables elecciones del Consejo de Guerra, basadas en simpatías y amiguismos. En realidad, de los altos mandos nombrados para dirigir a las tropas, Aleksei Brusílov era el único que a su juicio era en verdad sobresaliente. Todos los que hubieran podido acercársele en capacidad habían sido ignorados. Leonid confiaba en que Brusílov pudiese hacerse cargo del frente suroccidental (desde el punto de vista ruso), contra los austríacos, pero le preocupaban Rennenkampf y Samsonov a cargo del I y II Ejército respectivamente, quienes habían de vérselas con los alemanes en el frente noroccidental.

- Sinceramente, no.

- Puede que no hayan sido las mejores elecciones – dijo Brusílov – pero hay que tener un poco de fe. No se tome a mal lo que voy a decirle, no quiero ofenderlo con esto, pero de un tiempo a esta parte usted se ha transformado en un pájaro de mal agüero, se ha opuesto a todo y ha encontrado mala cada decisión del Consejo…

- Creo haber fundamentado cada una de mis opiniones.

- Lo sé, y comparto muchas de ellas, sin embargo ya estamos embarcados en esto y sólo queda poner el hombro… Dígame, ¿qué edad tiene usted?

- Veintinueve. Casi treinta, en realidad.

- ¿Ve? Demasiado joven para ser tan pesimista. Es difícil, pero no imposible. Hemos invertido muchísimo en tecnología en los últimos años. Las vías férreas de la zona occidental se han reforzado, nos permitirán desplazamientos rápidos. Contamos con más hombres que nuestros enemigos, quienes además deberán luchar en varios frentes de forma simultánea a ambos extremos de Europa.

- Me preocupa lo que suceda si esto no se resuelve antes de seis meses. No se ha tomado ninguna medida para realizar una campaña que implique desgaste a largo plazo.

- A mí también me preocupa – admitió Brusílov – pero no podemos pelear una guerra pensando en la derrota. Debemos mentalizarnos en ganar. Debemos confiar en que Dios está de nuestro lado.

Fe. Parte de la fuerza de Brusílov provenía de su fervor religioso cercano al misticismo, tan característico del pueblo ruso. Leonid, en cambio, no era especialmente creyente. Su fuerza sólo provenía de su voluntad y por esto Brusílov le juzgaba erróneamente. Yusúpov habría sido tan capaz como él de luchar dando todo de sí, pese a no confiar en la victoria, tan sólo porque estaba convencido de que era lo que debía hacerse.

- Espero que esté usted en lo cierto…

Los clarines lo interrumpieron. Era la señal para que las tropas comenzaran a acercarse hacia los trenes. El ansia de acompañarles volvió a resurgir en Leonid al oír este sonido. Movió insistentemente el talón sobre el estribo, retorció las riendas entre los dedos e hizo una leve mueca de impaciencia con los labios. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Brusílov.

- Hijo, quizás más adelante tenga la posibilidad de participar. Por lo pronto, disfrute de permanecer en casa. Tiene usted una mujer adorable – Leonid agradeció internamente la delicadeza con que Brusílov se refería a Julius. Su religiosidad no le impedía ser comprensivo con un hombre que convivía con la mujer que amaba, impedido de contraer matrimonio con ella. Todos suponían que aquella unión no sería aprobada por el zar tanto por la nacionalidad de la muchacha como por su origen desconocido – ya ve, la mía ha quedado encantada con ella nada más conocerla. Si pudieran visitar a mi Nadiushenka de vez en cuando le estaría muy agradecido. Mi partida la deja desolada, y yo también lamento estar tan lejos de ella…

- Estoy seguro de que Yulia lo hará de buen grado…

- Gracias – Brusílov hizo una pausa. Pensar en su esposa le ponía nostálgico aún antes de partir – Ya ve, después de décadas de matrimonio, y aunque muchos no lo crean, la amo con la misma intensidad del primer día.

- Entonces es un hombre afortunado.

- Usted también lo es, mi amigo. Espero de todo corazón que cuando cargue a las espaldas la misma cantidad de años que yo, lo siga siendo.

Un joven oficial urgió al general a emprender la marcha. Leonid le ofreció su diestra, y Brusílov la estrechó efusivamente. Luego ambos la llevaron a la sien, a modo de despedida.

- Mucha suerte, general.

- Hasta pronto, muchacho. Espero que celebremos antes de navidad.

La interminable masa humana comenzó a ponerse en movimiento y Leonid espoleó su caballo para retirarse del lugar. Buscó a Rostovski entre la gente y lo divisó despidiéndose de un grupo de oficiales a corta distancia. Iba a ir a su encuentro cuando alguien lo llamó. Una vocecita aguda e infantil que reconoció de inmediato. Sasha le saludaba con una mano y se acercaba corriendo.

- Marqués Yusúpov, ¿usted no va…?

- No, Sasha, no por ahora, al menos. ¿Tú has venido a despedir a alguien?

- No, sólo vine a mirar con mamá y mi hermano – dijo señalando a una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba una pañoleta floreada en la cabeza que conversaba con un muchachito larguirucho y desgarbado de unos dieciséis años – Papá ya se ha marchado con el I Ejército. ¿No es emocionante?

- Sí – dijo Leonid, incómodo ante el inocente entusiasmo del niño – espero que vuelva pronto…

- ¡Claro que volverá pronto, después de la victoria! – dijo Shasha alegremente – Ya verá que celebraremos en familia para navidad…

- ¡Sasha! – le llamó la madre – Sasha no molestes al caballero, ven acá, aún tenemos que pasar al mercado…

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Sasha – Déle saludos a Yulechka, y si pueden vengan al campeonato, ¡nuestro equipo está en las semifinales!

Se llevó la diestra a la sien en un gesto marcial y se marchó correteando entre la multitud. A la contradictoria ansiedad que Leonid sentía se sumó ahora cierto sentimiento de amargura al ser testigo de la absurda fe que la gente depositaba en los hombres que ahora se dirigían hacia los trenes. Rostovski acercó su caballo sorteando a la gente que caminaba en todas direcciones.

- Vamos a casa – le dijo cuando el rubio hubo puesto su corcel junto al suyo – ya todo ha terminado por aquí.

Pese a que no hablaron durante el trayecto, Leonid advirtió en Rostovski la misma tensión, el mismo estado de ánimo ansioso. Era muy común que se entendieran sin necesidad de palabras, y no por nada habían congeniado tan pronto se conocieron siendo muy jóvenes aún.

Al llegar a casa, atravesaron el jardín llevando sus corceles de la brida. De pronto los pasos de Rostovski y los de su caballo se silenciaron. Cuando Leonid miró por encima del hombro lo encontró de pie junto al animal, dubitativo. Luego de un momento de vacilación, desenvainó su espada.

- Todo esto me ha dejado algo ansioso, ¿sabe? – dijo Rostovski, mirándolo suspicazmente – Y ya que no tenemos nada que hacer por el resto del día, ¿no le parece un buen momento para esgrimir? Creo que no soy el único que se siente algo inquieto con esto de quedarse varado en San Petersburgo mientras gran parte del ejército se moviliza…

Leonid ordenó a un mozo que llevara a los animales a la cuadra, y desenvainó también su espada. Rostovski tenía razón, un poco de ejercicio transformó esa desagradable tensión en un golpe de adrenalina mucho más grato. El marqués se descubrió bastante fuera de práctica, y estaba tan concentrado en bloquear los ataques de Rostovski, que no se dio cuenta que Julius y Liudmil se habían acercado sentándose en el pasto, hasta que los oyó gritar cuando logró hacer retroceder varios pasos a su rival. Si bien él era bueno en esto, Rostovski siempre le había llevado una leve ventaja.

- ¿Puedo practicar un rato yo también? – preguntó el chiquillo.

- ¿Qué dices, Rostovski? – preguntó Leonid, quien ahora estaba de mucho mejor talante.

- Descansaré un momento, practiquen ambos.

El chico recibió la espada de Rostovski con los ojos brillantes de un entusiasmo que al marqués le recordó el que acababa de ver en Sasha. Leonid no solía dedicar demasiado tiempo a realizar este tipo de actividades con Liudmil, ahora mucho menos que antes. Era una oportunidad para el chico de demostrar a su hermano qué tanto había aprendido en su primer año en la Academia Militar.

- Julius, ¿puedes tomar el tiempo, por favor? – pidió mientras se ponía en guardia.

- Muy bien – dijo ella – iré por un reloj…

- Tome el mío – le ofreció Rostovski, sentándose a su lado.

Julius le agradeció con una sonrisa amistosa, pero hubo algo en la mirada que le devolvió el rubio oficial que la inquietó un poco. Le costó determinar qué era, específicamente, lo que tenía de perturbador… Había sido una mirada penetrante, y ella sintió que él veía, o al menos, pretendía descubrir algo en ella… pero ¿qué? Sin embargo, antes de que Julius pudiera seguir dando vueltas al tema, Rostovski le indicó que Leonid y Liudmil ya habían comenzado a lidiar, y ella se ocupó de tomar el tiempo y de seguir atentamente el desigual combate, olvidando esa pasajera turbación.

Pronto Liudmil descubrió que no había avanzado tanto como él creía.

- No está nada mal- dijo Leonid luego de haberlo lanzado al suelo unas cuantas veces - Es suficiente por hoy.

- Practiquemos un poco más…

Liudmil no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Por más que se hallara sentado en el pasto, con la camisa y los pantalones salpicados de lodo y gotas de sudor sobre la frente. Sabía que no tenía ni la altura, ni la fuerza, ni la habilidad necesarias para derrotar a su hermano, pero haber aguantado tan poco era algo que le hería el orgullo, sobre todo porque al finalizar su primer año en la Academia Militar se había acostumbrado a recibir elogios. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había dado un porrazo en ese breve lapso de tiempo. Se levantó, apretando con firmeza la empuñadura de la espada en su diestra y se puso nuevamente en guardia.

- Ya te he dicho que eres bueno. No tienes nada que demostrarme, Liudmil.

Leonid envainó, dando por terminada la práctica.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Liudmil a Julius.

- Nueve minutos y veintitrés segundos. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo un momento? Estás agotado.

Liudmil negó con la cabeza y permaneció en la misma posición.

- ¡Qué obstinado! – dijo Leonid. Pero era evidente que la actitud de su hermano le complacía – si no descansas un poco de nada servirá continuar.

Liudmil masculló algo por lo bajo y se sentó junto a Julius, quien lo abrazó y lo besó exagerada y ruidosamente en las mejillas. Ella no comprendía que esto era aún más humillante para el chico, que estaba en la edad en que se esforzaba por demostrar su hombría y estas muestras de cariño maternales le venían fatal. Sobre todo delante de dos soldados a los que había intentado impresionar con resultados deplorables. Pero Leonid y Seguei fingieron no darse cuenta de la vergüenza del chiquillo, que se echó de espaldas en el pasto con las manos debajo de la nuca.

- Hermano… - dijo de pronto - ¿Qué tal si usamos esos sables curvos que tienes en tu despacho? ¿O sólo son ornamentales?

- ¿Sables… curvos? – repitió Leonid, sin comprender a lo que el chico se refería.

- Sí, esos que están en un atril en unas fundas de madera… porque son sables, ¿no?

- El señorito se refiere a las _katanas_. Son espadas japonesas - dijo Rostovski – No son ornamentales, pero… tampoco son de práctica, es decir… eso sería bastante peligroso. Además, se trata de un estilo muy diferente a la esgrima occidental que usted conoce, no es cosa de llegar y usarlas.

- ¿Ustedes saben luchar con ellas? – preguntó Liudmil, que se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado y afirmándose las rodillas.

- Sí… - dijo Leonid, y adoptó una actitud vacilante – Sí sabemos utilizarlas, al menos un poco. Pero no las hemos tocado siquiera en mucho tiempo…

- En diez años… - completó Rostovski.

- ¿Cómo las obtuviste? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usarlas? – insistió el muchachito, cada vez más interesado.

- Las aprendimos a usar cuando estudiábamos en Oxford…– dijo Leonid, luego de intercambiar una mirada con el teniente – fueron… un regalo. Una es mía, la otra es de Rostovski.

- ¿De veras? ¿Pertenecieron a algún samurai? ¿Quién te las regaló?

- Pertenecían a dos compañeros de la universidad… y efectivamente son auténticas espadas de samurai.

- ¡En serio! ¡Tienen que mostrarme como se lucha con ellas!

- Podríamos usar los _shinai_, señor, ya que el suyo y el mío están aquí – propuso Rostovski – porque tengo mi _bokken_ en casa.**(2)**

- Antes de usar los _shinai_deberíamos limpiarlos, no los he desarmado en muchísimo tiempo.

- Eso tardaría demasiado. Sería mejor usar las _katanas_, para enseñarle algunas _katas_… Ya después le mostraremos como se practica con _shinai_ y _bokken_.

- Pero… no es apropiado de ese modo - dijo Leonid, indeciso – No por nada las _katas_ deben realizarse con _bokken_ y no con _katana_…

- Bueno, en un principio se practicaba directamente con _katanas_, antes de que se inventaran los demás implementos ¿o no? Pero si le incomoda volver a usar la _katana_de Kazuki–san, yo puedo…

- No, está bien, lo haremos como dices – le interrumpió Leonid de un modo un poco brusco. En seguida continuó hablando más relajadamente, como si advirtiera que se reacción había sido algo exagerada – pero no acepto reclamos si te vuelo una oreja. Que Liudmil te acompañe a buscarlas.

Seguei Rostovski sonrió socarronamente. Ambos sabían que era más probable que él le volara una oreja al marqués. Entró a la mansión seguido por Liudmil, que le bombardeaba a preguntas por el camino. Julius esperó a que se alejaran un poco para sentarse junto a Leonid, quien se había despojado de su guerrera, quedándose en mangas de camisa. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Esperó a que el teniente y el chiquillo estuviesen fuera de la vista para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Julius sabía que sus arranques de expresividad en público, si bien no molestaban a Leonid, sí lo descolocaban bastante. A veces lo hacía sólo por divertirse fastidiándolo, porque sabía que pese a que se ponía nervioso no se atrevía a rechazarla, y en el fondo tampoco quería hacerlo. Solía quedarse tieso como una estaca, esperando que ella se le descolgara del cuello, o respondía fugazmente y casi con timidez cuando ella estiraba los labios para besarle, mientras los sirvientes ponían gran empeño en permanecer muy serios si es que no podían huir como alma que se lleva el diablo. Pero en esta ocasión Julius quería comportarse como una buena chica, así que fue discreta aún contra sus deseos. Después del peso que se había sacado de encima no quería empañar su sensación de alivio y bienestar ni con la más insignificante diferencia. Él, a su vez, la miró tiernamente. Nadie imaginaría que Julius, con esa faz serena y risueña, podía transformarse de un segundo a otro a en una criatura temerosa e histérica. El mismo Leonid lo olvidó por completo en ese instante, pese a que el día anterior, cuando su futuro aún era incierto, había tenido que soportar una crisis de llanto con altas dosis de melodrama. Le había sido imposible razonar con ella y eso lo exasperaba. Este comportamiento era lo que más le desagradaba de su mujer. Sin embargo, lo entendía, y lo consideraba algo insignificante comparado con todas las cosas que amaba de ella, y por eso mismo era capaz de tolerarlo.

- Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que finalmente no te hayan enviado al frente – murmuró Julius, esbozando una dulcísima sonrisa.

- A mí también me alegra – respondió el marqués, como si no hubiera sido él quién hacía nada se habría largado feliz de la vida junto al VIII Ejército. También olvidó por completo este hecho – Por cierto, me he encontrado con Sasha. Su padre se fue hace unos días, con el I Ejército.

- Dios quiera que vuelva a casa sano y salvo – dijo Julius con un tono súbitamente sombrío – Después de todo, nosotros hemos sido afortunados. No tendremos que separarnos.

Rostovski y Liudmil no tardaron en regresar. El teniente ya había colocado una de las _katanas_ atravesada al _obi_ con que había reemplazado el cinto donde usualmente llevaba su espada occidental. Entregó otro _obi_ a Leonid, y luego de que el marqués lo hubiera atado alrededor de su cintura, le ofreció la otra _katana_ que llevaba consigo, sosteniéndola con ambas manos de cada extremo.

- _Arigatô gozaimashita_ – el marqués hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza al recibir la espada curva.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró Liudmil, confundido por las palabras que su hermano acababa de pronunciar, y por el aire ceremonioso que tanto él como Rostovski habían adoptado. Nunca antes había oído hablar en japonés.

Mientras Leonid acomodaba el arma envainada en su _obi_, Rostovski lanzó al suelo un pequeño bolso de cuero que llevaba consigo. Los tirantes no estaban enganchados, de modo que se abrió al golpearse sobre el pasto. Un librito en edición de bolsillo quedó a poca distancia de Julius, sobre la hierba, y ella lo recogió con la intención de volverlo a su sitio.

"_Ballad of Reading Gaol – Oscar Wilde_" leyó en la portada. Echó un rápido vistazo a la primera página, en la que solo había escritas algunas palabras en caracteres cirílicos, y una fecha: "_Леонид Феликсович Юсупов, Оксфорд, 1902_" ("Leonid Felíksovich Yusúpov, Oxford, 1902")

_¿Wilde? Nunca pensé que a Leonid le interesara un autor como este._ _¿Y por qué Rostovski tiene este libro? Tampoco me lo imagino a él leyendo a Wilde, pero, en fin, supongo que se lo ha prestado…_Se dijo Julius, sin darle vueltas al asunto, y lo guardó donde estaba. En tanto, Rostovski daba algunas indicaciones básicas a Liudmil.

- Lo primero que debe tener en consideración, señorito Liudmil, es que tanto en _Kenjutsu_ como en el resto de las artes marciales orientales, la práctica se rige por normas estrictas que en un principio pueden parecerle extrañas porque son fruto de una cultura muy diversa a la nuestra, pero que tienen su razón de ser. Es muy distinto de nuestro _Sistema Rukopashnogo Boia_**(3)**. Por desgracia no es mucho lo que su hermano y yo podremos transmitirle, ya que nuestros conocimientos son exiguos y fueron adquiridos de modo informal…

Ambos desenvainaron sus armas, sujetándolas con las dos manos.

- A diferencia del estilo occidental en que el arma se sostiene con una sola mano, intentado ofrecer el menor blanco posible al contendor… - continuó Leonid – en el estilo japonés siempre debes estar de frente. Ofreces un mayor blanco y a la vez tienes la posibilidad de causar mayor daño, por ende, las peleas suelen ser cortas y con resultados usualmente fatales. _Kamae,_o postura de combate: la empuñadura debe estar a un puño de tu cuerpo, y la punta, siempre dirigida a la garganta de tu enemigo.

Liudmil estaba muy atento. Julius, por el contrario, había comenzado a asustarse a observar la seriedad con que actuaban Leonid y Serguei. Después de un par de breves explicaciones comenzaron a practicar distintas _katas_, las que Julius habría definido como una seguidilla de ataques coreografiados, desarrollados con mucha lentitud, pero que si alguno no hacia el movimiento preciso podía acabar sin una mano, destripado o con la cabeza partida en dos. En un principio ambos se movían de forma algo vacilante, pero poco a poco tomaron confianza, conforme fueron desempolvando de sus mentes el recuerdo de las añejas horas de práctica perdidas en el tiempo. Liudmil no se perdía detalle. Se esforzaba por memorizar cada postura, pero esto era bastante difícil dado que no sabía qué era lo importante. Algunos movimientos de ataque, cada vez mejor sincronizados, eran acompañados por la exclamación de una breve sílaba. El chiquillo las iba repitiendo en voz baja.

Julius no compartía en absoluto el entusiasmo de Liudmil. Las primeras _katas_ o-como-se-llamaran eran (o al menos, se veían) más bien sencillas. Luego de repetirlas varias veces pasaron a otros ejercicios de mayor complejidad, y la actitud con que ambos se enfrentaron fue modificándose. Esto no se asemejaba para nada a cualquier práctica de esgrima que hubiese presenciado antes. Julius no habría podido explicarlo bien, pero la sensación que tuvo al verlos fue que de verdad estaban dispuestos a hacerse daño. Supuso que un combate real debía ser más o menos así. Se miraban directo a los ojos con una expresión feroz, acechándose, como si supieran que si daban el menor espacio el contrincante no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para matar. Sin darse cuenta le estrujaba un brazo a Liudmil cada vez que la _katana_ de Rostovski se detenía a escasa distancia de la cabeza de Leonid, o el arma del marqués estaba a punto de cercenarle una mano al teniente. Al cabo de un rato advirtió que Rostovski tendía a adelantarse ligeramente y Leonid lucía algo nervioso. Lo supo por la forma en que sus dedos se separaban de la empuñadura de la _katana_ para luego apretarla con demasiada fuerza. Y entonces tuvo otra sensación extraña. Fue justo después de que Rostovski desviara la vista hacia donde ella y Liudmil se encontraban. Estaba segura que luego de eso, y durante una fracción de segundo, había mirado a Leonid con verdadero odio. A continuación levantó la _katana_ por sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer hacia abajo y adelante, al tiempo que Leonid daba un paso a un costado y estiraba su arma, quedando la punta cerca del cuello de Rostovski. Pero éste había sido demasiado rápido, y desde donde Julius estaba, creyó ver que había alcanzado al marqués en un hombro. Julius se levantó violentamente dando un grito, y corrió hacia Leonid, sólo para comprobar que su camisa tenía un desgarrón desde el hombro al codo, pero que estaba ileso. Por un instante ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa. En seguida, Rostovski se disculpó muy avergonzado.

- Es mi culpa, no estaba concentrado – dijo – Además debimos haber intercambiado las…

- No, está bien – le interrumpió Leonid, que se recobró enseguida del susto – No ha pasado nada, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy.

- ¿Entonces puedo practicar yo ahora? – preguntó Liudmil con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Rostovski, te parece si le enseñamos un poco a este chiquillo?

- Sí, señor – contestó el aludido, aún algo turbado.

Liudmil estuvo de un salto junto a su hermano con las manos extendidas, pero él envainó su _katana_, y fue Rostovski quién le ofreció la suya.

- Este… ¿Qué debo decir? – preguntó el chico, luego de atarse el _obi_ de Serguei alrededor de la cintura.

- _Arigatô gozaimashita_. Significa "muchas gracias".

- _A… arigatô gozai… gozaimashita…_

Colocó el arma en el _obi_con dificultad, y en seguida desenvainó torpemente, imitando la posición de combate y dirigiendo la punta de la _katana_ hacia su hermano.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué esperas para desenvainar?

Este inocente comentario provocó una gran carcajada de los dos hombres.

- No tan rápido… Primero debes aprender lo básico.

- ¡Pero ya puedo hacer la posición de combate!

Esta vez ambos trataron de no reír para no herir los sentimientos del niño.

- Eso está pésimo. Flecta un poco las piernas – dijo el marqués empujándolo de los hombros hacia abajo – Las caderas tienen que ir paralelas hacia el frente… no, los pies apuntan en la misma dirección. Levanta un poco el talón izquierdo… no, no tanto. No estires así los brazos… Bien. Ahora, haz esto – Desenvainó, colocó la espada por sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer hacia adelante dando un pequeño paso y retrocediendo en seguida – El tronco recto, sin inclinarse hacia adelante. Si no doblas un poco las rodillas tu centro de gravedad estará demasiado alto… ahora tú.

El chiquillo imitó el ejercicio lo mejor que pudo, y de hecho creyó haberlo hecho bastante bien, sin embargo recibió otro aluvión de correcciones.

- No la estás tomando correctamente. Es el brazo izquierdo el que sostiene el arma, el derecho sólo sirve de guía y la mano tiene que estar relajada, de otro modo lo podrás extender los brazos por completo al cortar. Como no estiras bien los brazos tiendes a irte hacia delante.

Liudmil se estaba dando cuenta de que la cosa no era tan simple como se veía, pero no dijo nada, apretó los dientes y repitió el movimiento. Sin embargo, inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez. Leonid extendió su _katana_envainada en forma horizontal, y le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndole toser y botar todo el aire.

- ¡Lenia, no es necesario que seas tan brusco con el niño! – le reprendió Julius.

- Sí es necesario…

- ¡No soy un niño…!

Julius resopló, molesta, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien, ahora repítelo de nuevo… _¡Ichi…!_ mejor, pero no hagas fuerza, basta con que la dejes caer. Créeme, cortará lo que sea que tengas por delante… _ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi,_ _kyū, jū…_**(4)** ¿Qué tal? A que no es tan sencillo como parece…

Liudmil negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Lo mismo.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Rostovski, supervísalo otro poco – ordenó Leonid, al tiempo que entregaba a su subalterno su _obi_ y su _katana_.

- Sí señor.

Liudmil vio con cierto desconsuelo como Leonid y Julius se alejaban hacia la puerta de entrada. Había salido muy temprano y sin desayunar para pasarse toda la mañana correteando de aquí allá y tomando fotografías a las tropas. No era el mejor momento para darse cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre. Julius, que iba tomada del brazo del marqués, se giró para mirar hacia atrás y le sonrió con malicia, aún ofendida porque el chico rechazara su intervención.

- Vamos, señorito, repita el ejercicio. Cinco series de a diez. Eso para empezar. _¡Ichi, ni, san, shi, go…!_

Liudmil alcanzó a oír la risa burlesca de Julius antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Leonid tuvo la deferencia de esperar hasta estar en el recibidor para soltar una breve carcajada. Julius le siguió a un salón contiguo.

- Entiendo que no pasas mucho tiempo con Liudmil y te gustaría compartir más con él, pero… ¿No podrían realizar una actividad un poco más… civilizada?

- No – dijo él maliciosamente – Y antes de que digas nada, ese chico se ha puesto algo engreído, no le hará mal que le bajen los humos…

- Sí, pero creo que es un poco… en verdad, bastante peligroso.

- No te preocupes, Rostovski sabe lo que hace. Además, esto será sólo por hoy, para que empiece a familiarizarse. Más adelante usará los implementos adecuados y a lo más se dará unos costalazos o recibirá uno que otro palo, pero sin riesgo de que lo corten en dos.

Julius recordó en seguida los ojos fríos y llenos de odio del oficial.

- No estoy tan segura de que Rostovski sepa lo que hace – murmuró.

- ¿Lo dices por esto? – preguntó Leonid, señalando la manga rasgada de su camisa – Fue un accidente. Esperable considerando que hace tantos años que no practicábamos.

- Pues no me ha parecido un accidente – replicó la muchacha.

- ¿Estás insinuando que Rostovski quiso herirme a propósito?

Julius supo que Leonid no quería decirle todo lo que estaba pensando. Su expresión se volvió neutra. Ella empezó a dudar de las conclusiones que había sacado, pero aún se animó a insistir.

- Pues se veía… se veía molesto… diría que hasta furioso… contigo.

- Creo haber estado en mejor posición que tú para apreciar lo que sucedió – dijo Leonid en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica y que muy rara vez utilizaba con Julius – Y ha sido un accidente. Rostovski jamás me atacaría ni me traicionaría. Pongo las manos al fuego por él. Puedes estar tranquila.

Julius se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues Vera entró al salón en ese instante y habló antes que ella.

- ¡Ah! Ahí estás, Julius. Necesito que me ayudes con… ¡Y a ti que te ha pasado! – exclamó a ver la camisa rasgada de su hermano.

- Nada. Un pequeño accidente. Ha sido una lástima perder una camisa como esta por una tontería así.

Julius puso al tanto de todo a Vera, y ella se asomó al ventanal del salón que daba al jardín.

- Señorito, le repito que no es necesario que haga tanta fuerza – los tres oyeron decir al teniente – En este arte marcial no vence el más fuerte, sino el que tenga más coraje, técnica y estrategia. Recuérdelo. Piense que los japoneses nos vencieron hace diez años cuando nadie daba un _kópek _**(5)** por ellos. Es un pueblo del que vale la pena aprender. No sea tan porfiado y sólo deje que la _katana_caiga hacia adelante.

- Pero no creo… que pueda cau… causar una herida mortal… si sólo la dejo caer… - dijo el chiquillo ahogadamente.

- Señorito, esta no es una vulgar espada – replicó Rostovski con toda seriedad – En su confección se vigila hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles. Toma seis meses afilar sólo la punta. Una buena _katana_, y créame que esta lo es, debe ser capaz de cortar a una persona en dos de un solo tajo. ¿Sabe cómo se probaban antiguamente?

Liudmil negó con la cabeza.

- Con hombres… vivos. Servían para realizar ejecuciones de condenados a muerte. Primero los partían por la mitad y luego los trozaban en el suelo. Deberá aprender la diferencia entre un simple golpe y cortar correctamente, y cuáles son los puntos vitales a atacar – Desenvainó e hizo varios movimientos de corte, horizontal, diagonal ascendente y descendente, apuntando a cada parte del cuerpo de Liudmil mientras hablaba – _Men_, la cabeza. _Kote,_la muñeca. _Do_, el vientre. Y por último, _tsuki_, la garganta. Ahora, continuemos…

Luidmil pasó saliva. Vera enfrentó a su hermano mayor con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

- ¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo! ¿¡Cómo puedes pasarle esa… esa cosa al niño! ?

- No es un niño… Y "eso" no es una "cosa"…

- Es inútil discutirles… - acotó Julius.

Vera le dio la espalda al marqués, ignorándolo.

- Julius, me gustaría cambiar las cortinas de este salón. Ese tono verde tan azuloso y oscuro es desabrido y deprimente, no me gusta nada… ¿Qué opinas?

- La verdad está bastante triste… Es una buena idea cambiarlo. Un rojo italiano, por ejemplo, le vendría bien.

- ¿Entonces serías tan amable de ayudarme a escoger la tela y el tono adecuados?

- Claro…

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Mira, llama a este número – dijo entregándole una tarjeta – Y pide que envíen a un dependiente por la tarde, y juntas revisaremos el muestrario de telas.

- ¿Digo que es de parte tuya?

- Di que es de parte de la señora de la casa.

- ¿La señora… de la casa? – repitió Julius.

- Sí, cariño – Vera sonrió, olvidando su mal humor de hace un instante – Esa eres tú. La señora de la casa.

El rostro de Julius se encendió como un tomate. Instintivamente miró a Leonid. Él no dijo nada y las dejó a solas, pensando en que Brusílov tenía toda la razón. Era en verdad muy afortunado. Tenía no solo una, sino dos mujeres maravillosas en su vida.

**~.~.~**

Adel Aleksándrovna Románova (recuperado ya su apellido de soltera) era, posiblemente, la única mujer de alcurnia en San Petersburgo no sometida a la condena social por haber cometido adulterio, pese a que el asunto alcanzó ribetes bastante escandalosos. Y ello no se debía a que fuese sobrina favorita del mismísimo zar. Mucho antes de su divorcio asistía a diversas recepciones y bailes, a la ópera, al ballet y al teatro en compañía de Konstantin, su amante. Salvo un por par de viejas santurronas, jamás recibió una mirada de reproche cuando, acomodada en su palco, Konstantin le tomaba la mano y le hablaba al oído, admirándola con ojos enamorados. Cuchicheos hubo, claro está, sobre todo las primeras veces que se dejaron ver juntos, pero con el correr del tiempo la opinión era casi unánime: Adel no era una perdida. Era una víctima. Ya hubiera querido esa indulgencia la desdichada Anna Karenina. En este caso, el dedo acusador no iba dirigido a la hermosa mujer y su amante, sino al glacial marido, a cuyo lado el rígido y desabrido Aleksei Karenin era un devoto, romántico y apasionado esposo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer la bella Adel, unida a un hombre apodado "espada de hielo"? Era una injusticia condenar a tan deliciosa criatura a un matrimonio forzado e infeliz, pues con un hombre como aquel, el amor no llegaría con los años. El amor no llegaría jamás cuando todo indicaba que uno de los dos esposos estaba, aparentemente, incapacitado para sentirlo. No podía condenarse a una mujer que busca la felicidad en una pasión clandestina cuando el marido la ignora totalmente. Cuando descuida incluso sus deberes conyugales, teniendo una esposa cuya sola presencia incitaba a la búsqueda del placer. Cuando la única finalidad de su vida es el perfecto cumplimiento de su trabajo, y no alberga en el corazón emoción alguna. ¿Qué otra prueba de esto sino su total indiferencia al amorío de Adel? Se sabía, a través de los infaltables cotilleos de la servidumbre, que el marqués Yusúpov se limitó a prohibirle que usara en su presencia los regalos de otro hombre, y no volvió a mencionar jamás el tema. Tampoco buscó venganza en brazos de otra mujer. Nunca se le conoció amante. Y esta indiferencia y falta de reacción era lo considerado realmente escandaloso. Quizás sus apetitos se satisfacían en su propio género. Aunque nadie hablara de ello, todos sabían que eran costumbres comunes en la milicia… Por otro lado, la pareja en casi diez años de matrimonio no había tenido hijos. Mayor razón había para considerar una aberración unir a una mujer como Adel a un hombre como Leonid. Ahora, de seguro el zar había reparado al fin en su error, ordenando el divorcio, al que Yusúpov accedió tal como si se tratara de cualquier orden de rutina que le dirigiera en soberano. Probablemente para él no había ninguna diferencia entre ir a las inmediaciones de Siberia a reprimir una revuelta, arriesgando el pellejo, y poner término a su matrimonio, firmando unos papeles.

Así pues, Adel y Konstantin contaban de modo excepcional con el beneplácito de una sociedad usualmente hipócrita e intransigente en este tipo de asuntos, los que se toleraban siempre y cuando se hicieran con discreción. Ojos condescendientes y sonrisas amables se dirigían hacia ambos cuando se presentaban juntos a alguna glamorosa fiesta, exhibiendo públicamente su amor ilícito. Se comentaba la gracia y elegancia de Adel, se alababa la perseverancia de Konstantin, quien había tenido que retirar su propuesta de matrimonio cuando el zar ordenó que su sobrina se desposara con Leonid Yusúpov, pero había luchado por ella hasta conquistarla y enfrentarse a la sociedad con la cabeza en alto. ¿No era romántico? ¿No eran acaso, la pareja perfecta? Todos esperaban que habiéndose concretado el divorcio y pasado un tiempo prudencial, se anunciara el compromiso. Todos suponían que Adel al fin podría legitimar su felicidad.

Pero he aquí lo que nadie sabía: Adel no había sido feliz antes, ni lo era ahora. Nunca quiso divorciarse. Intentó durante largo tiempo acercarse a su marido, pero jamás pudo tocar su corazón. Ella, una de las más hermosas mujeres de la corte, sino la más bella, pretendida por tantos jóvenes apuestos y galantes, soportaba las largas ausencias de Leonid sin recibir de él una sola carta. Ella, cuyos besos tantos deseaban, recostaba la cabeza cada noche sobre su almohadón en un lecho frío y solitario. Y cuando hizo algún reclamo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. Resentida, aceptó a Konstantin en un desesperado esfuerzo por llamar la atención de Leonid. Por verle perder el control aunque fuera una sola vez, por obligarle a despreciarla ya que no conseguía que la amara… Y no lo logró. La esperada escena de celos nunca llegó, todo quedó en la exigencia de que no portara esas joyas en su presencia. Un amago de ira que se extinguió casi al instante. Ella le llamó cobarde por tolerar la situación, y ni aun así le hizo reaccionar. Prefería llamarle cobarde para no admitir que en realidad, él sólo era indiferente. Hundir más aún el dedo en su propia llaga fue todo lo que obtuvo yendo a los brazos de otro hombre. ¡Era Leonid quien debía sentirse menoscabado, y reaccionaba con esa pasmosa e irritante indolencia! Jamás la habían humillado tanto en su vida. Sintió que le odiaba con toda el alma. Y sabía que le odiaba porque pese a todo, no podía dejar de amarle. Sí, Adel amaba a Leonid.

Por eso la hirió tanto verle llorando la sorpresiva muerte de su padre en brazos de esa muchacha, Julius. Si Adel hubiera entrado a su despacho cuando en un arranque de locura, echaba abajo los estantes, las lámparas, y rasgaba las cortinas con su espada, seguramente él la habría mandado a salir. Quizás, incluso, habría recobrado la compostura para no mostrarse vulnerable delante de ella. Pero mientras ella llegaba a casa a media mañana luego de haber dormido con Konstantin, fue Julius quien acudió al lado de su propio esposo cuando él más necesitaba a alguien. Y ahí estaba, sollozando como un niño, estrechando a Julius con tanta fuerza que apenas la dejaba respirar, en medio de un desastre compuesto por jirones de cortinas, libros y restos de porcelana y vidrio por doquier. Sus hombros anchos, su fuerte espalda se sacudía en espasmos, mientras esa mujer le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y lo miraba asustada y compasiva, murmurándole dulces palabras de consuelo al oído.

Que la hubiera engañado no habría sido tan doloroso como aquella escena. Es más, lo hubiese preferido antes de ver como abría su corazón a otra, como sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre un hombro que no era el suyo. Fue tan sólo entonces que se rindió. Fue por eso que se retiró en silencio y sin ser vista, abandonó definitivamente esa casa y se marchó con Konstantin sin que le importara ya un reproche social del que, para su sorpresa, nunca llegó a ser objeto. Ya había pasado más de un año y el recuerdo aún la lastimaba. Quizás nunca dejaría de herirla. Nadie se imaginaba lo mucho que le costó firmar los papeles del divorcio, pero fue ese suceso lo que la convenció de que era lo correcto. De otro modo habría ido a echarse a los pies de su tío, a suplicarle que detuviera ese asunto, a confesarle ese amor no correspondido por el que aún estaba dispuesta a dar la pelea… Pero no tenía caso. No después de lo que había visto. Sólo le quedaba tomar la pluma e intentar que su mano no temblara al trazar su firma sobre el papel. Y luego, tratar de disfrutar de una vida soñada para cualquiera menos para ella, junto a un hombre maravilloso al que no amaba. Al menos conseguía no sentirse desdichada. Pero feliz… no, no lo era. Con el paso de los meses logró llegar a un estado de pacífica resignación, de cierta calma en que el haber sido despreciada de una forma tan desconsiderada por quien fuera su esposo ya no dolía con tanta intensidad. No en vano había pasado una temporada en la tranquilidad de sus posesiones familiares en Crimea y luego otra disfrutando de los balnearios italianos. Sin duda haber descansado en parajes tan bellos ayudaba a componer el ánimo. Además, Konstantin era un hombre realmente excelente y se desvivía por ella. Pero cada vez que recordaba sus dedos temblorosos aferrando la pluma, escribiendo su nombre sobre un papel que le daba una libertad que no deseaba, el corazón se le encogía.

Ella y Konstantin dejaron pasar algunas semanas luego del asesinato del archiduque Franz Ferdinand, pero cuando la guerra entre Austria y Serbia ya se hizo inminente, decidieron volver a San Petersburgo. Enlazó su brazo al que le ofrecía Konstantin, y entraron a la fiesta que daba su amiga la princesa Várvara Sokolova. Esa noche despedía a su esposo, quien marchaba a reforzar el VIII ejército, contra la voluntad y para gran indignación de su mujer. Por esto se preveía algún tipo de incidente antes de que concluyera la velada, dado el carácter explosivo de la princesa.

Adel y Konstantin fueron recibidos con la cordialidad de siempre. Sin embargo, al pasar captó comentarios extraños, conversaciones que cambiaban de rumbo apenas ella se acercaba.

- No, nunca le había visto en una fiesta si no era por obligación.

- ¿No es esa la misma muchacha que…?

- …Y en todo caso, jamás me imaginé que supiese bailar, y encima lo hiciera tan bien… oh, Adel, querida, luces bellísima como siempre… Konstantin, eres un hombre tan afortunado…

- No niego que valoro los innumerables servicios que ha prestado a la Corona, y que su fidelidad a su majestad es incuestionable, sin embargo, no me inspira la menor empatía. Siempre fue un antisocial. Es realmente sorprendente…

- ¡Y cómo la miraba…! Parecía otra perso… ¡Adel, qué gusto de verte! Konstantin, amigo, no te enojas si le pido un baile a tu hermosa acompañante, ¿cierto? ¡Vamos, hombre, no seas egoísta!

_¿De qué habla todo el mundo? ¿Por qué callan apenas me acerco? Siento que todos me miran…_

Adel dejó a Konstantin conversando con Matvei Sokolov, el dueño de casa, y se escabulló con la excusa de buscar una copa. Salió a una amplia terraza del segundo piso para tomar un poco de aire fresco y se sentó en un banco de mármol. Bebió un sorbo de su aperitivo favorito, _blanc cassis_ servido muy frío y preparado con un buen Chardonnay **(6)**. Miró distraída hacia su izquierda, donde podía apreciar parcialmente la pista de baile. Y para su gran sorpresa vio a Vera Yusúpova, su ex cuñada, y al teniente Rostovski, conversando con un grupo de muchachas casaderas que cotorreaban sin cesar, y se lucían muy coquetas delante del rubio oficial. Luego recordó que Vera y Várvara eran (inexplicablemente) muy buenas amigas. O quizás eran un buen ejemplo de que los polos opuestos se atraen. Mientras Vera tenía un temperamento calmado, cerebral, y no solía hablar en exceso, a Várvara había que callarla a palos. Bastaban un par de minutos a su lado para apreciar cómo se manifestaba la sangre italiana de su madre. Hablaba muy alto, era expresiva, de risa contagiosa y jovial, con la broma siempre en la punta de la lengua, amante de la buena mesa, de las fiestas, apasionada, franca y alegre. Matvei, su marido, había sido compañero de Leonid en la Academia.

_Entonces… ¿hablaban de ellos? ¿Por eso cambiaban de tema cuando me acercaba, o…? ¿O él ha venido también? ¡Cielo Santo! Hace tanto que no le veo… si está aquí quisiera hablarle, aunque en realidad… nada tengo que decirle…_

Una risa femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta, pero había más gente en el lugar. La risa provenía de la parte más alejada de la terraza, a sus espaldas.

- No sabes cuánto me he divertido esta noche. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

_¿¡Qué! ?… ¡Es la voz de Julius!_

- Lo haremos si te place.

_¡Es… es él…! ¡De eso hablaban! ¡Por eso todos callaban al verme!_

- No quiero obligarte… sé que no eres aficionado a este tipo de cosas.

- Es verdad, sin embargo he disfrutado venir. Ya te he dicho que cualquier actividad me resultará grata si es en tu compañía. Lo único que te pido es que hagas un esfuerzo por entender que me toca guiar a mí…

Julius rió suavemente. Adel apretó la copa entre los dedos, pero no se atrevió a girar la cabeza. Con lo que acababa de oír las cosas le quedaban más que claras, sin embargo, tampoco pudo ponerse pie y se quedó allí, torturándose, escuchando las palabras que quiso para ella, dirigidas a otra mujer. No podía apartar los ojos del líquido rojo y traslúcido.

- ¡Supongo que me han enseñado a bailar como un si fuese un muchacho! Pero no he estado tan mal, ¿o sí?

- Para nada, de hecho ha estado más que aceptable.

- Eso es porque sólo han tocado valses. Espera a que partan con un _kadril_ y todos podrán ver el desastre que soy…

- Lo harás bien. Y si te equivocas, dudo que a alguien le importe. Te ves tan hermosa, que nadie te quita los ojos de encima. Partiendo por mí, desde luego. Es más, me he sentido algo engreído al ver como todos te miraban, sabiendo que te tengo sólo para mí.

- ¡Yo también! Yendo de tu brazo, con todas esas damas mirándote…

- ¡Mirándome! Ha de ser la sorpresa de verme en un baile. Espero no haberle provocado un síncope a ninguno de los invitados con mi inesperada aparición…

- ¡No sólo por eso! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo guapo que eres? Esas mujeres me envidiaban, estoy segura.

_No sé si las otras te envidiarían, pero yo… ¡oh, yo te arrancaría los ojos con las uñas, pequeña puta alemana!_

- Pero qué cosas dices…

- Eres muy atractivo. Me gustas tanto… Si nadie más lo ha notado es porque hemos venido a una fiesta de ciegos.

- Lo dices con tanta convicción que estoy a punto de creérmelo…

- Es la idea. Hay muchas cosas de ti que pareces no ver.

- Sé que te lo he dicho al menos un centenar de veces, pero antes de conocerte, nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Has trastocado mi mundo. Me haces feliz.

- ¡Eres tan dulce!

Él rió. Adel nunca le había oído una carcajada. Era una risa alegre, despreocupada. Ahora comprendía ese "parecía otra persona…". Inclinó la cabeza con pesadumbre, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

_El amor no te ha hecho más locuaz. Transmites lo que quieres decir con claridad y precisión, con pocas palabras, como siempre… no necesitas explayarte para dar a entender exactamente lo que piensas. Mas nunca te había oído decir lo que sientes…_

- Has de ser la única persona en el universo que piensa así de mí.

- Conmigo lo eres. No me importa el resto.

- Es verdad. Tampoco a mí me importa el resto. Sólo tú.

Luego de aquello permanecieron en silencio. Adel se puso de pie a duras penas. Las rodillas le temblaban, y un nudo le apretaba la garganta. Realmente no necesitaba verlos, con lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente, pero algo de masoquismo había en lo que la impulsaba a actuar de ese modo haciéndose un daño innecesario. Inspiró y giró con lentitud sobre sus talones.

Él vestía su uniforme negro de gala. Ella, un vestido blanco que dejaba descubiertos los hombros, el cabello recogido en un moño sencillo. Él la sostenía de la cintura, y ella reposaba las manos sobre su pecho, jugueteando con sus condecoraciones. Y se miraban. Sólo eso. Se miraban a los ojos, perdidos, ausentes de todo cuanto les rodeaba. La luz proveniente del salón le permitía distinguir con claridad a su ex marido. Y no pudo menos que concordar con la apreciación de Julius. Lucía guapísimo en aquel traje que resaltaba su figura alta y atlética. Elegante y sobrio. Sin embargo, por primera vez apreció en un rostro algo distinto de esa habitual máscara impenetrable, pues lucía una dulcísima expresión. Sus ojos destellaban con un fulgor mezcla de pasión y ternura. Su sonrisa no era esa mueca desagradable y mordaz, de suficiencia, que solía exhibir y que tanto la exasperaba.

La mano abandonó la cintura de la muchacha y se posó en su mejilla.

- Te amo – dijo la muchacha.

- Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Una mancha rojiza se extendió sobre el piso de mármol cuando la copa se le resbaló de entre los dedos. Los enamorados salieron bruscamente de su ensueño.

- ¡Se… señora Adel! – oyó decir a la muchacha. La costumbre de ver a Adel como la mujer de Leonid le hizo apartarse de él en seguida, olvidando que no había cometido falta alguna. Pero el marqués la retuvo a su lado con firmeza, tomándola de un brazo. Un modo sutil y a la vez directo de poner en claro su posición ante ambas mujeres.

- Buenas noches, Adel – dijo, serenándose casi al instante.

Ella siguió allí, inmóvil. Entreabrió los labios, pero no salió de su boca ningún sonido.

- Bue… buenas noches – logró articular al fin. Sonrió cortésmente, haciendo gala de un notable poder de autocontrol - ¡Esto si es toda una sorpresa! Espero que estén pasando una velada interesante. Aunque claro, Várvara siempre da unas fiestas estupendas, es imposible aburrirse con ella…

- Precisamente hablábamos de lo agradable que ha sido todo – dijo el marqués.

Adel habló sobre un par de trivialidades más a lo que él contestó de modo educado, pero cortante. Julius se había cohibido por completo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, o más bien, cómo se esperaba que se comportara en una situación tan embarazosa como esa. Leonid se percató de esto en seguida, y le tomó la mano. La besó en la sien, con el propósito de infundirle confianza y seguridad - ¿Ya has recuperado el aliento? ¿Deseas seguir bailando?

- Sí… - murmuró Julius, aún mirando a Adel con temor y vergüenza – sí, Lenia, me gustaría.

- Con tu permiso, Adel – dijo Leonid al pasar por su lado, con esa voz impersonal que la volvía a herir después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Adel se dio cuenta de que había olvidado hasta respirar. Y es que el aire entrando en su cuerpo le hacía doler aún más el pecho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor? Mira, has dejado caer tu copa… ¿Qué sucede? ¡Pero qué cara tienes, Adel!

- No, nada, estoy bien, Kostia.

Konstantin frunció los labios.

- No hay necesidad de mentirme, supongo que ya les has visto. Todo el mundo está en shock. Me imagino que esa mujer era su amante desde antes del divorcio… qué bien guardado se lo tenía, ¿no? Eso explica por qué nunca te fustigó por lo nuestro…

Los ojos de Adel refulgieron, húmedos, antes de que dos lágrimas brotaran de ellos. Aunque lo que Konstantin afirmaba tenía sentido, ella sabía que estaba equivocado. Julius y su ex marido no eran amantes antes del divorcio. Si hubiese habido otra mujer en su vida Adel se habría dado cuenta de inmediato, y en lo que vio, en las pocas palabras de cruzaron advirtió el profundo cambio operado en él. No era el hombre con el que se había casado, y tampoco el mismo que había firmado la demanda de divorcio hacía un año y algo. Sin embargo, si guardaba silencio, al menos su reacción parecería un poco más justificada a los ojos de Kostia.

- Sí… supongo…

- Vamos, Adiusha, no te pongas así.

- ¡Es indignante!

- Amor, le pusiste los cuernos conmigo durante años. No estás en posición de molestarte… No seas tan vanidosa. Me tienes a tus pies. Hay muchos otros que matarían por estar en mi lugar, y a ti te irrita que tu ex marido esté con esa muchacha loca… ¿Qué te importa lo que él haga con su vida a estas alturas?

- Tienes razón. No es asunto mío.

- Así se habla. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar al salón y disfrutar de la velada.

- Está bien, entremos. Aquí ya está haciendo frío.

Adel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con los ojos clavados en su ex marido durante el resto de la noche, y para mantener una sonrisa en el rostro que pareciera natural. Se ubicó de tal modo que el grupo de personas entre las que se encontraban él, Julius, Vera y Rostovski, quedaba en su campo de visión periférica. Sólo un entrenamiento de años de relacionarse socialmente con gente que no le interesaba le permitió seguir las conversaciones a su alrededor cuando casi toda su atención estaba puesta en otra parte.

- Pues no sé… - decía la dueña de casa que se encontraba en el mismo grupo que Adel – Podrán decir lo que quieran, dar mil justificaciones, pero no acaba de gustarme esto de "Petrogrado", por mucho que suene más ruso. Prefiero "San Petersburgo". ¿Tú qué opinas? **(7)**

- Creo que la decisión de mi tío ha sido acertada – respondió Adel, que de cuando en cuando miraba de soslayo a sus ex-familiares que conversaban amenamente con otros invitados a corta distancia – Para como están las cosas, mientras más nos alejemos de lo que suene alemán, mejor. Ya saben los desagradables rumores que corren a raíz del origen de la zarina…

En el transcurso de unos minutos pudo observar algunas cosas tan inútiles como interesantes, por ejemplo, que varios de los presentes parecían conocer a Julius de antemano, que ella se desenvolvía con cierta timidez, pero con una afabilidad que le permitía ganarse rápidamente la simpatía de sus interlocutores, que Vera hacía esfuerzos muy sutiles por hacerla sentir cómoda, interviniendo de cuando en cuando para decir algo si la muchacha quedaba entrampada en una frase, o apretándole la mano cariñosamente. Que, sin llegar a ser extrovertido, Leonid estaba más locuaz de lo habitual, y su semblante era un tanto menos frío. O al menos, daba la impresión de no querer espantar a quienes se le acercaran, y al igual que su hermana intentaba que Julius se sintiera cómoda en ese ambiente. Rostovski observaba mucho más de lo que hablaba con su habitual expresión neutra e inescrutable. Adel comprobó que tal como un trozo de loza puede fraccionarse en infinitas partes, su corazón quebrado podía volver a partirse en pedazos aún más pequeños. Incluso llegaba a sentir celos de la calidez con que Vera trataba a Julius, al pensar que mientras habían vivido bajo el mismo techo, la relación entre ella y su ex cuñada eran tan distante como la que tenía con Leonid. Y mejor ni hablar de lo que le provocaba la ternura con su ex marido posaba sus ojos en esa maldita mujer. Siempre se había sentido como una intrusa en la casa que se suponía ahora era la suya, así se lo habían hecho sentir todos, incluso el pequeño Liudmil. En cambio, los Yusúpov ahora demostraban ser capaces de brindar todo tipo de atenciones a esta extraña, haciéndola formar parte real de la familia. Si lo pensaba bien, incluso antes de que ella abandonara la casa, los tres hermanos siempre estaban preocupados de la muchacha. Y ella nunca había caído en cuenta hasta ahora, porque había considerado que Julius era una persona insignificante.

- …un _Earl Grey_ bien cargado y sin azúcar, un _Lady Grey_ sin azúcar, y un _Lady Grey_ con leche y dos terrones, si fuera tan amable…**(8)** - escuchó que Julius indicaba a uno de los mozos. La muy zorra conocía hasta las preferencias más triviales de Vera y Leonid, pensó Adel con desazón. En realidad ni siquiera tenía excusas para insultarla. Su propio comportamiento había sido mucho más inmoral, y Leonid era libre para unirse con quién quisiera, pero ¿cómo hacer para no sentir ese deseo de agarrarla por los cabellos, arrastrarla por el suelo y arañarle la cara, por más injusto que fuese? Por un instante deseó no pertenecer a la nobleza y ser una mujer vulgar que pudiera dar rienda suelta a su ira sin medir las consecuencias. Por no tener que sonreír fingidamente, como si no supiera que apenas se daba vuelta todos festinaban comentando sobre lo inesperado que resultaba que ella, Konstantin, su ex marido y la amante de éste se toparan en la misma fiesta.

- Tú y tu manía de arruinar un excelente té agregándole leche y azúcar…

- Reclamas por reclamar, si ni siquiera lo has probado – decía la muchacha sonriendo alegremente. Ya no quedaban vestigios del miedo con que había enfrentado Adel – Es la mejor forma de tomar este té.

Ahora entraba en escena el festejado. Ya algo achispado por el alcohol se unió al grupo en que estaban los Yusúpov, y palmoteó el hombro de Leonid confianzudamente. Adel advirtió como temblaba un párpado de Várvara al darse cuenta del estado etílico de Matvei, y que hacía un gesto con la boca que no presagiaba nada bueno. Adel suspiró. Era de público conocimiento que Várvara y Matvei solían pelearse hasta por la más ínfima tontería, pero que pese a ello se amaban entrañablemente. Al parecer las discusiones estúpidas y las reconciliaciones eran lo que mantenía vivo el fuego de su pasión después de varios años de matrimonio y un par de niños.

- Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí – dijo con la lengua algo estropajosa - ¡El hombre más pesimista de San Peters…! Digo, de Petrogrado… ha venido a despedirme. ¿Qué me dices ahora, Yusúpov, eh? ¡Rennenkampf aplastó al VIII Ejército alemán de Prittwitz, que ha huido patéticamente!

- No cantes victoria tan pronto, Sokolov – respondió Leonid, pasando por alto la desfachatez del dueño de casa. Adel jamás le había visto de tan buen humor - Hay que ver qué sucede ahora que Hindemburg y Ludenforff le han reemplazado en el mando. Es un error mirar en menos al enemigo, sobre todo si hablamos de los alemanes. Y en estos días se está definiendo una batalla crucial…

- ¡Bah! – dijo Matvei - ¡Tonterías! Los viejos apolillados del Consejo de Guerra al menos tienen razón en que estás completamente paranoico. Tuvimos una magnífica victoria. ¿Y qué es esa germanofilia que te ha dado de pronto? Ya sé… es que esta señorita te tiene mal de la cabeza… Pero no te culpo, ¿eh? – y añadió, dirigiéndose a Julius – usted es realmente… realmente encantadora. Muy guapa. Con todo respeto.

Julius hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa. Pero acabó riendo con muchas ganas, y contagiando a varios más de los presentes con el sonido cristalino y alegre de sus carcajadas.

- No sea atrevido, me dejará en vergüenza… y no quiero ni pensar en que su esposa le oiga decir esas necedades…

- ¿Mi esposa? Por ahí ha de andar, aprovechando que me voy para coquetearle a mis amigos que se quedan en casa…

- ¡No se preocupe, Yulia, que de aquí le oigo perfectamente! – exclamó Várvara, medio en serio, medio en broma – Y perdone el atrevimiento de esta cruz que Dios me ha dado por marido…

- ¿Cruz? – replicó Sokolov haciendo aspavientos y alzando la voz exageradamente - ¡Si hay un mártir en esta historia, ese soy yo!

Los músicos, ya acostumbrados a este tipo de enfrentamientos entre la pareja, comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos para distender el ambiente. Por aquella época en que el zar ensalzaba todo lo ruso era usual que incluso en las fiestas aristocráticas hubiese danzas tradicionales como el _kadril_. Adel reconoció los compases de un _kadril_ moscovita muy popular. Antes de que decidiera si quería bailar o no, Konstantin la tomó de la mano, llevándola a ocupar un lugar entre las parejas que se disponían a participar de la danza. En estos bailes grupales por lo general se realizaban coreografías de mayor o menor complejidad, formando figuras y círculos que giraban en sentidos contrarios. A corta distancia vio a Julius, que nerviosamente se dejaba llevar por Leonid para ocupar el último sitio disponible. La cantidad de giros y pasos que componían el baile la obligó a desviar su atención de la pareja, pero pronto ambos cruzaron delante de ella, y escuchó a Leonid indicarle por lo bajo a su compañera "a tu izquierda". Sin embargo, Julius giró en sentido contrario, provocando algo de confusión entre los bailarines. Pero ellos se re organizaron con rapidez, alegremente, con ese ánimo festivo y optimista que contagiaba a toda la ciudad desde el inicio de la guerra, y sobre todo luego de obtener la primera victoria a que Sokolov había hecho mención.

- Es a tu otra izquierda… – bromeó Leonid con una sonrisa que a Adel ya no le parecía tan rara. Muy a su pesar había de reconocer que la forma en que interactuaba con la muchacha alemana fluía de modo muy natural – pequeña despistada…

Julius entrecerró los ojos, se soltó de su mano y le golpeó suavemente en el dorso, para en seguida volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Adel nunca imaginó que su ex marido fuese capaz de bromear de esa forma con nadie. Y mientras más enérgica era la danza, mientras más alegres las risas de quienes los rodeaban, más triste se sentía ella. Intentó abstraerse. Siguió el baile casi por inercia, pues lo sabía de memoria. De pronto se encontró dentro de un círculo formado por las bailarinas, moviéndose con pasitos cortos y rápidos hacia la derecha, y luego a la izquierda. Giró dos veces sobre sí misma, con los brazos graciosamente extendidos antes de formar pareja con otro de los invitados, un elegante oficial de la Guardia Imperial de quién no recordaba el nombre. Antes de que alcanzaran a entablar conversación cambiaron de pareja nuevamente. Divisó a Leonid esta vez acompañado de Vera y casi en seguida les perdió de vista. Comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Otro giro y una vez más estaba en brazos de Konstantin. Otro círculo. Otro caballero. En realidad la estaba pasando muy mal. Se sentía incluso algo mareada. Se preguntó si llamaría demasiado la atención si se retiraba ahora de la danza. Clavó los ojos en un punto fijo en el piso para mantener el equilibro.

_Ya es suficiente, me largo de aquí… Si alguien piensa que me ha sentado como una patada al estómago el ver a mi ex marido con su amante, ¡pues es la pura verdad!_

No alcanzó a bajar el brazo para retirarse cuando una mano afirmó con fuerza la suya. Molesta, alzó la vista hacia el impertinente que le impedía huir, lista para disculparse con la más encantadora y falsa de sus sonrisas. Entonces se encontró con Leonid, que la miraba totalmente desconcertado. La música se terminó en el intertanto en que quedaron uno frente al otro sin atinar a reaccionar ni a decir una sola palabra. Algunas parejas se retiraron e ingresaron otras, y casi de inmediato comenzó otra canción. Alguien rasgueaba una solitaria guitarra. Los cuchicheos de la gente zumbaban en los oídos de Adel. Por unos segundos nadie prestó atención a la música. Várvara se sintió un poco decepcionada por esto. El inesperado encuentro de Leonid y Adel le había quitado teatralidad a su intervención, pues era la propia princesa la que había ingresado a la pista tocando el instrumento.

- Vaya… - dijo al fin Leonid – esto es… es bastante extraño…

- ¿In… incómodo? – se atrevió a preguntar Adel. Los colores se le subieron al rostro como a una colegiala, pero siempre estaba la excusa de haber bailado con demasiada energía.

- Un poco… - admitió él, soltándole la mano.

- De nosotros depende que no lo sea – dijo Adel, sin saber de dónde sacó valor para iniciar esa charla. Quizás, pensó con amargura, del mismo hecho de ver que Leonid era menos brusco y más accesible que de costumbre – Al menos por mi parte no existen motivos para no tener una relación cordial contigo…

Várvara, comenzó a cantar arrastrando lentamente las sílabas.

"_Ochi chornye, ochi strastnye__  
><em>_Ochi zhguchie i prekrasnye"_

_(Ojos negros, ojos apasionados__  
><em>_Ojos ardientes y hermosos)_

A Adel se le erizó la piel al oír la voz de su amiga. No es que fuera la primera vez que la oía cantar. Conocía bien su voz grave y rasposa, nada propia de una dama, pero de una profundidad y una expresividad conmovedoras. Podría habérsele tildado frívolamente de "popular", pero Adel pensaba que la palabra correcta para definirla era… visceral. Várvara cantaba con el alma. Y Adel creyó comprender qué se escondía detrás de cada nota que hacía vibrar en su garganta ante la inminente partida de su esposo. Pero había un segundo punto a considerar que descolocó por completo a Adel, y es que recordó vívidamente haber bailado esta misma canción durante su fiesta de matrimonio. Cuando su candor rayaba la necedad, cuando pensaba que tendría una vida de casada corriente y feliz. Cuando se empecinaba en desoír a todos quienes le decían que era un error unirse a ese hombre. Pero ella estaba empecinada en seguir adelante, y esa noche, mientras giraba graciosa y elegantemente sostenida entre los brazos su joven esposo, su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad, lleno de ilusiones infantiles y absurdas.

Adel levantó su mano, ofreciéndola para empezar el baile, tal como hiciera esa lejana noche. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que tenía la sensación de que sus latidos se oían por sobre la música. Leonid seguía mirándola como si no comprendiera lo que sucedía.

"_Kak liubliu ya vas, kak boius ya vas__  
><em>_Znat uvidel vas ya v nedobryi chas"_

_(Cómo os amo, cómo os temo__  
><em>_Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito)_

- …Pero por supuesto que entenderé si para ti no es así… - Adel se sintió terriblemente mortificada al haberse expuesto a sufrir semejante desprecio. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, actuando de forma estúpida. Qué comentario tan condenadamente idiota acababa de hacer… la situación de su ex marido era muy distinta a la suya. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pensar que su engaño poco había servido para atraer su atención, que daba por hecho ese asunto le daba igual. Sin embargo era posible que le importara, al menos porque hería su orgullo. Hizo ademán de retirar su mano, avergonzada, tratando de adoptar una actitud digna.

- No… - dijo él, de pronto – es decir, tampoco tengo motivos…

Como no atinara a explicarse mejor con palabras, dio la vuelta alrededor de Adel y se ubicó detrás de ella, tomándole la diestra.

- Pero to… todo el mundo nos está mirando… – balbuceó Adel, que perdió todo su aplomo inicial cuando los dedos de su ex marido se cerraron en torno a su mano enguantada. Efectivamente, la mayoría de quienes no tomaban parte del baile les observaban boquiabiertos. Y también quienes ya habían comenzado a bailar, entre ellos, Julius, quien había quedado junto a Rostovski al final del _kadril_. Adel sintió una satisfacción un poco maligna al ver que la muchacha estaba sorprendida como todos los demás, pero también algo alarmada. Giró el rostro por sobre el hombro derecho para mirar a su ex marido. Esta vez Leonid le sonrió abiertamente. Ella no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos. No se convencía de que la estuviese mirando con calidez, casi con un poco de complicidad.

- No me digas que ahora te viene a importar lo que la gente diga de ti – le dijo, risueño. Se sentía de muy buen humor. Pasado el primero incómodo momento de sorpresa, recordó que no mucho tiempo atrás había pensado en que le habría gustado quedar en paz con Adel, y ahora, de la nada, se presentaba la oportunidad.

"_Oj, nedarom vy glubiny temnei!__  
><em>_Vizhu traur v vas po dushe moiei"_

_(¡Oh, por algo sois más oscuros que lo profundo del mar!__  
><em>_Veo en vosotros el duelo por mi alma)_

- No me importa – Adel miró en la dirección contraria, hacia donde se extendía su mano izquierda para ocultar su sonrojo. El brazo de Leonid se extendía también, paralelo al suyo. Esta vez hizo un esfuerzo por que su sonrisa se quedara estancada en un gesto de cortesía y no se transformara en una radiante manifestación de felicidad.

- A menos que Konstantin se moleste – dijo de pronto Leonid, con una pizca de alarma en la voz – No quisiera causarte problemas con él por una tontería…

- Para nada – respondió ella, adoptando un aire de estudiada coquetería de aquella que las mujeres suelen utilizar con sus amigos cercanos y que no va en serio. Giró sobre sí misma y levantó la mano de la que él la sostenía, quedando los dos muy próximos – Además, sería mucho el descaro…

Leonid no contestó, pero Adel estuvo segura de que no se había disgustado porque ella tomara a la broma aquel asunto, y que al igual que ella, se sentía extrañamente en confianza en esa situación tan inesperada. Sus pies marcaron los compases del baile casi por cuenta propia, unos pequeños pasos a un lado, un taconazo hacia el otro, avanzando en zig-zag. A su espalda, las botas de Leonid marcaban exactamente los mismos pasos, con gran precisión. Era casi divertido pensar que nunca habían vuelto a bailar juntos después de la fiesta de matrimonio, y que pese a ello pudieran hacerlo de forma tan armónica.

Adel habría sido feliz oyendo a Várvara cantar eternamente mientras, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a girar yendo tomada de la mano del hombre con quién todos pensaban que se había casado por obligación…

_"Vizhu plamia v vas ya pobednoie__  
><em>_Sozhzheno na niom serdtse bednoie"_

_(Veo en vosotros una llama de victoria__  
><em>_Consumido en ella, un pobre corazón)_

Julius, por su parte, no podía reprimir su inquietud, por más que se dijera que no había nada de malo en que Leonid bailara con Adel. Ella misma había visto que habían quedado en el mismo sitio accidentalmente. Y por otro lado, era una tontería esperar que Leonid le hiciese un desprecio en público, frente a todo el mundo. Por un lado habría sido una grosería y él no se habría comportado de ese modo. Por otro, jamás hablaba de su ex mujer con resentimiento, sino como de una persona por la que sentía cierto aprecio, pero que formaba parte de su pasado.

- Señorita Julius…

Julius salió de su abstracción para prestar atención a Rostovski. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que bailaba con él. En cierto modo era un alivio que fuese precisamente él, pues habría sido vergonzoso que un desconocido se hubiese percatado de su tonta angustia. Pero desde el incidente en que el oficial casi había herido a Leonid, Julius ya no se fiaba completamente de él. Nunca se había hecho muchas preguntas sobre Serguei Rostovski, a decir verdad. Y esto se debía al bajísimo perfil que solía mantener. Pese a conocerlo desde hacía largo tiempo, era curioso que supiese poco y nada de él. ¿Había algo amenazador en esos ojos celestes, casi transparentes, o era otra absurda idea suya? ¿Cómo podía ser una mirada intensa y vacía a la vez? Se percató de que el contacto de esa mano con la suya era casi helado, y que la presión que ejercían los dedos de Rostovski sobre su palma era innecesariamente fuerte. Él se inclinó hacia ella como si fuera a hablarle al oído, pero pasaron algunos segundos sin que dijese palabra alguna. Al mismo tiempo, su pulgar se deslizó desde la muñeca de Julius hacia arriba, palpando el dorso hasta la punta de su índice, para luego volver a su sitio original, sosteniendo su mano aunque con menos fuerza que antes. Aquel gesto no podía definirse como una caricia. Julius tuvo una idea muy rara, pensó en que probablemente un ciego intentaría reconocer a una persona de una forma similar. La embargó un escalofriante temor.

- … ¿se siente bien, señorita Julius? – dijo Rostovski al fin. Mas no se retiró en seguida. Julius estuvo segura de que se había detenido a aspirar su esencia.

_Parece… es como un vampiro, o algo así…_

Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, resistiendo el deseo de apartarse de él y salir corriendo hacia cualquier sitio. Sin embargo, él se retiró y continuó guiándola como si nada hubiese sucedido.

En realidad, nada había sucedido.

- Sí, me siento bien.

- No debería estar molesta. Realmente, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Sólo entonces Julius se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado. Várvara se había parado en medio del salón, con la guitarra entre los brazos en una postura evidentemente dramática, que tal como ella esperaba (y todos los amigos cercanos que la conocían bien), obtuvo el efecto deseado en su marido. Matvei se adelantó en seguida a enfrentarla.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes jugar tan sucio! – exclamó apuntándola con un dedo, mientras ella dejaba colgar la guitarra que llevaba sujeta por una correa y ponía los brazos en jarra, desafiante - ¡Miren todos a esta bruja con la que he tenido la desgracia de casarme! ¡Miren como recurre a esta vil treta para manipularme, para retenerme a su lado! Todo porque sabe que… porque sabe que me bastó escucharla cantar por diez segundos para enamorarme de ella… - continuó visiblemente emocionado – Porque sabe que aunque no la soporte, la extrañaré cada segundo que pase lejos de ella y de mis niños… porque sabe que es la luz de mis ojos… - terminó con la voz quebrada.

Várvara hizo girar la guitarra hasta dejarla colgando tras su espalda.

- No te vayas… - dijo dulcemente, y extendió las manos hacia su esposo.

Matvei recorrió rápidamente el espacio que los separaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Tengo que hacerlo, pero te escribiré cada día, y pensaré en ti y en nuestros hijos a cada segundo…

La mayoría de los invitados estimó que el asunto se había resuelto bastante bien, para tratarse de ellos. Varios les dirigieron una última mirada enternecida antes de ocuparse de sus conversaciones, dándoles una considerada intimidad en ese sitio repleto de gente.

Julius, por su parte, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Leonid y a Adel. Se sintió aliviada al ver que ella se alejaba silenciosamente y pedía una copa a un mozo, y se dispuso a ir volando al encuentro del marqués. Pero Rostovski la retuvo tomándola del brazo disimuladamente.

- No, señorita Julius. Deje pasar un momento, no se muestre ansiosa. Permanezca a mi lado y compórtese como si nada sucediera…

Julius comprendió a qué apuntaba el oficial, y se avergonzó por haber pensado tan mal de él. Rostovski realmente pensaba en todo. Aun así los nervios le estrujaron el estómago cuando vio que Leonid se aproximaba a Adel, que bebía un poco de licor rojizo solitariamente. Sobre todo porque no alcanzaba a escuchar los términos de la conversación. Pero algo distrajo su atención: Por un instante estuvo segura de sentir un aroma a mimosas. Incluso miró hacia los lados buscando el origen del penetrante aroma, pero en seguida se desvaneció…

- Adel…

La mujer giró lentamente al oír su nombre.

- ¿Sí?

Leonid vaciló un instante mientras escogía las palabras apropiadas.

- Solo quería decirte… - dijo al fin – Que me ha alegrado verte. Te ves muy bien. Creo que… o al menos, siento que quedaba algo pendiente entre nosotros y se ha resuelto esta noche. ¿No te parece?

- Sí, es verdad – dijo ella, ocultando la desazón que le provocaba comprender que él pretendía cerrar un ciclo que ella hubiese deseado reabrir – Aunque todo el mundo esté cuchicheando sobre nosotros a nuestras espaldas, en este mismo momento… no hay ningún motivo para que no quedemos en paz.

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que siento. Pero tú lo has expresado de modo mucho más claro. Y bien… ya que ha pasado un tiempo suficiente, ¿has pensado en anunciar tu compromiso con Konstantin? ¿Te casarás pronto? - Él preguntó con naturalidad y verdadero interés. Nunca se hubiera imaginado cuánto hirió a Adel con su inocente comentario.

Adel pensó que Leonid tenía la espantosa habilidad de siempre decir lo que ella no quería oír.

- Pues… aún no hemos fijado una fecha ni nada por el estilo… Estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma.

- Es una sabia decisión. Bueno, me parece que por esta noche ya hemos dado material más que suficiente para cotilleos… con tu permiso…

- ¡Espera!

- Dime – Leonid se sorprendió por la reacción algo brusca de Adel.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte… es sobre… - Adel inspiró profundamente, indecisa – Toma más precauciones con los enemigos que haces. Cuídate.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

- Es sobre Rasputin. Tenías razón. Tú y tu padre tenían razón en oponerse a él abiertamente… Si tan sólo otras personas lo hubieran comprendido en ese entonces… Si yo hubiera entendido todo el daño que podía hacer, te habría apoyado a ti en vez de evitar un enfrentamiento con él. No sé qué tan al tanto estés de la situación, pero hace tiempo ya que corren muchos rumores, algunos muy descabellados. El problema es que la gente los cree. Incluso se dice que mi tío, bajo la influencia de su esposa y de ese monje loco, está dispuesto a traicionar a su propio país en favor de los alemanes.

- Lo sé, Adel. Te agradezco que hayas tenido la deferencia de…

- No, déjame terminar. Ese hombre te tiene entre ceja y ceja. Si sé de cualquier cosa que intente en tu contra, te informaré. Si necesitas ayuda para enfrentarle, cuenta conmigo…

Leonid posó su diestra en el hombro de Adel y la examinó detenidamente. Julius abrió los ojos de par en par, y sintió un desagradable vacío en el estómago.

- No olvidaré lo que acabas de decirme. Te lo agradezco, sinceramente. Adiós.

- Adiós – dijo ella con suavidad, y bajó la vista para no verlo alejarse.

_Hay algo más. Tan pronto he llegado a la ciudad me enteré que te iban a asignar un regimiento que formaría parte del VIII ejército. También supe que te oponías a esta guerra. Yo no entiendo tanto de estas cosas, pero confío en tus conocimientos y en tu instinto. Por eso le pedí a mi tío que, pese a la insistencia de su esposa, te dejara fuera. Le convencí que la culpa me obligaba a actuar de ese modo, y que le serías más útil si te mantenía cerca. Ya ves, nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Será esa mujer la que pueda seguir disfrutando a diario de tu compañía, gracias a mí. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Aunque hubiese sabido lo tuyo con ella hubiera actuado de la misma forma. Prefiero mil veces saber que estás aquí, a su lado, a que corras un riesgo innecesario en esta guerra estúpida…_

**~.~.~**

Julius tironeó varias veces uno de sus pendientes hasta lograr retirarlo del lóbulo de su oreja. El cansancio afectaba sus reflejos. Sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente de sueño. Sólo quería echarse a dormir y olvidar el mal sabor con que había regresado de la fiesta. Leonid se inclinó y la besó en el cuello cuando guardaba los pendientes. Ella se tensó y movió un hombro hacia atrás bruscamente, rechazándolo. Él se incorporó, descolocado.

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

- No – respondió ella secamente – sólo estoy cansada.

- Eso no es verdad – replicó él, intentando adivinar qué diablos le sucedía.

- Está bien. Estoy molesta.

- ¿Molesta? – repitió Leonid, cada vez más sorprendido – pero… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo! – Julius se levantó violentamente, y lo miró furiosa - ¡Cuando todo el mundo te vio coquetearle descaradamente a esa furcia!

- ¿Co… coquetear, yo…? ¿Con quién?

- ¡Con quién va a ser! ¡Con tu ex mujer!

Leonid la miró incrédulo. Pestañeó varias veces mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas y entender lo qué pasaba por la cabeza de Julius. Lo primero que pensó fue que la acusación era infundada y hasta ridícula. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Julius hubiese tergiversado de ese modo lo que había visto hasta transformarlo en algo que no guardaba ninguna relación con la realidad.

- Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas… - dijo intentado sonar conciliador – Sólo he sido educado, no pretenderás que le hiciese un desplante en público.

- ¿Y qué hubiera tenido eso de malo? ¡Es lo que se merece!

- Julius, no tengo interés en armar escándalos por estupideces. Lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido. Nos topamos con Adel por casualidad, cruzamos un par de palabras, tuve que bailar con ella porque quedamos juntos al azar, ¡y ya! Te estás imaginando cosas que no son.

- ¡Ah, perfecto! – exclamó ella sarcásticamente - ¡Ahora me tratas de loca y de estúpida!

- Yo no he dicho ni he insinuado algo así. Por supuesto, tampoco lo pienso. Sólo quiero decir que tu comentario no tiene ningún fundamento – contestó el marqués. La porfía de Julius en buscar una discusión donde él no veía motivos lo estaba sacando rápidamente de sus casillas. Le contrariaba bastante tener que soportar una escena como esta cuando sólo deseaba dormirse abrazado a ella después de un largo y pesado día – Estás siendo muy injusta… jamás te he dado motivos…

- No, no me los habías dado hasta hoy… Pero no vas a confundirme, yo sé bien lo que vi… la forma en que te miraba…

- ¿La forma en que...? ¡Julius! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Eso sí que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... Claro, la mujer que me abandona por otro hombre con escándalo público ahora resulta que está interesada en mí. ¡Por favor, de dónde sacas eso! ¡Tú misma, que vivías ya en ese tiempo en esta casa fuiste testigo de lo mal que nos llevamos siempre! Nos casamos por obligación, ni yo la amaba ni ella a mí. Fin del tema.

- Sé que suena descabellado, pero lo sé... lo sentí.

- ¿Cómo es posible que "lo sepas"?

- ¡Porque yo también soy mujer! Porque no todos los seres humanos son tan racionales como tú... y nosotras... nosotras no amamos porque sea lógico. Sólo lo hacemos... porque sí. Lo que sucede es que estás tan convencido que ninguna mujer podría amar a un hombre como tú que te niegas a verlo... Y mírame a mí. El sólo hecho de pensar que podría perderte me trastorna. ¿Por qué ella no podría sentir lo mismo?

- No puedo creer que me estés largando este discurso...

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido! Vi como te acercaste a ella después de bailar… y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su aroma… Ella… ella olía a mimosas… **(9)**

- ¿Mimosas? – Leonid se percató que por un instante la mirada de Julius se perdía en la nada. Creyó que estaba a punto de tener otro ataque de histeria, y que quizás a eso se debía su absurda y desproporcionada reacción. Pero en lugar de calmarla sólo logró exaltarla más – No, para nada. No usaba ese tipo de perfume.

- ¡Ah! Te has fijado en ese detalle… - le hizo ver ella de forma amarga y mordaz.

- Cariño, por favor sé razonable. Tus insinuaciones me ofenden.

- ¡Y cómo crees que me siento yo! Me has hecho ir a esa condenada fiesta sólo para avergonzarme frente a todo el mundo…

- Julius, es suficiente…

- Claro, al fin y al cabo no soy más que tu amante, ¿o no?

- Ya basta…

- ¿O acaso vas a casarte conmigo? ¡Ambos sabemos que no lo harás!

- ¡No es porque no quiera, es que no puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Si yo te importara realmente lo harías!

- Estás siendo tremendamente injusta…

- ¡Si ya no te intereso dímelo a la cara y me iré a Regensburg cuanto antes! – Julius ya no pensaba lo que decía. Esta era una amenaza descabellada que nunca se habría atrevido a cumplir – Dijiste que podría marcharme cuando quisiera.

- ¡Cállate!

La rabia por el trato injusto que estaba recibiendo, y la desesperación de no poder hacer a Julius entrar en razón acabaron por cegar a Leonid. Sin pensar en lo que hacía la tomó bruscamente de los brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó con violencia, impidiéndole continuar con su avalancha de acusaciones y quejas. Ella se tensó, tomada por sorpresa.

- Cállate… no digas algo así ni en broma…

Julius, aún furiosa, aprovechó la breve interrupción para enterrarle los codos en el pecho y separarse de su abrazo.

- ¡No vas a engatusarme así de fácil! – gritó. Pero incluso antes de terminar la frase, su cuerpo ya traicionaba a su cabeza, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del marqués, y sus labios buscaban reanudar el beso interrumpido.

**~.~.~**

_Vaya noche del demonio… Pareciera que esta estúpida sonrisa se me ha quedado estampada en la cara para siempre después de tanto fingir que no pasaba nada. Bueno, al menos esa tropa de idiotas que no tienen más que hacer que husmear en la vida de los demás, se han convencido de que Leonid y yo somos las personas más civilizadas del universo. ¡Algo que hubiese salido bien! Pero lo demás, ni hablar. Y la guinda de la torta, mi querida "amiga" Várvara, que el diablo se la lleve, hablando a gritos con Vera sin darse cuenta que yo estaba a su lado, y diciéndole "¡Nunca te perdonaré que no me hayas contado nada de esto! ¿Es posible que yo, tu amiga, me haya tenido que enterar junto con todos los demás de este modo? ¡Quiero los detalles ahora ya! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué le hizo esa muchacha al ogro de tu hermano? Está i-rre-co-no-ci-ble… Con decirte que hasta me ha caído simpático… En serio te digo, querida, que jamás lograré entender a ese hombre. Ya sé que es tu hermano y siempre lo defiendes como una gata, pero nunca me ha caído en gracia. Menos después de cómo trataba a Adel. Es decir, si ella no pudo conseguir sé que comportara como un ser humano, ya lo daba por perdido, pero al verlo con esta muchacha… casi lo encuentro encantador… ¡Ay, en verdad es una pareja adorable, y ella es un amor…!"_

_Como siempre le sucede, recién se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí una vez que dijo todo lo que no debía decir delante de mí. Pero qué hacerle. Nada era mentira, y ella es así, y así la he soportado durante años…_

Contrario a lo que Adel pensaba, Konstantin no se había dormido aún. Así se lo indicó el perezoso rasgueo de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra favorita.

- Te veías realmente espléndida esta noche.

Adel agradeció esta interrupción. Divagar sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y sobre su vida en general sólo le hacía daño, y esperaba firmemente que la presencia de Konstantin en su vida le ayudara a dar vuelta la página de una vez. Giró un poco el torso para mirar hacia el interior de la recámara. Dejó la cabeza reclinada sobre los brazos que se estiraban sobre el balcón. Konstantin se había acomodado sobre una poltrona. Estaba casi echado, con los pies sobre una mesa de arrimo que tenía delante.

- ¿Me amas, Kostia?

- Sabes muy bien que sí.

- ¿Cuánto?

Él no dejó de tocar una melodía improvisada, y la miró con picardía. Separó el índice y el pulgar del mango de la guitarra y los enfrentó a corta distancia.

- Más o menos esto.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

Él separó sus dedos un poco más.

- Mmmm… ¿así tanto?

- ¡Konstantin!

Él dejó de tocar y abandonó su actitud chancera.

- Lo suficiente como para echarme a todo el imperio encima, desde tu tío hasta el último _mujik_ si fuese necesario.

- No hacía falta que te pusieras tan dramático – dijo ella sonriéndole con melancolía.

- Vaya que te ha afectado este asunto de Yusúpov y esa mujer – comentó él como al descuido, pero clavándole los ojos perspicaces, y volvió a rasguear las cuerdas.

- No es verdad – murmuró de modo poco convincente.

- Adel…

- Bueno ha sido muy inesperado, es todo.

- Sin embargo, te veías muy a gusto bailando con él.

- Eso fue lo más extraño de todo – dijo Adel. No podía contenerse, quería hablar de lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Al menos, de la parte que podía revelar a Kostia – Creo que desde que le conozco, la vez en que se ha comportado más amable conmigo ha sido esta noche.

- Independiente de mi lugar en esta historia, lo que dices es realmente muy triste.

- Sí, ¿verdad? – dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo – Ya sé que es tonto, pero me hace sentir tan… tan humillada, tan poca cosa… Quiero decir… ¿Cómo es posible que cualquier caballero que me trate de un modo normal y educado haya sido más galante y más considerado que mi propio esposo? ¿Cómo es posible que en casi diez años no haya sido capaz de tener esa miserable deferencia conmigo? ¿Y por qué ahora…? ¡Preferiría que mejor no hubiese sido nunca…!

… _Porque tanto me ha costado quitarme esos "quizás" de la cabeza para que ahora venga y como si nada me desbarate todo el esfuerzo. Y empiece a preguntarme esos "y sí…" que tanto daño me hacen, que más me atan a algo que fue nada desde el mismo día en que nos bendijeron frente al altar. "Quizás podríamos habernos llevado bien si yo hubiera hecho esto y lo otro…" ¿Y de qué me serviría saberlo si ama a otra mujer? Pero si ama a otra mujer… eso significa que tal vez podría amarme a mí también, si las cosas… y allá vamos otra vez. El absurdo. El retorcer la realidad. Tener todo claro con la cabeza, pero un mar de incertidumbre en el corazón. Olvidar a alguien es como hacer un castillo de naipes. Toma tantísimo tiempo y esfuerzo y la más leve brisa te obliga a partir desde cero incluso cuando te falta apenas la última carta…_

- Adel, puedo ser lo suficientemente objetivo como para entender que aún te duela llevar un matrimonio fracasado a cuestas. Yo sé que lo intentaste. Y sé que sufrías. Eso fue lo que me decidió a intervenir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si te hubiese visto feliz junto a él me habría hecho a un lado. Pero en seguida fue evidente que él no te valoraba. Y no te imaginas cuánto me enfurecía ver el trato que te daba… Nunca logré comprender cómo un hombre podía ser tan… apático, tan indolente y tan desconsiderado con su esposa, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer como tú. Merecías mucho mejor que ese triste matrimonio frío y descolorido. Si hice todo aquello para acercarme a ti fue porque en verdad creía que podía ofrecerte algo mejor, algo que para ti valiera la pena. Dime, Adel, ¿ha valido la pena?

Adel se acercó lentamente. Al llegar a su lado se inclinó para verle a los ojos.

- Eres un hombre muy bueno, Kostia. A veces no sé si te merezco.

- ¿Ha valido la pena?

- Sí, claro que sí.

Adel levantó un poco la guitarra y pasó por debajo, se sentó junto a él y se apegó a su cuerpo. Él continuó tocando mientras tarareaba suavemente. Ella hizo un esfuerzo débil por contener el torrente de sus pensamientos, que no tardaron en retroceder hasta algunas horas más atrás. Y pese a que no iba a significar ningún cambio en su vida, pese a que volvía a encontrarse en una situación dolorosa, no podía evitarlo… Saber que después de todo, Leonid la apreciaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse de su bienestar, que deseaba su felicidad, bastaba para sentirse estúpidamente alegre. Aunque una parte de ella hubiera querido llorar con desconsuelo, la otra encontraba dicha en rememorar un simple baile, y en haber percibido algo de calidez en la voz y en la mirada que siempre le habían sido esquivas.

A la vez sentía algo de culpa por Konstantin. Era él quien merecía algo mejor que una mujer que se conformaba con su amor por no haber podido obtener el del hombre que en verdad amaba.

**~.~.~**

Julius suspiró relajadamente. Era tal su modorra que ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos. Buscó a tientas la mano de Leonid y la apretó entre las cuyas.

- Si las reconciliaciones son así deberíamos pelear más a menudo.

- Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Me hiciste unas acusaciones horribles.

- Lo siento… – dijo Julius mimosamente, sabiendo que él ya no estaba molesto – Me enceguecí. Pero todo es porque te quiero. Es sólo por eso.

- La próxima vez que tengas un ataque de celos haz un esfuerzo por escucharme al menos…

- Sí.

- Espero que todo haya quedado claro.

- Sí, muy claro…

La verdad es que no habían hablado ni una palabra. Sólo habían hecho el amor. Y desde que el sexo pasara a ser una actividad habitual en su vida, Julius había comprendido rápidamente varias cosas. La primera, que si bien era algo físicamente placentero, además era una forma de comunicarse. La más íntima y profunda manera de expresar amor. Esto era quizás más evidente en el caso de Leonid, que por su carácter no era muy expresivo verbalmente. Pensó que Matvei, por ejemplo, era mucho más demostrativo con Várvara de lo que Leonid era con ella frente a otras personas. Incluso estando a solas, nunca caía en un romanticismo demasiado azucarado, y ni hablar de encontrar poemas bajo la almohada o ese tipo de cosas. Pero a ella no le hacía falta, porque él tenía otras mil y una formas de demostrarle cuánto la amaba, algunas de ellas, pequeños detalles que sólo Julius sabía descifrar. Sin embargo, eran sus caricias las que le hacían sentir de veras la intensidad de su amor. Era en esos momentos en que comprendía que se pertenecían el uno a otro, y que tal como en su corazón no había espacio para otro hombre, en el de Leonid no había lugar para otra mujer. De modo que ahora se sentía como una mocosa de cinco años que acababa de tener un berrinche y esto la hizo sentir avergonzada y ridícula. Afortunadamente Leonid había demostrado una vez más ser mucho más paciente y comprensivo de lo que cabría esperar de él, y Julius no se mortificaba en exceso.

- Pero pensándolo bien, tienes razón en eso de las peleas y las reconciliaciones…

- ¿Verdad que sí? Ya encontraré alguna otra tontería por la cual hacer un escándalo…

- Podría invitar a Adel a cenar la próxima semana, ¿qué dices? Espero que eso te ponga lo suficientemente furio…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un cojín se aplastó sobre su rostro.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya entendí.

Ninguno habló durante un rato, y el sueño los vencía rápidamente. Pero antes de dormirse Julius hizo una última pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo peleabas con ella no tenían este tipo de reconciliaciones, o sí?

Esta vez ella recibió el mismo cojín de vuelta.

- No.

- ¡Era una broma!

- Sí, claro…

Julius balbuceó una respuesta incomprensible. Ya casi se había dormido cuando un sonido agudo y repetitivo la hizo fruncir el ceño con disgusto, pero no atinaba a comprender de qué se trataba. Percibió que Leonid se movía a su lado y se levantaba del lecho. Luego le escuchó hablar, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era el teléfono. Hacía un tiempo había instalado un segundo aparato en el recibidor de la alcoba.

- ¿Sí?... ¿¡Cómo dice…! ? Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, amor, son reportes del frente. Duérmete.

Julius recostó la cabeza en la almohada, pero no logró conciliar el sueño.

- Por favor, espere en línea. Tomaré el llamado desde mi despacho.

Julius esperó muchísimo tiempo. Cuando al fin miró el reloj comprobó que había pasado más de media hora y Leonid no regresaba. Preocupada, se levantó a buscarlo. Le llamó la atención que no se colara luz bajo la puerta de su despacho, y la abrió lentamente, con un mal presentimiento. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra vio que Leonid estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, inclinado sobre lo que parecía un mapa. Por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba envuelto en la semioscuridad, apenas atenuada por la luz de la luna, supuso que era capaz de distinguir los dibujos.

- Eran malas noticias, ¿no es así?

Leonid dio un respingo, y cuando la miró ella notó que estaba completamente desencajado. Julius nunca le había visto así, como si estuviera frente a un problema ante el cual no sabía qué demonios hacer.

- Han vencido a Rennenkampf cerca de Tannenberg. **(10)**

- Pero… podrán recuperarse de algún modo… - dijo ella, que no comprendía la magnitud del desastre, y por el momento sólo le preocupaba que no enviaran a Leonid con los refuerzos.

Leonid negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mover algunas de las fichas que había desplegado sobre el mapa. Lo hacía nerviosamente. Las colocaba en un sitio y en seguida las cambiaba de lugar frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué tan serio ha sido?

El marqués clavó sus ojos oscuros y profundos en ella. A Julius le asustó ver miedo, rabia y desaliento en sus pupilas de ébano.

- Los primeros cálculos son de cien mil prisioneros… y setenta mil hombres entre muertos y heridos.

- ¿¡Qué! ? ¡Pero cómo es posible!

- ¡Esos imbéciles de Rennenkampf y Samsonov! ¡No son soldados, son payasos de circo! ¡No tienen idea de estrategia! Sólo saben mandar hombres de frente como si fueran animales en el matadero. Y son tan negligentes que ni siquiera ordenaron cifrar los mensajes de telégrafo. Los alemanes los interceptaron y se adelantaron a todos sus movimientos… Mierda… ojalá Sokolov y los demás hubiesen estado en lo cierto… ¡Ahora es imposible que venzamos en seis meses!

Golpeó con violencia sobre el escritorio con el puño cerrado. Julius se sobresaltó.

- Dios mío… el padre de Sasha… Qué horror, toda esa gente muerta… todas esas familias destruidas…

Leonid sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta que durante media hora no había hecho más que pensar en pérdidas militares, sin prestar atención al drama humano que había tras la sangrienta derrota. Se sintió avergonzado cuando Julius se lo hizo notar involuntariamente.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante vencer antes de seis meses?

A Julius le asombraba un poco que le estuviera contando estas cosas. Usualmente sólo las hablaba con Rostovski, a lo más con Vera, pero ella siempre quedaba fuera de estos asuntos. Entendía que Leonid no quería preocuparla, que intentaba que llevara una vida lo más tranquila posible.

- Porque no tenemos industria para producir insumos más allá de ese tiempo. Si la guerra se extiende será inevitable importar a un costo altísimo que nuestra economía no podrá sustentar por demasiado tiempo. Los heridos, las viudas y los huérfanos quedarán sin protección. La efervescencia social estallará de modo más violento que en 1905. Ya imaginarás lo que eso significa…

- …Caldo de cultivo para la revolución…

- Así es.

- ¡Pero nuestros aliados están dando la pelea al otro lado de Europa! ¡No podrán derrotarnos tan fácilmente!

- ¿"Nuestros aliados"? ¿"Ellos"? Escúchate, Julius. ¿Has olvidado que eres alemana?

- ¿Por qué lo dice un pasaporte que tú mismo mandaste falsificar? – ella sonrió dulcemente. Le acarició el rostro inclinándose sobre el escritorio – No. Mi lugar está aquí. Tu gente es mi gente.

Leonid sólo atinó a dar la vuelta al elegante mueble y estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho. Hundió el rostro en las ondas doradas de su cabello.

- Ven conmigo – Julius le susurró al oído – Necesitas dormir.

- No podría… - dijo el marqués, mirando el mapa sobre la mesa.

- ¿Vas a remediar algo esta noche?

- Pues… no…

- Claro que no. Y mañana será un día del terror. Tienes que descansar un poco.

Leonid volvió a acostarse, y creyó que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a hablar, dando detalles sobre temas militares que Julius no entendía. Pero pronto le venció el cansancio y sus ojos se cerraron.

- Schhhhhh… - le susurró Julius cuando le vio tensarse y fruncir el ceño. Le besó en la frente. Su rostro contraído se relajó de inmediato, y la muchacha, si bien hubiese querido poder ayudarlo más, se dio cuenta de que lo poco que estaba a su mano hacer era importantísimo para él.

**~.~.~**

Apagó el puro en el alfeizar y dejó caer la colilla hacia la calle. Juntó la ventana y cerró las cortinas con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Las noches estaban siendo cada vez más frescas y ya había pasado suficiente rato mirando el cielo estrellado. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana pero aún no tenía sueño. Acercó la silla al lecho sobre el que se apreciaba una figura humana, cuyo pecho descubierto subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Se sentó a horcajadas con los antebrazos apoyados sobre el respaldo, mirando su plácido descanso, pero con los pensamientos muy lejos de allí, tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo.

_Es muy diferente con esta mujer a lo que sucedió con tu matrimonio. Ese día, ya tan lejano, noté en seguida por tu expresión que la audiencia a que te había citado su majestad no era para tocar un tema agradable. Estabas algo desconcertado, y también molesto. Ya era incómodo que te hubiesen llamado con tanta urgencia cuando apenas acabábamos de llegar desde Inglaterra el día anterior._

_- ¿Hay algún problema para que viajemos a Port Arthur? – te pregunté cuando ya íbamos a medio camino entre el Palacio de Invierno y tu mansión y tu silencio comenzó a resultarme irritante._

_- No, no hay ningún problema – dijiste, mientras mirabas por la ventana del coche – pero puede que nos retrasemos un poco._

– _No entiendo que puede haber pasado, si tu padre accedió a que dejaras la universidad en cuanto le telegrafiaste diciendo que querías reintegrarte al ejército. Ya han partido muchos regimientos hacia Manchuria para luchar contra los japoneses. No quisiera quedarme atrás. ¿Qué tal si nuestras tropas ya los ha vencido antes de que lleguemos allá? – reclamé con una soberbia pueril que más tarde los nipones me obligarían a tragar envuelta en alga nori usando esos condenados hashi y untada en salsa de soya, todo esto acompañado de gari y con cantidades industriales de wasabi. _**(****11****)**

_- No te preocupes por eso. No tardaremos tanto tiempo, y esta guerra no se resolverá tan pronto. Ambos tenemos muy claro que esos hombres son bravos guerreros, no nos la darán fácil – aunque eras más realista que yo también te pasabas de soberbio y confiado – Pero nuestro ejército es mucho más poderoso. Además el ferrocarril transiberiano está casi completo y el viaje debería tomar no más de dos semanas._

_- Siempre que no nos descarrilemos… - murmuré por lo bajo._

_- Mmmm… - mascullaste. Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Por más que te molestaran mis burlas sobre el ferrocarril más largo del mundo, lo cierto es que luego de trece años de trabajo con materiales de bajo costo era generoso referirse a él como un tren de tercera categoría. Los accidentes de ese tipo eran lamentablemente frecuentes._

_- ¿Que ha sucedido?_

_- Lo hablaremos más tarde._

_Ya sabía que nada sacaba con insistir en ese momento. Sea lo que fuere, aún lo estabas procesando y no tenías una opinión definida al respecto. Preferí dejarte a solas y unirme a la pequeña tertulia que tu hermana había organizado con algunas de sus amigas. Siempre me hacían gracia las miradas lánguidas que me prodigaban. Ella, en cambio, me sonreía con complicidad, burlándose silenciosamente de la coquetería infantil de sus amigas que competían por llamar mi atención. Ella sabía. Estoy seguro de que nunca me juzgó por ser como soy, pese a que jamás hayamos hablado una palabra al respecto. Entiende que yo no lo he elegido. Es perspicaz, más que tú, incluso. Jamás me cansaba de admirarla lo más discretamente que podía, pues para mí era la más hermosa de las muchachas. Lo sigue siendo aún y sé que siempre lo será. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo, con lo mucho que se parece a ti? Tus facciones se suavizan en su rostro, tus ojos adquieren algo de dulzura en los de ella, pero la esencia, el espíritu, es el mismo. Con el paso de los años se ha transformado en una mujer admirable. Si la vida fuese justa yo habría amado a Vera. Y si ella me hubiese querido ese bolchevique no le habría roto el corazón. Sé que tu padre habría consentido con gusto que me casara con ella, pero el destino se divirtió con nosotros haciendo que pusiéramos los ojos en las personas equivocadas._

_Cerca de media hora más tarde me llamaste a tu recámara._

_- Definitivamente habrá un retraso en nuestra partida – dijiste sin preámbulos, luego de invitarme a tomar asiento en el recibidor. Fue extraño que tú mismo me sirvieras un corto de vodka, y llenaras otro para ti. En ese gesto, pese a ser una atención, entreví un mal presagio – Mi padre tenía un segundo motivo para consentir mi regreso a Rusia._

_Mil ideas pasaron por mi mente mientras tomaba el vaso y me lo llevaba a los labios._

_- ¿Cuál sería…?_

_- Ha concertado mi matrimonio._

_- ¿¡Matri…! ? ¡cof, cof!_

_Ninguna de mis ideas había estado ni medianamente cerca de la verdad._

_- Eso mismo – continuaste. Era difícil adivinar lo que sentías. Supongo que ni siquiera tú lo tenías demasiado claro – Por orden de su majestad._

_Esa última información al menos echó luz sobre lo que pensabas. A tu padre quizás te habrías opuesto, pero si era el deseo del zar, obedecerías. Se me oprimió dolorosamente el pecho al pensar lo que eso significaría para mí._

_- ¿Con quién? – pregunté. Esto me tomaba desprevenido. Diablos, ¿cómo iba a esperarme algo así? Hace apenas unas semanas éramos dos egresados de la Academia Militar Corps de Pages que estudiaban en la universidad de Oxford. Tu padre creía que vivir un tiempo en el extranjero te daría una perspectiva más amplia del mundo, y el tiempo le dio la razón. Yo pude ir gracias a él, que me había tomado bajo su protección en agradecimiento a los servicios que mi padre prestara por muchos años a tu familia y se había encargado de darme la misma educación que escogiera para su hijo. Hacía menos de un mes habíamos decidido abandonar esa vida para regresar a lo que creíamos era nuestro ambiente: el ejército. Y ahora nuestros planes de atravesar Europa y Asia para llegar hasta Port Arthur, en Manchuria, se veían afectados por… ¿tu matrimonio? ¡Ni siquiera habías cumplido veinte años! ¿Acaso esto era una tomadura de pelo? Intenté disimular inútilmente mis emociones. Podría haber engañado a cualquiera, pero no a ti. Nunca he podido._

_- Adel Aleksándrovna – contestaste lacónicamente._

_- ¡Su sobrina…! – exclamé. Eso sí era toda una sorpresa – Es un gran honor – añadí sin asomo de ironía. Estaba realmente impresionado._

_- Sí, un gran honor… - repetiste sin entusiasmo._

_- ¿Y qué respondiste?_

_- Me ha dicho que lo piense, pero por supuesto, no puedo negarme. Mañana se lo confirmaré, y pediré la mano de Adel Aleksándrovna lo más pronto posible. Este asunto podría retrasarnos un mes, pero al menos he conseguido que me permitan ir. No es bien visto que me comprometa y parta a la guerra de inmediato._

_- ¿Qué te parece ella? - Adel Aleksándrovna Románova, la única mujer de entre los sobrinos del zar y por esto su favorita, muchacha hermosa y encantadora. De no significar nada para mí acababa de pasar a ser el objeto de mi despecho, sin haber incurrido en acto alguno que la hiciera merecedora de un sentimiento tan negativo._

_- ¿Ella? – al parecer ni siquiera te habías detenido a pensar si tu futura esposa era de tu agrado. No habías pasado de considerar que el sólo hecho de contraer matrimonio era una molestia, daba lo mismo con quién – Es una de las mujeres más bellas que haya visto. Tiene clase, es inteligente y bastante culta… Es una señorita perfecta hasta el último detalle._

"_Y todo eso no podría importarme menos"… completé mentalmente lo que no expresaste con palabras. Lo que salía de tu boca era una serie de elogios comunes, dichos sin el menor interés, de un modo indiferente y desapasionado._

_- Es un buen partido – mis palabras, en cambio, destilaban una amargura ponzoñosa que envenenaba a nadie más que a mí mismo – dudo que haya una mejor candidata en todo el imperio._

_- Estás en lo cierto. Por eso me sorprende que su majestad me haya tenido en tal consideración – continuaste. Y en seguida te desviaste a lo que en verdad te interesaba, con la inocencia de quien nunca ha estado en una batalla real – Como te decía, no retrasaremos quizás un mes. Como ahora he de cuidar el pellejo me designarán en algún sitio seguro y aburrido, pero si no deseas quedarte estancado puedo arreglar que te envíen a una zona con más acción._

_- No… - ah, maldición, en un momento así la voz tenía que salirme tan débil y opaca – dónde sea estará bien…_

_- ¿Incluso si es Vladivostok?_

_- ¡Vladivostok! – exclamé espantado. Teníamos sólo dos puertos en esa área, y era obvio que la acción tendría lugar en Port Arthur, el que se ubicaba más al sur. Si llegaba a haber enfrentamientos en la zona de Vladivostok eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que los japoneses nos habían aplastado como a ratas - ¡Para eso mejor nos obligan a quedarnos acá o a volver a Inglaterra!_

_Sonreíste. Sonríes tan poco que cada vez que lo hacías me fijaba hasta en el más ínfimo detalle de tu fisonomía. Bueno, ahora lo haces más a menudo… En ese momento me olvidé de todo, hechizado por ese sutil gesto, pero tu voz pronto me sacó de ese embrujo._

_- Aún no me he rendido con eso. No me conformo con atravesar toda Siberia sentado sobre un cajón en un tren que se cae a pedazos para ir a varar en Vladivostok._

_- Lo suponía… - dije, mirándote con una complicidad que tendría que acabarse pronto, forzosamente._

_- Además, su majestad quiere que no permanezca más de seis meses fuera de San Petersburgo. En realidad me permite ir como un favor personal, y tan pronto regrese, me casaré. Pero tú puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, por supuesto. Si es que aún no les hemos derrotado para entonces._

_- Lo decidiré más tarde._

_- Bien, en resumen ese era el asunto que su majestad quería hablar conmigo._

_- Ya veo. Te dejo, entonces._

_- Serioshka – añadiste cuando me puse de pie y me aproximé a la puerta tan rápido como pude._

_Era una tontería creer que por huir de allí me iba a librar de esto. Como si no supiera que no te gusta dilatar ningún asunto que puedas resolver de inmediato. Sea del tipo que sea._

_- Dime… - murmuré, y solté la manija que acababa de coger. No valía la pena ya tratar de ocultar que esta noticia me caía como un balde de agua fría. Giré sobre mis talones lentamente. Que hicieras como que no notabas mi evidente desolación fue más doloroso a que hubieras reaccionado de alguna forma, aunque fuese demostrándome hastío o molestia._

_- A partir de ahora, las cosas serán diferentes._

_Creí que no sería capaz de sostenerte la mirada, y sin embargo, no podía apartar mis ojos de los tuyos. Estaba como hipnotizado._

_- ¿Di… diferentes? – balbuceé estúpidamente._

_- Sí, diferentes – creo que nunca tus ojos me habían parecido tan negros como entonces. Es más, diría que se veían anormalmente oscuros. En ese instante parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Sin una veta de marrón o de castaño. Me sorprendió su frialdad. Nunca, en todos años que teníamos de conocernos me habías mirado tan gélidamente. Aún tengo fresca en la memoria esa sensación escalofriante, como si me taladraran el alma, pero sin permitirme percibir nada tras de sí. No por nada te ganaste ese mote. Se ajusta a la perfección a alguien que es capaz de hacerte sentir vulnerable y expuesto y al mismo tiempo se cubre con un escudo impenetrable – Después de todo, ya no estamos en Inglaterra._

_- Tiene usted toda la razón – contesté. Si las cosas iban a ser diferentes, mientras antes, mejor. Una vez que nos integráramos a la Guardia Imperial ibas a ser mi superior en grado, pues que el zar tenía por costumbre intervenir directamente en los nombramientos de su interés en su calidad de Comandante en Jefe del Ejército, y tú serías su sobrino político. Opté por comenzar a tratarte como tal desde ya, tanto en público como en privado – Con su permiso, me retiro. Que tenga una buena tarde, señor._

_- Buenas tardes, Rostovski._

_Finalmente te saliste con la tuya, y un mes más tarde íbamos rumbo a Port Arthur. Lo que vivimos allí no fue una historia demasiado larga, pero sí bastante triste. Lo que vimos, lo que tuviste que hacer, acabó por delinear tu personalidad y acentuar aún más tu tendencia natural a no expresar tus emociones. Partimos al extremo oriente siendo adolescentes pero regresamos a San Petersburgo siendo adultos._

_Apenas salí de tu recámara vacié los pulmones hasta la última molécula de aire. Las piernas me temblaban, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que cometí el error de volver en ese lamentable estado al salón donde tu hermana continuaba reunida con sus amigas. Por suerte esta vez no logré el mismo impacto que con mi entrada. Es más, las mismas chicas que hacía un rato se derretían por mí ahora ni siquiera notaron mi presencia en un principio, dándome tiempo de calmarme un poco. Estaban ocupadas de un rival con el que yo no podía competir: un niño risueño de suaves bucles dorados y vestido de marinerito._

_- ¡Milioshik, ricura, dale un beso a tía Várvara! – decía la princesa, que estrujaba a Liudmil entre sus brazos, estirando la boca. El pequeño hizo el mismo gesto, y se acercó a la muchacha hasta juntar sus labios apretados con los de ella._

_- ¡Ay, qué primor!_

_- Míralo, si parece un querubín, es un nene precioso…_

_- ¡Exquisito!_

_El crío no dejaba de reír adorablemente, haciendo gracias que provocaban exclamaciones de las chicas que se peleaban por sentarlo en sus regazos. Desde el día en que nació quedó claro que sería muy diferente de ti y tu hermana, y no sólo por la pelusilla rubia que cubría su cabeza. Se requiere conocerlo con un algo más de profundidad para notar que pese a ser expresivo y alegre, en el fondo es un Yusúpov tal como tú y Vera._

_Yo las miré preguntándome si acaso algún día habría de casarme con alguna de estas chicas, o con otra similar a ellas. Pese a no ser un aristócrata, me beneficiaba mi calidad de protegido de tu padre. De aceptar los coqueteos de cualquiera de las amiguitas de tu hermana (salvo Anastasia, que no demostraba mayor interés en mí), no me habría sido difícil lograr un matrimonio muy ventajoso pese a mi posición social, sobre todo ahora que el zar demostraba tenerte en estima lo suficientemente alta como para concertar tu casamiento con su sobrina favorita. Si yo hubiese querido, nada te costaría obtener un favor de él para mí. Pero casarme y vivir junto a una mujer que nunca lograría atraerme se me hacía una pesada carga. ¿Qué sentido habría tenido aquello? Si lo hiciese, ¿Acaso tú ibas a sentir los monstruosos celos que me carcomían por dentro en ese instante? No, de ninguna manera. Eso jamás iba a suceder._

_- Vera, no te descuides o secuestraré a tu hermano – dijo Várvara, luego de besuquear un rato a Liudmil, cuando otra de las chicas logró arrebatárselo._

_- ¿A cuál de los dos, Variunia? – preguntó otra muchacha, maliciosamente._

_- ¡Artemia! ¡Pero qué pesada eres! A Liudmil, por supuesto – exclamó la aludida escandalizada._

_- ¿Y por qué te espantas? – replicó Artemia – A mí me parece que Leonid es guapo. ¿No creen que está más apuesto ahora que ha vuelto de Inglaterra?_

_- Puede ser, pero está aún más antipático que antes, tanto que ni le se nota lo guapo – dijo Várvara – No tengo complejo de Jane Eyre para que me guste alguien como él. Hasta el señor Rochester nos habría tratado más educadamente. ¿Se fijaron que nos miró de un modo tan altanero…?_

_- Eso es verdad – concedió Artemia – En serio Vera, ¿cuál es el problema de tu hermano? Cuando llegó hace un rato apenas nos saludó, ¡nos ignoró por completo! No se supone que un caballero se comporte de ese modo con un grupo de señoritas invitadas en su casa._

_- El señor Rochester no estaba tan mal… - dijo Anastasia muy bajito – digo, al final, tenía buen corazón…_

_- Nastia, cariño… - Várvara habló con aire de superioridad – para ti hasta las piedras tienen buen corazón._

_Todas rieron, incluso Anastasia._

_- Aunque la verdad es que Leonid me da un poco de miedo… - dijo Anastasia cuando las risas se apagaron – Es muy frío y nunca sabes lo que está pensando, eso me pone nerviosa._

_- Son injustas – dijo Vera – Leonid es un poco rudo, pero es una buena persona._

_- ¡Amor de hermana! – Várvara tomó las manos de Vera moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y chasqueando la lengua – Tan ciego como el amor de madre. Admítelo, Vera, Leonid es como un invierno en Oimiakón _**(****12****)**_…_

_- Qué mala eres, Várvara – Vera sonrió a su pesar – Lo que sucede es que ustedes no le conocen…_

_- ¡Blá, blá, blá! – la remedó su amiga – ¿Se imaginan estar casada con alguien como él? Nastia tiene razón, ¡qué miedo! No… yo esperaré que crezca este principito para que sea mi marido, ¿verdad, mi amor, que te casarás con tía Variunia cuando seas mayor?_

_- ¡Sí! – dijo Liudmil estirando los bracitos hacia ella._

_- ¡No, te casarás con tía Klara! – reclamó la que lo tenía sobre la falda._

_- ¡También contigo! – respondió Liudmil, y le plantó un beso en la cara._

_La habitación volvió a llenarse de risas cristalinas._

_- ¡Pero qué galán! – dijo Artemia._

_- Vera, este niño no puede ser pariente de ustedes, ¡tiene que ser adoptado! – continuó Várvara – Pero ya más en serio, el que de verdad me encanta es el amiguito de tu hermano… Creo que definitivamente los prefiero rubios._

_Las demás, salvo la discreta Anastasia, aprobaron su comentario entre risitas y exclamaciones chillonas._

_- ¡No les puedo creer que les gusta Seguei Rostovski! – dijo Vera con aire divertido – Ustedes no podrían ser más descaradas, se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. ¡No tienen ni una pizca de vergüenza!_

_- ¿Tú crees que nos hemos pasado un poco? – preguntó Várvara, poniéndose seria._

_- ¡Yo creo que el pobre a estas alturas debe tenerles miedo!_

_- ¿Y a ti acaso no te gusta? Ya sabes… - insistió Várvara – antes siempre estaba en tu casa y ahora que ha regresado de Inglaterra irá a ser lo mismo._

_- No, no me gusta – Vera frunció la boca de ese modo que indicaba que le estaban colmando la paciencia._

_- En ese caso, ¿por qué no me echas una mano con él? ¿Sí?_

_Pero Vera no alcanzó a contestar, porque entonces se dieron cuenta de que yo llevaba quien sabe cuánto rato mirándolas, y Várvara se puso roja como un tomate. Su encaprichamiento conmigo duró un par de meses más. Para cuando volvimos del extremo oriente ya tenía un nuevo romance, y luego vinieron varios más hasta que finalmente su amor por Matvei duró lo suficiente como para convencerla de llegar al altar. Y por lo que pude ver hoy, aún le dura. _

_Mi aversión hacia Adel Aleksándrovna no duró demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, era un sinsentido culparla de haberme arrebatado a alguien que nunca me perteneció. Sobre todo si muy pronto fue evidente que ella tampoco te tenía. Así pues, todo aquel melodrama interno que sufrí durante tu particular noviazgo (un mes de "cortejo", seis que pasamos en el extremo oriente y otro en San Petersburgo durante los últimos preparativos de la boda) culminó en esa verdadera tortura que para mí fue tu matrimonio. Contrario a lo que yo esperaba, no vinieron días peores que ese. Pero aun así es un momento que quisiera borrar de mis recuerdos. Me costó una enormidad aparentar indiferencia cuando por dentro me estaba desmoronando. Lo más lamentable, lo más patético, es que aunque no te hubieses casado yo nunca podría haber aspirado a tener lo que quería contigo. El destino de mis sentimientos era la condena moral, social y hasta legal. Sonreí amargamente al pensar en la ironía de que tú mismo me regalaras ese ejemplar de "La Balada de la cárcel de Reading". No. Un momento… Quizás no era una coincidencia. Quizás hasta lo habías hecho a propósito. ¿Por qué, de todas las obras de Oscar Wilde, escogiste la última? ¿Esa que escribiera luego de cumplir una condena de dos años de prisión por sodomía, a la que habría de sobrevivir apenas otro par de años, consumido por la tristeza? "Diablos", me dije mientras te veía de pie frente al altar, "sí que puedes llegar a ser retorcido cuando te lo propones, o estoy hilando demasiado fino, al borde de la paranoia…" Mi desesperación era tal, que estaba dispuesto a levantarme y largarme de allí sin importar el escándalo y las murmuraciones. Incluso alcancé a apoyar la mano sobre la banca para ponerme de pie, pero entonces unos dedos enguantados presionaron los míos contra la tabla. Había olvidado que Vera estaba sentada a mi lado. Fue lo único que hizo. Ni siquiera apartó los ojos de los novios que en ese momento hacían sus votos. Pero su mano sobre la mía me decía "Calma, calma…" Y entonces pude resistir el resto de la ceremonia, sabiendo que al menos alguien me entendía… y aguantar lo mejor que pude esa maldita fiesta y lo demás, hasta que te vi retirarte discretamente con esa mujer. A esas alturas era innecesario continuar con mi pequeña farsa, de modo que me apropié de una botella, me encerré en el cuarto de huéspedes que siempre está dispuesto para mí, y me concedí una borrachera que me dejó al borde del coma etílico. Por fortuna eso es algo que nadie cuestionaría después de una fiesta de matrimonio. Al menos, no en Rusia._

_Adel Aleksándrovna lucía deslumbrante. Y no sólo porque fuese una muchacha bellísima. No sólo por su discreto maquillaje, sus suaves rizos de color castaño claro adornando el óvalo perfecto de su rostro, ni por el vestido que se ajustaba delicadamente a su grácil figura ni por las finísimas joyas que completaban su atuendo y que costaban más que mi vida. Era también por sus ojos. Esa mirada no era la de una mujer que se casa obligada, contrario a lo que siempre se rumoreó. No, ella te quería. Ya me había dado cuenta hacía tiempo. Ella te quería y eso me aterraba, pues sabía que se empeñaría en tener un matrimonio feliz. Sin embargo, ya te encargarías de ir matando rápidamente todas sus ilusiones de niña inocente, sin siquiera enterarte de que ella alguna vez las había tenido. Hasta acabar lanzándola a los brazos de otro hombre, por despecho. Mi odio se extinguía conforme su amor por ti se iba tiñendo de amargura, con cada día que pasaba en que estaban más lejos uno del otro, cuando las peleas ocasionales dieron paso a un incómodo silencio, y finalmente, a la indiferencia (auténtica en tu caso y fingida en el de ella). Y dejó de existir cuando pude apreciar que tras su fachada de gran dama habitaban la frustración, la decepción y la soledad. A partir de entonces me inspiraba tan sólo un poco de lástima._

_Es una tontería, pero me consolaba saber que si bien no me amabas a mí, tampoco a ella, y probablemente nunca amarías a nadie._

_Hasta que apareció esa muchacha alemana._

_Al principio no me ocupé mucho de ella, y tampoco advertí que te hubiese impresionado demasiado. Pero con el paso del tiempo el asunto empezó a captar cada vez más tu atención, más allá de todas las implicancias de tenerla secuestrada en tu casa. Y luego, esa irritación que te provocaba su obsesivo amor por ese bolchevique. No era otra cosa que una atracción no asumida. Después del accidente fue sutil cómo pasaste de vigilarla a protegerla, era algo que iba un poco más allá de querer ayudarla por sentirte culpable del lamentable estado mental en que había quedado. Por bastante tiempo esperé que algo más sucediera, pero la extraña relación que tenías con ella se quedó allí, estancada durante años. Pese a ser increíblemente sagaz para algunas cosas, cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón eres incapaz de ver lo más evidente, lo que salta a la vista. Así como a la fecha aún no te das cuenta de que estuviste casado por años con una mujer que te amaba, pasaste otro tanto sin enterarte de tus propios sentimientos hacia la señorita Julius._

_Supongo que finalmente las cosas tenían que caer por su propio peso, por más que llegara un momento en que parecía que tú y ella se quedarían en ese limbo de forma indefinida._

_¿Me duele? Pues claro que sí. ¿Cómo no habría de dolerme?_

Serguei estiró un brazo y tocó con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de la persona que dormía profundamente sobre el lecho. Éste hizo un movimiento corto y brusco con la cabeza ante ese suave contacto, pero no despertó y siguió descansando con toda tranquilidad. Era un hermoso muchacho de unos veinticinco años, un libertino de buena familia que esa noche había decidido ir un poco más lejos de lo habitual con sus calaveradas.

_Duele cuando yo he de conformarme con estas aventurillas ocasionales. Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía… Y sí, reconozco que en parte me ha impulsado el despecho._

_Pero ya no soy un muchacho. El tiempo ayuda a enfrentar de otro modo este tipo de emociones. Ya no se salen de control. El mundo ya no se cae a pedazos. Acabas por aceptar que hay cosas que nunca tendrás, y a vivir con ello lo mejor que puedes. Aprecias lo que tienes. En mi caso, tu confianza absoluta y tu amistad._

_Aun así, al verte enamorado y feliz por primera vez es imposible no preguntarse qué se sentirá. Estar enamorado y ser feliz. Para mí el amor es soledad. Y la satisfacción de mis deseos, aventurillas ocasionales como esta. Nunca será de otro modo._

_Esta noche, mientras bailaba con la señorita Julius, me pregunté qué sentimiento me inspiraba. Es la única persona que ha logrado que de pronto se te pierda la mirada en la nada y se te dibuje una sonrisa en los labios por el sólo hecho de recordarla. Es natural mi curiosidad. Pobrecilla, se ha llevado un buen susto… ha de pensar que soy un psicópata o algo así por la forma en que me incliné para aspirar su perfume, y por cómo apreté su mano entre mis dedos, y la ceñí por la cintura con demasiada fuerza. Se presta para pensar mal, pero yo sólo quería saber qué tan suave es su piel, cómo se siente tomar sus manos y qué tan estrecho es su talle. Con una curiosidad casi científica. Es bonita, pero en mí no despierta nada sensual. Tampoco es excepcionalmente hermosa, como sí lo es tu ex mujer. Puedo apreciar la belleza de ambas como admiraría un cuadro o una escultura o una pieza musical, pero nada más._

_Yo sólo quería saber. Porque ella tiene de ti todo lo que yo no tengo._

Se levantó y buscó su chaqueta. La encontró tirada a los pies de la cama, y se la puso con movimientos lentos. Se inclinó sobre el muchacho y le besó en los labios. Éste, medio dormido, alzó un brazo, se afirmó de su cuello, y casi en seguida se deslizó otra vez sobre las sábanas. Serguei le cubrió bien. El chico estaba algo bebido. Sería una madrugada fría, y a él nada le costaba ahorrarle una gripe.

_Lo que he sacado en limpio de este pequeño y absurdo experimento, es que esa mujer me inspira sentimientos encontrados. Si no fuese importante para ti me provocaría cierta simpatía, pues es una persona agradable. Pero como nadie te importa tanto como ella, hay momentos en que desearía hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Cuando sé que estás pensando en ella. Cuando te escucho pronunciar su nombre o ella dice el tuyo, cuando te trata con esa familiaridad cuya dulzura y sencillez que te cautivan. Ante cualquier gesto, por mínimo que sea, que me refriegue en la cara que es ella quien está más cerca de ti que nadie. Pero si hay algo que me han dejado los años de amarte incondicional y estúpidamente, es la certeza de que todas estas sensaciones ingratas, las odiosidades, la envidia, los celos, la desesperación… nada de eso dura para siempre. Se apaciguan con el paso del tiempo, se calman, se aceptan, se sigue viviendo tal como antes. Lo único que se ha mantenido inalterable es lo que siento por ti, pues hasta la angustia de no saber por cuánto tiempo más permanecería atado a este amor ya se ha desvanecido hace mucho. Es increíble cómo puedes llegar a acostumbrarte a casi todo. En este caso, al menos, tengo el consuelo de saber que eres feliz._

Serguei dio una última mirada al muchacho dormido antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Decidió que daría un largo paseo, pues no le daba la gana llegar aún a casa.

_Pero no estoy triste. Yo sé cuál es mi lugar desde que me lanzaste a la cara ese "no estamos en Inglaterra", con tus ojos de hielo que de tan fríos dan la sensación de quemar, así como hundir las manos desnudas en la nieve es muy similar a hacerlo en agua muy caliente… es extraño que ambos extremos al final provoquen la misma sensación, que acaben siendo lo mismo… Diablos, estoy divagando demasiado. En fin… después de todo no es un mal sitio. Ser tu mano derecha, tu hombre de confianza. Saber que valoras profundamente que esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Saber que ocupo un lugar importante en tu vida, aunque no sea el que yo quisiera._

"_No ne grusten ya, ne pechalen ya__  
><em>_Uteshitelna mne sudba moiá__  
><em>_Vsio chto luchshevo v zhizni Bog dal nam__  
><em>_V zhertvu otdal ya ognevym glazam!"_

(Pero no estoy triste, no estoy triste  
>Encuentro consuelo en mi destino<br>Todo, lo mejor que en la vida Dios nos ha dado  
>¡Os lo sacrifico, ojos de fuego!)<p>

**(1)** Очи Чёрные (Ochi Chornye) significa "ojos oscuros". Es el nombre de una canción en ruso muy popular. La letra es del poeta ucraniano Evgeny Grebenka y la música, del alemán Florian Hermann, se hizo conocida a fines del siglo XIX y tiene quinientas mil versiones en varios idiomas y en todos los estilos (algunas tan malas que dan ganas de suicidarse y otras realmente hermosas). Estas son dos de mis versiones favoritas, una de Dzhemma Jalid www . youtube watch?v=_WlqBN14seg y otra de Vika Tsyganova www . youtube watch?v=quA5c2oOa_8

**(2)** Brevísima explicación sobre esgrima japonesa. Esta arte marcial se denomina _Kenjutsu_ (no confundir con el _Kendo,_que es una disciplina deportiva). Las espadas largas se denominan _katana,_otras espadas más cortas se llama _kodachi_. Existen distintas escuelas, siendo la más famosa la creada por el samurai Miyamoto Musashi (1584 – 1645) llamada _Niten Ichi Ryu_. Para practicar se puede recurrir a un entrenamiento de combate libre o a la práctica de las _katas,_que son series de movimientos preestablecidos que se practican solo o en pareja y que pueden aplicarse al combate. En un principio tanto las _katas_ como el combate libre se practicaba con _katana_ y _kodachi_ (con frecuentes resultados fatales) por lo que con el tiempo se agregaron otros implementos. El _shinai_ es una espada confeccionada con varas de bambú que se utiliza para el combate libre, así como el _bokken_ o _bokuto_es una espada de madera de las mismas dimensiones de la _katana_ que se utiliza principalmente para realizar _katas._ En lugar de cinto se utiliza un paño de tela que se coloca alrededor de la cintura, llamado _obi_.

**(3)** _Sistema Rukopashnogo Boia_ (cиcтema pykoпaшнoгo бoя): Es un arte marcial rusa tradicional, desarrollada a partir del siglo X con el objetivo de enfrentar a múltiples pueblos invasores de características y formas de luchar muy diversas. Por esto se compone de estrategias versátiles y variadas y a diferencia de las artes marciales orientales es muy poco estructurada. Fue prohibida durante la Revolución, sin embargo, se perfeccionó para entrenar a cuerpos de elite del nuevo régimen, principalmente los Spetsnaz.

**(4)** Números del uno al diez en japonés.

**(5)** Un _kópek_ es un céntimo de rublo, la unidad de dinero más pequeña de la economía rusa.

**(6)** Krimhild presenta "El minuto etílico"… (jaja) el _Blanc Cassis_ es un aperitivo que se prepara con vino blanco y crema de cassis, originario de Borgoña y antecesor del popular Kir Royal, en que se reemplaza en vino blanco por vino espumante (ya que no se le puede decir más "Champagne" por cosas de marcas, en fin…) Los dos son dulces y refrescantes, pero a mí me gusta más el Kir.

**(7)** En 1914 El zar cambió el nombre de San Petersburgo (que sonaba alemán) por el de Petrogrado, que la ciudad conservó hasta 1924, a partir de ese año se llamó Leningrado, para volver a su nombre original tras la caída de la URSS.

**(8)** El _Earl Grey_ es un té negro aromatizado con bergamota, muy popular desde principios del siglo XIX. El _Lady Grey_ es una versión más suave que además tiene cáscara de limón, de naranja y aciano, ambos quedan muy bien con leche.

**(9)** En el manga quien siempre tiene aroma a mimosas es Alraune, la novia de Dimitri, el hermano de Aleksei. Cuando Julius la conoce al inicio de la historia se la presentan como la novia de Aleksei, por eso siempre tiene la idea de que Alraune lo alejará de su lado. Pero en realidad, Alraune y Aleksei nunca tienen una relación sentimental y se hacen pasar por novios. Alraune simplemente se encarga de cuidar y educar al hermano pequeño de su novio muerto, pero Julius la siente como una amenaza. Por eso relaciona el aroma a mimosas a una mujer peligrosa, que puede arrebatarle al hombre que ama.

**(10)** Esta sangrienta batalla concluyó el 31 de agosto de 1914 con grandes pérdidas para los rusos, de las que nunca lograron recuperarse por completo.

**(11)** "Hashi" son los típicos palillos de madera que se usan como cubiertos, "Gari" es el jengibre encurtido y "wasabi", algo que lamentarán confundir con la palta o aguacate, jaja… pues es una planta cuya raíz se usa como condimento y es muy muy picante y de un color verde muy llamativo.

**(12)** Oimiakón es la ciudad más fría del mundo, se ubica en Siberia. En el invierno pueden haber -50 a -60 °C con facilidad. La verdad es que en a principios del siglo XX no era tan conocida (esta parte que narra Rostovski ocurre a fines de febrero de 1904), tuvo algo más de desarrollo durante el régimen soviético.

* * *

><p>Bueno... un poquito largo el capítulo, jejeje... De pronto puede haber muchos detalles que no podrían importarle menos a nadie salvo a mí, pero como sea, gracias a quienes toleran mi ñoñería extrema, no sé si se logra bien el efecto de hacer creer que Rostovski está interesado en Julius, pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Es gay. En el manga nunca se dice explícitamente pero de todos modos es bastante obvio. Además Ikeda aclaró en una entrevista que sí es total, absoluta y definitivamente gay. Si alguien fuera tan amable de decirme si ha quedado convincente se lo agradecería mucho. (insertar-arbusto-seco-rodando-aquí)<p>

Para quienes reclaman que no sigo las historias de la Rosa de Versalles, pues mis disculpas... pero si me he dado el tiempo de escribir una historia tan larga que nadie lee está claro que este manga me gusta muchísimo más. Por desgracia ha sido injustamente subvalorado. Aunque no escribo para ser "popularrrrshhh" (vamos, que el fandom de Ikeda sensei no es de lo más numeroso. Si quisiera fama y fortuna... eh, bueno, fama, en realidad, me movería al fandom de Crepúsculo o algo así... Agh) admito que sí da un poco de lata casi no tener feedback, pero persistiré con este fanfic. ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!


	7. Just like heaven

**VI.** **Just like heaven**

- Reconozco que he hablado pestes de ella, sí señor. Como casi todo el mundo nada más. Que no se involucra en actividades sociales, que lleva veintitantos años aquí y no ha aprendido bien el ruso… y ni hablar de ese farsante que tiene metido en la Corte… - dijo Várvara en su particular estilo teatral, sin dejar de prestar atención a los paños que cortaba en tiras simétricas – Pero… esta vez ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias. No se puede negar. He ido cinco veces de voluntaria al palacio de Yekaterina que está transformado en un verdadero hospital de campaña. No apto para cardiacos ni almas sensibles, he de advertir. Y la vi trabajando de sol a sol. Ni una queja, ni un rezongo, nada. Solo atender a las hordas de heridos que llegan día a día. Como por arte de magia se le acabaron los achaques y las jaquecas. Es una buena mujer, sólo le ha costado un Cristo adaptarse a nuestras costumbres. Ahora sin duda se esfuerza, incluso hace participar a las chicas. ¡Qué encanto son esas duquesitas, tan bien educadas, tan despiertas y alegres! Aunque son demasiado pequeñas para exponerlas a una labor tan ruda. Está bien para mujeres adultas como nosotras, pero ellas apenas son unas niñas. Bueno, quizás Olga con dieciocho años ya tiene edad, a lo más podría incluirse a Tatiana… pero María y Anastasia son unas crías. Colaboraría más seguido allí si no fuera porque mis hijos me necesitan en casa. Al menos las vendas y las ropas que podamos hacer aquí serán de utilidad. Por eso les agradezco enormemente que hayan aceptado mi invitación…

- Gracias a ti por convocarnos – respondió Vera, que cosía frente a su amiga – no podemos perder el tiempo en frivolidades cuando nuestro país se está desangrando.

- Vera, querida… ¡eres la única persona carente de frivolidad en este salón! Bueno, además de Yulia. Lo decía por el resto, ustedes – Várvara abarcó a las demás invitadas trazando un arco en el aire con la tijera. Las aludidas rieron – Que se han pasado la vida chismoseando y divirtiéndose, igual que yo.

- ¿Pero es verdad que las cosas van tan mal en el frente? – preguntó Klara - ¿Qué te ha dicho Matvei en sus cartas?

- No me dice demasiado para no preocuparme. Pero creo que basta con dar una vuelta por cualquier hospital de campaña para darse cuenta de que tenemos muchas bajas – respondió Várvara, poniéndose seria – es alarmante.

- Lo realmente alarmante es que el gobierno no de a basto para cubrir las necesidades de los heridos, sus familiares, las viudas y los huérfanos, y que se esté entregando esa labor a la sociedad civil – acotó Vera – La asistencia social en caso de guerra debe ser una política pública, no puede depender de la caridad privada que es lo que está sucediendo. Está muy bien que hayan surgido fundaciones y organizaciones de todo tipo para paliar las necesidades de los más desposeídos. Nosotras hacemos lo que podemos, pero pronto será insuficiente. Y si el conflicto se alarga, ni siquiera podremos cubrir los gastos militares.

- ¡Eso pasa cuando los hombres dirigen el mundo! – exclamó la dueña de casa – Nos arrastran a todos en sus locuras con sus ansias de poder y de gloria. Ojalá otros se hubiesen opuesto a la guerra como tu hermano, Vera. Pero no. Se creen invencibles y luego están con el… a dos manos, ustedes me entienden. Mi marido, sin ir más lejos, podría haber aceptado un puesto administrativo aquí en San Pe… en Petrogrado, pero tuvo que ofrecerse de voluntario y dejarme sola con los niños. Leonid podrá ser un pedazo de mármol, pero es sensato. ¡Matiusha, en cambio, es un tonto de remate!

Un criado interrumpió los reclamos de la princesa, y le entregó una bandeja con la correspondencia. Al encontrar una misiva de su esposo, olvidó inmediatamente todos los defectos que solía atribuirle. Emocionada como una chiquilla, rasgó el sobre mientras le dirigía todo tipo de epítetos cariñosos en voz alta.

- Supongo que Leonid tendrá más información sobre el curso de la guerra que Matvei – insistió Klara – Vera, Yulia, ¿qué les ha comentado?

- Nada bueno – respondió Vera – No las aburriré con detalles técnicos, pero hay muchos problemas con los altos mandos. Malas decisiones, descoordinación… Mi hermano piensa que lo mejor sería reemplazar al Gran Duque Nikolai por el general Brusílov como Comandante Supremo a cargo de la _Stavka _**[1]** y dejarle escoger con libertad a su grupo de asesores, pero es poco probable que eso suceda.

- Ayer visitamos a la esposa del general Brusílov – acotó Julius – y por lo que nos contó, tampoco ha recibido buenas noticias. El ánimo de las tropas decae más cada día.

Las mujeres siguieron cosiendo en silencio.

- ¡Ay, pobrecito mío! – exclamó Várvara de pronto, agitando la carta en el aire - ¿Qué pellejerías que no me cuenta estará pasando? Con frío, con hambre… debe comer sapos y culebras, sin nadie que le prepare un buen _risotto_, que le gusta tanto… Él creía que estaría de vuelta antes de Navidad, pero ya se acaba noviembre y no hay esperanzas de que regrese. ¿Cuánto más durará esta guerra?

- Cómo no va a decaer el ánimo – comentó Artemia – si les prometieron que rechazarían fácilmente a los alemanes, y resultaron estar mucho mejores equipados que nosotros. ¡Hay que ver que tus compatriotas nos han puesto en aprietos, Yulia! Te lo digo sin ánimo de ofender…

- No me ofende – respondió la aludida – no recuerdo nada de mi país natal. En lo que a mí concierne, ésta es mi patria.

- Deberían darte la nacionalidad por gracia – dijo Artemia risueñamente - pues has prestado un servicio no menor al Imperio al transformar al súbdito más leal de la Corona en un ser humano…

- ¡Ya, ya! – intervino Vera, alzando la voz por sobre las risas de sus amigas y de la misma Julius - ¿Otra vez con eso? No entiendo esa manía vuestra de atacar a mi hermano cada vez que pueden.

- Pero si nadie lo está atacando… - dijo Klara.

- Hoy sólo hemos dicho cosas buenas de él – añadió Artemia.

- Como reconocer su sensatez, ¡y que por si fuera poco, ahora es un ser humano! – aportó Várvara maliciosamente.

- ¡Sólo cosas buenas! – concluyeron las tres.

- No te ofusques, Vera, son bromas sin mala intención – dijo Julius, conciliadoramente – Es verdad que Leonid puede parecer algo cortante a primera vista, pero basta conocerlo sólo un poco para darse cuenta que es una buena persona.

- Debe serlo si te hace feliz – dijo Klara, tomando amistosamente la mano a Julius - ¡Sería lindo que pudieran casarse! ¿No ha pensado pedir autorización a su majestad?

- Pues, dadas las circunstancias, es muy complicado… - dijo Julius, evidenciando algo de tristeza.

- Ahora sería una mala señal, pero después de que acabe la guerra… - la consoló Artemia – supongo que entonces ya no debería haber problema, ¿no es así? ¡La situación política tendrá que arreglarse en algún momento!

- Vera, ¿por qué miras tanto el reloj? – preguntó Várvara.

- Tengo que hacer algunos trámites hoy. Una donación de terreno para un orfanato – explicó Vera – Es una propiedad familiar, para transferirla se requiere de la autorización de Leonid, y la mía. Se suponía que vendría a buscarme para ir a firmar las escrituras hoy mismo, pero si se tarda mucho acabará el horario de atención.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, aún es temprano! – dijo Klara.

- ¿Y viene solo o acompañado? – preguntó Várvara pícaramente.

Vera miró al techo en busca de paciencia. No la encontró.

- ¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo?

- Hasta el fin de los tiempos – respondió Klara - ¿Vendrá con el teniente Rostovski?

- No tengo idea. Y eso no debería interesarle a un grupo de mujeres casadas como ustedes.

- En mirar no hay engaño – sentenció la dueña de casa.

- Lo mismo digo. Si ninguna de nosotras pudo pescarlo – intervino Artemia – lo mínimo es que nos demos el gusto de echarle una ojeada de vez en cuando. Bombón.

- Yo no sé qué diablos está esperando Vera para echarle el lazo – dijo Klara – Para mí es obvio que está interesado en ti. Aún soltero, siempre fiel a tu familia pese a que Leonid ya no es su superior directo, ¿Te has fijado cómo te mira? ¡Ahí hay amor! Y tienes que pensar que los años van pasando, querida… en algún momento tendrás que casarte.

- ¿Es que ya no se puede ser solterona en paz en este país? – replicó Vera ácidamente – ¡Y qué es eso de "echar el lazo", por Dios! Ni que yo fuera un _cowboy _arreando ganado. Además, no tienes idea de lo que dices, yo no le intereso de ese modo. Sólo somos buenos amigos.

- Los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos – señaló Artemia – y si lo son es porque no sinceran sus sentimientos.

- Bueno, nosotros lo somos. Es la única forma en la que él me interesa. ¡Y ya dejen de tratar de casarme, llevan más de diez años insistiendo sobre lo mismo! Ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de que estoy bien así.

Várvara, Klara y Artemia se desentendieron de Vera para continuar hablando de Rostovski, un tema que nunca las aburría y las hacía reír chillonamente como adolescentes. A Julius le hizo gracia el bufido de enfado que dio Vera antes de retomar su labor. Pero no dejaron de llamarle la atención los comentarios de sus amigas. ¿Por qué Vera no se había casado aún? ¿Qué había entre ella y Rostovski? El ingreso de otro criado al salón la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se le cortó la respiración cuando anunció a una nueva visita: Aldel Aleksándrovna.

Várvara se levantó de un brinco.

- _Oh, che gaffe!_**[2] **- exclamó en italiano, dándose un golpecito en la frente y casi corriendo a la majestuosa puerta de entrada. Allí recibió efusivamente a su amiga, abrazándola y besuqueándola como si quisiera disculparse por anticipado del mal rato que le haría pasar.

- ¡Me estás ahogando! – reclamó Adel alegremente. La sonrisa se le esfumó al notar que Julius y Vera estaban entre las invitadas – Ahora sí te mato – le susurró a su amiga al oído.

Sin embargo, se acercó al grupo con aplomo, y saludó a cada una de las invitadas del mismo modo cordial. Pasó por alto la maligna curiosidad de Klara y Artemia, la inescrutable mirada de Vera tan odiosamente similar a la de su hermano, y la nerviosa turbación de Julius. Tomó un paño para comenzar a coser de inmediato, inició una conversación amena con gran habilidad, integrando a todas, y como siempre, representó a la perfección el rol social que le correspondía asumir. Detestó a Klara y Artemia, evidentemente decepcionadas por no presenciar ninguna escena dramática, y les retribuyó la hipocresía llamándolas "querida" varias veces, aunque con gusto les habría jalado los rizos. Y le habló a Julius.

- He oído que has resultado ser una pianista muy talentosa – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿Sería impertinente de mi parte pedirte que amenices la velada interpretando alguna pieza?

Vera clavó su mirada de hielo en Adel. En seguida tomó la muñeca de Julius, infundiendo seguridad a su amiga.

- Sí, se comenta que tengo cierto talento – respondió con tranquilidad – Ha sido una sorpresa descubrirlo, ¿no es verdad, Vera?

- Sí, una agradable sorpresa – la apoyó la aludida.

- No recuerdo que _antes_ tuvieras esa habilidad – continuó Adel - ¿Has podido recobrar tu memoria?

- No, sólo he recuperado mi capacidad de tocar el piano.

- Una lástima. Pero quizás, más adelante…

- Sí, quizás – repitió Julius, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a un hermoso piano de cola ubicado a corta distancia - ¿Hay algo en especial que desees oír? – preguntó luego de sentarse en el banquillo.

Era la primera vez que la tuteaba.

- Algo alegre sería lo ideal, considerando como están los tiempos. ¿Bach, tal vez?

- Bach será entonces.

Adel toleró tensamente la Suite Francesa Nº 1 y la mitad de la Nº 5 antes de que su ex esposo fuera anunciado. Julius, concentrada en la ejecución de la pieza, no se dio cuenta de su ingreso. El la observó desde la puerta unos segundos antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia. Várvara se sintió ligeramente mal por sus bromas anteriores, considerando la pacífica felicidad que exteriorizaba el semblante del marqués. Klara y Artemia se decepcionaron otra vez ante la ausencia de Rostovski, pero se contentaron con acosar a Liudmil, que acompañaba a su hermano mayor. Mientras el chiquillo aguantaba estoicamente los "¡pero qué grande estás! ¡Y cada día más guapo!", los pellizcos y los besuqueos, Leonid saludaba a las damas cortésmente. Los recién llegados se unieron a la conversación por algunos minutos, y Leonid hizo caso omiso a todos los pares de ojos que se le clavaron encima cuando se despidió de Adel. Luego se retiró en compañía de sus hermanos y Julius.

- _Awkward moment… _- comentó Artemia con una risa nerviosa.

- Para nada, mujer cizañera - replicó Várvara –Adel no tiene ningún problema con su ex marido, ¿no es cierto?

- Así es – afirmó Adel – Llevábamos varios años separados antes del divorcio, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Y dicen las malas lenguas que se les ha visto en público de lo más amistosos – comentó Artemia - ¿es verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, yo lo he visto! – saltó Várvara – Eso es lo que hace la gente educada y civilizada. Así que si quieren ver drama, llanto, incendio y explosiones tendrán que buscar en otro lado, ¡arpías!

- Oh, Variunia, no nos digas esas cosas tan feas – dijo Klara – Es obvio que ahora se llevan mejor que antes. Es justo que los dos re hicieran su vida por su lado, ¿no?. ¡Los matrimonios no deberían arreglarse así!. A todo esto, Adel, ¿ya has fijado una fecha para celebrar tu boda con Kostia?

- No todavía…

- Ya basta, Klara – la reprendió Várvara – deja de tratar de casar a la gente, que como Celestina no vales ni un _kópek_. Ellos se casarán cuando lo estimen conveniente.

A todo esto, hace rato que no oigo a los chicos, Adel, ¿me acompañas a buscar a mis diablillos?

Adel se dejó arrastrar por su amiga hasta una salita contigua. Una vez a solas, le dio una mirada semifuribunda. Várvara se retorció las manos y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con expresión compungida.

- ¡Ay, amiga! Lo lamento tanto, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Olvidé por completo pedirte que vinieses por la noche.

Adel suspiró.

- Qué más da. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus desatinos, mujer. Tienes un don, ¿eh? Nadie dice, hace u olvida las cosas que no debe decir, hacer, ni olvidar con la misma gracia que tú.

- Te doy toda la razón en eso – dijo la princesa con tono vacilante – Pero… con el tiempo que ha pasado, ya no debería afectarte tanto…

- Pues me afecta – replicó Adel con aspereza - Ante cualquier otra persona negaré hasta la muerte que me importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer, pero no me puedo mentir a mí misma. Y tampoco te voy a mentir a ti. No me voy a lanzar de un puente, pero me duele.

- No puedo entender que aún ames a ese hombre.

- Ni yo misma lo entiendo.

- Adel… ¡es un ogro corazón de piedra!

- No lo es. Ya viste cómo trata a esa muchacha…

- Sí, lo vi, es cierto, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo que importa es que siempre fue un desconsiderado contigo. ¿Qué diablos viste en él? ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a ese sentimiento?

- ¡Yo no me aferro, hice lo imposible por dar vuelta la página! – se defendió Adel enérgicamente - ¿Crees que me gusta estar así, que no quiero ser feliz?

- No lo sé, querida. No lo sé. Te conozco y no hace falta que me digas que bastó un ínfimo acercamiento con él para que la cabeza se te llenara de pájaros, mariposas y burbujitas de colores. Casi se te caía la baba cuando te besó la mano antes de salir. Me tuve que poner delante para que nadie te viera la cara de tonta.

- No deseo que suceda, pero no lo puedo evitar…

- Eso es lo que no te creo. Tú quieres que suceda. Tienes la esperanza de que él te tome en cuenta, aunque haya pasado más de un año desde que se divorciaron. No valoras de corazón lo bueno que es Kostia, cuánto te quiere, cuánto se esfuerza por hacerte feliz… Dices que quieres olvidar a Leonid, pero secretamente aún deseas que te ame. Dices que eres feliz con Kostia, pero tienes un pie adentro y otro afuera. Estás, pero no estás, ¿me explico? Te saboteas, Adel.

- Yo estaba bien. Pero tuvo que pasar esto y…

- No culpes al empedrado, cariño. Tienes que dejarlo ir. Por tu bien, por tu sanidad mental.

- Dejarlo ir… lindas palabras, Várvara ¿Pero cómo se llevan a la práctica?

- No poniendo tu felicidad en las manos de otros, Adel. Eso sólo depende de ti.

- ¡Qué fácil es que lo diga una mujer felizmente casada!

- Sí, qué fácil – replicó Várvara, endureciendo el tono de su voz – ¡Muy fácil viniendo de una mujer que cualquier día puede recibir una carta de condolencias por la muerte del hombre que ama!

- Yo… lo siento, no quise… - se disculpó Adel al comprender que había herido a su amiga - perdóname, no debí decir una tontería como esa.

- Está bien. Sé que mis palabras son muy duras y no es agradable para ti escucharlas. Entiendo que reacciones así, pero por tu bien debes entender, asimilar y aceptar que Leonid nunca te amó. Y aunque no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, no puedes desperdiciar la vida esperando un milagro…

Adel sonrió con tristeza.

- Es gracioso que tanta gente te considere una loca cabeza de pájaro, cuando en realidad siempre has sido tan sabia…

- ¡Oh, nada de eso! Soy una loca cabeza de pájaro. Tan sólo creo que la vida es para disfrutarla, no para sufrirla.

- No podrías ser más italiana, ¿lo sabías?

-¡Ja, ja! Claro que lo sé. Es parte de mi encanto. Ya, ven acá, no discutamos más – dijo apretujando a Adel contra su pecho.

- Sí, hablemos de algo lindo – murmuró la sobrina del zar, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- ¿Quieres volver a la salita de costura?

- No, llama a los niños. Quisiera que saliéramos al jardín con ellos. No quiero regresar de inmediato con esas brujas que invitaste.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Ves? Te dije que llegaríemos a tiempo.

Leonid señaló a su hermana un automóvil aparcado en los jardines del palacio Sokolov.

- Vaya, ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

- Hace un par de meses lo encargué. Se suponía que me lo entregaban hoy por la mañana, pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente que nos retrasó. Sin embargo, con lo que ganemos en velocidad recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Julius se aproximó para apreciarlo mejor. Pasó un índice por la brillante puerta metálica negra.

- Está bonito, muy bonito – dijo con entusiasmo.

- Es un… - comenzó a decir el marqués, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por su hermano.

- Es un Ruso-Balt modelo K 14/24 del año, tiene potencia de 24 HP y… - Liudmil dio una acelerada explicación técnica, apenas deteniéndose para tomar aire, para añadir información que a Vera no podía interesarle menos – En 1912 un modelo especial Ruso-Balt C24/50 llegó en primer lugar en el Rally de Montecarlo. ¡Andrei Naguel y Vadim Mijaílov recorrieron más de tres mil verstas saliendo desde Petrogrado en pleno invierno! Es lo mejor de la industria nacional. ¿Puedo conducirlo?

Para cuando terminó su discurso, ya todos estaban arriba del vehículo.

- Ahora no, porque tenemos prisa. Pero puedes ir de copiloto.

Julius y Liudmil iban con las cabezas asomadas por la ventana para recibir el fresco, por lo que la conversación durante el trayecto se resumió en que Vera preguntaba a su hermano si podía conducir más lento, y él replicaba si acaso quería llegar a tiempo. La muchacha se equivocaba al pensar que luego de terminados los trámites notariales el viaje sería tranquilo. Leonid se dedicó a explicar a Liudmil algunos detalles sobre la conducción y aceleró más que antes para probar la potencia de la máquina.

- Entonces, al tomar la curva…

- Ajá, ajá…

- ¡Para esta maldita chatarra, nos vamos a matar! – chilló Vera, ovillada sobre su asiento.

- ¡Más rápido, más rápido! – gritó Julius con medio cuerpo asomado fuera del vehículo.

Leonid la miró fugazmente y le guiñó un ojo antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo. Julius se estiró cuanto pudo fuera del vehículo para sentir plenamente el aire helado golpeando su rostro, y rió a carcajadas.

- ¿No querías ver qué novedades hay en los almacenes Eliseiev? – preguntó Leonid una vez que hubo detenido el vehículo a un costado de los jardines de Yekaterina.

Vera se incorporó, mareada y furiosa.

- Sí, quería hacerlo cuando no tenía náuseas. Necesito un momento para recuperarme o vomitaré. Pensándolo bien, debería vomitar aquí mismo, ¡adentro de tu estúpido automóvil!

- ¡No te enfades, Vera! – Julius rió alegremente. Se echó hacia delante para abrazar a Leonid y besarle en la sien – Tu hermano nunca nos pondría en peligro deliberadamente.

- Tendrás más tiempo para tus compras – añadió Leonid maliciosamente.

- ¿Me enseñarás a conducir a mí también?

- Por supuesto, es muy fácil. Te encantará, ya vas a ver.

_Show me show me show me_

_How you do that trick_

_The one that makes me scream, she said_

_The one that makes me laugh, she said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

Vera se bajó echando chispas y dio un portazo.

- Acompáñala, Liudmil – dijo el marqués a su hermano – no vaya a ser que asesine al primer desgraciado que se le cruce por delante. Nosotros les esperamos aquí.

- Mira, los chicos ya han salido de la escuela, están jugando fútbol – le indicó Julius una vez que Liudmil saliera a alcanzar a su hermana - ¡Vamos a verles un rato!

Los niños interrumpieron su juego al divisarlos. Se arremolinaron alrededor de Julius.

- ¿Hay lugar para una más? – preguntó ella para incorporarse enseguida al juego.

Leonid encendió un puro y se acomodó en un banco de madera. La alegría de los chicuelos contrastaba brutalmente con los informes que recibía a diario sobre la evolución de los enfrentamientos. Se preguntó, con algo de desazón, cuánto tiempo habría de transcurrir para que esas risas infantiles se apagaran, barridas por la desgracia. Si los enemigos no llegaban a Petrogrado, sería gracias al sacrificio de la vida de sus padres y hermanos. Y si estallaba una guerra civil, quizá estos mismos niños se verían forzados a tomar las armas…

Sus especulaciones se concretaron mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido. Sasha perdió una oportunidad de gol regalada, y cuando sus compañeros le increparon, bajó la mirada y se retiró corriendo de la improvisada cancha. Al llegar frente a Leonid, levantó su carita polvorienta surcada de lágrimas, bajo una gorra que le quedaba demasiado grande. Y le echó los brazos al cuello. Leonid, espantado, se incorporó de un brinco, alzando al pequeño que continuaba agarrado de la solapa de su abrigo. Soltó el puro para sujetarlo, y buscó la mirada Julius en una muda y desconcertada súplica de ayuda. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella le indicara una cafetería al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Continuemos el juego! – Julius ordenó al resto de los niños que habían interrumpido el partido – A ver, tú que estás en la banca, ocupa el lugar de Sasha…

Como Leonid seguía petrificado y no atinaba a reaccionar, señaló de nuevo hacia la cafetería de modo más enérgico e imperioso, desarrollándose entre ellos una conversación no verbal casi telepática.

"_¡Haz algo! El niño no deja de llorar…_"

"_Pues consuélalo, es un niño triste, no un oso furioso._"

"_Prefiero el oso… ¡ayúdame!"_

"_Lo siento, Sasha te buscó a ti. Yo estoy ocupada."_

"_Pero…"_

"_¡A la cafetería…!"_

Al marqués no le quedó más alternativa que ingresar al local con el lloroso chicuelo colgando como un monito aferrado a su madre. Un mesero se les acercó tan pronto bajó a Sasha junto a una mesa poco expuesta.

- Tráigame un _ristretto_ – ordenó Leonid.

- ¿Y para el niño?

Sasha no contestó, cabizbajo y avergonzado.

-Pues… una copa de helado – respondió el marqués en su lugar.

El mesero le acercó la carta.

- Tenemos gran variedad de copas de he…

- ¡Traiga la más grande! – exclamó Leonid, que siempre parecía enojado cuando estaba nervioso. El mesero se esfumó en un santiamén.

Afortunadamente Sasha le ahorró tener que comenzar la conversación.

- No es necesario que se moleste – murmuró sin alzar la vista – Lo lamento mucho… es que… no tenemos noticias de papá desde la derrota en Tannenberg.

Sasha levantó al fin la cabeza y miró a Leonid a los ojos. Su expresión había cambiado, de algún modo era más adulta, lo que hizo pensar al marqués que era un insulto dar palabras de buena crianza o alimentar las esperanzas del muchachito. Por otra parte, él tampoco era amigo de los eufemismos.

- ¿Estás consciente de que quizá nunca recibas noticias?

Sasha se replegó sobre sí mismo, con dolor y miedo en los ojos.

- A veces pienso que la incertidumbre es peor que saber que ha muerto.

- Y sin embargo, la vida continúa. Harías mejor en disfrutar lo que aún tienes, porque no sabemos cuánto más va a durar.

La mirada de Sasha se perdió en la nada. Inexpresiva, ausente. Tuvo una instantánea visión del mundo real.

- Dijeron que todo acabaría pronto…

- Los adultos se equivocan… frecuentemente. Sobre todos aquellos que acumulan soberbia al mismo tiempo que experiencia.

- ¡O sea que no se puede confiar ni en nuestro propio gobierno! – exclamó con aire de importancia. No todos los días un adulto le hablaba de igual a igual, en vez de tratarlo como un idiota por suponer que no es capaz de comprender hasta lo más obvio.

- Anda, toma tu helado – respondió Leonid evasivamente, aprovechando que el mesero volvía con el pedido.

El chico no se hizo de rogar. A los pocos minutos tenía otra vez una apariencia más infantil, cuchara en mano y con la boca llena de chocolate y migas de galleta. Leonid se sorprendió de lo fácil que era conversar con él. En realidad no le tocó intervenir demasiado, ya que Sasha hablaba hasta por los codos entre cucharadas. Finalmente, y ya satisfecho, se echó sobre el respaldo del asiento con las manos en la barriga. Dio un corto suspiro, pues su repleto estómago dejaba poco espacio para inflar los pulmones.

- ¿Qué tal si hubieran capturado a mi padre? – dijo de pronto.

- Sí, es probable que haya sucedido.

- ¿Son muy terribles los campos de prisioneros?

- ¿Los campos alemanes? Son mucho mejores que los rusos, créeme. Incluso podría comer más allí que en nuestro ejército – añadió con una pizca de vergüenza. Ya se habían presentado casos de desertores rusos que se rendían al enemigo por las malas condiciones que sufrían en su propio bando.

Cinco minutos más tarde regresaron al parque y Julius se separó del grupo cuando les vio acercarse.

- ¡Uf! Estoy reventada – le dijo a Sasha con una gran sonrisa, revolviéndole el cabello - ¿Quieres tomar mi lugar?

El muchachito asintió, aún triste pero algo más sereno, y retornó al juego, donde sus amigos lo recibieron palmoteándole la espalda.

- No fue tan difícil, ¿eh? – comentó Julius dando un codazo al marqués.

- No, pero podrías haberme ayudado. Yo no tengo tino para estas cosas.

- Sabía que lo harías bien – dijo ella, apoyándole la mejilla en el hombro – Serías un buen padre.

- ¡De dónde sacas eso!

- De allí – Julius señaló al otro lado de la calle. Liudmil cruzaba cargando varias bolsas tras su hermana, ambos parloteando alegremente – Es más, diría que para él ya has sido un buen padre.

- Puede que tengas razón – murmuró algo cortado, y extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Su hermano ya había llegado junto al automóvil y dejaba las bolsas en el suelo. - ¡Eh, Liudmil! – gritó, lanzándole las llaves que el chiquillo atrapó en el aire.

- Ay, no… - gimió Vera.

_Show me how you do it_

_And I promise you_

_I promise that I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you_

**~.~.~**

- ¿Infiltrados en la Guardia Imperial…?

Era un corto pero luminoso día de enero. Muy frío, de más está decir. Serguéi se quitó los guantes de cuero y frotó sus palmas, aún gélidas por su apresurada cabalgata desde los cuarteles de la Guardia.

- Al menos uno, hasta ahora no tengo nada sobre sus amigos cercanos.

- Acércate a la estufa, estás al borde de la hipotermia. – Leonid sirvió dos cortos de vodka y le acercó uno al teniente. - ¿En qué basas tus sospechas?

- ¿Le parece normal que un suboficial de la Guardia Imperial guarde literatura marxista entre sus objetos personales?

Leonid apuntó a la biblioteca de su despacho, alzando una ceja.

- Ahí puedes encontrar las obras completas de Marx, Engels, y un montón de folletines y artículos, camarada Rostovski. También algunas cosillas de Bakunin y Kropotkin, si tu inclinación fuese más bien anarquista.

Rostovski no acusó recibo de la broma y dió un sorbo al vodka.

- Me caben mis dudas de que esos libros estén allí únicamente por curiosidad, o deseo de conocer mejor al enemigo.

- Sí, eso te lo concedo, pero por el momento lo que me dices es muy preliminar. No da para un arresto, y si actuamos precipitadamente podemos perder la oportunidad de obtener información relevante.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes entonces?

- Por el momento, mantenlo vigilado. Ya veremos más adelante.

- Muy bien, así lo haré – Rostovski dejó el vaso sobre una mesita de arrimo, dispuesto a retirarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino – Señor, ¿No ha vuelto a contactarlo ese tal Kérenski?

- No… no he vuelto a tener noticias suyas. De todos modos, estoy al tanto de sus movimientos en la Duma…

- Pero no así de sus vínculos "extraoficiales" – completó Rostovski.

- Así es. Hasta ahora ha despistado bastante bien a la _Ojrana _**[2]**. Pero por el momento ocúpate de los sospechosos en la Guardia.

**~.~.~**

Fue un adolescente nostálgico porque desgraciadamente tenía razones de sobra, pero en ese entonces procuraba no compartir con nadie sus momentos de tristeza y melancolía. Probablemente a sus compañeros y amigos les habría sorprendido descubrir esta faceta de su personalidad, tan discordante con su comportamiento vivaz e impulsivo. En esa época de estudiante fueron muchas las tardes que pasó en soledad, mirando hacia el este. Soñando con una tierra lejana, con un ideal que parecía imposible, con esa persona amada que había cerrado sus ojos para siempre. Pero las penurias que los años trajeron consigo acabaron por arrebatarle estos sentimientos, casi sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora había mucho que hacer, demasiado en que pensar como para ocuparse de sus viejos recuerdos. La nostalgia le volvía débil, por eso se empecinaba en nunca mirar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, hoy había hecho una excepción. No había un motivo en especial, tan sólo se despertó con la necesidad de inspirar un poco del aire fresco y helado de marzo. Fueron sus piernas las que dirigieron su paseo hasta allí, sin que él se lo hubiera propuesto.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en este parque? ¿Catorce, quince años atrás? Lió un cigarrillo, algo que no hacía desde sus días de colegial. Le alegró ver que casi no había cambiado en nada, y a la vez le entristeció. ¿De verdad había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde aquellos días en que podía afirmar que se sentía feliz? Tal como entonces la gente paseaba a paso cansino sobre la nieve, despreocupadamente. Los chicuelos reían y gritaban mientras corrían tras una pelota. Otros se deslizaban ágilmente sobre la pista de patinaje, tal como él solía hacer en esos años en que la fortuna le sonreía. Se acercó al óvalo de hielo cercado por una baranda metálica, con las manos en los bolsillos. Llamó su atención un muchachito quinceañero que serpenteaba entre la gente con demasiada rapidez, provocando algunos reclamos. Al pasar frente a un grupo de tres niñas de su misma edad que estaban sentadas en una banca al costado de la pista, desaceleró su carrera y se acomodó su _ushanka _**[3]** que se había inclinado hacia un lado. Sonrió al ver como el chico se pavoneaba y las niñas cuchicheaban entre risitas.

- ¡Milioshik! ¡Ya te tengo, tortuga!

La voz lo golpeó como un latigazo. Se quedó estático unos segundos, conteniendo la respiración. Una joven se aproximaba al chiquillo a toda velocidad sobre sus patines, con evidentes intenciones de embestirlo. Sin embargo el muchachito se hizo a un lado y ella pasó de largo en dirección a la baranda. Él, conmocionado, se acercó a un banquillo semioculto por un arbusto que tenía al lado y se sentó. La mujer apenas alcanzó a adelantar al chico cuando éste la cogió de la manga del abrigo y ambos giraron entre risas como dos álabes de una hélice. Acabaron su recorrido otra vez frente a las tres niñas. El chico arregló el cuello del abrigo de su acompañante y le apartó de la cara un mechón de rubio cabello ondulado, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja con galantería. Luego se acercó a darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Ella le tomó la mano y le hizo bordear la pista, alejándose de las niñas. Se detuvo frente al banquillo tras el arbusto y se afirmó de la baranda.

- ¿Cuál de las tres? – preguntó maliciosamente al chico.

- ¿Cuál de las tres qué?

- ¿A cuál de esas chicas estás tratando de impresionar?

- ¡A ninguna! – él enrojeció violentamente – No sé de dónde sacas esas tonterías.

- Pues podría ser… - dijo ella golpeándose la barbilla con el índice – que llevas diez minutos paseándote insistentemente por ese lado de la pista, y que luego me das un beso en la mejilla, considerando que desde que andas con la edad del pavo ya no dejas que te abrace ni te besuquee en público como antes.

- Es la trigueña del abrigo azul… - dijo al no poder negar lo evidente.

La joven dio un rápido y discreto vistazo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo sé, no le he hablado… comenzó a venir hace un par de semanas.

- Es muy guapa… En todo caso déjame decirte que hacerte el interesante paseando delante de ella con una atractiva mujer mayor – y aquí agitó la cabeza coquetamente, haciendo ondear su cabello – es un buen plan. Las mujeres somos competitivas, y un hombre nos parecerá más atractivo si alguna rival está dispuesta a disputárnoslo – frunció la nariz en un breve gesto de disgusto – es una estupidez pero así funcionan las cosas.

- Vaya, no andaba tan perdido en mis conjeturas entonces…

- No, Milioshik, al parecer tienes una capacidad de comprensión de estos asuntos poco frecuente entre los varones de tu familia – ambos rieron mirándose con malicia - Demos un par de vueltas más y luego te acercas, ¿te parece?

- Genial.

- ¿Ahora puedo besarte yo?

- Espera hasta que nos estén mirando…

Ella soltó otra risita y cruzó un brazo tras la espalda del chico. Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Sigues siendo una ricurita como cuando tenías seis años, ¿sabías?

- Yo también te quiero, pero intenta no decirme ese tipo de cosas delante de otras personas. ¡Y no te atrevas a pellizcarme! – exclamó al ver que aproximaba una mano a su rostro.

Ella le golpeó la punta de la nariz.

- ¡Estás tan grande, Liudmil! Pensar que hasta hace unos años podía llevarte en brazos y ahora ya casi eres más alto que yo.

Liudmil no respondió, volvió a cogerle la mano y a tirar de ella para seguir recorriendo la pista de hielo.

_No es posible…_ se repetía mentalmente. Pero por más que la muchacha cruzara una y otra vez por delante suyo, la imagen tenía algo de irreal. Sin embargo, fue una segunda voz la que le heló la sangre, produciéndole una emoción aún más violenta. Inconscientemente se encogió en su asiento, y apenas se asomó por entre las ramas para observar con los ojos muy abiertos de impresión.

- ¡Liudmil! ¡Julius!

Un hombre alto de cabellos cortos y oscuros, enfundado en un abrigo de paño verde botella se había acercado a la pista. Apoyaba una mano en la baranda y con la otra hacía señas, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_

- ¡Pero aún es temprano! – le sobresaltó el reclamo de Liudmil.

El recién llegado se limitó a indicarle que se aproximara flexionando repetidamente sus dedos enfundados en guantes de cuero negro, ante lo cual el muchacho patinó hacia la salida con desgano. Resbaló en el peldaño que separaba la pista del camino. El hombre lo pescó al vilo por el cuello del abrigo, tirándolo hacia fuera con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo trastrabillar torpemente. El rostro del chico se encendió de vergüenza en seguida. A continuación ayudó a Julius a salir de la pista, pero de un modo diametralmente opuesto. La alzó por la cintura y la depositó sobre la nieve con exquisita delicadeza. Luego le ayudó a quitarse los patines y calzarse los zapatos que había dejado junto a la pista.

- Quizás Liudmil podría quedarse un poco más… - Le dijo Julius.

- Ya es tarde, no me gusta que ande vagando por allí cuando ha oscurecido.

- Quizás tú y yo podríamos caminar de vuelta a casa y dejar que Anatoli espere a Liudmil con el automóvil… - insistió con un gesto algo zalamero.

- Sólo un rato más… - pidió el chiquillo, que acababa de colocarse las botas.

Él los contempló con curiosidad, sin poder dilucidar el motivo de tanta obstinación. En ese momento las tres niñas les adelantaron, yendo al encuentro de una mujer alta y espigada de severo aspecto. Una institutriz, de seguro. Ellos fueron en la misma dirección a unos pasos de distancia.

- Si nos vamos ya, llegaremos antes de que oscurezca – dijo Julius. Alzó las cejas y miró con insistencia hacia el grupo de mujeres que les antecedía. Sólo entonces él cayó en cuenta de qué iba el asunto – El día está muy agradable y hace mucho que no caminamos por la rivera del Nevá…

- Podría ser… - dijo sin zanjar el tema, como si pese a la seriedad de su semblante le divirtiera la ansiedad con que el muchachito esperaba su respuesta.

- Volveré antes de las siete…

- Hecho.

- ¡Gracias! – Liudmil exhibió una encantadora y alegre sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, la chica de azul se acercó a un arbusto enganchando en él la punta de su chal, en una maniobra que pretendía ser casual pero se vio algo estudiada. Liudmil se adelantó para ayudarle a liberarse, e inició de inmediato una charla con ella y sus acompañantes. Cuidó de no centrarse exclusivamente en la muchachita que despertaba su adolescente interés. Fue cortés y afable, de modo que en cosa de segundos se echó al bolsillo a la institutriz. La rigidez abandonó sus facciones para ser reemplazada por una expresión de amistosa aprobación.

La pareja apuró el paso hasta alcanzarlos. Se presentaron y conversaron unos momentos con la mujer a cargo, pero desde donde estaba ya no alcanzaba a oír con claridad. Los siguió ocultándose entre los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el sendero nevado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El corazón casi se le salía por la boca. Pese a que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico latía desaforadamente. Por los comentarios alborotados de las chicas dedujo que el muchachito, ni corto ni perezoso, las había invitado junto a su institutriz a tomar el té a un emporio de moda ubicado a las afueras del parque. La mujer parecía satisfecha luego de haber tratado con los adultos responsables, y también por la perspectiva de un viaje de vuelta a casa en automóvil. Julius se despidió de Liudmil con otro beso en la mejilla, y su acompañante le dio una palmadita en el hombro, al tiempo que con la otra mano le deslizaba disimuladamente un billete dentro del bolsillo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que Milioshik es tu hermano? – dijo ella de pronto.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – los fríos ojos oscuros del hombre se dulcificaron al posar la mirada sobre el rostro de Julius.

- ¿Qué no viste? ¡Vaya modo de desenvolverse con las chicas! Definitivamente se ha lucido y eso que apenas tiene catorce años.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- ¡Todo! Tiene su técnica. Primero observa, luego se hace el interesante con estudiada indiferencia hasta llamar la atención de la presa – ella gesticulaba teatralmente mientras exponía su punto - Una vez lograda la atención, sube sus puntos coqueteando conmigo. Habiendo confirmado el interés de la víctima, detecta inmediatamente la vieja táctica del chal enredado al descuido, inicia el primer contacto y hace gala de toda su simpatía desplegando sus encantos. Como guinda de la torta consigue que le dejes el automóvil con chofer y que le des dinero para invitar a tres chicas y una institutriz. No pongas esa cara, vi el billete que le dejaste en el bolsillo.

- Si lo planteas de ese modo suena como una buena estrategia.

- ¡Puro talento! Y eso definitivamente no lo ha aprendido de ti.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Ja, ja, ¡Por favor! Si yo no hubiera decidido hacer algo seguiríamos igual que hace un par de años atrás.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ahora resulta que el que estemos juntos es exclusivamente mérito tuyo?

- Por supuesto. Yo tuve que dar todas las "señales" y vaya que me costó que las captaras.

- Creo que estás tergiversando un poco las cosas, no me parece que eso haya sido tan así – dijo un poco descolocado por la desfachatez de Julius – Además es un caso especial, no me hubiera perdonado tomar una mala decisión que te hubiese hecho daño.

- ¡Excusas! – exclamó ella alegremente.

- No, en serio. ¿Por qué estás tan segura? ¿Crees que con cualquier otra persona sería lo mismo?

- Vamos, por un lado, ya estás un poco crecidito para esas cosas, y por otro… eso del galanteo no va mucho con tu personalidad… - su sonrisa se tornó algo insegura e incómoda, pero se esforzó por mantenerla. A todas luces no le agradaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación que ella misma había iniciado.

- Nada perdería con intentarlo… es más, sin mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien dijo que yo le había coqueteado con descaro a… - dijo mirándola con algo de burla. Julius acabó por descomponerse.

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

– Está bien, no me sentiría cómodo haciendo algo así, y tampoco tengo la labia que se requiere, sin embargo… - y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

Julius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y enrojeció.

- ¡Lenia! – le reprendió sin estar segura si reír o enojarse.

Él no contestó, limitándose a tomarla por la cintura, obligándola a salir del camino. La empujó con suavidad pero con firmeza, hasta que su espalda topó con el tronco de un árbol. Saltaba a la vista que le agradaba tener el control de la situación. Se acercó hasta rozarle la nariz con la suya cariñosamente. Ella cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro como si esperara recibir un beso que no llegó. Él se quedó mirando hasta que Julius volvió a abrir los ojos, extrañada por la tardanza. Intentó besarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era imposible moverse es la tenía sujeta firmemente de los hombros.

- ¡No hagas eso! – protestó mientras trataba de ponerse de puntillas.

- ¿Que no haga qué, cariño? – volvió a inclinarse y deslizó apenas los labios sobre la frente y las mejillas de la muchacha. Ella intentó aproximar su boca, pero él la evitó deliberadamente.

- ¡Eso!

Julius se agitó en un esfuerzo infructuoso por librarse de la presión sobre sus hombros. Él le besó la punta de la nariz y se alejó mirándola con malicia mientras ella se intentaba acercarse y echarle los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Ya bas…!

La acalló presionado suavemente sus labios contra los suyos y distanciándose apenas un poco. Y repitió la misma acción varias veces más, como si le divirtiera la ansiedad con que ella trataba de mantenerse apegada a él.

- ¡Eres tan odios…!

Cuando la besó con intensidad, todos los reclamos se fueron al olvido al instante. Ella se ocupó de responder y fundirse con él en un cálido abrazo. Y cuando la soltó, salió de vuelta al camino con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisita algo bobalicona adornándole la boca.

- Probablemente estás en lo cierto al decir que yo sería un desastre seduciendo mujeres, pero al menos creo que sé cómo te gusta que te traten, ¿o no?

- ¿Cómo es eso? – se le aproximó mirándolo traviesamente – No te conocía ese lado petulan… ¡Uaaaah…!

Ella resbaló y él la atrapó por la cintura antes de que la nariz alcanzara el suelo.

- Y entre otras cosas, también sé que tienes la mala costumbre de caminar sin fijarte dónde pisas cuando el suelo está resbaloso y semicongelado…

- Bien, bien, lo que quiera que hayas querido demostrar ha quedado claro… - dijo mientras aún colgaba como peso muerto doblada por la cintura – ahora, ¿me harías el favor de levantarme? Así no estoy ni muy cómoda ni luzco muy elegante.

Él le alisó el abrigo y le ofreció la mano. Pero antes de que hubiesen dado diez pasos ella se soltó y dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Julius?

Retrocedió de inmediato, ocultándose entre las ramas desde donde los espiaba. Ella miraba directo hacia donde él se encontraba. Y dio un paso hacia él. Y otro. Y otro más.

- Julius, ¿qué pasa?

Ella se detuvo en seco. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para advertir la indecisión y el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

- Nada – dijo al cabo de un momento. Sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance – Nada, no pasa nada, amor. Volvamos a casa. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué más sabes de mí? – agregó con tono risueño.

- ¿Qué más sé de ti? – la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero contestó de buena gana – pues… te gustan los arándanos, tu color favorito es el morado…

- Lavanda… - le corrigió ella mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

- Eso es una planta.

- ¿Vamos a discutir esto de nuevo?

- Es una planta. Qué más… te agradan los perros aunque a la vez les tienes algo de miedo, tomas el té con demasiada azúcar…

- No es demasiada…

- Tu Nocturno favorito de Chopin es el Opus 9 Nº 2…

- Es divino.

-…y por cierto, tocas muy bien el piano. Detestas las tormentas y cuando estás nerviosa entrelazas los dedos…

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had_

_To make her glow_

_Why are you so far away?, she said_

_But won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?_

_That I'm in love with you?_

Sus voces se diluyeron con la distancia, y los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista. Lió un segundo cigarrillo, lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca con las manos temblorosas. No encontraba ninguna explicación racional a lo que acababa de ver.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Maksim, Evgueni! ¿¡Qué les he dicho sobre cruzar la calle corriendo y sin mirar!? ¡Niños, niños! – Várvara pescó a cada uno de sus hijos de una oreja - ¿Y qué es eso de ir a los empujones como dos trogloditas?

Los chicos se detuvieron entre "ayes", dando un último pataleo en el aire.

- ¡Ya, ya, mamá! – gimoteó Evgueni, un revoltoso y travieso alborotador de seis años. Versión masculina de su progenitora, había heredado de ella los ojos miel y la tez trigueña, aunque su cabello no era marrón oscuro como el de Várvara, sino de un castaño más claro similar al de su padre.

- ¡Mi oreja! – alegaba Maksim, que estaba a punto de cumplir cinco.

Con gran habilidad se escurrió y fue a agarrarse de las faldas de Vera, mirándola con sus ojos verdes repletos de lágrimas manipuladoras.

- Su padre ha obtenido un permiso y pronto volverá con nosotros por unas semanas – continuó Várvara – Ha pasado un periodo muy difícil en el frente, llegará exhausto y necesitará reposo y tranquilidad. No quiero que se encuentre con un par de chiquillos desobedientes y malcriados que le hagan pasar malos ratos. ¿Qué dirá papá cuando vea que ni siquiera hacen caso cuando se les dice lo peligroso que es cruzar las calles a tontas y a locas?

- Papá nunca mira cuando cruza la calle – reclamó Evgueni, con la cabeza ladeada, la colorada oreja aún prendida de los dedos de su madre – Así que no puede decirnos nada.

- Y tú siempre le dices que nos da mal ejemplo – acotó Maksim, medio escondido en el cuello de Vera.

Várvara se tapó la cara con las manos, y luego extendió los brazos mirando al cielo.

- Ay, Señor, dame paciencia… Porque si no me la das… ¡haré estofado de niño insolente al horno!

Y se abalanzó sobre Evgueni haciéndole cosquillas. Maksim saltó de brazos de Vera para, traicioneramente, hacer causa común con su madre, mientras el mayor de los chicos pataleaba entre carcajadas. Algunos transeúntes detuvieron su andar ante el espectáculo de una madre riendo junto a sus hijos en la acera de la avenida Liteinui. No circulaba demasiada gente alegre por las afueras del Hospital Marinski.

- ¡Qué criaturas estas! – suspiró la madre, acariciando las cabecitas de sus vástagos – Hagan un esfuerzo por portarse bien, ¿qué dirá el marqués Yusúpov si los ve actuar de ese modo? Que son unos críos molestos, y nunca más nos acompañará a dejar las vendas al hospital, ¿eh?

Leonid se inclinó para quedar a la altura de los niños.

- Vuestra madre trabaja muy duro para ayudar a nuestros soldados, entre los que está luchando vuestro padre – les dijo seriamente – Tengan consideración con ella y no la hagan rabiar.

- ¡Sí, señor! – contestaron los chiquillos, parándose tiesos y asustados.

- ¡Válgame Dios! – exclamó Várvara – De haber sabido que eras capaz de controlar críos revoltosos me habría casado contigo y no con Matiusha.

Julius se colgó del brazo de Leonid.

- Ya es tarde para eso, pero te puedo prestar a Lenia cuando estos chiquitos se porten mal – dijo sonriendo amistosamente - tengo una mejor idea, ¡Envíalos a nuestra casa por dos días y Leonid te los regresará como nuevos!

- ¡Pero qué gran idea! – exclamó la princesa Sokolova - ¿Qué me dices, Leonid?

- Quien puede disciplinar soldados, puede disciplinar niños – comentó el marqués, mirando a los chicuelos amenazadoramente. Estos se encogieron tras su madre – Si no te importa que aplique los métodos militares.

- Me parece simplemente fantástico. – Ordenó los cabellos y ropas de los chicos, y dio a cada uno una palmada en el trasero – Ahora, muy quietecitos, irán por la vereda hasta el automóvil. Si se portan bien tendrán doble porción de helado durante el almuerzo, ¿eh? Vayan por ahí, donde mis ojos los vean.

Los chicos caminaron delante de su madre, silenciosos, muy juntos y tomados de la mano, mientras los adultos intercambiaban miradas burlonas entre ellos. Leonid se había estacionado en la intersección con la avenida Nevski, que se encontraba a una cuadra de allí debido al ajetreo provocado por varias ambulancias que entraban y salían del recinto..

- Bien, esta semana hemos trabajado como unas chinas – comentó Várvara – ya somos veinte en nuestro grupo.

- Ya tengo las manos acalambradas – dijo Vera.

Julius no alcanzó a responder, ya que el marqués la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo es eso de "te puedo prestar a Lenia", _Fräulein_? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

Julius frunció los labios para tirarle un beso.

- ¡Di _Fräulein_ otra vez! – exclamó melosamente, pegando la mejilla al brazo de Leonid.

- Al parecer alguien más requiere de disciplina militar… - murmuró Leonid inclinándose hacia ella.

- "Alguien" no se opone a ser disciplinada férreamente… – Julius le susurró al oído, ni corta ni perezosa – siempre que tú te encargues de hacerlo en persona.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde… _Fräulein_.

Várvara les miraba enternecida, con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue tornando melancólica. Julius se volvió hacia a ella, y las tres mujeres continuaron parloteando, dejando de lado al marqués y a Rostovski, que hasta ese momento había caminado en silencio junto a ellas.

Otra ambulancia pasó por la avenida Liteinui rumbo al Hospital. Leonid la siguió con la mirada, pensando en lo extraño que era que el periodo más feliz de su existencia coincidiera con una época en que su patria se sumía cada vez más en el caos. Casi al llegar a la avenida Nevski tuvo una sensación de alerta que interrumpió sus reflexiones. Chequeó rápidamente alrededor del grupo y observó al menos a tres hombres que caminaban detrás, en el mismo sentido, con actitud sospechosa. Otros dos sujetos que transitaban por la vereda del enfrente también llamaron su atención.

- Deberíamos separarnos – Rostovski ya había advertido la presencia de los hombres y se había aproximado a los niños.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Vera, quien de inmediato captó el recelo de su hermano y de Serguéi.

- Nos están siguiendo al menos cinco sujetos – respondió el marqués en voz baja.

- Ya casi llegamos al automóvil, apuremos el paso – sugirió Várvara, quien en un segundo había tomado de las manos a sus hijos - Maks, Guesha, no se separen de mamá.

- No – replicó Leonid – Pueden haber colocado explosivos mientras estábamos en el hospital. Tomen un coche de alquiler en la avenida Nevski. Rostovski, apenas llegues a casa ordena que alguien venga a revisar el vehículo.

- Entendido – Rostovski indicó a las mujeres que le siguieran, y Leonid se separó del grupo par ir en sentido contrario.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Julius le cogió del brazo, esta vez descompuesta y alarmada.

- A esos hombres no les interesa ninguno de ustedes. Si continuamos juntos puedo ponerlos en peligro.

- Deja que ellos se vayan, yo te acompañaré – suplicó ansiosamente.

- No – replicó él, con los labios apretados – volveré a casa por otro camino, ve con Rostovski y los demás.

- Por favor, Leonid… - insistió Julius, que temblaba como una hoja agitada por el viento.

Leonid la alejó de sí, sujetándola de las muñecas con brusquedad.

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! – le ordenó violentamente, pero suavizó el tono de su voz cuando los ojos de Julius se llenaron de lágrimas – volveré a casa, te lo prometo.

Vera intervino jalando suavemente a Julius de los hombros.

- Vamos cariño, tenemos que salir rápido de aquí. No podemos poner en riesgo a Várvara y los niños también.

Julius se abrazó a su amiga y dejó ir al marqués, quien emprendió el camino contrario en seguida. Ellas siguieron al grupo que ya se les había adelantado algunos pasos en dirección al río Moika, y Julius volvió repetidamente la cabeza hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Los tres hombres que venían por la misma vereda siguieron al marqués, y los que lo hacían por el lado contrario, cruzaron la calle. Leonid apuró el paso y acercó su diestra al cinto, donde llevaba su revólver. Se metió por una calle secundaria, llevándolos siempre detrás. Un par de cuadras más adelante comprobó que habían acortado la distancia, pero sólo divisó a dos de los sujetos. Sorpresivamente se entró a un callejón estrecho, esperándolos tras la esquina con el arma en la mano. Podía oír sus pasos acercándose. Quitó el seguro. Al menos uno de ellos estaba casi por llegar a la intersección…

- ¡Alto allí! – gritó saltando de su escondite y apuntando al frente con su reluciente revólver Nagant.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo un chillido femenino de pavor. Una aterrorizada y regordeta mujer de mediana edad estaba brazos en alto delante de él.

- Se… señora, lo siento, yo… - balbuceó desconcertado, mientras echaba una mirada en rededor. No había rastros de los hombres que le seguían.

- ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre!? – la mujer, al comprender que Leonid no tenía intención de atacarla, se empinó en la punta de los pies para tratar de golpear con la cartera a un hombre que le llevaba fácil dos cabezas en altura - ¡Loco, psicópata, terrorista bolchevique!

Leonid intentó cubrirse torpemente anteponiendo los brazos, pero casi en seguida la mujer se echó a correr y cruzó a la vereda del frente.

- ¡Lo lamento, no era mi intención…!

- ¡Le denunciaré a la policía! – chilló antes de perderse por otra callejuela, mientras se acomodaba el rebozo.

Aún rojo de vergüenza, dio un último vistazo por los alrededores, pero no logró divisar a sus perseguidores. Intentó rememorar algún detalle que le permitiera identificarlos, pero la premura de los acontecimientos apenas le había dado tiempo para fijarse en sus largos abrigos oscuros y las miradas de entendimiento que cruzaban entre sí. Por precaución se metió por otra serie de calles secundarias hasta salir nuevamente a la avenida Nevski, donde tomó un coche. Cuarenta minutos más tarde llegó a su residencia en el palacio Moika. Allí Rostovski le informó que el automóvil ya había sido revisado sin que encontraran nada extraño en él. Y apenas entró en uno de los saloncitos, Julius le saltó encima y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Oh, gracias a Dios… - murmuró con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

Vera y Várvara, que entretenían a los niños echadas sobre la alfombra, dieron un suspiro de alivio.

- Entonces, ¿quién quiere doble ración de helado? – dijo Vera con un tono animoso, luego de dar un rápido vistazo a su hermano. Los "¡YOOOO!" de respuesta no se hicieron esperar.

Julius temblaba incontrolablemente, pese a que Leonid la envolvía en sus brazos con gran dulzura.

- Ya pasó, no ha sido nada… - le susurró besándola en la frente – los perdí de vista, aunque casi mato del susto a una pobre mujer en el intento…

- ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Estás bien? – Julius le palpó ansiosamente el pecho y la espalda.

- Sí, tranquilízate, amor…

Julius, lejos de calmarse, se echó a llorar.

- ¡Si algo te hubiera pasado…! ¿Por qué querrían hacerte daño? No es la primera vez que tratan de matarte…

- Ni siquiera sé si realmente nos estaban siguiendo – mintió el marqués, haciendo una larga lista mental de los motivos por los cuales más de alguien querría llenarlo de plomo.

- Si algo te sucediera, ¿qué sería de mí? Me moriría… me moriría de dolor…

- Pero nada ha sucedido…

Julius miró a Várvara, que ya repuesta del susto, prendía sendas servilletas del pecho de sus hijos.

- No sé cómo lo hace… si yo estuviera en su lugar, esperando noticias tuyas cada día… no podría soportarlo.

- Shhh… ya todo ha terminado, no te alteres… ¿No querías ser disciplinada férreamente? – añadió hablándole de modo insinuante al oído - No puedo hacerlo si continúas en este estado…

Julius le sonrió mirándolo pícaramente con los ojos aún brillantes de lágrimas, y también de felicidad.

_You… soft and only_

_You… lost and lonely…_

**~.~.~**

Los rayos del resplandeciente sol de mayo que iluminaban los jardines del palacio Moika no podían estar más a tono con los sentimientos de Várvara. Cómodamente reclinada sobre un diván, al fin tenía la mano de Matvei entre las suyas y la acariciaba con verdadero deleite. Maks y Guesha retozaban sobre el regazo de su padre como dos gatitos.

_¡Diez días, tan sólo diez días más!_ Se decía la princesa, perdida en los ojos verdes de su esposo. _Por lo mismo, no vale la pena pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Disfrutemos, mejor, de este periodo en que volvemos a ser una familia feliz… Al menos se ha repuesto un poco, que una entrega un marido al ejército y ellos devuelven gato callejero y raquítico._

Matvei reclinó su frente cansada sobre la de Várvara, maldiciéndose por su estupidez. Movió las piernas medio adormecidas por el peso de sus hijos, y con la mano que tenía libre les revolvió el cabello de la coronilla. ¡Abandonar todo lo que amaba por correr tras soberbios sueños de gloria!

_Pensar que podría haber dejado las armas tan pronto me casé, tenía buenas oportunidades de una carrera funcionaria… Incluso ahora tengo la posibilidad de quedarme aquí en un puesto administrativo. Y en vez de eso estoy condenado a pasarme quién sabe cuántos meses más desfalleciendo en esas trincheras inmundas. Cuánta hambre, muerte, frío, suciedad a cada hora. Cuánta ineptitud de nuestros superiores. Tarde he comprendido que no estoy hecho para esa vida. ¿Y quién desearía una vida como esa? ¡Ni siquiera Yusúpov! _Pensaba Matvei, mientras miraba a su amigo, que dejaba caer un terroncito de azúcar en el vaso de té helado que Julius sostenía entre sus manos. Un poco más allá, Vera bordaba sentada sobre un chal, y Liudmil tomaba el sol echado de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados. _Linda postal familiar. Todo eso es lo que me estoy perdiendo por no hacer caso a mi santa mujer, _ concluyó apesadumbrado.

Ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, depositó un fugaz y tierno beso sobre sus labios.

- Entonces, Matvei… - dijo Julius – Quedamos en eso. Mañana por la noche iremos a la ópera, estaremos encantados de que nos acompañen.

- Hicieron excelentes comentarios sobre la representación de Evgueni Oneguin esta temporada – acotó Vera.

- ¿Evgueni, igual que yo? – preguntó Guesha alzando su cabecita.

- Sí, tesoro, igual que tú. Es una ópera muy famosa de Chaikovski, basada en una historia de Pushkin.

- ¿Chaikovski, el mismo de "El Cascanueces"? ¿Me llevas?

– Aún estás muy pequeño para ese tipo de obras. A los diez minutos estarás muerto de aburrimiento. Además, esto es una ópera y no un ballet.

- Ni modo – comentó el niño encogiéndose de hombros y reclinado otra vez la cabeza en el pecho de Matvei.

- ¿Y yo? – intervino Maks.

- Tú estás aún más chiquito, corazón – respondió amorosamente la madre - a los cinco minutos estarás pidiendo volver a casa.

Matvei esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Le enorgullecía que su mujer no se mantuviera ociosa y dedicara gran parte del tiempo y energía a las obras de caridad. Sin embargo, le resultaba desagradable ver cómo su familia, amigos y conocidos seguían haciendo una vida tan normal. Una vida tan diferente a la que el llevaba desde hacía varios meses, que se le hacían una eternidad.

Una criada interrumpió sus amargas reflexiones. Anunció la llegada de una voluminosa encomienda. Tres enormes cajas de madera y varios estuches que parecían contener lanzas. Hizo falta la ayuda de cuatro hombres para bajarlas del camión de correos y depositarlas sobre el pasto, a instancias del marqués.

- Elizabeta – ordenó a la muchacha – llama al cuartel de la Guardia Imperial, Rostovski aún debe estar allí. Dile que venga de inmediato.

- ¡Maks, Guesha! – reprendió Várvara a sus hijos que ya estaban encaramados sobre una caja - ¡Bajen allí de inmediato!

- No te molestes, Várvara – la detuvo Leonid, esbozando una inusual sonrisa – No hay nada que vaya a romperse tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntaron Liudmil y Julius al mismo tiempo.

- Esperaremos a Rostovski y les mostraré – dijo él, examinando el contenido de un sobre.

En su interior había dos curiosas misivas, una escrita en japonés y otra con caracteres cirílicos. Ambas con una fina caligrafía en tinta, cuyo trazo a ligeramente tembloroso evidenciaba que su autor era una persona de edad avanzada. Esto le dió algunas pistas a Liudmil.

No pasó desapercibido para nadie el entusiasmo de Leonid. También fue llamativa la reacción de Rostovski, que nada más ingresar al jardín y ver las cajas, se acercó casi corriendo, con una amplia sonrisa que daba una expresión extrañamente jovial a su rostro de ordinario taciturno.

- ¡Pero esto es un exceso, Kazuki-san se ha extralimitado, señor! – exclamó – Casi da para armar nuestro propio _dojo_.**[4]**

- ¿No puedes disimular ni siquiera un poco que todavía se te cae la baba por ese tipo? – dijo Matvei a su esposa en un malhumorado susurro, dándole un fuerte apretón en la mano - ¿No te da vergüenza, una mujer casada, madre de familia? ¿¡Y en mis narices!?

- ¡Pero si en mirar no hay engaño! – se excusó con picardía - ¿O me vas a decir que tú nunca miras a otras mujeres?

- ¡No! Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

- ¡Embustero, descarado! – exclamó ella riendo - ¡Te va a crecer la nariz por mentiroso! ¡Ay, me pinchaste un ojo, Pinocho!

- Sí, sí, vieras tú la cantidad de ninfas que pululan por las trincheras, ninguna es menos guapa que Francesca Bertini.**[5]**

- ¿Para qué te enojas, si sabes que te quiero? Lo único que he deseado durante todos estos meses es verte.

- Genial, por eso cuando estoy aquí te dedicas a mirar a otros hombres.

- ¡Pero nada más un rato, así, chiquitito! Después tendrás toda mi atención.

Matvei la apretujó contra su costado y la besó en la frente. Aunque aún estaba amoscado, el desparpajo de su mujer siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Y extrañaría muchísimo su habilidad para transformar un pleito en un chiste. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, continuó mirando a Rostovski, que había ido a buscar un par de pie de cabra. Entregó uno a Leonid y ambos comenzaron a abrir las cajas haciendo palanca con las pesadas herramientas.

- ¿Es equipo de entrenamiento? – preguntó Liudmil.

- Exactamente. Algo te he contado sobre el origen de las _katanas_ que tenemos Rostovski y yo. Pertenecían a dos compañeros de la universidad, dos japoneses que murieron en combate durante la guerra de 1905. Su abuelo, antiguo samurai, nos honró obsequiándonoslas. Le escribí hace algunos meses contándole de tu interés por el _kenjutsu,_ y le pedí que me contactara con un buen proveedor, sin embargo, como bien ha dicho Rostovski, se extralimitó… - Levantó la tapa de la primera caja dejando al descubierto su contenido - y nos envió por su cuenta equipo suficiente para abrir un _dojo_.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué hiciste por él para que te tuviera en tal consideración? – Liudmil examinaba fascinado las armaduras llamadas _bogu_, y el resto de los implementos confeccionados delicadamente en bambú, madera y cuero. A cada lado lo flanqueaba uno de los niños Sokolov, que daban saltitos intentando pescar algo de interés. No se dio cuenta de que su pregunta no tuvo respuesta, ni tampoco de la sobra que cruzó fugazmente el semblante de su hermano. Menos aún cuando éste le entregó una bella edición del "Libro de los Cinco Anillos".

- Vera, acércate. Aquí hay algo para ti.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó ella con extrañeza y bastante más curiosidad de lo que pretendía asumir.

- Esto es una _naginata_ – le explicó Leonid, que había abierto uno de los estuches – Es un gran honor que la hayas recibido.

- No entiendo a qué viene esto…

- La _naginata_ es un arma esencialmente femenina, la tradición dicta que sean heredadas de madres a hijas de las familias samurai. Kazuki-san, que no tiene quién continúe esta tradición, te la ha entregado a ti.

- Pero ese hombre ni siquiera me conoce – Vera deslizó un dedo por la pulida madera, cuyas delicadas inscripciones no comprendía. Tenía una culata de metal y una hoja afilada y curva en la punta que brillaba intensamente bajo la luz del sol. Le impresionó su delicada belleza - ¿Qué sabe de mí?

- Que eres mi hermana – respondió Leonid simplemente.

- Un momento, ¿acaso ese anciano no tiene parientes? – intervino Julius.

- Si los tiene, pero ninguno interesado en este tipo de tradiciones. Son los costos de la occidentalización. No es necesario que aprendas a usarla, Vera – añadió cuando su hermana intentó alzarla.

- No, está bien. Quiero ponerla en mi recibidor. Es… es un regalo muy hermoso, por favor, cuando respondas a su carta dile que me ha hecho muy feliz su obsequio – Y miró a su hermano con una mezcla de solemnidad y emoción.

Julius pensó que siempre había entre ellos esta complicidad que excluía al resto del mundo, incluso a ella. Esto, lejos de herirla, le daba cierta tranquilidad y una pizca de envidia, pues por más que se esforzara no había logrado recordar nada referente a esa hermana que parecía no haberla querido. Mas no quiso seguir esos pensamientos tristes, y prefirió indagar en el aspecto práctico del obsequio. Después de su impresión inicial, había tomado por costumbre observar las prácticas. Le hipnotizaba la gracia, precisión y rapidez con que Leonid se movía. Incluso en la inmovilidad había análisis y observación, pero nunca duda. En esto ella creía vislumbrar lo que era parte de la esencia del marqués, y pronto comprendió la fascinación que esta disciplina oriental ejercía sobre él. Y de rebote, por supuesto, en su hermano pequeño. De inmediato se apropió de una _naginata_ de práctica, confeccionada enteramente de madera. Pese a sus esfuerzos no tuvo demasiada suerte, pues no pudo eludir ninguno de los ataques de Leonid, que apenas la tocaba levemente con su _shinai_. Tan concentrada estaba que le sobresaltaron los vítores de Vera, Liudmil y los niños cuando al fin logró devolver un golpe.

- Eso ha estado muy bien para ser la primera vez, cariño – la felicitó Leonid.

- ¡Agua! – fue lo único que ella pudo responder. Él le ofreció un vaso, maravillándose una vez más de su adorable espontaneidad.

- No bebas demasiado rápido – le advirtió. En muchos sentidos Julius era como una niña. Y él se sentía feliz de protegerla contra los males del mundo.

Várvara y Matvei, ajenos al jaleo que se había armado, volvieron a acomodarse en el diván, tomados de la mano. Cerraron los ojos y alzaron los rostros para recibir los cálidos rayos del sol.

- ¿Los perdimos? – preguntó ella.

Matvei abrió un ojo con el que alcanzó a vislumbrar a Liudmil que pataleaba boca arriba, aprisionado por Leonid que le había puesto una rodilla en el pecho del _bogu_, y le sacaba el casco haciendo palanca con una especie de daga de bambú que le había metido por el costado del cuello. Sus propios hijos chillaban alentando al marqués, muy emocionados.

- Completamente, los perdimos a todos – dijo, para en seguida reclinarse en el diván junto a ella.

_You… strange as angels_

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream..._

_You're just like a dream…_

**~.~.~**

Los anillos de humo ascendieron hacia el techo, extendiéndose hasta difuminarse por completo. Matvei aspiró una última bocanada y apagó el puro en un cenicero de cristal. En seguida alzó su vaso de whisky.

- El último buen trago que tomaré en mucho tiempo - dijo con un dejo de amargura - Salud, Yusúpov.

Leonid alzó también su vaso y lo chocó con el de su amigo.

- Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir, considerando que tu tren parte esta tarde.

- No hay de qué. No me cuesta nada llevar tu carta a Brusílov, será mucho más seguro que el servicio de correo, si es que a eso se le puede llamar servicio. Ya estás al tanto del caos del sistema de telégrafo y el desastre de las vías de transporte. Y lo que sea que te responda el viejo, multiplícalo por cien. Él todavía tiene fe en que algo, supongo que una intervención divina, nos salvará el pellejo, o que venga San Invierno y congele a nuestros enemigos como hizo con Napoleón, pero de paso nos mate también a nosotros. La verdad es que si aguantamos otro año más sería un milagro. Ya hemos perdido tantos hombres que la gran mayoría de los que ha llegado para reemplazarlos no tiene instrucción militar. He tratado de ocultarle a Várvara que incluso a los oficiales los matan como moscas, pero supongo que lo sospecha. Nada pasa desapercibido para mi mujer.

- No seas tan fatalista, Sokolov. Brusílov ha hecho una buena campaña.

- Dentro de lo que puede. No sólo le entorpece la ineptitud de nuestros altos mandos, además hay gente que duda de su lealtad y pretenden sacarlo de en medio. No vamos a ganar una guerra con un par de buenos comandantes que tienen todo en contra.

- No estamos peleando solos esta guerra, nuestros aliados…

- ¡No! No me vengas precisamente tú con eso, tú que fuiste quien más se opuso a que nos metiéramos en este zapato chino. ¿Nuestros aliados? ¿Que si las cosas empeoran? ¿vendrán en nuestro rescate? ¡Si fueron esos franceses maricas los que intrigaron para hiciéramos una doble ofensiva conjunta con tal de que les salváramos el culo! Cuando esto se haga insostenible quedaremos abandonados a nuestra suerte. Y no me rebatas, Yusúpov, pretender que crea que esa es tu opinión es insultar mi inteligencia. Tienes perfectamente claro que tan mal van las cosas.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero ya estamos en esto y no tenemos más alternativa que pelear hasta que caiga el último hombre…

- ...O hasta que estalle la revolución. Porque según entiendo, por estos lares también sobran los problemas, ¿o no? Los revolucionarios han estado más activos desde que empezó la guerra. ¿Y qué hay de ti, han vuelto a seguirte?

- Ya le expliqué a Várvara que fue una equivocación…

- … y no pretenderás que mi mujer se creyera tamaña estupidez. Mi solcito no tiene ni un pelo de tonta; es muy sagaz y no me oculta nada, o más bien, es una chismosa sin remedio y me lo iba a contar de todos modos. ¿Han vuelto a seguirte, o no?

- He visto gente sospechosa rondando un par de veces más - tuvo que admitir Leonid.

Desde ese incidente se habían acabado los paseos de Vera y Julius sin compañía, y también las escapadas de Liudmil, para gran desazón del chiquillo.

- Vaya, pues estamos hasta el cuello - dijo Matvei sarcásticamente - yo, sufriendo las "brillantes estrategias" de nuestros gloriosos líderes, que mandan oleada tras oleada de caballería contra una muralla de ametralladoras, porque qué importa perder unos cientos de miles de hombres si en Rusia hay millones… y a ti que un día de estos te manda a volar una bomba subversiva.

Concluyó su comentario con una fuerte risotada, nada alegre.

- Esto es serio, Sokolov - le advirtió Leonid, a quien no le preocupaba tanto la brutal sinceridad de su amigo, como el sarcasmo y la rabia que destilaban sus palabras.

- Por supuesto que es serio. No me sorprende que la ciudad sea un caldero. Es cosa de ver a los soldados. Sólo son muchachos campesinos sin instrucción militar, que jamás han salido de su aldea hasta que les obligaron a marchar, portar un fusil y meterse a una trinchera inmunda. ¿Tú crees que esa gente tiene un ápice de patriotismo? Cuando mucho les importa que los enemigos no lleguen a sus villas, pero la madre Rusia los tiene sin cuidado. A fin de cuentas hasta los entiendo. Así a quién podría sorprenderle que estallara una nueva revolución. Y en realidad me pregunto si sería tan malo, Yusúpov. Si nuestro _batiushka-tzar_ jamás ha dado pie con bola y está cavando la tumba de la autocracia con sus propias manos.

- Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, Sokolov. Modera tus palabras.

- Realmente no te comprendo. - Matvei hizo caso omiso a la mirada intimidatoria de su amigo - Eres uno de los hombres más brillantes que conozco. ¿Cómo es posible que no veas que este gobierno va directo a la ruina? Yo he tenido que enfrentar la realidad en esta guerra absurda para darme cuenta, pero tú…

- ...yo lo sé desde hace muchos años. No pienses que no veo los errores, muchos de ellos garrafales… pero me niego a que se imponga por la fuerza una forma de gobierno foránea, extranjera, que no es propia de nuestra cultura. Nuestro país es demasiado vasto, los pueblos que lo componen demasiado heterogéneos, y la naturaleza de su gente es apasionada, violenta y volátil. Nuestra única opción es un gobierno fuerte y autoritario. Esto es lo que tenemos y es nuestro deber salvarlo. Si se hicieran algunas concesiones podría...

- ¡Vaya, no lo esperaba de ti! Resulta que eres un completo iluso. Su Majestad nunca hará concesiones porque se encuentra rodeado de ineptos, intrigantes y aduladores, eso sin contar a Rasputin y la zarina que son una categoría aparte. ¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de que te escuche a ti y no a ellos? Nada más mira cómo te ha tratado. Degradándote y ordenando tu divorcio... aunque con lo último claramente te hizo un favor, pero aún así es una intromisión que demuestra que ni siquiera respeta tu vida privada. Su mujer te odia desde que te enemistaste con su santurrón farsante. Deberías tener eso claro también.

- Aún así tengo que intentarlo… Y si quieres que te sea sincero, me preocupa oírte hablar tan livianamente sobre una posible revolución. ¿En estas circunstancias, Matvei, con esta guerra encima, con la economía haciendo aguas y la naturaleza de nuestro pueblo? Será un baño de sangre, y cabe la posibilidad de que nuestros enemigos externos hagan un festín con lo que quede de nuestro imperio. No podemos permitirlo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso no puede suceder...

Sokolov se levantó. Aunque ya tenía alguna idea, sólo ahora comprendía la difícil posición en que se encontraba Yusúpov. Una posición insoluble, en su opinión. Y no supo si le desagradaba más que un hombre capaz e inteligente se perdiera por nada, o que fuera lo suficientemente terco para caminar por su propia voluntad al precipicio.

- Disfruta tu linda vida, Yusúpov - dijo amargamente, ofreciéndole la diestra - antes de que todos nos vayamos al carajo.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Cómo no va a haber otra forma?

Julius afirmó el picaporte de la puerta entreabierta del despacho. No alcanzaba a verlos, pero le bastó oír el tono levemente agudo de Vera para saber que algo la alteraba.

- Ya quisiera que hubiese otra forma, pero esto es lo más seguro.

- Pero las consecuencias… No, ¡es demasiado!

- ¡Lo sé! No ha sido una decisión fácil de tomar y de más está decir que no me gusta en absoluto. No me basta con la información de la _Ojrana_, que ni siquiera sé si es de fiar.

- Si ya ha sido acordado, supongo que no es mi opinión lo que necesitas. No entiendo por qué me lo cuentas ahora.

- Porque si algo me sucede necesito que estés al tanto. Eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar.

Julius hizo notar su presencia golpeando la puerta. Usualmente no intentaba enterarse de los asuntos de Leonid, pues entendía que eran confidenciales, complejos, y que ella no estaba en posición para ayudar a resolverlos.

- ¡Pase!

La respuesta tardó un poco más de lo habitual en llegar. Vera la evitó deliberadamente ocupándose de ordenar un libro que se había caído de costado en una repisa. Leonid, en cambio, la miró directa e inexpresivamente a los ojos. Esto sólo aumentó la suspicacia de Julius, que ya conocía bien las tácticas evasivas de los hermanos.

- La cena está servida – anunció.

- Gracias. Puedes adelantarte, nosotros bajamos en seguida – le respondió Leonid.

Julius se retiró lamentando su arranque de confianza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tenía la fuerte sensación de que se trataba de un asunto personal? ¿Estaría relacionado con ella? Sabía muy bien que su mera permanencia allí era un problema para Leonid. Quizás se había obligado a hacer algo indebido para protegerla. ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Adel, quizás? Se le encogió el estómago. No, eso era poco probable. Se había prometido dejar a un lado sus paranoias al respecto, y por otro lado, ¿qué podría tener que ver la _Ojrana_ con Adel. Nada. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

No pasó desapercibido para Julius que Vera dejó la mitad de cada platillo y seguía con esfuerzo el parloteo de Liudmil sobre la visita que había realizado junto a un grupo de amigos al Templo Budista, cuya construcción había finalizado hacía algunas semanas. Ante el poco interés que los demás demostraron en su excursión, Liudmil intentó captar la atención de su hermano comentándole algunos pasajes del Libro de los Cinco Anillos. Pero aunque Leonid le escuchó atentamente e incluso hizo varias observaciones, era evidente que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Al final, el chico terminó de cenar en silencio.

Por la noche, Julius esperó largo rato a Leonid, aún afectada por esta sensación de que algo importante ocurría, y que ni él ni Vera lo compartirían con ella. Apenas acabada la cena se había encerrado nuevamente en su despacho y cuando Julius se durmió aún seguía allí.

Pero Leonid no tenía ningún asunto que atender. Solo miró con pesadumbre a través de los ventanales hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. El destino se empeñaba en ponerlo en una situación de intereses contrapuestos, obligándolo a optar por uno y traicionar al otro.

_Hacer lo mejor que puedo no es consuelo suficiente…_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones. Allí encontró a Julius sumida en un sueño intranquilo. Se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla. Acarició una de sus manos hasta que se calmó. Con algo de culpa, supuso que para Julius nada que le afectara a él pasaba desapercibido, por más que desconociera los detalles.

Le alivió ligeramente mojarse la cara en el cuarto de baño, pero el espejo le devolvió una mirada inquieta bordeada por leves ojeras, y un rictus tenso. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerla dentro de su burbuja, mientras volvía a la cama, se tendía a su lado y la observaba dormir. Luego se giró de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

_¿Algunos meses, unos cuantos años…? Quizá se arregle todo y la pueda tener segura y protegida para siempre..._

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

Se incorporó y hundió los pies desnudos en la arena tibia. La luz del sol era blanca y cegadora. Julius se había sentado también. La brisa agitaba blandamente sus cabellos, y la mirada se le perdía en el mar. Leonid miró alrededor, hacia atrás una explanada interminablemente blanca, enfrente un mar celeste, infinito y brillante.

_Celeste, ese celeste acuoso__… es como… _trató de recordar infructuosamente.

- Julius… - la llamó, sin lograr atraer su atención.

- ¡Julius! - insistió alzando la voz.

Ella abrazó sus rodillas y se volvió hacia él lentamente. Se demoró en contestar, mirándolo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

- _Wer sind Sie?_ **[7]** - preguntó en alemán.

- _Это я, Леонид (Éto iá, Leonid) _**[8]** - respondió él, alarmado.

_- Ich verstehe Sie nicht _**[9]** - replicó Julius, con el desconcierto más absoluto pintado en el rostro - _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ **[10]**

Él sabía un poco de alemán. Trató de elaborar una respuesta, mas las palabras le rehuyeron. Entonces recordó que Julius hablaba francés. Pero él lo había olvidado por completo. Intentó explicarle en ruso que no sabía cómo habían llegado allí, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Desesperado, intentó explicarle quién era él en su vida, pero no se le ocurrió qué decir.

Vio impotente cómo Julius perdía interés en todo lo que la rodeaba para volver a concentrar su mirada en el mar. Y cuando intentó tocarla, se volvió brillante y traslúcida. Su mano la atravesó como a la niebla. Y ella se esfumó ante sus horrorizados ojos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se levantó a duras penas, y al mirar hacia abajo vio que el agua transparente le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía una textura anormalmente liviana. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mojara. A su alrededor ya no había rastro alguno de arena, sólo esa agua clara extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Alzó los ojos hacia un cielo sin nubes ni sol. El nivel del agua ascendía vertiginosamente. Pronto alcanzó la altura de su pecho. La arena bajo sus pies desapareció, y comenzó a caer y caer. Ya no sabía dónde estaba arriba o abajo. Se llevó las manos al cuello cuando descubrió que no podía respirar. Manoteó con verdadero terror, cuando de pronto el extraño líquido que le rodeaba se volvió de un carmesí furioso, ya no supo nada más.

_And found myself alone_

_Alone, alone_

_Above a raging sea_

_That stole the only girl I loved_

_And drowned her deep inside of me_

Logró sentarse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor frío. Y aunque reconoció su habitación, no podía dejar de temblar. Ni siquiera cuando sintió a Julius, aún soñolienta, reclinarse sobre su espalda y rodearlo con los brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó en un bostezo.

Él no fue capaz de contestar.

- ¡Amor! ¿Qué pasa? - le interrogó ya completamente despierta y alarmada - ¡Estás helado! ¿Fue una pesadilla?

Leonid asintió aún temblando, se encogió y escondió la cabeza en el regazo de Julius.

- ¿Qué soñaste? - insistió acariciándole el cabello.

- No… no lo recuerdo… pero tú te esfumabas.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Desaparecías…

- Pues era una pesadilla y ya ha terminado. Yo estoy aquí, no iré a ninguna parte.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡De verdad! Cálmate. Aún estás afectado por ese mal sueño.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la besó. Pero él no cesaba de temblar, y su respiración seguía siendo agitada y superficial.

Ella lo empujó hasta tenderlo de espaldas y se acomodó sobre él. Se alzó sobre las manos apoyadas a cada costado de su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos directamente, como si quisiera acorralarlo y arrancarle una respuesta.

- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

- A tantas cosas, Julius… a tantas cosas…

Julius le sonrió con dulzura.

- Pues si estoy en tu lista de miedos, harías mejor en sacarme. ¿De verdad crees que me interesa marcharme de tu lado?

- No lo sé.

- Hey, mírame. No hay motivo alguno por el que querría hacer algo así. No cargues un peso innecesario en tu espalda… Yo estaré contigo, incluso si el mundo se cae a pedazos…

Y dicho esto, le besó en la frente y se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Leonid la envolvió en un abrazo crispado y nervioso, que tardó algunos minutos en relajarse. Julius pensó que probablemente nadie salvo ella sabía que el marqués Yusúpov era un hombre mucho más frágil de lo que parecía.

_You… soft and only_

_You… lost and lonely_

_You… just like heaven_

**[1]** _Stavka_: Mando Supremo militar ruso durante la primera guerra mundial. De supremo tenía poco, pues en la dirección de la guerra además intervenía el Ministerio del Interior y cada uno de los frentes, por lo que eran frecuentes las órdenes y contra órdenes entre ellos transformando el asunto en una verdadera bolsa de gatos.

**[2]** _Che gaffe!_: ¡Qué metida de pata!

**[3]** _Ojrana_: Охранное отделение (Ojránnoie otdelénie) o Departamento de Seguridad, constituía la policía secreta zarista.

**[4] **_Ushanka _es la típica gorra de piel rusa de base plana y circular.

**[5]** "¡Con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas!"

**[6]** Francesca Bertini fue una de las primeras divas del cine mudo italiano.

**[7]** _Wer sind Sie?_: ¿Quién es usted?

**[8] **_Это я, Леонид (Eto iá, Leonid): _Soy yo, Leonid.

**[9] **_Ich verstehe Sie nicht:_ No le entiendo.

**[10] **_Was mache ich hier eigentlich?: _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

**NOTAS:** odio este capítulo porque me hizo querer volverme chango de las veces que tuve que reescribirlo. Además, declaro mi ferviente odio a word en sus versiones 2003 y 2007 cuyas incompatibilidades fueron responsables de que perdiera lo escrito... demasiadas veces.

En fin... no puedo creer que tuve esta historia tanto tiempo botada. ¡Casi dos años! Hasta acá todavía voy en episodios de transición, pero a partir del próximo la cosa ya se pone más movida.

Por último, mis agradecimientos a mi querida amiga Fernanda que tuvo la paciencia de betear este capítulo y ya se puso la soga al cuello comprometiéndose a hacer lo mismo con el resto. Abusaré de su confianza :P

Saludines quienes se pasan por acá.

Y no sean flojillos, no olviden que su review es mi sueldo...


End file.
